The Key To My Heart
by littlejay2013
Summary: Bella has grown some balls and isn't taking shit from anyone. She becomes close friends again with Jacob Black, but he too pulls a disappearing act. Bella decides to find out why. This is ultimately a Bella and Paul Pairing, with a heavy side dish of Jacob. Bella is about to find that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures to go bump in the night.
1. Chapter 1

Time is a funny only thing isn't it? When you are younger, you want to be older just you can try out all the things that people say are bad for you and when you are older, you want to claw every second of youth back because you have made mistake after mistake, learned from some, none from others. It is so strange when you actually sit down and think about it. But as I say,to me time doesn't really mean much except maybe one thing. For me, time means healing. Like say when you have a broken arm or a leg or in my case my heart, it takes time to heal, doesn't it? They say time heals all wounds, well I hope mine heals soon.

You see, a few weeks ago, my boyfriend, well that is how everyone saw him. To me, he was the meaning of life, all I could see was him, all I could breathe was him, my heart beat for him and I was his. His name was Edward Cullen, and as far as I was concerned, be was put on this earth for me and me alone. I thought we were forever, I was wrong.

So anyways, little bit of information about Edward, well he is a vampire, no I am not kidding. He is a bloodsucking good for nothing vampire. Him and his whole, let's go to school and try to fit in with the humans and make them look plain and disgusting because we are so perfect and beautiful, family. Their leader or "dad" as they called him was Carlisle, get this, he was a doctor of all things, dealing with blood every day, go figure? Then came the form of mommy dearest in Esme, then the brother's and sister's come into play with Alice or pixie bitch as she is now known and the ice queen Rosalie, the brother's were overbearing I've got to hug you but accidentally might crush you to death Emmet and then comes the emotional, I want to suck you dry but I won't do it because you make my pretend sister who is really my wife by the way, happy. If you asked me a few weeks ago, I would still be defending them. But now, I know they are all kinds of fucked up.

They had claimed to be vegetarians, how in the ever loving fuck do you get a veggie vamp? It just doesn't make sense. Anyway, because they killed only animals, that made them veggies. I know your probably thinking that finding the information out about them being vampires and also being dangerous and all, should have sent alarm bells off in me, but it didn't.

You see, vampires have this thing they can do called dazzling, and that is exactly what they did to me. They dazzled me with their grace and beauty, thing's that I don't have because I am plain, clumsy and rather boring. But that is what they did. They sucked me in and spat me out literally. It is kind of ridiculous looking back on what happened.

Pixie bitch decided that it would be great to throw me a party for my eighteenth birthday, a party which I never wanted might I add. As I was opening one of my presents, clumsy little me gets a papercut, one of those tiny little cuts that bleed profusely, yeah a papercut in a house full of blood craving vampires is seriously not a good thing. It all erupted from that moment, Jasper, the emotional car crash,lunged at me, trying to suck me dry, I was a walking blood bank after all, So I do not blame him. Then once things calmed down, Edward took me home and the next day he dumped my ass, saying he was tired of pretending of being human for me and that I was nothing but a distraction for him and his family.

It's been three week's since then, I have had enough of wallowing in self pity. I am turning my life around and it is for the better. You see, I never realized about them dazzling me till last week and that's when I got Cullen and his family had well and truly fucked me over, well not anymore.

My name is Bella Swan and I am an ex Cullen addict.

This is my life, my story and for once, I'm in fucking charge.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Back to Something Called Normality

Please read and review.

I need a beta, I don't own anything, just love playing about with the characters.

It is Monday morning, the start of a new day and a new me, so to speak. I am starting back at school today, back to face the so-called people who are designated to be my classmates and who claim to be my friend's. Christ, you've got to laugh at that one, Mike Newton, my friend, ha, the boy thinks with his dick and talks through his ass. Then you have Jessica Stanley, that girl has had more guy's than I've had hot dinners, she should have slut tattooed on her forehead, it would be a major improvement. Then you have Eric Yorkie, the guy's a nerd with a capital N, he asked me to prom which I politely refused, as I already had a date with fuckward cullen. Next on the phoney friend list comes Lauren Mallory, she is as bad as Jessica only she is actually the leader of the two, I call them slut and sluttier. She is your typical wannabe, blonde with dark roots showing, big tits and a bigger mouth to match. Attitude of a viper, get on the wrong side of her and your social life is fucked, big time.

But out of all these phoneys, there is a girl who I like and who has been there for me, her name is Angela Webber. She is a sweet girl, dark brown hair, dark eyes with glasses and a smile that could make your heart melt. She was a was the only one who called to ask how I was during my cullen nervous breakdown. She offered to bring me my homework and to help me with it. Now, that is a true friend in my book. Angela was like me, a bookworm, if she ever went missing, you would find her under a tree somewhere with her nose stuck in a book. I was looking forward to seeing her again.

I am sitting in my truck just now, been here in the school car park for about an hour. What am I doing? well I am watching. You see, people watching is a new hobby of mine. I watch and watch and watch. Sounds creepy eh? Well its not actually, it is really quite entertaining. So far this morning, I have watched Lauren and Jessica arrive and the first thing they did was get the compact mirrors out, to check that every bit of slap was in the right place, that their lipstick was applied correctly, so on and so forth. Ridiculous if you ask me, I dont really wear make-up, It's just another way to get noticed by dickheads.

I laughed my head off when they walked into school, I mean, it is actually quite cold today and they are wearing short skirts and low cut tops. They also wore, what I class as stripper heels. They are not shoes, more like stilettos, only three inches higher in the heel. It was hilarious, watching the both of them struggle to walk up the stairs to the main door. Surprisingly, they didnt fall and break one of their arm's or legs for that matter. Anyways, I had a stitch from laughing so hard.

Mike Newton arrived next and got out of his babe mobile as he calls it. His cronies were waiting for him, these guys are sheep. They folow his every move, hang on every word he says. So sad that in reality, mike newton doesn't have any real friend's or buddies that he thinks he does. I kinda feel sorry for him in a way, I wonder if he will try and ask me for a date today. What's the bets!

It is nearly time to go in, I don't know how I should be feeling. I am not nervous or scared, kinda numb maybe, I dont really care. I do know one thing, that I will not be putting up with any shit from the slut twins or I think with my dick Newton.

There goes the bell and here I go to play nice, Not.

Let the good times roll, I smile to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: Change Is A Good Thing.

I do not own anything.

Where the fuck is my schedule, I am rifling through my bag, which by the way has everything but the kitchen sink in it. What the hell have I done with it. I know I packed it this morning before I left, but now it has been swallowed by the clutter monster living in my bag. Typical. Just had to happen to me, today of all day's. C'mon to fuck, I shouted out loud.

"Lose something Bella?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around, ready to scream, yeah seriously, I would have screamed, after all, the last people I had been hanging out with were vampires, so please excuse me if I was slightly jumpy. As I turned, I realised that it was Angela Webber, standing behind me with a curious but helpful smile on her face.

"Oh hey Angela, yeah, I've lost my schedule, I'm not actually sure where I am meant to be first, this morning, total dope that I am!" I said, smiling back at her.

"Well, we have all the same classes, so stick with me and you will be right as rain" said Angela happily, hooking her arm through mine.

I looked at her, this girl was either completely genuine and had accepted me back as her friend with open arm's or she saw me as a complete pity case. At this moment in time, I didn't care, I just wanted to get to my first class and start my day. I was looking forward to it, after all, I had to get back to normality as soon as possible. Our first class was History, Angela and I walked through the door, taking our seats and waiting for the teacher to enter.

As I sat facing the front of the class, I could see Jessica and Lauren snickering and whispering amongst themselves. I knew they were talking about me, after all, these bitches had the most boring lives so they chose to make mine hell. I could feel their eyes on me, but I just kept my head down and carried on. They were not going to get the better of me. I giggled to myself, maybe they were jealous because I was still a virgin, well you never know. Angela squeezed my arm in concern.

"Take no notice of them, you are better than that!" she said smiling warmly at me again.

Seriously loving this girl more by the second.

So the teacher has come into the room and class has commenced. This happens in the next class to, which is English by the way. I struggle on, but with my head held high. I am not going to let anybody get to me today, or so I thought. Angela had invited me to sit with her at lunch break in the cafeteria, so I accepted readily, I had my appetite back so I was starving when lunch break actually came. Angela and I made our way through the cafeteria, to a small table in the back, away from the crowds. I took out my home made sandwiches and juice I had prepared earlier that morning and began to chow down. Angela had sandwiches too, but a flask of soup was her choice of beverage.

"Well Bella, how are we doing this fine wet day in forks" asked, none other than Mike Newton.

I looked up to see him and my first thought was, kill me now. I swallowed the contents of my mouth and smiled at him, kind of forced, but a smile all the same.

"Hey mike, I'm doing great thanks for asking" I replied politely, my actual thoughts were fuck off you brainless buffoon.

"That's good to hear Bella, erm I heard about your breakup with Cullen, I just want you to know that if you need anything, I'm here if you need me" said Mike, scratching his head, you could see he was itching to ask me something else.

"Bella" said mike.

And here it comes.

"I was wondering if you would, maybe, only if you want to, come to diner with me after school?" he asked curiously.

My smile faltered, god loves a tryer, but this tryer was trying my patience, no end. I couldn't be nice about this, I couldn't be diplomatic either, I had to go for the jugular.

"Look mike, You were asking me out before I was with Cullen, you even asked me out whilst I was dating him, and here you are asking me again, I wasn't interested then and I most certainly am not interested now" I said, looking him straight in the eye. Angela almost choked at hearing the way I spoke to Mike.

Mike's face went bright red at my refusal of him. The guy needed to get the fucking point, when a girl says no the first time, then ok, but to continually ask was not only annoying but extremely desperate and I do not do desperate, I've been there, done that and I wear the fucking t-shirt to boot. He needed to get a grip on reality and fast because if you haven't already noticed, shy, quiet Bella Swan is no more.

I watched as Mike did a full three-sixty, heading back, well crawling back to his table from whenst he came, Jessica and Lauren both sat alongside Eric Yorkie and a few other's, watching him expectantly. Whatever he said to them made Lauren head straight back over to me.

"Why were you so horrible to Mike just then, he was only asking you out to be nice, he feels sorry for you because you went and got your ass dumped by Edward, so he is doing the decent thing and being a gentleman asking you on a date" said Lauren angrily.

I put down my sandwich, took a sip of my juice and let rip.

"Look Slut, sorry I mean Lauren, I never asked for you or Mike to feel sorry for me, I don't want him asking me out, cause I'm not interested in him ok! As for Edward dumping my ass,well that is the greatest thing to happen to me since I learned to read and write, Who the fuck made it your business anyways about him dumping me, cause I sure as hell don't remember getting a page put in the school paper announcing Bella Swan dumped by Edward Cull, oooh the tragedy, not, take your skank ass back to your table of minions and keep your fake ass bitch face ugly skank nose out of my business, if I wanted your oppinion, I would've asked, and I clearly didn't, so fuck off!" I said calmly as possible.

Lauren`s jaw hit the floor, huffing and puffing, she too wandered back to the table with her tail between her legs like the mangy mutt she was.

"That's right, run back to your little disciples" I said smiling.

I sat back down and regarded Angela, she was smiling, well wouldn't you be after seeing me rip lauren a new ass hole. Angela, to my surprise burst out laughing.

"You've changed, Bella Swan, and I love it" she giggled.

"Yeah, well, change is a good thing!" I said, taking another sip of my juice.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Scrap Metal

I do not own anything.

After my little run in with slut face bitch queen, also known as lauren, my afternoon was shall we say boring as hell. I attended each class, sitting of course with Angela, my now trusty sidekick. She seemed to be in slight awe of me and me being me, really had no clue as to why this was the case. My head drooped on several occasions as I listened to each teacher drone on and on and on about whatever it was that they taught, I had lost interest and was currently contemplating other things. When I say things, I mean person and when I say person, I actually mean Jacob Black. He was the son of my dad's best friend, Billy Black, resident chief of the la push reservation. Charlie, my dad and billy went way back, I'm talking old school way back, they went to school together, hung out together and to this day, went fishing together any chance they got. In some way, you could possibly class them brothers in a way, they were that close. I remember when I received my truck, that was the day that I had re-met Jacob Black. He and his dad had brought over the truck which Jacob had kindly reconditioned for me after Charlie had bought it for me.

Jacob had introduced himself, stating we used to make mud pies together as children, it was a childhood memory of happier times before the divorce of Charlie and my mom renee. It was a nice memory and thinking of it now, makes ne smile. Jacob is sixteen, exactly two years younger than me, he is tall with an athletic build, long raven black hair, eyes that are as black as night and a smile that could light up an entire auditorium. When Jacob smiled, the world smiled with him. The boy was as sweet as candy and as nice as you could get. But the best thing about him was that he was loyal, he even came to see me the night of my prom, allbeit his dad billy had ordered him too, but thats besides the point, he had come that night to warn me about Edward. You have to laugh at that one, I should have listened to Jacob there and then, but I thought I knew better, obviously I did'nt. I was totally for Edward at that point, glad I wasnt now though.

Jacob was into fixing things and I had made a decision to try and renew our fledgling relationship if it killed me. I liked Jacob, I liked him alot actually. He was the kind of person I wanted in my life. As I had been driving to school this morning, I had passed a scrap yard. There was a sign outside it stating, Scrap Bikes for sale and as I had passed, I thought this was the perfect way to get back involved with Jacob. So my plan was that I would go after school and get at least two if I could afford it.

The end of the day could'nt come quick enough. The final bell rang and everyone dispersed from the school to their chosen destination. I bid Angela farewell, saying I would meet her in the morning at the entryway. Walking to my truck, I spotted Slut one and two Bitching as usual, sneaking peaks in my direction. God, they must have really boring lives if they feel the need to gossip about me. I got in my truck and headed to the scrap yard.

Once I arrived at Denny's, the scrap yard, I bought and paid for two bikes, they were in a complete state but in the exact conditions I needed them to be for me to give to Jake. Two of Denny's workers loaded them up in the back of my truck and wished me good luck with them. I think they had thought me a madwoman for my purchases. I then headed straight for the La Push reservation. It was a ten minute drive away, the rain had started yet again, typical.

As I arrived, parking my trusty truck at the side of the black residence, I saw a figure running toward me. It was Jacob, had he grown again? He looked to be at least another six inches taller, Christ, he had filled out to. His once athletic build is now filled with toned muscles, how the fucking hell had he changed so much in such a short time? He looked edible, no bad bella, I chastised myself. Jacob grabbed me into his arms, as if I weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Hey girl, where have you been hiding? I missed you loca!" said Jacob smiling his brilliant white smile of his. He placed me back on the ground and looked down at me.

"Hey Jacob, I've missed you too, I've just been busy that's all, I take it you heard about me and Cullen breaking up? or has the forks gossip not reached here yet!" I enquired casually.

"Your dad actually told my dad and my dad told me!" stated Jacob looking serious. "Are you ok about it?" he asked rubbing my arm.

"Honestly, it was weird at first but now I cant beleive I wasted all that time with him and his stupid family, I am honestly doing great Jake, never better actually" I said smiling at him.

"Glad to hear it, I can tell you now, I never trusted Cullen or his family, there was something really weird about him and his family" stated Jacob matter of factly.

"You have no idea how right you are" I muttered under my breath, hoping in vain he didnt hear me.

"Anyway, I bring you gifts" I said walking round the back of my truck and pulling the tarpaulin off the bikes.

Jacob looked at them, regarding them with his mechanic eyes.

"Gee bella, I am honoured, I have always wanted junk!" said Jacob laughing.

"Its not junk you dick, this is our new project" I stated smiling.

Jacob looked flummoxed.

I sighed, "You and I are gonna fix them up, then we are gonna ride them, then sell them!".

"Since when have you been into this?" asked Jacob.

"Since I want to spend more time with you, is that ok or do I take them back to the scrapyard?" I said cheekily.

"C'mon then, lets get them off and into the garage then!" said Jacob laughing again.

I was just about to get geared up to help Jacob when he lifted the bikes off the back of the truck with ease. Seriously, this guy had to either be taking steroids or working out to the extreme. It was hot to watch.

We spent the afternoon chatting and ordered pizza. It was a great afternoon, and It was going to be a regular thing for me and Jacob.

Fun times were ahead of me and I was ready and raring to go.


	5. update soon

This is just to say chapter five will be written next week. I have been extremely busy with family life. So I apologise for delay, what do people think of it so far? Review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own anything, just like playing with the character's.

Please Review.

**CHAPTER FIVE: When Face Meets** Fist

My time spent in the garage with Jacob was what could only be described as lifting, it was a case of I talked, he listened. I spoke about cullenstein and his freaky family, but mostly I spoke about the day he asked me to take that famous little walk with him into the woods, only for him to end our very one sided relationship. I told Jacob of how Edward had told me that we no longer had a future, blah blah blah, yes it's very monotonous. Jacob, who had been pottering about in his rather large toolbox for some kind of wrench, stopped what he was doing, turned around and gathered me in his arm's. I breathed in his scent, he smelled of sweat and oil, after all he had been prepping the bike's for us to work on, well for him to work on and for me to help here and there when I can. I mean, the only thing I know about bikes is that they go very fast, you need a helmet and they can be dangerous according to my dad Charlie, he hated bikes full stop. But it was me who decided that this was a project for both Jacob and I, nobody else. Charlie's oppinion didn't matter, as long as he knew I would be with Jacob, I knew Charlie would have no problem, he saw Jacob like his own son, he could do no wrong. Jacob and I had discussed that Charlie wasn't to know, if the bike's came up in a conversation, let's say if we were on the phone, then they would be changed from bikes to books or something else, as long as Charlie didn't find out because both Jacob and I wouldn't hear the end of it. Once Charlie started ranting, there was no stopping him.

The time with Jacob went too fast for my liking, then again it always does when you are having fun. He had held me in his tight embrace for what seemed forever, as if he was never letting me go, and to be honest with you, it felt good to know that after everything, Jacob was here for me. I didn't want to say goodbye, but I had to. As I got in my truck, Jacob stood with arm's folded watching me leave. I'd see him at the weekend, first thing Saturday morning to be precise. Couldn't come quick enough if you ask me.

Travelling back to my house, I contemplated my day. Deciding it had been productive put a smile on my face. I reached the house, finding it in darkness which meant Charlie was still at work, always a good thing, don't get me wrong, I love my dad, we just don't really talk, which was another thing I was determined to rectify. It's just it had been a long day and I just wanted my bed. I was back at school again first thing, so sleep was needed and badly. Last thing on my mind was discussing my day with Charlie. I opened the front door, switching on the light to the hall. Walking into the kitchen, sure enough there was a note on the small table which we usually eat at.

BELLA,

BEEN CALLED TO WORK AGAIN, SORRY KIDDO. HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT DAY BACK AT SCHOOL AND THERE WAS NO PROBLEMS. SEE YOU IN THE MORNING.

LOVE DAD.

This was my dad all over, straight to the point, no beating about the bush. Another reason I loved him. Sighing, I poured myself a glass of water and trudged up the stairs to my bedroom. Slowly undressing and pulling on my pyjamas, I wondered what tomorrow would bring. Who knew, but whatever happened, happened. I laughed again when I thought back to my little scene with the slut twins, mainly Lauren, must say I think my little outburst had her shitting herself, oh well. Mike had done exactly what I had expected him too, ask for a date, get burned and run away. Let's hope after the way I refused him, he would finally take the hint that I am not interested, never have been and never will be.

My head hit the pillow, I felt my eyes heavy, goodnight world, see you in the morning.

Morning came to soon, I scrunched my eyes as the daylight streamed through the curtains, hearing banging and cluttering from downstairs, Charlie's home. Pulling myself out of bed,I felt like a zombie, realising my stupid legs had gone numb, I fell straight to to floor, banging the back of my head slightly on my bedside cabinet. Wonderful, not. I hurriedly got myself ready once I had picked myself up and dusted myself down. Running downstairs also ended up with me tripping over my left foot on the second last stair and landing in a Bella pile at the bottom which is where I was met by Charlie, standing smirking with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning kiddo, enjoy your trip? Next time send me a postcard eh?" Said dad.

"Ha ha dad, very funny" I retorted huffily as I again picked myself up for the second time this morning, and it wasn't even nine am yet. Could this day get anymore annoying, wait, yes it could, I still have to go to school, awesome, yeah right.

Marching past my dad, I poured myself some coffee and grabbed some toast from the toaster, eeeerrrgh it's burnt.

"Dad, is it possible for you to actually not burn the toast in the morning, I mean honestly, it's toast, the easiest thing in the world to make?" I enquired.

"Don't blame me, it's not all my fault, we need a new one!" huffed Charlie.

"Anyway, how was your day yesterday, did it go ok for you?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, it went well, I hung out with Angela Webber, she has the same schedule as me so we sat together in most of them" "After school I went and hung out with Jake" I added quietly, gauging his reaction.

"Really?" Said Charlie, smiling. "That's great, he is a really good kid, glad you two are spending time together" he added.

"Yeah well, we will be hanging out alot more, we will be studying together, you know that kind of stuff" I said returning his smile.

Charlie just looked happy, which in turn made me happy.

"I gotta go now anyways dad, enjoy your day sleeping" I said, kissing him gently on the cheek, which took him by surprise. Looking out the side of my eye, I saw him touching his cheek. As I said, I intend on rectifying my relationship with him, slow n steady wins the race after all.

My trusty beast got me to school with ten minutes to spare. Angela Webber was sitting on the steps waiting patiently, I think she was waiting for me, smiling I made my over to her.

"Well, good morning Miss Swan" said Angela happily.

"Good Morning to you MISS Webber, ready to face another day of menial hell?" I said laughing.

"With you, hell yeah" she responded, hooking her arm through mine.

We walked up the stairs, almost banging straight into the slut twins, who by the way, couldn't look at me at all, me on the other hand, couldn't give a flying fuck and stared right at them. I expected some backlash after yesterday's verbal bashing they'd been given by yours truly, but nothing. Huh, go figure, for once, I was wrong. Not giving them a second thought, me and Angela headed to class. I just hoped that today would go quickly. Would I be that lucky, I could only hope and wish.

Again lunchtime came with me and Angela grabbing a table, we spoke quietly amongst ourselves, not paying any attention to the glares and daggers I was receiving from the slut twins. I mean, honestly why are these bitches intent on making my life hell, I have never done anything to them other than attending this school. I continued to ignore them, I knew they were hitching about me and Angela, I didn't care that they were doing it about me, but Angela was another story. She was a lovely girl who had done nothing except be nice to me. Deciding that my best option was just to keep calm and ignore it was my first plan, until I heard slut one I.e Lauren say ...

"He probably dumped her cause she is a frigid bitch, now Webber`s hanging about with her, she's just a frigid bitch too, no wonder Ben dumped her too, he told me he wasn't getting anywhere with her, he's actually quite a good fuck".

It was as if all rational thought left me, I saw Angela had tears in her eyes, trying in vain to wipe them away. I hadn't even known she and Ben had broken up, right this second I felt like I had been such a selfish cow, Angela had needed me and where was I, too wrapped up in my own drama. I was an awful friend. Not anymore though.

I looked at Angela again, "Excuse me for a moment"

I marched right over to the slut twins.

Slamming my hands down on their table, I started.

"Where the fuck do you get off making dirty snide comments Lauren, you really enjoy making everyone else suffer just because you lead a boring little life, if you want to make comments about me, by all means, go ahead, but do not bring Angela into it, she has done nothing wrong, grow the fuck up you stupid bitch, sort your own life out before you state your opinion on how we should be living ours" I fumed.

I turned to walk back to Angela, intent on leaving it. But Lauren just had to have the last word.

"Well she's hanging around you like a fly round shit, for your information, it's a free county, freedom of speech and all" she said smirking.

I saw red. I turned, before I knew it, my fist smashed into Lauren`s face, sending her off the seat she was in, her nose streaming with blood.

Mr Molina, had seen the whole incident, hauled me off to the principles office.

Only the second day back and I was in trouble, Charlie was not going to be happy.

Well shit happens when face meets fist. It was a good meeting if you ask me, somebody should have dealt with Lauren sooner than this.

But as always, it was me who dealt with it.

I'm sitting now outside the principles office, I've been told Charlie's on his way.

I don't really care though, he will understand hopefully once he finds out my side.

Hopefully that is.


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything, just like playing with the characters.**

**CHAPTER SIX: A Duo Becomes A Quartet.**

Suspended for a week, luckily Lauren chose not to press charges. In a way, I was grateful but it doesn't change the fact that it was me being punished for sticking up for my friend against a nasty caniving bitch from hell might I add. Angela had gone to the principles office pleading my case, nice of her to do so but there was no need. I know what I did was right, might have been the wrong way to go about it, but hey, I was getting through to slut one with words. What else could I do. Charlie was so disappointed, I saw his eyes stare through me as the principal told him what went down. We left straight after, with Charlie having made assurances that this behaviour wouldn't happen again yada yada yada. Charlie drove home in his cruiser and me in my truck. Reaching the house, we met in the kitchen, our so called meeting place these day's. Charlie sat down, sighing heavily. Here it comes I thought to myself. I got the usual, what were you thinking Bella, why did you do that Bella, violence is never the answer Bella, blah blah blah. On and on he went, with me staring out the window, zoning out you could say. But then I did a double take, did I just hear him right? Charlie actually stating...

"That Mallory girl does have quite a nasty reputation, maybe now she's been taken down a peg or two, whilst I don't condone violence Bella, you were sticking up for your friend, so I can understand why you had to do what you did, but don't let it happen again, I'm not grounding you, your suspension is enough punishment". With that, he stood up and walked away.

What the fuck just happened?

I walked after him, I couldn't understand.

"Dad, I'm sorry, ok, I just couldn't sit back and let her badmouth Angela" I said apologetically.

"Bella, the conversation is over, I have to go back to work, I don't want you here alone so I've already phoned Billy, he says Jake will be finished school soon so go hang out with him for a while till I phone their house when I finish work, ok" said Dad.

I just looked at the floor, "ok".

Charlie picked up his jacket and left. So here I was, suspended for my behaviour but being told by my police chief father, to go hang out with my friend. The world has gotten even more fucked up overnight. So, I did as I was told, gathered my shit together, some cds and a couple cans of juice and left for Billy`s house in La Push. I drove slowly, taking my time to appreciate my surroundings for a change, Forks really does have too many trees, I mean, at the moment, I'm lost in a sea of green, and road. I was actually nervous to see Billy, I wondered if Charlie had told him what happened. When I was in La Push, Billy was waiting on the porch for me.

"There she is, the female Mike Tyson, how's the hand?" He asked cheekily, smirking.

"Fine thanks, I take it my dad told you then?" I responded.

"Pretty much, never thought you had a violent bone in your body young lady, I was shocked when Charlie told me, but he also informed me that the girl deserved it" said Billy, chortling.

"Yeah, well she should've kept her mouth shut" I said.

"Well, it's done now, no looking back Bella" he said as he wheeled himself inside with me following. "Jacob will be home in about ten minutes, so you can tell him all about your little escapades" he added.

Jacob attended school on the reservation. It was an extremely small building on the outskirts of La Push, with only a few students. I remember Jake telling me that they got mountains of homework, rather him than me I say. Sitting in the living room, which was surrounded with childhood photo's of Jake and his sister's Rebecca and Rachel. They were twins, but six years older than Jacob, so when they reached an age of so called independence, they both hightailed it out if La Push, leaving Jake to look after Billy, who was a diabetic and in a wheelchair, this major factor never stopped Billy doing anything though, he always smiled no matter what. I think Jake gets his sunny nature from his dad, warm, friendly and never judging. I never knew Jake's mom, Sarah, she was killed in a car crash when Jake was still very young. It's sad, but it's always been Jake and Billy for as long as I could remember. I still think that his sister's were a pair of selfish bastards for leaving the way they did. As I was deep in thought, I never actually registered that Jake was calling my name from outside, I stood up, seeing Jake, I smiled, but he wasn't alone.

As I walked outside, Jake stood with another two boys. They looked like triplets, all tall, dark haired, copper skinned and dark eyes. I warily made my way towards them.

"Bella, I saw you sitting at the window, what are you doing here?" Asked Jake scooping me up into one of his famous hugs.

I laughed, "I'm suspended for a week due to the little fight I had today".

Jake set me down, his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Don't look at me like that, she had it coming ok" I said snapping.

"I just never pictured you as a fighter bell`s" said Jake.

Just then, someone cleared their throat. I had completely forgotten that we had company.

"Shit, guy's, sorry. Bella, these are my friends, this is Quill Ateara and Embry Call, guy's this is Isabella Swan but She hates getting called by her full name, so it's Bella, ok" said Jake smiling, introducing us.

Embry Call was tall, with a swimmers build. His hair was tied back in a pony tail, his skin was smooth, complexion clear, very dark almost black eyes framed with long dark lashes, he seemed very shy, you know the quiet type. He mumbled a quick hello, his cheeks taking on a rosy shade. He smiled as he did it though and his whole face lit up. He was sweet. Quill Ateara, on the other hand, was the complete opposite from embry. He was tall too, but slightly bigger built, kind of a boxer's build. His hair was short, with slight curls. His eyes were big, again dark brown and he had a lovely smile, whereas embry was shy, quill took my hand, kissing it gently looking into my eye's. He had a very cheeky smile, I could tell that he was a bit of a chancer. But sweet all the same.

"So this is the famous Bella we keep hearing about, it's a pleasure to meet you" said quill.

I laughed, "It's nice to meet you too".

"So, what are you guy`s going to do now?" I enquired softly.

"Well we are just gonna hang in the garage, talk bike's, you know, guy thing's" said Jake smiling.

"Would it be ok if I hang with you as well, I kinda git ordered by Charlie to do so anyways" I asked, kicking a stone with my shoe.

"Bella, you can hang with us anytime, besides, I wanna hear all about your little boxing match" said Jake laughing as well.

"Yeah, you have to tell us all about it" said Embry shyly.

"Hell you have to tell us, two chicks fighting is hot!" Exclaimed Quill.

Jake hit quill on his back.

"You have to excuse him Bella, quill is a bit of a sexually frustrated perv" said Jake frowning slightly.

Embry and me burst out laughing at this, quill had the decency to look ashamed, poor guy.

We all walked to garage, where I preceded to tell them what happened. The guy as listened intently to what I said, hanging onto every word. As I finished, they were quiet. They looked at each other, as if all reaching the same conclusion. They all gathered me into one massive hug. It was awesome, these guys had only just met me for the first time and here they were telling me I had done the right thing and if I ever needed any help with anything, to give them a shout.

I suddenly realised that Jake and I were no longer a duo,

We were a quartet.

It was me, Jake, quill and Embry, my new circle of friends.


	8. Chapter 7

Please Review.

I don't own anything, just like to play with the characters.

**CHAPTER 7: Hear Me Roar.**

I had had an amazing afternoon with Jake and my new friend's, Quill and Embry. Jake had warned me that quill had a perverse sense of humour, which turned out to be a humongous understatement. This boy could find and make double innuendos out of just about anything. I had made an innocent remark about one of the bikes seats, stating it was actually really quite hard running my hands over the ripped leather exterior, quill decided to snort and retort with a comment which left Jake, embry and himself laughing like hyenas and myself with a face the shade of which can only be described as close to a beetroot. I glared at him mockingly, throwing a dirty rag at him, hitting him in the face and claiming that said dirty rag was cleaner than his mind. I wondered at this moment if there was such a thing as brain bleach and made a mental note of investing in some if there was such a product. All in all though, quill was a funny guy, he almost matched Jake in the hug ans cuddle department as he was very hands on so to speak, which I didn't really mind. He was brash but sweet at the same time, crude but had moments of sensitivity.

Embry was a very shy boy. Extremely sweet like Jake, but quiet and rarely contributing to any conversation. I think this was because quill was rather loud and had no problems voicing his views on anything. I had found out though that embry liked music, all forms and listened to anything. He was also studious, he informed me that when he wasn't with quill or Jake, I could find him in forks library as La Push didn't have one. He loved the classics, like myself, Wuthering Heights, Les Miserables. He was a reader as well as a music lover. It was good that he had these kinds of interests. His teacher had told him that if he stuck in, then he had the chance of going far. For embry, this was the epitome of compliments. Jake said that the teacher loved embry, asking him for answers more than the other student's. Which unfortunately, made embry a target for victimization from the other student's. I thought this was really unfair, now it seemed that being bright and showing an interest in something was a crime. Embry just laughed it off though stating that when he was a millionaire and the rest of them were stuck in low paid jobs, he would have the last laugh. I was proud of him for having this attitude. He seemed older than his years. His eyes held wisdom beyond his age. I knew he would go far.

Each of these boys had made an impact on me after only one afternoon. I knew that no matter what, no matter my mood, Jake, quill and Embry would always cheer me up. After Charlie had phoned Billy to say I was required at home, I.e I had to go home and have dinner, they had all hugged me, quill of course overstepping the friend boundary and kissing my cheek. Again my face resembled a beetroot, what was it with this boy making me blush all the time. Maybe it was the fact that freakward had starved me of affection during our so called relationship, that the closeness Quill pushed upon me was new and I hadn't experienced anything like it before. I didn't care though because this was normal, again something I was new to. Yeah, before this my life sucked. Cullen freaks.

Charlie was waiting for me, "Well, did you have a good afternoon?".

I smiled brightly, my face was still sore due to the fact I had been laughing most of said afternoon. "Yeah I did, actually I met two of Jake's friends, Quill Ateara and Embry Call", "They are really really nice".

Charlie sat back, regarding me closely. "Well, that's good to hear, now considering your suspension, I think that it's wise for you to spend your time down at the reservation, I have to work bell`s, and Billy is the only one available to watch out for you, that and the fact he is the only one I trust, is that ok with you" stated Charlie.

I snickered, was this ok with me, Well Duh!

"Of course it is dad, I'm more than capable of looking after myself, but it will be good to spend some time with Billy and Jake too of course" I said gently, trying to hide my secret smile and inside happiness.

"Ok then, I've called for pizza, should be here soon" He said walking into the living room, knowing my dad, his next move would be to put on the television and try and find something to do with football. That's my dad all over, fishing, football and upholding the law.

I ran upstairs, switching my radio on, the song playing was new, by Katie Perry. It was called Roar.

I sat down and listened to the words.

You held me down, but I got up

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground,

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready cause I've had enough,

I see it all, I see it now

I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar.

How appropriate, this song described exactly ME. I loved it, this song was the anthem to my new life. No longer a push over, no longer quiet.

People will hear me roar, if they cross me.

Love it.


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything, just like playing with the characters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 8: A Day With Billy And Meeting Sam.**

Wednesday morning rolled around. It was early when Charlie woke me from my peaceful slumber. I did not want to get up, I was warm and cosy. I buried my head deeper under the duvet, as I heard Charlie call my name for about the tenth time. I was suspended from school, you would think that one little lie in, would be acceptable, but apparently not, according to Charlie. As he was up, the whole world had to be up as well. Throwing on my jumper over my pyjamas and stomping downstairs, I was greeted with an amused Charlie, as usual coffee in hand. I knew I was a complete state, morning is definitely not a good time for me. My hair stuck out at impossible angles, I had sleep stuck in my eyes, all in all, I could say I looked the business, NOT! I drew daggers at Charlie as he watched me move around the kitchen trying to win a war with the damn coffee machine, which by the way I was seriously losing, until Charlie came over and flicked a switch on the back of the stupid thing.

"Yeah, that's right, now you work, stupid thing" I grumbled.

Charlie chuckled at my impatience.

"So, you'll be spending the day with Billy, he's a great guy, take time, get to know him kid" said Charlie warmly, he really thought highly of Billy. He had been the only real friend dad had had. Billy had helped him cope through the divorce from Renee, my mom. I was happy he had Billy at least.

"Yeah, fine dad, just you know, be careful at work ok" I said softly.

"Always am kid, get yourself organised, Billy is expecting you in the next hour" he replied.

With that, he was gone.

I looked at the clock, it was seven am, huffing to myself, most people in Forks would still be sleeping soundly. No fair. I grabbed my coffee, taking it upstairs with me to throw some clothes and start another war, with my hair this time. I had already decided, having noticed yesterday, that I was going to help clean Billy`s house. It was your typical man pad. I know it was difficult for him and Jake to keep on top if it, what with Jake at school and Billy chair bound. I was determined to get some order put in the place. Billy had as I said earlier, helped my dad, it was time to give something back. Once dressed, I spent about ten minutes in the kitchen cupboard, grabbing cleaning products left, right and centre. My plan was starting to take shape, I would do some cleaning then make both Billy and Jake a home cooked meal. They too, seemed to survive on takeaways consisting mainly of pizza. The pizzeria owners in Forks, must be very happy with their booming business. Well not tonight.

Putting my supplies in the giant black bag I had found, I headed out to my truck.

Arriving at La Push, I stepped out of the truck, it was raining again. The weather in Washington State was consistent, I'll give it that. Constant rain, falling in different directions, some days it was cold and wet, others it was extremely humid with a side dish of rain. This was the weather I hated. I smiled and thought of quill in that second, contemplating whether to phone and tell him I was all hot and wet. I snickered, he would just love that. Giving myself a shake before I ascended to Billy and Jake's porch, realising that Quill had turned me into a mini perv, after only one day.

I came out of my little Quill mood and knocked the door, which was opened by an extremely tired looking Jake.

"Bella?, Jeese I forgot about you coming here, sorry, come in, come in" he said ushering me inside.

"Good Morning to you too, sunshine" I responded with a cheeky grin.

As we walked inside, I was hit by the smell of sweat, burnt toast, and men. Not such a nice combination at this time in the morning, if you ask me that is. Billy as always, was situated near the television.

"Hey Bella, you'll be hanging with Mr cool today" he said jokingly.

I laughed at his antics, "Good Morning Billy" I said leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Hey Bell`s, no fair, how come dad gets all the attention" grumbled Jake.

"Well, he remembered I was coming, for starters" I responded quickly. My face red, from the thought of Jake kissing me.

"Sure,Sure" said Jake smiling.

"Now go get yourself ready for school, some of us here aren't suspended, remember, I'll make you some breakfast then you can go, ok" I said in a mothering tone, which I hadn't ultimately meant. Billy looked at me, his eyes shining clearly with happiness.

"Your a good girl Bella" said Billy.

I just smiled and set about making toast for Jacob. As I worked my way around the black`s kitchen, I noticed things were everywhere, a broken lightbulb in a drawer beside forks, spoons and knives in another drawer which was overstuffed with towels. Why? Organisation skills were lacking in this household big time. I really had my work cut out. Oh well, it's got to be done. Jake appeared suddenly by my side, frightening me slightly, resulting in me bumping my head on the cupboard. Not good.

"Eat your toast Jake then get, I have work to do here and I don't need you harassing me" I said jokingly.

Billy just chuckled, watching our interactions. Trust him.

Jake consumed his breakfast greedily, he really did have an appetite like a horse, four slices of toast and three coffees in his belly, he leaned down to hug me and off he went stating he would see me later.

As soon as he left, I started my mission of bringing order to the kitchen, it only took me an hour. Counters bleached and cleansed, the never ending mountain of dishes washed dried and put away in their proper places. The cooker, dusted, yes dusted, I actually wondered if Jake and Billy ever used it. The utensils put away in a drawer together. The floor washed and cleaned too. All in all I was pleased with my work. I looked at my watch, it was now half nine. Productive morning so far. I decided to make myself and Billy a coffee.

I tool a seat on the battered sofa in the living room near to where Billy sat. He was engrossed in some cheesy morning chat show, shaking his head, " Why would you want to air your dirty laundry in public?" He asked nobody in particular. I just shrugged my shoulders, handing him his cup. He then switched off the googlebox as I call it and faced me.

"Listen, thanks for helping with the tidying and stuff, I really appreciate it Bella!" he said softly.

"Its no biggie Billy, I'd rather be busy here, than stuck at home with nothing to do" I said smiling.

Billy looked at me intently, as if he wanted to talk to me about something.

"How are you really Bella?" and there it is.

"Billy, I'm fine, it was tough at first, but they weren't all that, I'm presuming your on about my breakup?" I said.

"Yeah Bella, that's what I want to know, did the cullens harm you in anyway?" He asked looking straight at me.

I heaved a sigh, how the fucking hell do I answer this one? I can't sit here and tell him that the cullens were actually a coven or family as they liked to regard themselves, of vampires who had with all intents and purposes treated me like a pet. Sucking me dry of my emotions, playing that famous game of dress up Bella, fuckward dazzling me into believing I actually lived him. Thinking about everything again, made me angry which I think Billy could see. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Its ok Bella, you know, to still be angry about it, your only human after all" said Billy gently.

"Yeah, you don't need to remind me of that one" I muttered under my breath, hoping Billy hadn't heard me. Luckily he didn't.

"Look, shit happens Billy, sorry for swearing, but it's true and at the end if the day, I honestly am better without them, they were like leeches at times" I stated.

Billy seemed quite taken aback when I classed them like leeches, like he knew what they were or something. But that was impossible, nobody knew what they were, apart from me obviously.

"Well, if you ever do need to get anything off your chest and don't want to talk to your dad about it, then I'll be here, ok?" Said Billy, smiling again.

I watched him carefully, his eyes had bored holes in my soul. He was definitely hiding something, or at least knew more than he was letting on.

Hmmmm ...

I decided to get back to work, this time I attacked Jake's room. To say it was a bombsite would be a total lie, because it was way worse than that. Damp towels, dishes, dirty underwear which again my turned red when I saw them but that was nothing compared to my reaction to the small pile of Jake's pornographic magazine collection. My jaw fell, my eyes almost popped out of their sockets, how could Jake look at this stuff, I mean, this was my little Jake, hang the fuck on, my little Jake, where the fuck had that come from? I reasoned with myself that Jake was a growing boy, nearly a man. He could do what he wanted. This still didn't help with the emotions raging through my body. I made the decision to get some fresh air, as I needed it badly.

I walked out of the room, dumping the dirty clothes and towels in the washing machine. Switching it on, I told Billy I was going for groceries for dinner. He just grunted, again engrossed on another chatshow. He seemed obsessed. Grabbing my keys, I headed out.

The general store was five minutes away, yeah I could have walked there, but number one, I was being a slightly lazy bitch today and number two, it was pissing from the heaven's. Not a good combination. I reached the place quickly, grabbing a basket and pulling the shopping list out of my pocket and slowly wandering around. The store was quiet, I heard a couple laughing together in the next aisle, they sounded so happy. Lucky for some. I had picked up some cheese, milk and vegetables so far. As I turned the corner, I banged into what I thought was a brick wall which turned out to be a person.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I do apologize for my clumsiness" I said looking up.

Looking up, my eyes were met with a tall, bare chested smiling handsome man.

"Bella Swan, long time no see" he said smiling widely.

"Do I know you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm Sam, Sam Uley, I was the one who found you" he said quietly.

I knew my brow was furrowed in concentration, found me? When,? What?

Then I was hit with the bricks of realization.

This was The Sam, who had found me that night after fuckward left me. I hadn't obviously registered what had happened that night due to the fact I had been fucked about big time and was wallowing in self pity etc but don't get me started again because we will be here all day and I know some of you have places to be. Anyways, I looked at him.

He was huge, tall and bulging with muscles. Wow! He looked like a bodybuilder slightly only alot more healthier, without the popping veins.

"Well I can say thanks to you now for finding me, before you ask, I'm fine, haven't Ben better" I said smiling.

Sam looked me up and down, "Well, you look fine, good in fact"

Just then a small woman appeared by his side.

"Sam, I couldn't find the barbeque sauce, oh, who's this?" She asked curiously.

"Emily, this is Bella Swan, Bella, this my fiancee Emily Young" said Sam smiling, his eyes shining brightly. You could see in them how much love he held for this tiny woman next to him.

"Its nice to meet you Bella" she said warmly.

"You too, look, I really have to be going, I'm running late" I said making my excuses to leave.

"Well it was nice to see you again under better circumstances Bella" said Sam.

"Yeah, you too n thanks again" I said hurriedly.

I walked away quickly, grabbing what I could from the next aisles. I think I only got half of my list. There was something about Sam Uley which had disturbed me. I couldn't put my finger on it and to be honest, I don't think I really want to find out what it was.

I paid for the shopping and headed straight back to Billy`s.

Weird feelings were coursing through my body and I didn't like it one bit.


	10. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.

Please Review.

**CHAPTER NINE: Something Is Going On.**

I reached Billy`s house safely. I was quite unnerved after seeing Sam Uley again. Meeting his fiancee Emily had shook me too. Don't get me wrong, they seemed nice enough and were probably ok people, but even after only a five minute meeting with them in the middle of a grocery store, something just didn't seem right. Charlie always said I was too perceptive in situations, that sometimes I read too much into things. Maybe he was right. I don't know. It's just the way Sam had looked at Emily whilst introducing us, the way they were together I could only describe as sickly sweet. Not my cup of tea at all. I mean, who the hell goes all mushy introducing their so called other half. I know I wouldn't, he had been ok when talking to me, but as soon as Emily appeared next to him, it was as if what we had been conversing, had grown a pair of legs and walked right out if the grocery shop door, all he saw was her. Nothing else seemed to exist. Extremely weird was all I could think of. The whole scenario had the hair on the back if my neck standing up. I was just glad to be away from them both to be completely honest.

"Hey Bella, did you get everything you needed at the store?" Asked Billy as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"I got most of it Billy, I kind of got distracted though so I might have forgotten a few thing's, sorry" I said apologetically.

"What got you distracted Bella, there wasn't any trouble, was there?" Asked Billy looking concerned.

"No, I ran into Sam Uley" I said, putting some of the things in the fridge.

"Oh right, and how did that go?" Asked Billy curiously.

"Well, it was weird. First off the guy is freakishly large, like he's been working out or something, so I felt quite intimidated by the whole size issue, then while we were talking, his fiancee turned up, that Emily Young, Sam introduced us and all, but it's like what we were talking about, you know, the night he found me and all, just didn't matter anymore, it was all about her, seriously weird, he went from this big strong guy to a puddle of love and goo as soon as she was there, just found it really weird Billy" I said honestly.

Billy chuckled at hearing this, like he knew exactly what was going on. It was like he had a secret and they all knew but me. Again, weird.

"Well, they are young and in love Bella, it happens, when you find the right guy Bella, you will probably be like them too!" Stated Billy, matter of factly.

I turned around to face him, "Never going to happen Billy, I am officially off men".

Billy just chuckled,"Well Charlie will be happy to hear that news, I'm sure".

I laughed alongside him. Typical Billy, always cheering me up, just like Jake.

The day was actually passing quite quickly, Billy and I had eaten pasta salad for lunch. We spoke about the old days, about Rachel and Rebecca, his wife Sarah. It was good to hear him speak about her, he had loved her dearly. His voice was filled with emotion as he chatted freely about how they met etc. It was nice. The house itself was spic and span, thanks to me of course. Billy was ecstatic with the cleanliness of the place, you could see the floor again, yeah that's how bad it had been. It sounds awful, but I was glad I had got it habitable again. Jake was due home soon, I was anxious to see him. I needed my daily fix of sunshine.

I settled myself down in the living room, Billy had gone for a lie down, so I pulled out my battered copy of Romeo and Juliet.

I had no sooner gotten into the chapter I was on, when I heard voices coming from outside.

It was the three amigos, Embry, Quill and of course Jake.

I ran outside to meet them, but I didn't like what I was greeted with, their faces were scowling and they looked extremely fucked off with life.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? Has something happened?" I asked.

They looked at me in concern. Jake was turned round, facing towards the woods. It was quill who spoke finally after what seemed a lifetime of silence.

"Its nothing really Bella" he said, this was not good enough for me though.

"C'mon to fuck guys, I'm not stupid, so don't treat me like I am!, What happened?" I asked more forcefully.

Embry`s face was agitated to say the least, Jake looked like he was going to burst from anger, and even happy go lucky quill looked totally enraged.

"We were coming out of school, and everything was fine till that prick Sam Uley turned up, he had a pop at us, saying we shouldn't be hanging around with a pale face and an outsider" said Embry angrily.

I stood there in shock. I had seen Sam earlier, if he had a problem with me being around the reservation, then he should've had the ball's to say it to my face, not act civil as if he didn't have a problem, which he clearly did. How dare he! I walked over to Embry, hugging him close.

"Its ok embry, it's no skin off my nose if he doesn't like me, but he has no right to say anything to you about me!" I said warmly.

"He's a complete freak bell`s, he was quite big awhile ago, but it's like he's taken steroids or something, the guy is huge" said Quill grimacing, "If he wasn't so big, I would've punched him for speaking about you like that" he added.

Jake was still quiet throughout embry and quills little speech. He still stared into the woods, as if he knew he was getting watched or something. I walked over to him, trying to get his attention.

"Jake, c'mon it's ok honey, just ignore Sam, he's nothing but a piece of shit, ok" I said gently.

I put my arm's around him and held him tightly, it was in doing this, that I noticed how hot Jacob was. It was like he was on fire.

"Fuck sake Jake, your burning up, c'mon it's ok, let's get you in the house, you might be coming down with a fever, have you felt sick at all today?" I asked concerned.

"No, I was fine before Sam started on us bells, you should have seen the way he looked at me Bella, it was as if he was trying to make me lose it intentionally, like he was waiting for something to happen, I don't like it Bella, not one little bit, he's weird" Said Jake through gritted teeth.

We all went inside, Billy was still asleep. I got the guys and myself some drinks. Sitting them down on the table, I sat myself next to Jake, who had gone from burning up to his normal temperature. It was like since he had calmed slightly, his temperature had gone back to normal. Strange.

Something was definitely going on and somehow Sam Uley was behind it, or a part of it at least.

I was determined to find out what was going on and in the process give that bastard Uley a piece of my mind.


	11. Chapter 10

This is my story if how things should have been.

PLEASE REVIEW.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.

_**CHAPTER**_ **_TEN _**

**_Jpov_**

Bella had left about half an hour ago, quill and embry had left a few minutes after. You would think these guy's didn't have a home to go to though, they were my best friends but since Bella came back on the scene, they've never been away from the place. I was beginning to wonder if she was the sole reason they were hanging around so much. I mean, yeah we hung out here and there but never as much as what we have done the last couple of days. Bella would be going back to school in a week's time what with her suspension finishing then, so I wondered if the guy's and me would still be close, Bella had kind of gelled us altogether. That girl gives me butterflies, she is so amazing. I was elated when I found out that her and that Cullen guy had broken up. Then when she had turned up with the bikes, I was just bursting with emotion. We had chilled and were getting closer again. Quill and Embry kept ribbing me about how much I went on about her, it was Bella this and bella that, yeah I've got a crush, well it feels more than that to me though, but big fucking deal. Then when Bella came out today, after what had happened at school, she had calmed me down. She had held me and told me not to take any notice of Sam, easier said than done though. Me and the guy's had just left the school building, well more of a hut in reality, when Sam was standing with two other guy's, Paul Lahote and Jarred just got right up in my face, saying I shouldn't be hanging out with Bella, that she was an outsider, a pale face.

As I heard the way he spoke about Bella, it was like my whole insides were on fire, as if I wanted to burst out of my skin and rip him limb from limb. Paul had stood smirking, the guy just pisses me off no end. He used to go to school with us, a couple of years ahead, he is 19 and was always known for being a hothead. Then he disappears and turns up again a week later hanging out with Sam. He was cocky and arrogant, two things I hate in a person. If quill and Embry hadn't pulled me away when they did, only taha aki knows what I would have done. Sam and Paul are huge in stature, but I would have given it a go, I didn't care if they fucked me up, I was not going to let them stand there and dictate who I can or cannot hang about with. They are not my bosses. Jared had hung back slightly during all this, watching carefully. I used to think jarred was an alright guy, but not anymore, he was part of Sam's little gang. There was rumours going around La Push that they were into drugs, as in steroids, nobody knows for sure, but it would explain the sudden bulk of height and weight. They weren't fat, just packing some serious muscle. I used to think that I was big, but compared to these guys, I was kinda smaller.

Bella was my best friend over and above quill and Embry. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. I might even go so far to say that I'm in love with her. She really does it for me, and believe me there has been many a night I've masturbated over the thoughts of her, touching me, pretending my hand is actually hers. Hey, back off, I'm sixteen, I'm allowed these thoughts. It's normal, I think.

Another reason that I love Bella, is that she genuinely does not have a clue as to how beautiful she really is. She is oblivious. She has chestnut brown hair that flows down her back in slight ringlets and every so often, when the light hits it, you can see shades of red and auburn through it. Her skin is smooth and white, but her cheeks have this wonderful rosy glow to them when she gets mad. her smile is perfect, full of pearly whites. But it's her eyes that get me every time. They are huge, framed with thick black lashes and they are a wonderful chocolate brown with flecks of green and gold in them. When she looks at you, it's like she is staring right inside of you. She's just amazing. It was easy to fall for her, cause that's Bella. Everything with her was simple, as easy as breathing really. She never flaunted herself, she just was. Don't get me wrong, she has developed quite a little temper on her and as I said to Quill and Embry, can be quite the little spitfire given half the chance, fuck getting on the wrong side of her is all I can say. But even through all this, I wouldn't change her cause if I did or anyone for that matter, well she wouldn't be Bella. Simple.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard my dad in the other room, he sounded as if he was on the phone. I couldn't really make out what was being said, just his muffled voice, he was speaking so low. Why would he be speaking like that, I decided to stand by the door to see if I could make anything out that was being said.

"Yeah, I know, it looked as if it would happen earlier, but she managed to calm him" said my dad.

"No, I don't know how she did it, he was really hot then it dissipated, calm down, she'll be back at her own school soon enough" he said.

What the fuck is going on with my dad? It was obvious he was talking about Bella, but why?

"Now, ok, I'll wait outside" he said.

There was a click of the phone being put down, I stood still wandering who was coming over.

I heard the front door open and then bang shut, peeking out my window, I waited with baited breath to see who my dad was meeting.

I didn't have to wait long, it was roughly five minutes later, I saw even through the darkness, it was Sam Uley.

My head started running around with ludicrous thoughts.

Why was my dad speaking to Sam Uley of all people?

They had grim looks on their faces, not a good sign. They were all hand gestures too. My dad only ever does this when he is talking serious business.

My head started to really hurt again, the heat was building up again. The anger was pushing to the surface, of fuck it hurts. I have to calm down, Bella, fuck, I need you.

Images of Bella suddenly appeared in front of my eyes, of her smiling, of her taking the loss out of Quill, of making his face go red for a change, of Bella making us all laugh earlier on as we ate together.

Within a few minutes, the heat was going, the prickling sensation in my skin too was disappearing.

She had done it again, just thinking of her calmed me.

As I crouched below the window, my head held in my hands, I realised one thing...

My dad was keeping secrets from me, he knew something.

He never hid anything from me.

Well two can play that game, dad.

I will get to the bottom of this.

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 11

This Is My Story Of How Thing's Should Have Been.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.

PLEASE REVIEW

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN:A WALK IN THE WOODS**_

It was now Thursday morning and I was back at the reservation. I had spent the whole of Wednesday night, trying in vain to keep my temper in check with regards to what happened with Jake, Quill and Embry. That bastard Sam Uley was bang out of order, trying to tell Jake I shouldn't be hanging about with him. Who the hell did he think he was? Did he think he owned the reservation or something? What really fucked me off though was that when I had seen him in the store, he had been nice enough to me, creepy but civil none the less. If he had a problem, why the hell didn't he tell me to my face instead choosing to have a go at Jake and the boys. It was nothing to do with him. I had been seething when I found out what happened. When I got home, I had asked my dad if he knew anything about Sam, but he didn't know too much. Just that he had seen Sam a few times about the res, hanging around with a couple of other boys, dad had named them as Jarred Cameron and Paul Lahote. I didn't know them from Adam, never even heard Jake speak about them, so they didn't matter a fuck to me. Just Sam Uley did and I meant it when I decided to have words with him. Today just happened to be that day.

I had seen Jake off to school and waited till it had turned just after ten when I decided to make my move. Billy was doing his usual, chat shows and coffee.

"Billy where is it Sam Uley lives?" I asked, trying to sound genuinely curious.

"Is it near here?" I added for good measure.

"Yeah, see at the store you were at yesterday?, Well continue past it down the path and you'll come to his house, you can't miss it, it stands on its own" said Billy still staring at the television.

I think something clicked though, because he turned to face me.

"Why you asking Bella? " He said looking at me.

"Just curious, that's all Billy" I said softly, trying to sound as honest as possible.

"Bella, what are you up to?" Asked Billy.

"Nothing, it's an innocent question, ok, why are you being defensive all of a sudden, you hiding something? Huh?" I retorted.

"No, I have nothing to hide" said Billy, narrowing his eyes at me then turning back to the screen.

This just proved to me that Billy did know something. Secrets and lies get you nowhere, and I hated secrets and liars. I had experienced enough of that with those fucking cullens. Why couldn't people just be straight with me, is it too much to ask, I ask myself. I sat back smiling to myself gleefully, Sam Uley would be getting a little unexpected visit from yours truly, I just had to bide my time till Billy was settled properly. Which hopefully would be soon.

Time dragged on. I was beginning to lose patience when Billy informed me of his intent to go for a nap.

PERFECT.

He wheeled himself through to his room and closed the door. This was my time now.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out, as quietly as I could of course. Luckily Billy was one of these people who as soon as their heads hit the pillow, that was them. Sound asleep.

I walked slowly to the store and then followed Billy`s instructions as to where Sam's house was. I followed the path and soon enough found myself in front of a medium sized house surrounded by wildflowers. There was a set of windchimes hanging outside the door, a welcome Matt on the porch step. Very quaint. This didn't look at all like the kind of house I would have imagined Sam to live in. It was too feminine for him. Unless he was harbouring a secret side to himself I.e all hearts and flowers and gooey shit like that. He was way more masculine for this kind of malarkey. It was then that it occurred to me that it was possible that his fiancee Emily lived with him and it was she who was responsible for all this stuff. I shook my head and walked up the stairs, I was becoming angrier by the second as I thought of what Sam had said to Jake. I was becoming angry Bella.

I banged the front door, after a couple of seconds I heard movement. The door opened, this was it.

Sure enough it was Emily, yeah she was more than surprised to see me on her front step.

"Bella, what a surprise, how can I help you?" She said, all smiles.

It was as if somebody had pushed the silence button. Her face, oh my God, her face. How the fuck had I not noticed before. She had a thick scar running from the side of her right eye down her cheek onto her neck. It looked like she had been mauled or better yet clawed by some kind of wild animal. I cleared my throat as she looked at me expectantly.

"Sam in?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, wait here I'll go get him" said Emily cheerfully.

Within seconds, there he stood. I had to crane my neck up to look at him.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked me in surprise.

I exploded.

"Bet I was the last person you were expecting to see, eh? I heard about your little go at Jake yesterday, who the fuck do you think you are Sam Uley, who the fuck made you dictator if La Push, trying to tell Jake who he can and can't be friends with. Calling me a fucking pale face, if you had a problem with me, then you should have had the fucking balls to say to me in the store yesterday Sam, but you didn't did you which says to me that your so called balls have shrivelled up and disappeared, some man you are Sam!" I shouted at him.

He stood there slack jawed.

"You are nothing but a steroid freak, you and your little fucking gang, stay the fuck away from me and my friends and for your information, I will come here anytime I fucking want to, last time I checked it said La Push Reservation, not Sam Uley reservation, do us a favour Sam, fuck off!" I ranted. With that, I turned and walked back the way I came.

I was so proud of myself.

I decided in that moment I needed to calm myself down completely before I went back to Billy`s, as if I went just now and he was awake, he would know instinctively that something was wrong.

So I turned away from the path and into the woods.

It was so peaceful here, almost serene. A few bird's chirped here and there. Other than that it was silent. This for me was sheer bliss.

After about a half hour of walking, I somehow found myself in the meadow in which fuckface and I used to frequent. The ground was dead, almost as dead as what he'd been. I felt my rage begin to bubble again, I had somehow developed an angry button these days and it was easily set off. I wanted to throttle somebody. Which I obviously couldn't do as it would have landed me in the state penitentiary. So I did the next best thing, I screamed.

"I fucking hate you Cullen, you ruined me, you nearly destroyed me, but never again, if I ever see your sparkly ass again, I'll light you up like a firework, I'll burn you."

I kept screaming and shouting. I couldn't stop it.

It was then I realised that I wasn't alone.

I was being watched, the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

I slowly turned around and faced the intruder.

I came face to face with red eyes, I recognised who it was straight away.

It was Laurent, from my little encounter with James last year.

I swallowed slowly, this was it, I was going to die.

My last thought was ...

Why the fucking hell didn't I just stick to the God damn path.


	13. Chapter 12

**THIS IS MY STORY, HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Please Review. I appreciate it.**

**CHAPTER 12: If You Go Down To The Woods In Forks,Your Sure Of A Big Surprise.**

****My heart was beating frantically in my chest,it thumped that hard I could actually hear it. Why ME, was all I could think. This was all Sam Uley`s fault. If he hadn't mouthed off, then I wouldn't have had to confront him and I would still be safe and sound, reading away happily in Billy`s. But no, here I was, in a stupid fucking meadow haunted with nothing but memories of times that seemed so long ago, facing off with a red eyed demon from hell. Why was it always me that ended up in these stupid situations, I really was a danger magnet. I just couldn't catch a fucking break. I stared at laurent, neither of us saying a word. What exactly could you say to a starving vampire, who honestly looked as if he hadn't fed in a while?

"Hey Laurent, how's it hanging? Tasted any good blood lately?"

I think not.

In the end, it was Laurent who spoke first.

"Isabella" his voice but a whisper.

"Laurent, what are you doing here?" I asked, faking strength behind my voice, inside terrified.

"I stopped by to visit the Cullens, But there was no sign if them at their house, were you not a kind of pet of theirs?" Asked Laurent, his head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"Well they certainly treated me like one from time to time, hell they even played dress up with me too, so yeah, I suppose they did regard me as sort of a pet!" I snorted out in a hate filled voice.

"Tell me, do they visit you often?" He prodded again with another question.

"Hell no, they all packed up after my birthday in September, packed up and fucked off, good riddance if you ask me" I said with pride.

"I see" said Laurent, rubbing his chin.

"You see Isabella, this leaves me in a bit of a predicament, I actually came here as a favour to Victoria, she asked me to drop by and see if you were still protected by the cullens, she thinks it would be only fair to kill you after your mate killed her mate James, a mate for a mate so to speak, but I find you alone and I can smell the blood in your body, your heart is hammering my dear, you are simply mouthwatering, I do not know if I can abstain from your scent" he said, flittering closer.

"Well as you can see, I have no protection, nor do I want any, and as for that Cullen claiming to my so called mate, I say Ha to that, there is a thing called dazzling, or had you forgotten about that, everything I felt for that bastard was a lie, he compelled me, end of, as for Victoria, she can do what she wants, James deserved to die, he was a prick, a nonentity, so if your going to kill me, you red eyed, dreadlocked dick, come ahead!" I said, if I was going to die, then I was going out with attitude.

Laurent regarded me for what seemed a lifetime, in reality it was a few seconds, he then flitted closer.

"I will make it quick Isabella, compared to what Victoria had planned for you, I will be doing you a kindness" he stated, his hands cupping my face.

"God, your breath stinks, do you actually have breath or is that just the stench of death hanging around you and by the way you bastard, the name is Bella" I said, wrenching my face out of his grip.

He snarled, actually snarled like a rabid animal.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the final strike, ending my 18 years of life. God, I hadn't done alot, there was so much more stuff I wanted to do, I will never get to fix the bike's with Jake, not fair, my poor dad, I loved him so much and I never got the chance to tell him.

The strike never came.

I heard Laurent speak ...

"I don't believe it" he said, fear in his voice.

I peeped my open just a bit.

There was rustling in the woods from behind Laurent, what the fuck got him acting so scared all of a sudden.

Just as I was having this thought, out walked the largest jet black wolf I had ever seen. There was a silver one and a Sandy coloured one, Jesus fucking Christ, they were huge.

Laurent did the only thing he could, he ran.

The wolves gave chase.

Me being me, took this as my chance, but what do I do?

I fell flat on my ass.

Picking myself up, I heard raging snarls and growls.

I was not waiting around to see the results if this little outing.

I was off.

I ran as fast my clumsy feet could carry me.

All the while in my head, all I could think was, Forks has some motherfucking big ass wolves.

Today was not my end.

I was one lucky little bitch indeed.


	14. Chapter 13

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 13: Protectors Of La Push.**

My name is Sam Uley, I am a resident of the La Push reservation, which is just outside of Forks, Washington State. I was born here, brought up in a one parent family as my father Joshua Uley or sperm donor as ny mom calls him, decided there were better things to do with his time than work and provide fir his family, I.e get drunk and run off with the first bit of skirt that came along. I hated him for leaving us, me and my mom. There were many nights I heard her, sobbing her heart out, asking herself why her. She never knew that I heard her, she was too proud to ask for help. My mom raised me as best she could, I never went without. She always made sure there was food on the table, cupboards filled with food, clothes on my back etc. Working her backside off, doing two sometimes three jobs just to make sure we were comfortable and I had what I needed. I will always be grateful to her for this, she was one in a million. Even to this day, even as I am older, she still worked hard. She wouldn't ever change her attitude, too set in her ways I suppose.

As a child, I remembered the stories that were told at the bonfires when the elders would gather round the fire, their wizened faces glowing through the night as the flames of the fire danced in their eyes. I remember hearing them speak of the ancient protectors, the shapeshifters. They spoke in great detail of how the strange creatures came to their lands, of how this one day a hunting party returned to find members of their families, slaughtered in broad daylight by a ruby eyed monster with skin as hard as stone. They called him and his kind, The Cold Ones. I knew them in this day as vampires or what me and my friends called them, leeches as they litterally sucked the life from you. But back to my childhood, they were just stories, not real. Mother's and Father's told their children that if they didn't behave, then the cold ones would come for them in their sleep. It was enough to put the fear of God in them, the stuff of nightmares.

My body started to change when I was 19, out of nowhere, I shot up in height. Developing muscle where I had none before. I had never had a temper before, I was an easy going guy. Then one night,overturning home from my then girlfriend Leah Clearwater`s house, I was overtaken with the smell of what I can only describe as bleach, so strong it burned at my nostrils. Then the pain raging through my body, the heat surging through my body like it was trying to find a way out. My body literally exploded. Looking back and seeing paws instead of my hands was almost enough to make me shit myself. That was the night I shifted for the first time. I had become a protector, a wolf. It was Old Quill Ateara and Billy Black who found me, crouched and whining in the woods. I don't know how I managed to shift back to my human firm, but they stood there with food and blankets. Turns out I had been stuck in wolf form for almost three days, I had lost track of time and my surroundings. This was the start of how my life changed. Old Quill and Billy had taken me back to old quill`s house. They told me again about the legends, what I was, how a rogue vampire must have passed through last push, triggering my phase. I was so angry at first, they banned me from returning home to see my mom till I was under reasonable control. I was banned from seeing my girlfriend Leah, we had been together since we were young, how could I just leave her.

Old Quill spent days with me, teaching me, helping me to meditate to control the wolf inside. It was him who informed me if The Cullens. That made me fly off the handle, a fucking leech coven, pretending to be a family, going to school amongst humans who were their natural food source. Fucking sick freaks. Through time I was able to control my wolf more and more, able to phase as and when I wanted. It was a great feeling to be back in control. I returned home on a Saturday to be greeted by my mom crying her heart out because I had disappeared without a word, don't get me wrong, old Quil and Billy had eventually informed her as to what had happened to me, she fainted apparently. That's my mom for you though. My next port of call was going to see Leah, she was mad as hell. I couldn't blame her, but after lots of shouting and tears, we made up. The sex that time was fucking amazing, I loved this woman. I was banned from telling her obviously, she probably wouldn't have believed me anyways.

Billy Black was the one to tell me about the legend of Imprinting, how it was the wolves way of finding their perfect mate, ideal match. Me being me, thought it was complete and utter bullshit. So I continued my relationship with Leah, ignoring the warnings given to me. Determined I would fight it, should it ever happen, not that it would. I was so sure of myself back then. Sure enough, one fateful afternoon, I went to see Leah, she had her cousin visiting from the Makah Reservation, her name was Emily Young. All it took was one small look in her eyes as Leah introduced us, I was completely fucked. The air was sucked out of my lungs, everything that mattered to me before this, my mom, my job, Leah, suddenly didn't matter a fucking thing to me, my whole world centered around this one girl in front of me. It was at this point I ran away. I couldn't hurt Leah like this, so I tried to fight it. I tried so fucking hard, I honestly did.

But the pain of being away from Emily was too much, I found her one night sitting on a rock in the middle of the woods, alone. This, I was not happy with. Finding out as to why she was crying, hearing that her and Leah had argued was not good. I had fought to control the phase, but couldn't stop it. It resulted in Emily being scarred for life and me to bare the knowledge that It was me who had scarred her, this was my cross to bare, my burden. Things moved quickly from there, I broke up with Leah who was devastated, but that was nothing compared to the way she reacted when she found out that Emily and I were now together. That was the day I broke Leah Clearwater, that was the day I realised how fucked this wolf business was. She slapped Emily's face then I saw in her eyes, the pain we had inflicted on the poor girl. She would never forgive me, her family consoled her as best they could, what with Harry, Leah`s father being an elder and council member, he knew what had happened, about me being a wolf etc, that it couldn't be helped. That was the day I hated what I had become, but Emily was my soul mate. The gods had decided she was the one for me, that was the end of it.

Life went on, things changed. I wasn't alone being a wolf anymore. I had been joined by Jared Cameron, then a month later, Paul Lahote joined our little crew. Whereas Jared was happy go lucky, fierce in wolf form, Paul was just fierce all the time. He came from a broken home, his father fucking off in his childhood, his mother turning to alcohol resulting in her premature death at the age if thirty three. It was Jared`s family who had taken Paul in, raised him as their own. Hence Jared and Paul weren't merely best friends, they were to all intents and purposes, brother's. As a team they were lethal, they moved in sync when we were on patrol. Taking down any leech in their path. They were a destructive duo if doom when paired.

I remember the day Billy Black told us of how his best friend Charlie Swan`s daughter had gone and gotten herself involved with the Cullens. We were told to keep an eye on her on the low low. So we did what we did best, watched from afar. Then the night came we got word Bella was missing. Charlie had organised a search party, with young Jake taking part also. But Billy said the only people capable if finding her, was us, the protectors. So we did, it was me that found her, curled in a ball in the middle if the forrest floor, soaked to the bone, mumbling "He left Me" over and over again. I felt sick to my stomach, the stench of leech clung to her clothes, to her skin. She downright stank.

I returned her to Charlie that night, his gratitude overflowing as he thanked me. Paul and Jared hadn't come with me when I returned her, they stayed in the woods out of sight. I never saw Bella again till recently. Old Quill had told the pack that young Jacob Black was showing signs of phasing soon and could we help hurry the process up so to speak. So we approached him after school, trying to goad him into losing his temper, it didn't work. I had seen Bella earlier that same day, she looked extremely well and alot happier, I introduced her to Emily as she had been with me. Bella had thanked me for finding her that night, that was fine. I didn't think I would see her again so soon though.

After me and the guy's had given Jacob Black a verbal bashing on Wednesday, who should turn up at my door but the last person I was expecting, Bella Swan. I civilly asked her how I could help her and she let rip. She was a tiny tornado of anger, she looked right up at me, pointing right in my face,telling me to back off, to stay away from Jake and her friends, well that's the polite version anyways. This tiny little girl just chewed me up and spat me out like yesterday's breakfast. My first thought was, fucking hell she's angry. Then she just walked off after warning me. I stood on my front porch, stunned into silence.

That was the moment that Jared came running through the back of the house, Paul hot on his heels. Faces grim, one word came from Jared`s lips "Leech" and we were off. Phasing, we followed the scent left behind by the abomination, there's another thing about being a wolf, we share a telepathic link, the other wolves can see into my mind, and I into theirs. So whilst we were following the trail, Jared and Paul who by the way wasn't even bothering about my thoughts as he was too busy concentrating on the task at hand saw my thoughts. It was Jared who spoke through the mind link...

"Dude, you got owned, ha ha, that's priceless" he said laughing his head off.

I just snorted, the scent was getting stronger.

I heard voices ahead in the meadow. Looking through the trees, I saw it was Bella, she was being confronted by the leech we were hunting.

"For fuck sake Bella, they just can't keep away from you, can they?" I thought to myself. Neither Paul not Jared looked at her, they had fallen into destructive mode. So there was no getting through to them. I gave the order as Alpha of the pack, to destroy.

We took him down with ease, racing past Bella in the process, who being as clumsy as she was, fell on her ads. Funny at any other time, but not in the middle if a hunt.

"Run Bella, fucking run you idiot" I thought.

It was as if she heard me, cause that's exactly what she did.

We ripped apart the leech and burned the pieces when we phased back to our human form. It was Paul who put the match to the leeches head.

"Please no" it begged.

Paul being Paul, smirked "Have fun in hell".

So ends my tale of how we came to be, now we just have to wait and see who else phases, there are a few showing signs, Jacob Black especially.

It's onto the waiting game now.

We as wolves are also immortal, so we have all the time in the world.

We walked back to my house as normal, thinking what was going to happen next.

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 14

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING,JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 14: Dreaming Of Wolves**

Don't ask me how I managed it, but my feet managed to run me right back to Billy`s without so much as a trip, stumble or fall. A complete first for me. I reached his house, scrambling up the stairs and slamming the door behind me. I'll be the first to admit it, that after seeing Laurent and then those freakishly huge, massive wolves, I was genuinely frightened. First vampires, now Big snarling wolves. What next? Is the Easter bunny and tooth fairy going to send me an invitation to the land of crazy? I felt I was losing every grip of reality I had. What was happening to me. To add in another little bit to the shit pile that was slowly becoming my life, that psycho bitch Victoria wanted to kill me for something I had no control over. It was the cullens that had killed her mate, not me. I was innocent. It was just another problem that those freaks had left me to deal with. I now seriously had things to consider. It wasn't just me in danger anymore. By being here, I was putting my dad in danger as well as Billy, Jake and my new friend's Embry and Quil. I had to come to a decision and fast. I needed time to think.

Billy decided to announce his presence at this time, making me nearly jump through the ceiling.

"Bella, you ok honey? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" He stated in a concerned manner.

I just looked at him and nodded slightly. As if I was going to tell him of all people what I had seen, he would be buying me a one way ticket to funny farm central. Seriously, he would just tell me my mind was playing tricks on me, that I never saw three massive wolves chasing a three hundred year old dreadlocked vampire, yeah I could just picture his face. That kind of put a small smile on my face. I decided to put things to the back of my mind for the time being and just focus on the here and now. I would make my choices later as to my next plan for my life. One thing for definite though, I knew one thing and that was that if the sparkly asses ever returned, I would be holding my own little bonfire. Somehow I would get my own back on them. I was beyond hating them now.

Billy brought me out of my thoughts with a slight nudge with his arm.

"You sure your ok Bella, you were lost in deep thought there!" Said Billy.

"I'm fine Billy, c'mon let's go get lunch organised, you hungry? Cause I'm famished!" I said, plastering a smile on my face.

"Now you mention it, I am rather pecking!" Chuckled Billy smiling back.

We ate together at the dinner table, I had made us a baked potato with cheese and coleslaw. It was scrummy and filled the hole in my tummy nicely. Billy had seemed to enjoy it as well, I'd no sooner plated up when he saw it and drooled which sent me into hysterics. I really loved Billy. If I had to leave, I would miss him so much. We chatted freely, just about life in general, then he told me about the time he and Charlie went fishing and how my dad had caught this really big fish, he had nearly fallen into the lake because the fish had refused to give in to being caught. I had tears in my eyes from laughing so much. Trust my dad to pick a fight with a dumbass fish and nearly lose. Only my dad could do this.

The phone started ringing during my fit of hysteria.

It was my dad, he'd finished early and wanted me home.

I kissed Billy goodbye, stating I would see him later.

Starting my big red beast up I headed home to see my dad.

Leaving the reservation I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it one bit. I just hoped against hope that my boys were ok and that they wouldn't be getting or having anymore dealings with Sam Uley and his gang. This was not what Jacob, embry or quill needed. They had enough going on their lives without having the added problem of Uley central.

I got home without a hitch, it was late afternoon. My dad and I relaxed together for the first time in ages, watching a couple of movies and we made dinner together, laughing and joking. Completely care free. If only it could be like this all the time. My dad meant so much to me, only just recently coming back into my life after such a long time apart. We were very similar, I got my eyes from him and also my clumsy nature unfortunately. But my love for him was unconditional. There is not a thing I wouldn't have done for him, I vowed here tonight, I would keep him safe at all costs.

It was around tenish when I decided to head to bed. I changed quietly. Laying under my duvet, sinking into the blackness.

I found myself walking through the woods, alone. I wasn't scared though, I felt at peace, strange. There was a haunting silence, I decided to walk further into the forrest, it was getting darker the further I walked. Pushing branches and leaves out of my way as I went. Then out of nowhere, I heard a loud howl. I started to run, trying to get away from whatever was behind me. I kept tripping over, every time I picked myself up again. I had to to run faster but my feet wouldn't work, I was stuck where I was. Then suddenly right before my eyes, stood Edward.

"Bella love, what are you doing out here alone, I distinctly told you to stay away from the woods!" He said menacingly.

"You never did listen, did you, you stupid count" he added, narrowing his eyes at me, it was then I saw his eyes were red.

I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth and started to lick the side of my neck.

"You are simply mouthwatering Bella, my love, I have to consume you, now" he hissed.

I was shaking like a leaf when all of a sudden, we were surrounded by wolves, this time there were six of them. The big black one spoke but it's mouth didn't move, it was like his voice was inside my head.

"Let Bella go now Cullen, and we will let you go with a warning, you know if you spill blood then the treaty is null and void therefore your life us forfeit" said the voice.

All the wolves stood in a curved formation. Snarling and Growling.

Then just as Edward loosened his grip in me, I dashed behind the silver wolf for some reason, I felt close to him. He would protect me above all others. They attacked Edward head on, ripping his marble limbs from his body, the sound went right through me.

The voice I had heard earlier spoke again...

"Its ok Bella, your safe now, you can open your eyes"

I did as I was bidded, looking straight into the eyes of the black wolf, I walked to him, warily. Reaching out my hand, I gently touched his muzzle, he closed his eyes. He was of no danger to me.

The silver wolf I had stood next to, had come up beside me.

He nuzzled me, then disappeared with the rest of them.

I opened my eyes, realizing it was of course a dream, I was left even more puzzled.

I had no idea as to why they had been in my dream.

All I knew was that I had been dreaming of wolves.


	16. Chapter 15

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chapter 15: My Best Friend Is A What Now?**

Opening my eyes as the light streamed in the window, indicating to me that yes it was morning. I stretched, groaning. My whole body felt like lead, heavy and my head throbbed. You would have thought I had been up all night drinking tequila or something. My tongue was furry, my mouth extremely dry. I needed water and fast. My dad was banging about downstairs doing God knows what. Slowly I pushed my body out of the bed, getting attacked by the duvet, as it somehow wanted me to stay in bed. It stuck to my legs, so instead of getting up with ease, I ended up falling onto the floor with the stupid duvet still wrapped around me. Not a good start to the day so far. Stupid dreams. I was blaming the dreams for my current state of mind and my bad luck. Christ c'mon to fuck Bella I said to myself, pushing the duvet off and standing up, I grabbed my black hoodie as it was quite chilly, my dad probably hadn't put the heating on yet, so I was quite shivery, sauntering down the stairs, I heard Charlie curse. Now that was funny.

"Stupid fucking coffee machine, I've got to get to work, your holding me up" he cursed at it.

I smiled "Problem dad?".

"Nothing in this house works! I'm late for work, it's the coffee machines fault" Saud Charlie seriously.

I started to giggle, "Dad, it's an inanimate object, how can you hold it responsible for your punctuality?"

He just grumbled again, banging down his cup.

"Look kid, I've been called away to Port Angeles, there's a couple of kids who have gone missing, so I said I would go and help where I could, so I'm going to be back when I'm back, spend the day here if you want then go to Billy`s later ok" said My Dad seriously.

"Ok, well stay safe, I love you" I said.

Charlie looked shocked that I had told him I loved him, not really a word passed often between us.

"Always am, and erm love you too kid" he said, his face going slightly red, with that, he got in his cruiser and was gone.

I glanced at the clock, it was nearly nine am. I wondered if Jake was up, he had to be. Suddenly I had an idea. I didn't really want to be on my own today so I made the decision to go to Billy`s anyways. Quickly running upstairs, I got washed and changed. Putting on my dark jeans with my trusty converse and grey hoodie, I set off after my must have cup of coffee. I was happy this morning, still wondered about the crazy dream I had but I was happy all the same. Maybe Billy would know what my dream meant, he was a wise man and knew things, so maybe just maybe he could decipher this dream I had. Wolves were meant to be a sign of protection of some shit like that, either or that or I was going to be devoured by one. Out of the dream wolves, it was the huge silver one that kinda stuck in my head. I remembered the easy he had nuzzled against me, he was huge but had been so gentle. Hard to believe what with the size he had been.

Parking up at Billy`s, I walked slowly to the house, just then I heard my name getting called.

Turning to see Quill walking out from the side path if the woods. I ran to him smiling, jumping in his arm's. He caught me easily and swung me around, now I was feeling dizzy as well as having a dull headache. Just great. He set me down gently.

"How are you girl? I'm just going to meet Jake for school" said Quill smiling at me.

"I'm good thanks quill, I'm like you, just going to sed Billy though in my case" I said smiling back at him.

"C'mon then" he said grabbing my hand. Fuck, his hands were huge.

As we turned to walk to the house again, I saw Billy had wheeled himself onto the porch, you could see from where we stood that he did not look happy. Quill and I walked over to him.

"Bella, go inside" he said in a clear but authoritative manner.

"What's wrong Billy, is Jake ok?" I asked straight to the point.

"Bella, I said go inside, NOW!" He said louder.

I looked at quill who looked back at me with a confused express.

"Sorry" I mumbled to him and dropped his hand and went into the house. As I went inside, I heard Billy begin to give quill an earful. I wondered what quill had done to make Billy angry. It must have been bad enough because Billy never got angry without good cause. I went into the living room and sat down. There was no sign of Jake, his room door was closed. Billy came back in, now he just looked worried. Quill had disappeared. I looked at Billy, expectantly.

"Jake's sick, he will be with us today" was all Billy said.

"Where is he? What's wrong with him?" I hurriedly asked Billy, standing up.

Billy never said a word, just nodded in the direction of Jake's door.I walked straight over and knocked gently, "Jake, it's Bella, can I come in". There was no answer, so I went in anyways. The room was dimly lit, Jake lay in the bed which now seemed so small. He seemed to have grown overnight, he was huge. He was shaking and the sweat was pouring off him, his long hair stuck to his head because of it. I went over and knelt down next to him. "Jake, it's Bella, oh honey, look at you" I said to him softly. He opened his eyes slowly struggling to focus.

"Bella, your here, oh Bella, your here" was all he said, closing his eyes again.

I put my hand against his forehead, and I immediately proceeded to pull it back. He was burning up with fever. The only thing I knew to cool him down was the obvious, water. I ran out of the room, straight to the kitchen and filled a large bowl of water then I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth. Taking it to Jake's room and putting it down. I was raging, he should be in a fucking hospital, not here lying in his bed suffering. Walking back into the living room, I threw my hoodie off and pulled my hair back out of my face. All the while, Billy just stared out the window. I was beyond angry at his nonchalant attitude. His son was lying in bed with a fever and he'd done nothing about it.

"Why haven't you called a doctor for him Billy, he's in there suffering, shivering and shaking and you've done nothing!" I shouted at him.

"No doctors can help him, he is beyond help Bella" he said soft, looking at the floor now.

"What the fuck are you in about Billy, if you don't call a doctor now, then I will" I said frustrated now, walking to the phone and picking it up, only to have it ripped from my hand.

"I said No Doctors Bella" said Billy narrowing his eyes.

I didn't understand what was goin on, just that it seemed that it was down to me to help Jake.

I went back into his room and slammed the door behind me. I grabbed the cloth and gently applied it to Jake's head, dabbing it gently here and there. This went on for about half an hour. Jake hadn't said a word, he just lay there shaking. I opened his window to let some air in as the whole room stank to high heaven of stale sweat and it was beginning to make me feel slightly nauseous. Deciding to also put some music, switching on the radio and going to sit next to Jake. He seemed to not shake as much whilst I was next to him. Closing my eyes, I began to feel tired. Hoping Jake wouldn't mind, I gently lay down beside him on the small yet comfy bed. It will rain by Bruno Mars was playing softly in the background as I felt myself drift off, Jake had put his arm around me, cradling me close to him, his shaking slowing down. He kept murmuring...

"Bella, your here"

"Yes Jake I'm here, I'll always be here, for as long as I can" I whispered as I too drifted off.

I don't know how long I slept, but I was woken with something I never expected.

Jake was kissing my cheek softly, then the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

"Bella, your here, I thought I'd lost you!" He whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes, taking in where I was, in bed with Jake, I felt myself go red. With no idea of what time it was, I shuffled around slightly. Jake had closed his eyes again and seemed to have fallen asleep again. He wasn't as hot and the shaking had stopped. I eased myself off the bed and padded off to the living room, I was so thirsty. Walking to the kitchen, I raided it for some fresh juice. As I gulped it down, drinking straight from the carton. I saw Billy was still in the same position as he had been earlier, it was still light outside. I grabbed my backpack and my phone to see the time, it was two in the afternoon. I'd slept almost five hours. Fuck! I must have needed it.

"How is he?" Billy enquired softly.

"Oh now you care, well he is sleeping, his fever has gone down a bit and he's stopped shaking" I said matter of factly.

"Bella, there thins going on you wouldn't understand ok" he said softly.

"Well,fucking tell me then, you never know, I might understand more than you think" I shouted at him.

"Watch your language Bella, I'm not in the mood" He said louder. I just walked away from him and back into Jake's room. Jumping as I realised he was sitting up, staring at me. I went over to him. He pulled me down beside him and nestled me in his arm's, breathing me in it seemed like. I didn't mind him holding me like this, he was my best friend after all. But his next move shocked moved slightly, looking down at me, staring right into my eyes. It was like he was staring right into my soul.

"Jake" I whispered. He lowered his head and his lips covered mine.

I couldn't stop it from happening and I wasn't sure if I wanted it to stop. He moved slightly and was now above me, pinning me to the bed, his weight held by his arm's as if he didn't want his large body to crush me. He moaned as his lips moved against mine, he was still really really hot, he was actually getting hotter by the second. Jake was now moving his hand lower, towards my breast. How had this happened, we'd gone from sleeping next to each other to Jake actually wanting to sleep with me in milliseconds. I hated my stupid body for responding to Jake's kiss. I gently pushed against him, managing, just might I add to move him off me. The rational part if my brain kicked in, what the hell were we doing. This was Jake, my sick best friend, but best friend none the less. What the fuck was I doing, allowing him to kiss me like that. I moved my leg, pushing him further off me, as I did this, I brushed against his boxers accidentally. My face burned with embarrassment as I realised Jake was a bit excited as his dick was literally straining against the thin material of his shorts. He was certainly a big boy, I'll give him that. Fir fuck sake Bella, naughty thoughts aren't allowed.

"Jake, Jake, get off" I shouted at him slightly.

It was like he woke up and realized what he was doing. He scrambled away from me.

"Fuck, Bella I'm so sorry, I thought I was dreaming" he said in a genuinely shocked voice.

"Its ok, just don't do that again Jake, we're best friends, that's all Jake!" I Said softly. I loved Jake but I could never love him like that. What I felt for him was familial love, that's why it had become to feel wrong as he kissed me. Don't get me wrong, Jake was a fucking good kisser and yeah he had made my lower parts flutter slightly but that's only because I was starved of attention by fuckface. I cleared my throat.

"How are you feeling anyways?" I asked him changing the subject abruptly.

"My body still feels really hot and I'm now sore" said Jake lying down.

"Go back to sleep Jake, it will help, I'll be here when you wake up, promise" I said stroking his head again.

He closed his eyes and just smiled.

I exited the room after exhaling a huge sigh, as I closed the door behind me I heard whistles and laughter from outside. Manoeuvring my feet to the window and moving the curtains out of my way, peering out my eyes were met with none other than Sam Uley and one of his cohorts. What with Billy`s attitude from earlier and the fact that my warning to Sam hadn't worked, my rage bubbled over. I stormed out with Billy calling out after me "Bella, stop" as if I was going to listen to him.

I ran out, heading straight for my enemy.

"What part of stay the fuck away from Jake could your little brain not understand Uley, I warned you, stay away, leave us alone you fucking bastard, what are you doing here! Go away, we don't want you here" I screamed at him and flung myself at him,throwing all my weight at him to push him away, he was solid and I was sent flying back on my ass.

Billy was now shouting at me to get back.

Then out of nowhere, Jake came running out of the house screaming "Bella".

"Get back in the house Jake, I got this" I shouted at him.

Turning around to face Sam and his cronie who was smirking, ooh big mistake fucker.

"What are you looking at, you dick" I asked the guy.

Sam looked at him and nodded saying "Now Jared".

The Jared guy grabbed me, tightly. Holding me against his bare chest, he whispered in my ear "I'm sorry for this" and with that he spun me round to face him and smacked his lips against mine, it was forceful, hard. I pushed in vain against him, trying to get away.

He spun me back round "Jake, your little whore kisses good man, think I'll have another taste".

"Don't talk about her like that" screamed Jake, now on the ground doubled over in pain, all I could do was watch and see him scream, begging someone, anyone to stop the pain. The atmosphere seemed to shift, as I heard Jake's body snap, bones cracking. I closed my eyes, the tears blinding me.

Silence. Silence. Silence.

Then whining, I opened my eyes, and there right in front of me was a humongous russet wolf.

Just great. I staggered out of Jared`s arm's.

I managed a couple of steps, my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Wolf" was all I managed out before I collapsed.

Yeah, me being me did the thing that I think anyone would have done. I fainted.

My last thought being, my best friend is a what now?

Again, just great.


	17. Chapter 16

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER 16: Could My Life Get Anymore Fucked Up?**

Some idiot was slapping my face, and it was beginning to sting like hell.

"Bella, c'mon Bella wake up" said a voice.

"Maybe if we throw some water on her, it'll help?" Said another voice.

"Jared, shut the fuck up man! you are not helping the situation any better with dumbass ideas like that" said a voice which I recognised as Jake's.

I was being stubborn, I kept my eyes shut in hope that it had all been a dream. That there was no such thing as Vampires and huge ass motherfucking Wolves. That my best friend hadn't turned into a wolf. Please let it be a dream, please.

"Bella, if you do not open your eyes this instance, I will get Jared to kiss you again, and we all know how much you loved that!" Spoke another voice.

I heard someone growl.

"Hey, back off man, you know it couldn't be helped, you wouldn't have phased otherwise!" Came a voice I'm presuming was Jared.

"Right, that's it, Jared, kiss her again, NOW!" said a voice that sent shivers through me.

I scrambled, looking all around me. There stood Sam Uley, the guy named Jared, Jake sat in the corner and Billy was by the window, smiling of all things.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" I said quickly.

"Welcome back" said Billy.

"What happened?" I asked.

They all looked at each other. "You don't remember?" Asked Sam in concern.

Again I just looked. Then Jared spoke...

"Well, I grabbed you and kissed you then Jake went all angry and phased, you fainted and well here we are!? He said in a rush.

I put my head in my hands ""So, it was all real, I dated a vampire and my best friend is a fucking wolf".

Shit I just realised I had told them what Edward fucking Cullen was, oooops, my bad.

They all looked at me smirking. Jake had seemed to be taking the whole wolf thing in his stride, up until I had opened my stupid big trap of a mouth and said what fuckface had been. He growled, then scowled at me "YOU KNEW WHAT HE WAS, AND YOU STILL DATED HIM! Are you fucking out of your mind Bella" he shouted at me, I winced. I didn't like Jake shouting at me. He also started to shake, this worried me. Sam saw it too.

"Jared, get him outside now! Before he rips this place and bella apart!" Sam shouted.

Jared bundled Jake out of the front door, I just blinked.

"That was you in the meadow the other day wasn't it? You were the big black wolf I saw!" I asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah, that was me, Jared and Paul, you haven't met him yet" said Sam smiling.

"Where is he just now by the way?" I asked curiously.

"On patrol, we do regular patrols on a daily basis, there has been more leech activity in the last couple of week's, so we had to step up more patrols, now Jake has finally joined us, we can pair off and cover more ground!" Explained Sam matter of factly.

"Leeches?" I asked looking mystefied.

"That's what we call them, the cullens and their kind!" said Sam seriously.

I burst out laughing, Sam looked me as if I'd gone mental.

"That's so cool, leeches, that's what they do, suck the life out of you litterally, good one" I said trying in vain to control my laughter. It was too much, I fell off the seat.

Sam smiled, "Crazy shit isn't it" he remarked.

Finally getting my breath back, "You have no idea, this is the last thing I was expecting to be chatting about on a Friday afternoon Sam, talking about Vampires and Werewolves" I stated.

"Shapeshifters Bella" said Sam.

"Excuse me? You've lost me" I said confused.

"We aren't werewolves, they need the moon to change, we are shapeshifters, we can change at will" said Sam straight faced.

"Ok then shapeshifters, you happy now" I teased. He just smiled. I had gone from wanting to kick this guy's ass all over the fucking reservation to wanting to hug him for saving me from Laurent.

I blame it on my hormones, well that's my excuse anyways.

"Listen Sam, this isn't easy for me, so bare with me ok, here goes, yeah I dated a vampire, it's my biggest regret, if I could change it I would" I said genuinely apologetic.

God knows how the next thing happened, I sat on Billy`s sofa in his living room, explaining all about my relationship with Edward Fuckface Cullen and his family. I opened right up to Sam, about how fuckface had treated me, talking down to me, controlling me to the extreme. Of how his pixie bitch of a sister loved to play the "let's dress up Bella" game. All through this, Sam just sat and listened to me. He was eager to learn more when I so kindly informed that fuckface could read minds, that the pixie could see the future and the emotional car crash could fuck about with emotions. This was news to Sam, as he was rather pissed off when I told him, but the worst was yet to come. I then told him about fuckface dazzling me, on hearing this one, Sam raised his fist up and banged it down hard, in the process and broke billys coffee table. Whoops, well accidents happen, don't they?

"Your telling me the bastard forced you to have those feelings for him, that he took your free will from you, is that what your telling me Bella" demanded Sam.

"Well if you want to put it that way, then yeah he did" I responded without a care.

Sam regarded me for a few minutes.

"You are stronger than we gave you credit for Bella" he said.

"What can I say, I grew some big hairy ball's" I said chuckling. Sam laughed as I said that.

"Listen, I'm sorry for having a go at you and for accusing you of being a druggie, it's just I didn't want Jake and my boys getting hurt, I didn't know what was going on, forgive me" I said, holding my head low.

Sam looked at me "I wouldn't have expected any less from you Bella, you were acting like a true friend, it's what I would have done had it been me, there is nothing to forgive" he said gently. He turned to go speak to Billy, I grabbed his arm at this point.

"Sam, thanks for saving me the other day!, but I have a couple of questions that need answers, now please!" I said to him in my serious voice.

Sam sat down, Billy came over as well and after a deep breath, Billy spoke. His voice seemed to change in that second, he was speaking away and I was transfixed. I was told of how the wolves, the protectors came to be. All about Taha Aki and the first pack of wolves. On and on Billy spoke. Explaining the treaty between the cullens and the pack, about the boundary line etc. I drank everything in. I had turned into a sponge without realising it. When Billy had stopped speaking, Jared and Jake had returned. They stood in the kitchen, Jake refusing to look at me. He was still pissed, understandably of course.

I sat back, going over everything in my head.

"So it's the Cullen`s fault you guys changed, huh?" I asked Sam.

"Well yeah, they didn't help matters by being near the res!" Responded Sam.

Putting my hands on my thighs, I smiled.

"Well I say Fuck the treaty, if those sparkle asses come back, I say kill them" I said.

"Hell Yeah Girl" said Jared.

I growled at him, having not forgiven him yet for kissing me. He lowered his eyes away from me, yeah that's right dickhead, look away. It was just then, I remembered my dream.

"I dreamed of you guys, in wolf form" I shouted out.

Sam looked at Billy then back to me.

"What do you mean you dreamed of them Bella" asked Billy.

"Just that, they were in my dream, all six of them if I remember correctly, fuckface was trying to kill me, then you all appeared and killed him, then you told me to wake up Sam!" I said.

"Billy, what does this mean?" Asked Sam.

Billy looked lost. "I'll need to talk to the elders about this, it's significant though, I know that much" he said, responding to Sam.

I walked into the kitchen at this point, right up to Jake.

"Are you ok?" I asked him gently, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, suppose so" he mumbled.

"I think we need to talk, there's thing's that need explaining Jake, that only I can explain" I said softly to him.

He looked at me, I took his hand leading him away to his room and away from the other's.

This was going to be a very very long night.

My ex boyfriend was a vampire, my best friend is a fucking shapeshifting wolf.

Could My Life Get Anymore Fucked Up?


	18. Chapter 17

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**CHAPTER 17: Meeting Paul Lahote**

It was five pm, late afternoon when myself and Jake entered his room to discuss what had happened between fuckface and myself. He had to be told about the dazzling. I think that once Jake heard it from me, he would possibly be more accepting that I had dated a vampire. I looked at him in that instance, here was this sixteen year old boy, standing in front of me, fair play to him by the way as he could pass for 20 at least. His body had filled out, filled with new muscle from phasing. The boy had a fucking eight pack, which most guys would have to bust their asses in a gym to get. He had also shot up another couple of inches, so I really had to crane my neck to look at him properly. Typical, I'm always the short arse in a group. No fair. Jake had taken to being a wolf in his stride, ok it had only been a couple of hours, but he seemed to think it was cool. I don't think he had realised just how much responsibility had been placed upon his shoulders. He noticed me staring at him.

"What are you looking at Bella?" He asked me slowly.

"Just you Jake, you've changed so much in such a short time!" I said stroking his face.

He leaned into my touch "Bella, what the fuck were you thinking, dating a leech and knowing what they were, how can you expect me to be ok with this?".

So I told him, everything, from start to finish. From biology class to James and Victoria, From Bella Barbie to that famous birthday party, from fuckface telling me he didn't want me to me finding out about dazzling and no longer giving a flying fuck. Jake never said a word.

But Jake did start to shake, very very quickly.

He backed away from me, jumping out the window. I stuck might head out to see where he went and there in all his glory, stood Jake wolf. He was magnificent, a lovely warm russet colour and beautiful huge eyes. He whined pitteously, lowering himself to the ground. I eased myself out the window and went to him, Sam, Jared and Billy came out onto the porch, we must have made quite the add sight. Me sitting with a huge overgrown puppy laying next to him with me scratching his ear. I could see Jared chuckling as well as Sam, Billy just smiled. This was bizarre to say the least.

"So you calmed down now or do you want to like this for the night?" I asked Jake cheekily.

He looked at me, and I think he was giving me the equivalent of a smile, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. He trotted away.

"Where you going?" I shouted after him.

He disappeared behind some trees and then came back a few seconds later as himself, buttoning his shorts up. Seeing him do this, I blushed. He grabbed me into his arm's, murmuring..

"I'm sorry, so sorry he did that to you"

"Jake, it's fine, well it's not fine, but you know I'm over it, onwards and upwards now, that's what I say!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"So what do we do now Sam?" asked Jared.

They looked at each other then smiled saying "Bonfire" at the same time.

"Jared, you go find Paul, he needs to be told about Jake and that Bella is in the loop" ordered Sam.

"On it boss" smiled Jared. Walking past me, he winked. I still hadn't made my mind up about this one, he was cheeky, I knew that much and I even had to admit to myself, that even though there was nothing behind it and it had been a ploy, the way Jared had kissed me, was kind of a turn on. I suddenly had a picture of myself in a classroom and the teacher asking, "who can say they have kissed two shapeshifters in one day?" With me raising my hand responding with a "me sir".

"FUCK FUCK FUCK,I'm turning into Lauren!" I said out loud, shivering at the thought.

Realising that everyone was staring at me, I just looked back at them "What?"

"Who's Lauren, is she hot? Can you hook me up?" Asked Jared.

"She's a slut and unless you want to turn your privates into a beach with the huge dose of crabs she'll give you, I would stay away" I said seriously.

"Damn" said Jared. Then he was gone.

Sam arranged with myself and Jake to be on the beach for about seven, then I would be introduced to Emily again and Jake would be welcomed into the pack properly. I would also be meeting this mysterious Paul Lahote. Jake didn't seem to like him, but I was curious as always, wanting to make my own decision. It was mine to make after all. Jake had said a few thing's about him, that girl's used to throw themselves at him, that his claim to fame was five girls at the one time. He couldn't be that bad surely? More to the point, he couldn't be that good looking, nobody can be that good looking.

Billy had gone off with Sam to see the elders about the fact that I had been dreaming about the wolves, Billy was adamant that it meant something, me personally well I didn't have a fucking clue about anything at this precise moment in time. Jake and I went back inside and I started to make us something to eat. It would probably be pasta again, which was fine by me as Sam had told us there would be food at the bonfire anyways so not to fill up too much.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

"Oh Paul, oh harder, that's it, right there, oh fuck fuck Paul, Fuck me"

This was what Jared`s mind was filled with as he had phased to go and find Paul.

"Christ Paul, is this all you do other than patrol?" Asked Jared teasingly.

"Back off bro, someone's got to keep the ladies HAPPY!" He retorted back to Paul.

"So man, what's been happening?" Asked Paul.

Jared replayed the events of the day over in his head, Paul watched vigorously.

He and Jared phased back then, Paul pulled his black shorts on quickly.

"So Baby Alpha phased huh, but why the fuck is leech lover swan still hanging around like a rash" asked a pissed off Paul.

"Look man, things happened to her you wouldn't understand, Cullen pulled some weird fucking leech voodoo shit on her, think it's called dazzling or some shit like that, but it was all fake anyways, don't judge her Paul, you don't know her!" Said Jared softly, he felt so sorry for Bella, having been pulled into the supernatural world without so much as a warning.

"I don't give a fuck about that, She fucked a leech for Christ's sake jar, that ain't cool, if it wasn't for those freaks, we would still be human, she hung about with them, that makes her one of them in my boom, so don't fucking stand there and preach good things about the bitch, I ain't interested, she is and always will be nothing but a leech lover" snarled Paul walking away.

"Are you coming later?" Shouted Jared after him.

Paul never answered him. He really was a law unto himself.

Back at the res, Bella and Jake were getting ready for the bonfire.

"You excited, I mean this is a welcoming kind of thing for you Jake, I feel like I'm gonna be out of place or something, I don't really need to be there" I said.

"Bella, are you kidding me, really?, You are my best friend, I want you there, I need you there" said Jake smiling his famous smile.

"Ok ok, I get it Jake, I'm come with you" I said, returning his smile.

With that, after a few checks in the mirror, I was still wearing the same clothes but I had brushed my hair out and was happy with my appearance. Jake looked very handsome in his dark jeans and white t-shirt. Yummy to be exact, seriously need to stop having these thoughts about Jake, have to keep telling myself best friend and only best friend. Nothing more. Damn.

We set off for the beach, it was dark outside now. Jake had his arm around me as we neared the beach, I was nervous. The members of the council were going to be here as was Sam's fiancee Emily. I still wasn't too keen on her, not to sure as why. But I would play nice, if for Jake's sake only. Sure enough, there she was, setting plates of food from a huge container onto the makeshift table. She spied me straight away, making a beeline straight for me and Jake.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again and isn't it brilliant Jake's joined the pack finally" she gushed with overenthusiam. Yeah this girl is officially on happy pills.

I stood back, trying to smile. "Yeah, nice to see you too Emily", God she was sickly sweet I thought to myself.

Sam welcomed us warmly, then went all gooey again when Emily stood beside him. Weird, was my first thought. What was the deal with their relationship, I wondered. Jake had gone off with Jared and they were now stuffing their faces with burgers and hotdogs. Not a nice sight by the way, they didn't chew, just stuffed them in and swallowed. I swear that if it were possible, they'd inhale the food and be just as happy.

Billy had wheeled himself over to me, just as he was telling me that the elders were still discussing the situation of me dreaming about the wolves, my attention was interrupted by a newcomer to the bonfire. It was a guy, but not just any guy. There was something about him, it was like he just arrived and he commanded attention without saying anything. I couldn't help but stare at him.

He was the same heights Sam, probably 6ft 5" or something like that. He had short dark brown, almost black hair. It was longer at the front, so he'd spiked it up a bit with gel, I presume. His skin was smooth and clear and a wonderful tanned, copper colour as with all the quileute people. He was huge all over, his black t-shirt strained against the muscle in his arm. His face seemed to have been sculpted by the quileute God's themselves, with his high cheekbones and chiseled jaw. He had a small black stud in each ear, something about him just screamed Danger but something else. He walked over to Jared and they were laughing at something he said. Jacob just scowled angrily at him.

"Welcome to the pack baby alpha, your gonna love it, not, your tied to the reservation fir the rest of your life now, any hopes and aspirations you had, well they can fuck off!" said the guy, grabbing another burger.

"Hey, lay the fuck off Paul" shouted Sam angrily, removing himself from Emily.

"I'm just telling him like it is bro, you have told him haven't you, that he can never leave here now!? Said Paul smirking.

"La note, behave yourself, we don't need you here causing trouble!" Said Billy, who I had completely forgotten was next to me.

Sam walked over to me, taking my hand and leading me over to the table where the guys were.

Up close to this guy who I found out was named Paul, I felt tiny, and very unnerved.

"Bella, this is Paul Lahote, another member of the pack" said Sam calmly, trying to introduce us.

His back was turned to me.

"Sup leech lover" he said still stuffing his face.

"Paul, be nice" growled out Sam.

"Sorry, sup Bella?" He said, turning to face me.

As he turned, I looked up at him shyly, holding out my hand for him to shake, his eyes not meeting mine at first. As soon as he touched my hand though, it was like I was being electrocuted. Shockwaves of heat coursed through my body and I couldn't let go of his hand. It was then his eyes met mine and I was gone.

His eyes drank me in as mine did with him. His eyes were dark brown with long lashes, they were just amazing, swirling with blues and greens and gold in them. Nothing else in my world mattered anymore, just Paul mattered. He gasped, grabbing his hand away from mine.

"Aw fuck no, not to her, never to her, fuck this shit, she's a fucking leech lover Sam" he shouted, backing away from us, looking at me in utter disgust.

Sam watched us carefully.

"Well Fuck you too, I only came here to support Jake, I'm not a leech lover, go fuck yourself, you don't know me!" I shouted at Paul.

"You know what, fuck this shit, I'm outa here, Sam thanks for the invite, but it's clear I'm not welcome" I said confidently.

"Jake, I'm leaving, have a good night" I shouted over to him.

He just looked, confused.

Paul's words had surprisingly cut me quite deep, they shouldn't have, but they did.

I turned away from them and just kept walking away.

Reaching my truck, I got in and headed home.

Stupid fucking wolves, they can fuck off the lot of them.

I don't need this shit.


	19. Chapter 18

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**CHAPTER 18: No Longer A Man Whore**

I ran, as fast as I could, I ran. All the while, the words Imprint screaming through my mind. Me, Paul Lahote, imprinted, on the fucking leech lover no less. Why? I mean, I've been with alot of girl's and women in my life, some old, some my age, some a year younger. I've lost count as to how many encounters I've had. There's lots of women and girls in this world, but some fucker decided it would be hilarious to pair me up with that bitching leech lover swan. Well very fucking funny, hardy har har. I'm dying from laughing here. An imprint happens when the wolf inside, has found their perfect match, and when I say perfect match, I mean in every possible way. So would somebody please explain to me, how a leeches trash is supposed to be my everything, my imprint. Maybe this was payback for the way I've behaved in the past. Maybe I should have respected the girl's and women more, hey, don't think like that about me. Look, I don't do relationships ok. It's just not my thing. The longest relationship I've ever had lasted a week and that was only because the lady in question gave awesome blow jobs. Anytime, Anywhere, Anyplace, I mean this woman was shit hot, older than me by five years. But boy, she knew how to work that mouth of hers. Talented Trudy, yeah, I gave her that nickname. She didn't mind when I told her it was over, I was bored. I saw her getting fucked up against a wall later on that same night. Didn't bother me in the slightest, somebody else having my seconds. Prick was welcome to her if you ask me.

At this moment I'm alone, after my little freak out, she fucked off back to whatever rock she crawled out from. As she left one way, I ran the opposite way, as far as possible away from the girl I was supposed to be tied to for the rest of my supernatural life, well fuck that. No way was I getting tied to anybody let alone Bella leech lover Swan. Closing my eyes, her image floated in front of me. She was so small, when she touched my hand with hers, it was as if someone had stuck a lightening bolt up my ass, total shock sensations ran through my hand then through my whole body. Then meeting her eyes, oh Christ, her eyes, I felt like I had been drowning, there was nobody else but her. The small things I might have given a shit about didn't matter anymore. Only she did, I felt gravity move, yeah the shit Sam told me about was actually true. I'd called him a pussy when he described what happened between him and Emily Young. I take it back, cause he had spoken the truth. God I'm such a dick. I'd already made my decision, I wasn't accepting this fucking imprint. I was not accepting a leech lover.

Deciding to go home and get changed, I went in my human form of course as I knew that if I'd phased, I'd have Sam and the others on my case. Not gonna happen. Yeah, they would catch up with me eventually, but I was planning on having some fun first, if you know what I mean! I got changed, grabbing my wallet and went on my way. After a while, I ended up in a bar in Port Angeles. Ordering a beer and a Jack n Coke, I downed both of them in quick succession. One other good thing I did love about being a wolf, was that it took a shit load to get us even tipsy, which also meant no hangovers. Awesome right?

I could feel myself getting eyed up from afar, there was a group of college girl's sitting in the far corner. One in particular was sending me the look, you know the one. Yeah, that one. The one that screams..

"Take me home and fuck me all night longing boy".

I smirked at the girl, she was good looking enough, legs that went on forever, waterfall of dark hair, eyes that are stripping my clothes off as we speak and a mouth that was all kinds of naughty. Taking a swig of my beer, I sauntered over to the table next to her and sat down. It was up to her to make the next move, if she wanted me, then she could come get me. I didn't have to wait to long.

"Hi handsome, my name's nikki, you here alone?" She asked me as she practically shoved her tits in my face.

"Do I look like I'm with anyone?" I said, looking at the aforementioned appendages.

They looked to be more than a handful, perfect for my huge hands.

"Your place or mine?" She asked seductively, fluttering her long fake lashes at me.

"Yours baby" I said.

She took my hand and we went outside, pulling her mobile out of her bag, she punched in a few digits, turns out she was ordering a taxi. Yeah, it was gonna be a long night. The taxi came quickly, which was something I wasn't planning on doing, What? I have a crude sense of humour, get over it already, jeese. Reaching her apartment, which was just outside Port Angeles, we hurriedly went inside. She attacked my lips in vigour, well I say attacked, more like mashed. To be honest, I thought she was going to break my God damn teeth. She ground against me, moaning like a rabid hell cat. Pushing me down on the sofa, she began to strip her clothes off. Well, her skimpy top and skirt that could be classed as a belt. There wasn't much to take off. I drank her in, she did have a killer body, I'll give her that. She knelt down on the floor, unbuttoning my pants and taking out my dick, her eyes popping open, yeah girl, you weren't expecting that, were you. What can I say? I'm a big boy, all over. She started to lick the underside of my penis, then my ballsack. When she moved my head into her mouth, usually the best bit for me, but fucking hell, not this time. It was like her mouth was a red hot poker, it burned to fuck. I gasped in pain, pulling back.

"Did I do something wrong, did I hurt you?" Asked nikki trying to sound innocent, which this girl was far from.

"No baby, just give me a minute" I whispered softly.

Flipping her on her back onto the floor, I decided to give her some tongue lashing, I knelt down and kissed slowly up her leg, all the while she's moaning away, oohing and aahhhhiing in my ear, she didn't even sound right. When my face came close to her pussy, I was hit with the stench of rotting meat. What the fuck is that smell, I thought to myself. Christ it's awful. She looked at me, wondering what j was doing. Well it looked as if foreplay was out the window, just had to get down to a nice round of hardcore fucking instead. I stood up again, taking my pants off and taking a Johnny out if my wallet, I rolled it in.

"You ready to be fucked baby?" I asked.

"Hell yeah" she answered.

I lay gently as I could on top of her, positioning my dick against her slit, she was dripping and more than ready for me, so j just shoved it in, hard. She gasped and guess what I did!

I screamed, I would have been better shoving my dick in a fucking 200°c oven. It burned to fuck, I pulled out straight away, this was not normal. I rolled away from her, holding my dick and still screaming like a baby.

Nikki scrambled away, sneering at me.

"I think you should leave, now, your a fucking weirdo" she said in disgust.

I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on as fast as I could.

What the fuck was happening to me?

I did the only thing I could, I phased and ran back to La Push. My tail between my legs.

Of course as soon as I hit La Push, there they were, my inner conscious voices, Jake, Jared and of course Sam.

I couldn't help but replay what happened. The thoughts just snuck in.

"Aw man, that sounded painful" said Jared running alongside me.

Baby Alpha just snarled and tried to come at me in his rage, Sam held him back, his huge jaws nipping into the back of Jake's neck like a momma wolf would deal with her puppies.

"You bastard Lahote" screamed Jake, in my head.

"You stupid fuck Paul, I cannot believe that even after you imprint, you try and get your end off with another girl" shouted Sam in his usual alpha voice.

"Well I couldn't do it, could I, it hurt too much, care to explain to me as why this happened?" I asked Sam angrily.

"You don't get it do you, you stupid bastard" he shouted.

"What, get what?" I retorted stupidly.

"You've imprinted you dick, that's you for life now Paul, Bella is it for you" said Sam smirking in my mind.

"Oh please tell me your having a fucking laugh Uley?" I said, practically begging.

"Nope, it's true, you can't ever sleep or whatever you class what you do, with any other girl except Bella, that's the whole point dipshit, she's your perfect match!" Said Sam.

"Fuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkk" I shouted in my head, making the rest if them whine in pain in their heads.

I lay down and huffed like a spoiled brat I'm ashamed to say, hiding my head in my paws.

I, Paul Lahote Was...

No Longer A Man Whore.

What the fuck do I do now? I asked myself.

As if Sam heard me he walked away saying...

"If I were you, I'd get to know Bella".

Then with that he disappeared into the thick forrest of whenst he came, leaving me to my crazy ass thoughts.


	20. Chapter 19

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S APPRECIATED.**

**CHAPTER 19: The Supernatural Is A Pain In The Ass.**

I'm so glad I left when I did last night. It's Saturday morning, and my stupid alarm woke me up at 7 am, not good when I've had the shittiest sleep known to man and I'm officially the grumpiest girl in the world. I woke up to the alarm buzzing so I switched it off and then when I'm settling back into my comfy position, my stupid phone starts beeping. Picking it up, I find out I've got thirty one missed calls, twenty odd text messages and new voice mails. I recognized the main number was Jake, well after last night I kind of just disappeared on him, not my fault though as far as I'm concerned. You can blame that dick Paul Lahote for that one. Who the hell was he anyways? Just another guy who thought he knew me and he clearly didn't. Making assumptions on unfounded rumours and speculation. Idiot. Yeah, so what I had dated a leech as my so called new wolf friends called them, but I was trying to put that behind me, but how could I if I'm having it flung in my face every five minutes. Not cool. Sam was supposed to be in charge of these guys, but Paul stepped way out of line last night and all Sam had said was "Paul, be nice" well those words had fallen on deaf ears as Paul had continued to give me dogs abuse. So I left, I wasn't going to stand there after meeting someone for the first time and all they did was fling shit at me. He could fuck right off.

As I'd walked away from the bonfire, I did start to get a niggly pain in my chest, but me being me just buried it. No way was I sticking around after that. Even after all the shit Paul had said to me, I still wondered about him. The way that me body responded to his touch frightened me, his eyes meeting me and the feeling like he was sucking me in. I had never met this guy before yet as soon as he touched me I felt like my whole being had been struck by lightning bolts sent by Zeus himself. I was on fire as I drank him in, I can still feel his hand in mine, the heat surging from his body to mine. Weird or what? Then he had started to totally freak out, acting like a baby, the stuff coming out of his mouth made no sense to me and to be honest I didn't care. Paul seemed like a guy with a major attitude problem and I didn't need people like that in my life. I'd enough to deal with, after all I did have a fucking vengeful bitch after my ass and I'd just found out my best friend could shapeshift in to a wolf. My Life is just plain weird. It's like I have a huge sign above my head saying, Supernatural Beings Welcome when really it should state Fuck Off And Leave Me Alone.

Sighing and laying back on my bed I pressed the voicemail button. I could not be bothered with all this.

"Bella, it's Sam, I'm using Jake's phone, you need to get back to the res now, I'll see you soon"

Delete.

"Bella, get your ass back here now, we are all worried" Sam again.

Delete.

"Honey, it's Jake, please come back, I'll wait for you at the house"

Delete.

"Bella Swan, get your ass back to my house pronto young lady" that had been Billy that time.

Delete.

This went on for half an hour, listening to messages on my phone, fuck sake they'd even got Emily to phone me. What was the fucking problem with these people, they were acting like strung out fucking junkies wanting a piece of me, Well the can take a flying fuck to themselves. Christ, why couldn't they just leave me alone. So having deleted the voicemails, the texts came next, the only one that really mattered was the one from my dad. He was still in Port Angeles and would not be back till Monday morning due to him being assigned as liaison officer for one of the missing teenagers families. So I would be alone till at least Monday morning which was fine with me, I could laze about, watch movies and shit like that. Good times. I deleted the texts and switched my phone off, the outside world could get lost for a couple of days. While I had some very much needed me time. Hearing my belly rumble, I made my way downstairs and started to make some much needed food. Settling on some coffee, toast and a fruit pack, I sat my ass down in front of the telly, there was a documentary on about ghosts which I laughed at, this would be the next thing to try and come into my life knowing my luck, I litterally laughed myself off the seat I was in.

Just then, there was banging on the front door. Who the fuck calls on someone at this time on a Saturday morning? The banging got louder the longer I ignored it. Stomping over to answer it..

"What" I shouted.

There on my front porch stood a very pissed off looking Sam, Jake and Jared. If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over.

"Is your mobile working?" demanded Sam.

"Fuck Off" I said shutting the door in his face.

This led to more banging and shouting had joined it.

"Bella, open the damn door" shouted Jake.

"C'mon Bella, we aren't going away and we will wait here all day if we have to!" shouted Sam.

"Bella, can I please use your toilet, I'm bursting" said a calmer sounding Jared.

Trust Jared to hit out with something like that. Typical, me being me, gave in.

Opening the door, I stared down Sam and Jake.

"Jared, toilets at the top of the stairs, first door on your right" I said to him.

He shot past me and bounded up the stair in three steps no less.

"You'd better come in if your not going to go away!" I said to Jake and Sam. I never smiled at them, just left the door open and they followed like the good little doggies they are. I couldn't stop my smirk at this thought. Little doggies my fucking arse.

"We looked all over for you last night Bella, we were worried sick about you" said Sam angrily.

"Well you clearly didn't look here did you? Cause I came straight home" I said haughtily.

"We didn't think you'd come back here cause Charlie's away" said Jared coming back down the stairs.

"Well I did, I needed away from the lot of you, last night really fucked me off and if I see that Paul Lahote any time soon, I'll be ripping him a new arsehole" I snapped at them.

"Look guy's, to be honest with you, I really don't need anymore shit going on in my life ok, I get rid of vamps and then you wolves appear, how the fuck is this fair to me guy's, I still don't understand what happened between Paul and me last night, but it's clear he hates my guts and that's find by me cause I don't give a crap about him either" I said tiredly.

All three of them looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Jake, I'll still be your best friend n all, but I'll be supporting you from afar ok, this whole situation is completely too much for me to handle, I've got enough going on with Victoria after me" I sighed.

It was out of my mouth before it even registered with me what I said, fuck I really do have foot in mouth disease. Now I'll have to explain that I've got a psycho leech bitch after me. Lovely. Maybe they hadn't heard me, I did say it quietly. But no such fucking luck.

"Who's Victoria?" Asked Jake.

Here we go again, I need to learn to keep my fucking mouth shut, gets me in more trouble than its worth.

So I sit down and tell them about Victoria and James, fuck even I'm bored listening to myself that much I yawn.

The boys sat there in open mouthed shock. I just waited for them to respond.

Guess who it was and what was said?

Yeah it was Jared and yeah he hit out with the one thing that wasn't even important.

"Leeches play baseball, that's just strange!" He asked matter of factly, scratching his head in confusion.

Sam smacked him on the back of his head.

"This is all the more reason that you should be back at the reservation Bella, we can protect you better there!" Stated Jake and Sam in unison.

"I don't want you protecting me though guys, you've got enough to deal with, without me adding to your worries ok!" I said frowning in anger.

"Its not like you have a choice anymore though Bella, certain things have changed since last night, things that concern you" said Sam staring at me intently.

"What? I don't understand?" I said confused.

"Look, you remember how you met Paul last night, well something happened when you two looked at each other ok, come back to the reservation and we can explain everything to you!" Said Sam in a pleading manner.

"Why? I don't want to" I said.

"Bella please just do what Sam asks" said Jake, I looked at him, he looked so sad. Clearly, he knew more of what concerned me than I did, and I did want some answers.

"Fine, but let me get ready first" I said stubbornly, marching up the stairs.

I wondered what Sam and Jake had been on about as I pulled some clothes on, they had really looked concerned. It couldn't be as bad as Victoria being after me could it?

Soon enough I was ready and found myself jammed between Jared and Jake as we drove to the reservation. I was going to need a shower by the time we reached our destination due to the amount of heat these guys were giving off, I was sweltering. We reached Sam's house, I was confused beyond confused now, I was under the impression we had been going to Jake's, oh well. I got out and followed them into Sam's under duress though. Just as I went through the door, I saw Emily littering about in the open plan kitchen, plating up a mountain of muffins. I followed Sam round to the seating area, Jake and Jared had taken to stuffing their faces with Emily's baking goods. As I followed Sam into the living room, there on the sofa sat none other than Paul.

"Aw fuck no" I said, turning about and banging into Sam as he blocked my way.

"Bella, please just hear us out, Paul I believe you have something to say to Bella!" Said Sam.

I looked at Paul, I was caught between wanting to smack him one and grabbing his face to kiss him. What the fuck was going on with me? He looked up at me and sighed as if in defeat from something.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you last night Bella, I take back every word and it will never happen again!" He spoke softly.

"Ok, is this let`s take the piss out of Bella day and nobody told me" I said demandingly.

Paul just looked at the ground, in silence.

Jared, Jake and Emily had come through with plates of food and drink, were we having some kind of wolf meeting and I was the special guest? Someone had better start explaining what was going on before I lost my temper, I was already halfway there.

"Bella, please sit down" asked Sam politely.

"I'd rather stand, I don't plan on being here long" I stated rudely.

"You will stay as long as needed Bella" said Sam angrily.

Who jumped up his ass this morning and made him boss of me, I wondered.

"Ok, well last night as you know, we welcomed Jake into the pack but there was another development as well" stated Sam authoratively.

He continued with a deep breath...

"Bella, when you met Paul last night, he imprinted on you" said Sam.

I looked at Paul, he stared at me smirking, his eyes smouldering. He just oozed sex. There was no two ways about it, he sat there in just a pair of navy beach shorts. I felt like slapping myself.

"Sorry, he what now?" I asked coming out of my Paul haze.

"Ok, the simplest explanation of imprinting is that, we as wolves have a soul mate, Emily's mine, it happens when we look straight into our soulmates eyes and it happens, imprinting that is" said Sam.

"I'm still confused, what has this got to do with me again?" I asked.

"Well as I've told you, last night Paul imprinted on you Bella, you are his soul mate as he is yours!" Said Sam slightly smiling.

Paul still sat there smirking, like he was enjoying my confusion.

"Let me get this straight, you are telling me that this asshole here is somehow supposed to be my soul mate and its called imprinting, am I right?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah precisely, you are it for him Bella, there can never be any other girl in his life now, his wolf wants you and you alone, that's what imprinting is! The Wolf recognised you as his mate!" Said Sam.

"No, no way can this be right, we hate each other Sam, we don't even fucking know each other, can't Paul just break this stupid thing and go what did you call it, oh imprint, yeah can't he go imprint on some other person, preferably a man?" I said in anger.

Paul jumped up at this remark "I'm not happy about this either ok, I don't particularly want you but my wolf does ok, I don't want a leeches seconds!" He shouted.

"Welcome back ass hole" I said.

Paul narrowed his eyes "For once I'm going to agree with leech lover here, there has to be a way to fix this, as she said we don't even like each other".

"Actually, I said we hated each other" I interjected.

"Whatever, can we just find a way to put a stop to this fucking imprint shit?" Said Paul heatedly.

"There is no way to stop it, you two are going to have to learn to get along, so suck it up and get the fuck on with it!" Said Sam.

"Ok, well I'm not putting up with his shit, and that's that, this whole imprint thing is bullshit, I'm outta here" I said stomping off.

But as soon as I got to the door, the pain from last night was back in my chest, Sam watched me in concern.

"It looks like the bonds are starting to work really quick with you Bella, you can't be away from Paul anytime soon, it will do more harm than good, please believe me!" Said Sam softly.

I turned round slowly, struggling to breath, clutching my chest.

"Fuck the lot of you" I screamed at them.

Then I passed out.

The Supernatural world had gone from being a pain in the ass to a complete out and out bastard.

Fuck my life, amazing how things change in less than a week.

Not fair.


	21. Chapter 20

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 20: Coming To Terms With Paul.**

This must have been the tenth time this week that I've passed out and I'm beyond pissed with it, people needed to stop shocking me so I can acquire a non-fainting life style, if that is even possible. Anyways, I come around from my unconscious state to find that I'm still in Sam's, more's the pity. So I'm trying to get my head around this imprint business. I'm supposed to be the soulmate to Paul Lahote. There was alot of things running around my head. But as you can probably guess they were, how in the ever loving fuck could this happen and who the hell was rolling around in laughter because they had thought it would have been off the chart hilarious to pair the two of us together. There had to be away out if this. It seemed that the boys had gone outside to play soccer or something, I had been left in the couch with Emily watching me. I looked at her, she seemed like a complete homebody, which was so not me. Was this what I was going to end up like? Suzy homemaker, cleaning house and cooking for my oh so handsome man. Ok, now I really need to find a way out of this stupid imprint and fast as possible before me and Emily start comparing muffin recipes.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Bella, your awake, I'm glad, would you care for a cup of tea?" She asked politely.

"No thanks, have you got anything stronger, like a beer?" I asked, deciding to freak her out.

"Why Bella, you know you aren't of the legal age to consume alcohol, plus your father is a policeman, did you hit your head at all when you passed out?" She asked in mothering concern.

I just rolled my eyes, this girl was too much.

I walked over to the window, watching the boys for a few minutes. Paul had the ball and was aiming for the goal. He shot and he scored, I smiled at him then. He seemed so carefree. Why couldn't he just be like this most of the time instead if the Moody bastard he was. His life would be so much easier if he just smiled once in a while. He was so gorgeous as well. I had a fleeting thought for a second, a voice in my head spoke, he is yours, he was made for you, embrace the imprint. Ok, now I'm hearing voices, well voices can fuck off. I couldn't stop staring at Paul, he was bare chested as usual, he was just yummy, abs and pecs to die for, I could just imagine me running my tongue over them.

Maybe I did hit my head, because right at this second, I want to rip my clothes off and roll about on the ground with Paul, and I do not mean wrestling with him. I mean, I seriously want to get down and dirty with him. I could feel my body responding to the sight of his body gleaming with sweat from the game. He must have felt me staring at him because he looked up and stared at me, frowning slightly but then he did the strangest thing.

He smiled at me, an actual proper genuine smile. It was beautiful.

This made me stagger back from where I'd been standing. Huh? I really need to speak to Billy.

I waited to see if Emily was distracted which she was, then I snuck out the back door, running for what seemed like my life. I was at Billy Black`s house before I knew it.

"Billy, you in? It's Bella?" I shouted.

Sure enough, there he was, wheeling himself out of his room.

"Hey Bella, you finally decided to come back I see? That's good!" He said smiling.

"Billy, I need to know everything you know about imprinting, and I need to know it now!" I demanded flinging myself at him, almost in tears.

"I take it Paul and the boys told you?" He asked, gently rubbing my head.

"Yeah, Billy how is this possible, please you have to tell me! Paul hates me, it's not fair on him to imprint on someone he hates!" I said crying full on tears now. I know I shouldn't be crying, but I think that after everything that I'd been through this week, I was allowed a moment of weakness. I still felt completely stupid, starting to rub my eyes hard with the sleeves of my jacket.

Billy looked down at me, still through all this he smiled.

"Bella, it's not such a bad thing, you will have complete and utter devotion from Paul, given the chance, this is new to him as much as you, give him time, you take some also, get to know each other!" Said Billy.

Sighing I looked up at him.

"It just all feels so forced, for both of us though Billy, Paul doesn't know anything about me other than the fact I dated his sworn enemy, how is that the best start for a relationship, I mean I honestly think the guy has it in for me, he completely freaked when we met!" I said honestly.

"Bella, everything happens for a reason, the gods have paired you with Paul for a reason obviously they think you are the best match for him, otherwise the imprint would not have taken place, it was meant to be young one, you are it for him Bella, there can be no others, only you, he will be anything you need, a friend, a brother, maybe even a boyfriend given the chance, he can't ever hurt you nor lie to you, these are the rules of the imprint, Paul will do his utmost to protect you before anybody else!" Said Billy.

"So your saying that I really am it for Paul? That there will never be any other girl in his life except ME!" I said in shock.

"Yes Bella, Paul's future begins and ends with you!" Said Billy softly.

"He must be so pissed of at me! I don't blame him after hearing he will never be with another girl save fir me, I mean he seems angry most of the time, but this must be the icing on top of his anger cake!" I said trying to make a small joke.

"Bella, I won't lie to you, Paul has alot of issues, he is a very volatile young man, but as I said earlier, take time and let him tell you his story, you might be surprised if anything!" Said Billy.

He truly was a wise old man.

I hugged him, then decided to go back to Sam's. I needed to speak to Paul.

Finding that the boys were flaked out in front of the television came as a surprise to me as I thought they would have been running about like headless chickens trying to find me.

I stood in the living room waiting to be noticed.

"So you came back huh? Jake said you would!" Said Jared.

Sam, who yet again had Emily wrapped round him like cling film just smiled.

Jake sat glued to the screen and just mumbled something like "Told you so"

Paul just looked at me, calmly for a change. I swallowed the lump in my throat and signalled fir him to follow me. This was going to be the most awkward conversation I had ever had in my life. He followed me out and trailed behind me slowly as I headed to the beach and plopped my ass down in the sand. Staring at the waves, I lost my voice, the things I had planned to say, wouldn't come out. Fuck sake Bella, get a grip I shouted inwardly. Paul who had sat next to me but not too close spoke first.

"I cannot believe this has happened" he spoke softly, like myself, staring out to the ocean.

"You and me both!" I said gently.

"I don't do relationships Bella, I'm a complete and utter bastard at times!" Said Paul still staring.

"You said my name and not leech lover" I said in surprise.

"We have to start somewhere" Said Paul looking at me.

"I suppose your right" I said slowly.

"I'm telling the truth Bella, I don't do relationships with girl's" he said.

"Well just what do you do with them?" I said teasingly.

"I fuck em then leave them" said Paul, straight to the point, remembering Billy`s words to me, he could never lie to me.

"God this is going to be so fucking difficult" I said growling.

"What do you want to do Bella, tell me?" Asked Paul.

"I don't know Paul, you hated me and now your imprinted to me, it's not fair on you!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, I know, this is just new for both of us!" Said Paul.

"I think we should take some time, you know, get to know each other, see how we are, maybe be friends if it's possible!" I said.

Paul smiled a bit, "I can do that, well I'll give it a try anyways".

Friends is always a good place to start.


	22. Chapter 21

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 21: You Did What?**

We still sat beside one another, staring out into the ocean. Neither one of us had said a word since reaching our decision to try and be friends. It was not going to be easy, there was alot of anger from Paul's side and my side was just plain fucked up. All in all we made a good pair, Not! I still think whoever was in charge was either extremely pissed or high at the time he made Paul imprint on me. I was determined to try though. She looked at, she decided to do one thing. Slowly reaching out her hand, she touched the back of his hand with hers. His eyes closed as if he was relishing the feel of her touch. She stroked his hand gently. He looked down at their hands, sighing and staring out again at the ocean. Well that's one good thing at least I told myself, at least he didn't move my hand away. That's a good sign isn't it?

"I think we should head back to Sam's now, it's getting cold" Paul said standing up and reaching out his hand to help me up which I readily accepted.

He pulled me up gently, but also with enough force to bring me close to him, my hands automatically rested against his smooth bare chest. His arm was around my waist, he looked down into my eyes searching intently. He really was drop dead gorgeous. I was getting a sore neck from looking up at him for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Yeah, we should go!" I said in a whispered voice. Paul licked his lips, ooh fuck, I found myself pulling him down towards me. This was it, Paul was going to kiss me, the guy who supposedly hated me was about to kiss me and you know what? I couldn't give a flying fuck. My lips wanted to feel his against them, he was so close, just millimetres apart, his free hand gently pulled my chin up slightly, his eyes searching my face for some kind of negativity, but the feelings on my part were all positive. Was this the power of the imprint? All this sudden lust and want just appeared out of nowhere, it only appeared when we were in close contact. My heart was pounding, oooooh fuck. My insides were turning to moosh because of this man in front of me, c'mon stupid body, stop responding. Fuck it, I was losing this battle but if I was going down in this sinking ship, I was taking him with me. So I pulled him down further, I felt his breath on my lips, this was it, closing my eyes I waited for his touch.

"Bella, c'mon we need to go, Sam wants Paul back, now" said a voice.

Springing apart from each other, both of us shaking our heads from what was like a drug induced haze, I looked over and saw Jake standing there looking fuming. Paul smiled slightly.

"That was definitely interesting" muttered Paul under his breath.

I knew my face was flushed from the closeness to Paul and our near kiss. This imprint shit was really really powerful. I offered Paul a small smile and walked over to Jake, he wrapped his arm around me protectively, giving Paul a glare. There was definitely no love lost between the two of these boys. Jake kept me tucked in at his side till we got back to Sam's. Once there, I sat on the sofa, Jake automatically sat beside me. I was starting to feel slightly smothered by Jake, he just seemed to be constantly there, I needed breathing space and Jake was not giving me it.

"So, have you two decided to accept the imprint?" Asked Sam as he sat in the chair opposite to me.

"Well, Paul and I have decided to try and be friends, it will be much easier if we just try to get along first Sam, this is new to both of us and I know that we have to deal with it, but this is the best way for both of us I think!" I said slowly looking at the floor.

"Well that's a start" said Sam smiling.

"Yeah, I'll say" said Paul cheekily.

Jake had been off since we had returned to Sam's. I knew he had feelings for me, but what he did next was below the fucking belt. Of all times to speak up, he chose now.

"Well Bella, it's just as well I kissed you when I did eh? Or I might never have gotten a chance plus you had Jared kiss you too" said Jake mockingly, staring at Paul who's face I saw was now set to rage mode.

"Jake that's enough, that was uncalled for!" I said. But he continued as he meant to go on.

"Just think Paul, Jared and I have kissed your imprint before you, sweet eh?" Said Jake sneering.

"What is your fucking problem Jake, Paul has done nothing wrong, just shut the fuck up!" I said shoving him.

"When did Jared and dickhead kiss you?" Demanded Paul.

"Jared only kissed me to get Jake to phase but Jake kissed me just before his phase, he was in the throes of a fever, so you can't be angry Paul! Besides, it was before you imprinted on me, so it doesn't matter" I said angrily, facing him.

"Yeah, before you went and fucking imprinted on the girl I love" Said Jake heatedly.

"Just stop it Jake, this isn't fair on anyone and you fucking know it!" I shouted at him.

"No, what isn't fair is the fact that I love you and you were supposed to be mine Bella, not this pricks, I mean he doesn't even want the imprint or you or he wouldn't have done what he did the night he imprinted!" Shouted back Jake.

I was flummoxed.

"What did he do?" I asked gently. Jake now looked smug. He was just opening his mouth when Sam stood up glaring at him.

"Jake that's enough, she doesn't need to know this" said Sam angrily.

"Yeah she does Sam, she deserves to know that the fucking prick who imprinted on her tried to fuck another girl after he imprinted on Bella, she deserves to know what she's getting involved in, cause she deserves better, she deserves me!" Shouted Jake shaking in anger.

That was when Paul lunged, grabbing Jake by the throat and tumbling out the front door, both of them phasing straight away, I just stood in the living room shaken to the core from the bombshell Jake had just dropped. Paul hadn't wanted me, I knew this, I also knew he didn't like me, but hearing that he had tried to go with someone else just after imprinting on me ripped a new hole in my heart. Billy had told me that Paul wouldn't, couldn't go with anyone else whilst being imprinted to me, that he couldn't hurt me ever, well Billy was wrong about this fact because Paul had both hurt me physically and mentally from what he had done. Around me there were frightening snarls and fighting and I just stood stuck in the one place.

"How could he do this to me?" I asked myself.

The pain in my chest reached a new level as I clutched my chest in pain.

Jared had just literally come back from a short patrol, seeing the state I was in shook him to act straight away. He cane over to me, looking at me in concern.

"What's going on Bella? Are you ok?" He asked.

"He fucked another girl after imprinting on me Jared" I said hiccuping in anger, tears of rage falling down my face.

"Oh, that, he told you huh?" Said Jared softly.

"No, Jake did" I said angrily.

"Well that explains why Paul is trying to kill Jake outside!" Said Jared plainly.

"Jared, can you help me get home please, I can't stay here" I pleaded.

"Of course Bella, but I'm staying with you, you can't be on your own just now!" Said Jared gently putting his arm around me.

Sam was too busy outside trying to separate Paul and Jake from killing each other, they didn't even see Jared and I walking past them and into Jared`s car and leaving the res.

I looked out the window, watching the trees pass by as Jared took me home.

I had resigned myself to the fact that this wasn't going to work out between Paul and myself, for him to act like that so soon after imprinting on me showed me what he was like, and I couldn't handle the fact that he had rejected the idea of me in his life before even giving me a chance.

I had so much anger inside me, I just wanted to go back to the res and slap him senseless.

Jake was right, I deserved better.


	23. Chapter 22

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Please Review, I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 22: Imprint Or Not, I Belong To Myself And Hello Victoria.**

Jared stayed with me in my house whilst I did what could be only classed as venting. I ranted about anything and everything. Everybody and I mean everybody copped it. Sam, Billy, Emily, Jake and most of all Paul. How dare he have the ball's to be upset with me after what he had done, bastard. Jared just watched me as I continued pacing the floor in anger and frustration. I felt bad for Jared, the last thing he needed was a temperamental hormonal 18 year old girl venting in front of him. The language I had used was extremely colourful too, Jared looked on in shock as Paul became the hypocritical Cunt and Jake became the Stupid childish Dickless Wonder. Poor Jared. I'd had enough of everyone telling me what to do and enough of Sam barking orders at me left right and centre. I was not a part of his pack, even though I was a so called imprintee. Fuck it. I'm taking my life back as of now.

"Bella, do you feel better" asked Jared smiling at me.

"Actually, I feel brilliant, it's amazing how shouting obscenities about people can cure any kind of anger" I said to Jared smiling.

"Good, now can we please get something to eat, I'm fucking starved here" he asked cheekily.

Trust Jared to be thinking with his stomach at a time like this. I just shook my head smiling at him. Why couldn't he be my imprint, it would have been so much easier. Going into the kitchen, I set about making us something to eat. Charlie and I didn't have alot in but we had enough to make sandwiches and potato salad with pasta Bolognese. Jared ate more than I did. We made small chit chat while we ate, Jared making me laugh with tales of when he first phased and he'd chased his tail in wonder, totally funny and yet so him. He reminded me so much of Quil, and with that I was sad again. I missed Quil and Embry, we had been getting so close then they had been cut away from my life due to Jake phasing. They were still my friends and I was determined to hang out with them again. I would be back at school on Tuesday, so I can make arrangements with them if I phone them on Monday night. My mind was racing with happiness with the thought of seeing the guys again. I also knew that it would piss off both Jake and Paul, they would want me at the res with them, but again, fuck them. They didn't control me.

"Your up to something Bella Swan, you've got sneaky look about you, spill!" Said Jared munching away on his sandwich.

"Me? Never" I retorted smiling still though.

"Bella, are you ever going to give Paul a chance, you know at being together?" Asked Jared softly, he knew Paul was an extremely touchy subject for me just now.

I sighed and looked at him "Jared, he doesn't want the imprint, if he had, he wouldn't have gone out and fucked the first slut that came along, would he have?" I stated firmly.

"To be fair to him Bella, I wouldn't call what he did with that girl, fucking" said Jared, straight to the point.

"But Jake said Paul did?" I said questioningly.

"Jake knows shit, Bella Jake has like the biggest crush on you, he would say and do anything to keep you away from Paul, he's jealous!" Said Jared.

I looked at Jared, stupefied, was Jake capable of stooping that low, to tell me about Paul knowing damn well I would fly off the fucking handle. Well it had worked, and Mr Black would be hearing further from me with regards to this matter, best friend or not he had to be taken down a peg or two.

"Bella, has Paul told you anything about his past at all?" Asked Jared softly.

"Nothing, why?" I said sipping my coffee.

"Well, it's not really my place to say, but he has his reasons for being the way he is, he hasn't had it easy, don't get me wrong here, I'm not making excuses for his behaviour, but after what I have to tell you, maybe you will understand a bit better" explained Jared.

So we sat there, Jared spoke with emotion I hadn't thought he was capable of. His recollection of Paul's childhood, being beaten and starved at times, losing his parents at a young age, it was too much and yes I began to understand a bit better as to why Paul was so volatile and why he harboured so much anger. Jared had almost moved me to tears. Paul really had been dealt one shitty pack of cards in his life. Jared explained how his own parents had taken Paul in when he had no one, how he saw them as his second mom and dad. That when he was old enough, he'd used his savings to buy a small one bedroomed house on the edge of the reservation. Before Paul had phased, he'd been a talented writer and artist with hopes of getting a scholarship to a college or university. But his hopes and dreams had been ripped from him before he'd even had a chance to explore them. Life had been so fucking unfair to him. I was completely choked from raw emotion. I made my decision to confront Paul about what had happened the night he'd imprinted on me, to hear his side of the story, after hearing all this he deserved a chance.

Jared had finished talking and we had finished lunch so I began to clear the dishes away, I didn't know what to do now, being in the house was lonely so maybe me and Jared should just head back to the res after all. If I stayed at Billy`s then maybe I would get some peace and quiet from both the pack and Paul, I just needed a little space to think things over. Billy would keep them away for sure. Hopefully.

I was putting the dishes in the draining board, when Jared grabbed me tightly, behind him. Staring out the window, he was growling.

"What the fuck did you grab me for dickwad?" I asked loudly.

"Leech" was all Jared said.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a fucking leech outside Bella, stay here, lock the doors behind me, don't answer till you hear me call you!" He growled out.

"Phone Jake, tell him to get the others, now!" He ordered, then he was out the door and running into the forrest.

I ran for the phone, punching in Jake's number as fast as I could!

He answered after a couple of rings, "Bella,where did you go, is Jared with you?" He questioned.

"No time, get Sam and Paul to my house, Jared has phased, there's a leech here!" I rushed out.

There was a click at Jake's end, just great, he hung up on me. Bastard.

I ran around the house, locking Windows and doors which was a stupid precaution because if there was a vampire out there, they would get in regardless. I looked out of the window of my bedroom, there was nothing outside but the rain and the wind blowing through the trees. I heard howling in the distance, knowing it was the pack settled me slightly. That didn't last long though, just as I turned away from the window, a flash of red caught my eye.

There she stood, right in front of my house, the bitch from hell.

Victoria, smiling like the cat who got the cream.

I just stared at her, she spoke one word, I lipread it as "soon". This told me she was coming for me. Then she was gone just as quickly as she appeared, the bushes and trees bristled with movement. There was more howling and snarling, I ran to the bathroom, I was losing my lunch thanks to that Psycho leech.

Then voices and pounding feet came from downstairs.

"Bella, Bella, honey, where are you?" Said a voice.

Then before I knew it, the pounding feet were coming upstairs, and the bathroom door was kicked in.

I was hugging the toilet bowl, tears streaming down my face and I was stinking of vomit.

I looked up to see who it was, thinking the worst being Victoria.

My saviour was Paul, he looked completely pissed beyond recognition. I broke down in a heap.

He gathered me up in his arm's like a baby, "I got you little girl" he said in the softest voice I had ever heard. Moving us downstairs, the others being Sam, Jake and Jared stood there. They knew better than to get between us at this vulnerable time.

"Jared, get some water, she's been sick, hurry up!" Ordered Paul, manoeuvring us to the couch, he cradled me close to his chest. He smelled so nice, vanilla and chocolate with a hint of woodsy.

"Bella, baby, c'mon, it's ok, the leech is gone" said Paul stroking my head.

"She will be back though Paul, Victoria wants me dead, and she won't stop till she has me 6ft under" I said into his bare chest, inhaling his scent and finding it calming me. Stupid imprinting.

"Baby, it's going to be fine, we will get her!" He said smiling, trying to take my mind off everything that had happened. How could I go from being mad at him, cussing him to hell and back to sitting curled up in his lap, his arm's around me protectively. Again, stupid imprint.

"How do you know this fucking leech anyways?" He growled out loudly.

I got off of Paul, smoothing my clothes down and sipping the water from the cup Jared gave me. Looking at Sam..

"You haven't told him, have you?" I asked Sam.

"Well, we have been kind of busy with the imprinting situation to broach the Victoria subject with him!" Said Sam slightly angrily.

"Take him outside and tell him, now" I told Jared.

"C'mon loverboy" said Jared, teasing Paul with a new nickname, which needless to say, Paul was far from impressed with.

Sure enough when they were outside, after a few minutes of watching Jared explain to Paul just how it was that I knew Dear old Vicky, Paul had begun to shake, then burst out of his skin and into his wolf. He was silver, he was exactly how the wolf in my dream was, he was massive and snarling and growling in anger. I couldn't help myself, I had to see him up close. Sam and Jake tried to hold me back but there was no stopping me, I was on a mission. I followed my feet to the door and down the steps, nearing closer to him.

"I wouldn't get to close to him just now Bella, please come to me" said Jared reaching for me.

Paul's wolf stood there, hackles up and all snarls and growls.

"Its you, I can't believe it's you, your here, you were in my dream, you protected me!" I said in complete wonder, finally standing right in front of him. It was like my words stopped his anger in its tracks, he stopped growling and started to whine. He recognized me as his imprint. He rubbed his bug furry face on my outstretched hand.

"I dreamed of you, now here you are" I whispered softly to him.

There was a shimmer in the air, the atmosphere around me changing as I realised that Paul had phased back to the man he was. Plus the fact, he was butt naked. I just stared, mouth hanging open as I drank him in. He really was a very very big boy indeed, all over that is. My face went fire engine red as Jared passed Paul some shorts. Sam and Jake had come outside also, staring at me in amazement.

"How did you do that Bella, how were you able to calm him like that?" Asked Sam in wonder.

"I have no idea!" I responded, still transfixed with Paul. Fucking strong imprint emotions.

He on the other hand was now leaning against Jared, smirking at me. Bastard.

All the memories of what he had done came back, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"You and I need to talk!" I snapped at him.

He just looked at me.

"Bella, you will definitely have to come back to the reservation now after this, that was too close, we can look into you changing schools too!" Barked Sam in total alpha mode.

"Wait a fucking minute Sam Uley, there's a snowball's chance in hell I'm changing school just because of that bitch, and for your information, she's been after me for a while and I've been fine up to now, so don't you stand there and bark orders at me, if you want me protected, then you better had come up with something better than me moving school's, cause that just ain't happening" I shouted at him, growing my balls back finally.

"My girls has balls on her, nice" said Paul licking his bottom lip and yes it was affecting me.

"I'm not your girl Paul Lahote, you have some explaining to do!" I snapped angrily.

"Jake, I'll deal with you later" I glared at him. He had the decency to look ashamed.

"Imprint or no fucking imprint, I belong to my fucking self" I said looking at all of them in turn.

With that, I marched off in the direction of the reservation.


	24. Chapter 23

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**CHAPTER 23: Beach Bust Ups And Jacob Gets Grilled.**

I had begun to march towards the reservation, when I realised that it was a bit of a journey by foot,cos I marched back towards my house. Jared just watched me get into his car and wait for him to join me, which he did after gathering himself together from laughing at my attitude of marching away from the guy's and stomping my foot in frustration. Yeah, he seemed to be the president of the let's laugh at Bella`s temper tantrum club. Whoop De doo for him, he better hope he never pissed me off or he would be getting an earful also. We headed off and met Sam, Jake and Paul at Sam's house. Emily was sweeping the porch out and smiled when she saw us, rushing to Sam if course, enter all the mushy gooey kissy stuff. She fussed over Sam like he was some kind of kid, fluffing his hair away from his face. Sam just looked at her as if the shone out her ass, I swear that every time I see the two of them together, I get even more weirded out. The girl just made my skin crawl and to put it blatantly, I did not like her one bit. I also know that Sam would not like it hearing that I harboured a distaste for his beloved imprint. I thought that the imprint between Paul and I was Bastille I watched the way Emily and Sam acted and decided that the imprint God's, seriously fucked up with that one.

"Bella, I've got some tea on the go, would you care for some?" Gushed Emily as she came over to me.

"Thanks but no thanks, I only drink coffee and juice" I stated offhandedly.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'll go make some then!" Said Emily, looking slightly miffed. Not my problem.

"No, don't bother, I have business to attend to with Paul!" I said snappily at her.

"Bella, do not talk to Emily like that! There is no need for you to take your attitude and problems out on her!" growled out Sam, coming to stand close to Emily who had begun to look quite upset.

I shrugged my shoulders with a whatever attitude. Paul growled back at Sam as he said this.

"Hey, growlmeister, I can fight my own battles thankyou very much!" I said to Paul, who backed down instantly.

"We will be back in a while, Paul and I have a few thing's to discuss, don't we?" I said directly to Paul.

He just looked at me and chewed his inside cheek. Yeah, he knew what was coming.

Walking towards the beach with Paul trailing behind me like a lost puppy.

Settling on a spot where I could let loose, I turned to face him.

"So, you fucked another girl the night you imprinted on me, tell me, how was it for you, did you enjoy it, did you make her scream with pleasure?" I shouted at him.

"I didn't fuck her Bella ok, yeah I tried, but it didn't work!" He stated angrily.

"So while I was at home, breaking my heart about this fucked up life I have,both were getting laid elsewhere! Have I got that right?" I shouted again.

"What do you want me to say Bella?" He said glaring at me.

"How about the fucking truth Paul!" I screamed at him.

"So you want me to tell you that after I imprinted, I went to a bar intent on fucking you out of my system, that the bitch took me back to hers, that she touched my body, that she sucked my dick, is that what you want to hear Bella?" He said glaring at me.

I just looked at him.

"Do you want me to tell you that I ripped her clothes off and went to fuck her seven ways from Sunday,that I wanted to eat her out but her pussy smelt that fucking rotten I had to stop, that when I put my dick in her cunt that it was like shoving my dick in an oven! Cause that's what it was like, yeah I shoved my dick in her cunt and I couldn't continue, because of you!" Said Paul shouting loudly at me.

"Why did you stop" I asked swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Because I fucking imprinted on you Bella, that's why, I thought that if I fucked another girl, that it would break the imprint between us somehow, I was wrong" stated Paul.

"Why do you think it was so bad imprinting on me Paul, what have I ever done to you?" I asked.

"You were the fucking leech lover Bella, you fucked a leech, you let that scum touch you, you were that the last person on this planet I would have wanted to imprint on!" Growled Paul angrily again.

I just stood and stared at him.

"But, even though its only been a couple of days, I feel different towards you, I don't know if it's the imprint or what, but I've seen a different side to you, you have guts Bella, there is a fire inside you girl that makes me want to get to know you more, I see the way Sam is with Emily and that was another reason I didn't want to imprint, because of Emily, Sam has officially lost his mancard, I don't want to be like that Bella, it's not me, it would mean that I would need to change and I'm not big on change!" Said Paul softly.

"Shows how much you know Paul Lahote" I said looking straight at him.

"What?" Asked Paul.

"You are right about Sam, I'm being honest here, I do not like Emily one bit, haven't since I first met her, I would never ask you to change who you just because of this fucking imprint, you are who you are, I would've accepted you regardless that your a cheating fucking man whore, and for your information, I never had sex with fuckface Cullen!" I stated matter of factly.

"What?" Asked a surprised Paul.

"I'M STILL A VIRGIN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I shouted at him.

Paul staggered back as if some invisible force had hit him in the stomach.

"But you were together for nearly a year, how is that possible?" Asked Paul in a stuttering manner.

"It just never happened, he said I was to fragile, that he would break me, so to speak!" I said shrugging my shoulders again. Paul snorted at this, typical.

"I can't believe he never fucked you Bella, if it had been me, Well you know!" He stated smirking.

"Yeah we all know Paul, I've never even been kissed properly, let alone fucked seven ways till Sunday as you call it!" I said to him.

"Where do we go from here though!?" Asked Paul, picking up a stone and throwing it at a tree.

"Paul, I don't know, I mean, after what you did, how in the ever loving fuck do you expect me to trust you again, not that I ever did, I don't know you!" I stated gently.

"Give me a chance to prove to you I'm different, give us a chance, please Bella, as friends of course!" Asked Paul pleadingly.

I knew he wanted to try, could I learnt trust him? Time was all we had.

"You will have your chance Paul, but I don't want you on my back 24/7 ok, I come and go as I please, you don't own me Lahote, imprint or not, I still belong to myself! We will try and be friends, but the first fuck up, your gone, I mean it Paul, I'll take you down and I'll make sure you never ever get the chance to fuck me over again, got it!" I stated clearly.

Paul's face broke into that loving smile he'd done the day before.

"I won't fuck it up Bella, I promise, I'll prove to you I can be trusted, and friends it is!" He said gently again.

"You know, we haven't been properly introduced have we!" I said smiling.

"What are you on about, we met at the bonfire and I imprinted, ooooh" said Paul finally catching on.

"I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you!" I said smiling this time.

"Paul Lahote at your service, Bella Swan!" He said lifting my hand and sending that warmth through my whole body again, he kissed my hand softly, then looked in my eyes.

"Thank you Bella!" He whispered.

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you Paul, I mean it, one more fuck up, believe me when I say, I will serve you your balls on a plate!" I said seriously.

"I don't doubt you for a second Bella Swan, I'm looking forward to getting to know more of you, little phoenix!" He stated smiling.

I liked how he'd called me little phoenix, as I really had risen from the ashes.

"We'd better get back to Sam's, I have a little issue to deal with Jake about!" I said gratingly.

Paul just smiled and we started walking back together side by side.

Jake was sitting on the steps of Sam's porch, waiting for me, he knew he'd stepped way out of line.

"I'll see you later Paul, don't worry ok, I'll be fine!" I said turning to him.

He nodded, then as he walked into Sam's, he growled at Jake.

"C'mon, we need to talk, let's go back to yours!" I said gently, he'd feel my wrath eventually.

Reaching Billy`s we headed straight for the garage. This was where we had started to mend the bikes, it all seemed so long ago when in fact it'd only been a few days, this was how much things had changed between Jake and I. His whole life had been turned upside down and inside out. I felt bad for him, but he still had to know how he acted was bang out of order.

"So, you've forgiven him!" He said slowly, messing about with some tool of some sorts.

"No, I've not forgiven him Jake, he fucked up big time, but we've wiped the slate clean this time, it's his last chance Jake, he knows where we stand, we need time, to be friends!" I said angrily at him.

"Bella, why couldn't it have been me, why can't you choose me, I love you for fuck sake, I always have probably always will!" Growled Jake.

"Shut up Jake, I know that you have feelings for me Jake, but you will have to get over them, what would have happened if we had gotten together and then you imprinted huh? Where the fuck would that have left me? Alone again!" I shouted at him.

"I would have fought an imprint for you Bella, I would have done anything for you!" Said Jake softly, nearly crying.

"Yeah you'd have fought it alright and where would that have left you then eh? We all know what happened with Paul when he tried it, he got SDS didn't he" I said laughing.

"What's SDS?" Asked Jake confused.

"Scorching Dick Syndrome, and I don't think he will forget that in a hurry, do you?" I asked Jake, smiling brightly.

Jake laughed at this, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know why you acted the way you did Jake, but it doesn't excuse your behaviour at all in my eyes, you were well out of line Jake, I never thought I'd see you like that!" I said pissed off again.

"I couldn't help myself Bella, Paul has the one thing in my life, I've loved since I was a child, you!" Said Jake.

"He hasn't got me Jake, we are friends and we are going with the flow!" I said to him, pulling him into my arm's which was a feat in itself.

"I want my best friend back, besides you have my permission to kick his ass if he steps out if line, ok" I said as Jake gathered me in his arm's tightly, slightly winding me with the sheer force of his hug.

"I do love you Jake, just not the way you want me to, I'm sorry" I whispered against his chest.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I was such a prick, are we still friend's?" Asked Jake, kissing the top of my head gently.

"The Best" I said to him.

We just sat there, it had been such a long morning, looking at my watch it said it was now only 2 pm.

Longest day ever I sighed.

I'd had a beach bust up with Paul and a grilling with Jake, I was doing well.

Roll on tonight, let's see what happens next.


	25. Chapter 24

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 24: Sweet Dreams, Sweet Kisses And Meeting Leah Clearwater.**

Just as Jake and I stopped hugging, after a few harsh words and hometruths being told, my stomach decided to make its presence known. I was starving, my throat felt like it had been cut. So we went into the house and both of us set about making something to eat. I'd eaten with Jared earlier but my tummy was obviously not satisfied enough. I was a complete glutton, hey who the fuck cares. I'm a growing girl. Billy was busy shouting obscenities at the television, I swear had it been an object, you would have thought he was married to the fucking thing. Christ almighty, he really did go at it. Jake and I just laughed at his antics. What a guy! I made Billy something to eat as well, he probably had forgotten to feed himself like he always did. Television always came first in the world of Billy Black, end of. He noticed that Jake and I were actually in the house when I handed him his plate in his lap, shocking him in the process.

"Oh, hey kids, I never noticed you coming in, sorry!" Said Billy jovially.

"Yeah, we kind of gathered that, so what has the telly done to piss you off this time?" I asked smiling at him.

"Oh, it's these idiots, going on national television and airing their own problems to the live public, who wants to watch that, I ask you?" Said Billy grumbling.

"Well, it look`s to me like you watch it!" I said giggling heartily.

"Well, that's besides the point!" Said Billy, his face going red at having been caught out with that one.

"So what have you kids got planned for tonight?, Sam's just off the phone about half an hour ago by the way, said something about another bonfire!" Said Billy munching away.

"Trust Sam!" Said Jake huffing, he couldn't be bothered like me.

"You'll need to go though kids, he said it was important, so you'll be there, ok" said Billy in his usual serious manner.

Jake and I just looked at each other.

"What time did he say?" Asked Jake.

"Usual, seven pm on the beach, usual place!" Said Billy.

"Jared`s got my patrol anyways, so me and bell`s can chill out till then!" Said Jake happily.

"Ok, well go do whatever it is you kids do these days, what the hell is chill out anyways" grumbled Billy again. Jake and I just laughed as we headed to his room.

"So what do you want to do now bell`s?" Asked Jake happily.

I looked at his bed, he caught me looking at it.

"Are you tired honey?" Asked Jake coming over to me slowly.

"Yeah, I am actually, really really tired, I think my body has finally caught up with everything that's happened Jake, could we just have a nap, could you hold me, like you used to!" I asked yawning.

Jake just took my hand and we laid down on the bed. Paul would smell Jake on me later but I did not care, he was my best friend and Paul would just have to deal with it. I could feel my eyes closing over and sinking into the blackness, I felt Jake's arm around, I knew no matter what, he would always be there to hold me and protect me, my forever best friend. Whoever got Jacob as an imprint, would be the luckiest girl on the planet. Whenever he finally imprinted that was.

My dreams were filled again with my silver wolf, of him standing beside me in the forrest, protecting me from the evils of the world. They weren't bad dreams, they were nice, but one in particular stood out. It was one where I was at the beach with Paul, he was holding me, tickling me to be precise, then we stopped, he lowered his lips to mine and was kissing me into submission. Ooooh this boy could kiss, his lips owned mine, there was no fighting Paul as he possessed my mouth, tracing my lower lip with his tongue, asking permission for entry, which in my dream, I readily have to him. His tongue swirled in my mouth, coaxing my own tongue with his, we moved together, he was amazing, warm, tantalizing and MINE. Mmmmm, soooo good.

I felt quite cold all of a sudden, my eyes fluttering open and realising that Jake wasn't on the bed with me, he was my heat source after all. Lying there, I thought back to the dream of Paul kissing me. I knew I was blushing like mad, it couldn't be helped. The dream had made me want what happened in it to be real. I wanted to kiss Paul, oh my fucking God. It was like getting a bucket of cold water thrown on me. Even after he fucked up, I still wanted his lips on mine. Oh fuckity fuck, this was not good. This dreams must have something to do with the imprint, they had to. Stupid wolfy mojo.

"You sounded like you were having a good dream Bella!" Joked Jake, standing in the doorway.

I just looked at him and buried my head in the quilt. He had no idea just how good.

I wanted to kiss Paul Lahote.

But the feelings of betrayal, of what he did kept me from allowing myself to do it.

Could the feelings be buried, I asked myself. Would I be stupid to allow myself to just feel for a change.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh" I shouted, this isn't fair.

"What's wrong bell`s?" Asked Jake in concern.

"Nothing, just stupid hormones Jake, you wouldn't understand!" I snapped, surfacing from under the duvet.

"Ok, well we need to get going, it's nearly half six and you need to get ready!" Said Jake.

"WHAT? Jake you should've woken me up, this is fucking unfair, now I'm going to be rushing! Jake your a total dick for this!" I shouted at him. Looking in the mirror, I was a total mess, hair everywhere, clothes crumpled. I couldn't go like this.

"Jake, take me back to the house, I need to get changed, NOW!" I demanded, this is when I saw that the little bastard had grabbed a shower and was all clean and fresh with a change of clothes.

"I'll get you back for thus Jake, just you wait!" I said.

Racing to his truck, we jumped in and sped to my house. Running inside, there was no time for a shower and bang, realisation hits again.

"Why the fuck am I rushing for?" I ask myself in the mirror.

"Because Paul is going to be there and you know you want him!" Responded my reflection smiling evily at me.

"Fuck you, I do not!" I said to my reflection.

"You know it's true, after that dream, you know it, I know it!" Said my reflection smirking.

"Bell`s, who you talking to!" Shouted Jake from downstairs.

I banged my head on the wall. "Nobody, just myself" I shouted back.

"C'mon, we're going to be late, Sam will double my patrol if I'm late!" Shouted Jake again.

"Stupid fucking Sam!" I said,throwing on my black jeans, my red vest top and red hoodie, then grabbing my brush I yanked it through my wild hair, working my way through the tugs as quickly as I could.

I ran downstairs saying, "Right, let's go" Jake just stared, yeah I looked good but it had made Jake go all weird and shit so I hit him on his are bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry Bella, it's just you know, you look well, damn sexy!" Said Jake blushing. I just smiled.

We headed out and arrived at the beach with minutes to spare.

There was a crowd gathered, more people than usual actually. I recognised Harry Clearwater and his wife Sue, they were friends of my dad's as well. They had two kids, a boy and a girl I think, I wasn't sure, but I knew the girl was either the same age as me or a year older whereas the boy had to be about fifteen or something like that. Billy had been picked up by Jared and was here, already chatting away with Harry and sue. There was an old guy who Jake introduced to me as Old Quill. Turns out he's my friend Quil`s grandfather, God I miss Quil and Embry. The old dude was very welcoming, I think I know where my quill for his pervy tendencies from cause old Quil was just as bad if not worse. Bloody hell, my face was redder than a tomato and I'd only spoken to him for a few minutes. Fuck sake.

Then I was introduced to Harry and Sue properly, their son was Seth and I had been right, he was nearly fifteen and their daughter Leah whom I was told was about here somewhere, was in fact 19 years old. I really wanted to meet her, until then I would just sit tight. The actual pack meeting with the wolves, old Quil, Billy and Harry would be happening later, this was just a kind of social get together. That was when I felt eyes on me, turning to look to the right of me I saw him.

There he stood, a few feet away from me, Paul Lahote.

He had on light blue jeans with loosely tied black combat boots. His black long sleeved shirt was only buttoned half way, so I could see his smooth copper skinned sculpted chest. He had a small black stud in each ear and he just looked like sex on legs, making mine go all kinds off wobbly. Not good. His eyes held mine, the look he gave me was simply smouldering. Burning into my very soul, taking my breath away with abandon. Was I actually breathing though? I wasn't sure. I cleared my throat, if I hadn't had that stupid dream about him then I knew I wouldn't be acting like a crazy bitch on heat. This wasn't me, not me at all. I had to get away from him and now before I did something I knew I would regret later. I walked away, quickly, knowing his gaze followed me. Sam and Emily were wrapped around each other as I passed them, never even acknowledging me. Ignorant fuckwits.

I neared a rocky area and sat down, after picking up a stone and chucking it towards the ocean.

"Hey, watch where your aiming your throw dipshit!" Came a voice, startling me.

I looked to where the voice had come from, it was a girl.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was alone, I didn't hit you did I?" I asked in concern.

"No, not that time, I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater, I've not seen you here before!" Said the girl.

She stood up and I saw, she was a head and shoulders taller than me, what is it with everyone on this reservation being taller than me, it's not fair I have to be the shortass all the time. Leah Clearwater was beautiful. Her hair fell in jet black waves over her shoulders, her face was perfect in every way, full lips, cute button nose and large almond shaped obsidian eyes framed with curling lashes, this girl was the epitome of natural beauty at its finest. She stuck out her hand for me to shake, which I did happily.

"Isabella Swan, but I get called Bella!" I said warmly.

"Well, I get called Bella, it's nice to meet you, say, are you Charlie's daughter!" She said smiling at me.

"The one and only!" I answered, I liked this girl already.

"Why isn't Charlie here?" Asked Leah gently.

"He's in Port Angeles on a job, he'll be back Monday though, so I'm kind of staying between the black`s and my own house!" I responded.

"Oh right, well that's cool" said Leah softly.

"Why are you all the way over here, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked curiously.

"No it's fine, I'm staying out of the way of Sam Uley and his harpy of a girlfriend!" She murmured angrily.

"Sam? Why?" I asked, my mouth getting the better of me again.

"He's my ex, in short we were together for a couple of years, then he disappears, then appears again, then two weeks later, breaks up with me saying he's now with Emily!" She said tearfully.

"You poor thing, what a dick!" I said angrily, but inside I knew it had been because Sam had imprinted on Emily. Still doesn't excuse Sam for being a dick.

"Yeah, he is that, but she's worse, she's family, my own fucking cousin fucked me over!" Said Leah angrily now.

"Oh my God!" I said, I now detested Emily even more.

"Well if you want to know something, I don't like her either but that's for me to know why!, she's a real little Suzy homemaker isn't she?" I asked looking for Leah`s oppinion. She laughed.

"And what's the deal with her and those motherfucking muffins, to make matters worse, they don't even taste that good!" I grumbled.

Leah burst into hysterics. "Ooh I think you and I have the beginning of a beautiful friendship happening here" said Leah smiling brightly.

"Look girl, put it this way, I can't tell you everything, but you got out good while you had the chance, Emily's a complete fruitcake and Sam turns into a blathering fucknut everytime she is near him, so I would say your better off without him, he's not worth all this grief, believe me, you will find the right guy soon enough, honestly, it's his loss!" I said matter of factly.

"Bella, thankyou, I haven't felt this good in a long time, you are an awesome person and I've just met you and in less than two minutes you've given me back my life, what my mom has been trying to do for months, there's more to you than meets the eye I think" said Leah gratefully.

"You have no idea how right you are!" I said smiling.

"I'm going to head back just now and see my mom, you coming?" She asked me.

"Nah, I'm going to hang here for a while, I'm not ready to go back just yet!" I said smiling back at her.

"Ok, well come and find me when your ready!" She said, leaning down to hug me.

Leah held me close, she too was warm, I wondered... Nah, surely that couldn't happen. She wandered away back to the bonfire, leaving me to my thoughts in the darkness. I sat in the night, just listening to the waves in front of me and the music and chatter from the bonfire in the distance. It was peaceful.

"You shouldn't be here alone, little phoenix!" Came Paul's voice from the shadows.

I strained my eyes to see him. He stepped out of the place he'd been hiding, if he had been hiding that is.

This was not good, I couldn't be alone with him, it wasn't that I didn't trust him with my safety or anything, I didn't trust myself. The imprint was getting stronger every time I was near him. I had world war three with myself every second we were together. My head trying to rule over my heart, a battle that was raging as we speak.

"Why are you here Paul?" I choked out.

"I want to be here, is it a crime to be close to you now?" He asked coming closer.

This was getting dangerous, I had to move away now.

"What's wrong Bella, cat got your tongue, or is it a wolf hmm?" He asked.

I blushed as he said this, remembering my dream in Jake's house. Did he know? I shook my head, how could he know! That was impossible, wasn't it.

"I have to go now, I'll see you later Paul!" I said, backing away from him gently.

He grabbed for my hand, I was still amazed that while his hands were enormous compared to mine, they seemed to fit together perfectly.

"What's the hurry little phoenix!" He asked slowly, his black eyes boring into my own.

"You can feel it can't you? The pull of the imprint, it's strong isn't it!" He said looking down at me.

"It doesn't matter, we don't know each other Paul, we agreed to be friends" I said trying to sound stronger than I actually was.

Paul started pulling me with him as he moved into the shadows, this is not good my head screamed at me.

"Please Paul, we can't do this, it's not right!" I said.

"What's not right?" He asked softly, his hand brushing against my cheek, he was so gentle.

His touch was melting the rationality barriers.

My eyes drank him in, fuck it.

He slowly lowered his face to mine, oh my fucking God this was actually going to happen and by Christ I didn't want him to stop, no matter he'd fucked up, I wanted him in this moment. I raised my face, he took my face in his hands like he'd done the other time we'd been this close, this time there was nobody to stop him, my heart was racing so fast.

"I can hear your heart fluttering little one, I know this is going so fast, but I'm not going to say sorry for this!" He spoke so gently.

With that, he cupped my face with both his hands and lowered his lips to mine.

My whole body was set on fire as his lips moulded mine just as they had in my dream. It was sheer bliss, he tasted sweet, it wasn't like you read in stories of how the guy tasted like chocolate and such like, it was just Paul, he just tasted the way he looked. Yummy. His lips moved against mine with ease and I found that instead of pulling Away, I reached up to pull him closer. Like my dream, his tongue was introduced to me by him licking my lower lip gently, asking for entry and I gave in, stupid bitch that I am. I let him invade my mouth, his tongue was hot and thick and made me burn. It was my first ever proper kiss so I just let him lead, he was certainly an expert kisser. I was weak at the knees, if he hadn't been holding me up then I would have collapsed from the passion I was experiencing.

He slowly slowed the kiss down and gently parted from me, kissing me once again, this time short and sweet.

"Please don't be angry with me little phoenix" he said looking into my eyes.

I was at a loss for words.

All I could think of was, Fuck that was good.

I wanted more, fuck being rational.

My heart had won, my brain admitted defeat from the battle this time.

I took Paul's hand, I smiled.

"That was way more interesting than last time" I said cheekily.

Paul just smirked.

Typical.


	26. Chapter 25

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACKS.**

**CHAPTER 25: This Doesn't Change Anything And Plans For Victoria.**

My mind was racing with irrational thoughts and my heart was racing from excitement from the kiss I'd shared with Paul. My only experiences of being close to a boy could be summed up three ways. Number one was of course my kisses with cullenstein, hardly kisses at all, more like rocks from a demented chicken with an icy beak looking for food, Number two being Jake which was like kissing a family member which was just weird and Number Three was Jared, forced and meaning nothing except to get a rise out of Jake. Then along comes Paul Lahote, the man, the myth, the legend. Yeah he had turned my whole world as well as my insides upside down. He was officially the master of kissing. His lips had totally owned mine, as soon as his touched mine, he'd ignited flames of passion I hadn't known existed in me. Creating an inferno of emotions that both excited and scared the living shit out of me. He'd smirked at seeing my reaction to our kiss, smug bastard. He knew damn well what he was doing and me being me fell hook line and fucking sinker for it. I was not amused at all, I was pissed off with him for stirring up these feelings as well as being annoyed with myself for being what I can only describe as weak.

There was now few people at the bonfire now, only the important ones like Billy, Old Quill, Sam and the pack. Walking back and integrating myself within the company of Jake and Jared was easy enough, as long I steered clear of Paul, I'd be fine and could control my train of thought. Whenever Paul was close to me, my mind went to mush. Idiot. Anyways, I could see that Sam was back to his serious mode. He was all about business about how to deal with Victoria. I'd fried him earlier for trying to bark orders at me so he'd have better come up with another plan because the one he'd had about me changing school, just sucked. Emily was attached at his side like a killer, stupid bitch. Thoughts of Leah came back to me. Poor girl had lost the love of her life because of Emily and Sam imprinting on her, stupid imprinting shit was more trouble than it was worth. Shit, she's coming this way.

"Hi Bella, how are you doing? Are you ok?" Said Emily, coming to stand next to me.

The girl hadn't done anything to me per say, but she annoyed the fuck out of me, everything that came out of her mouth just pissed me off, and that fucking stupid happy smile she had plastered to her face made me want to hold her down and wipe it off. I just looked at her, what do you say to someone that just pissed you off so much. Well the truth I suppose is a good place to start.

"Despite being imprinted on, having a psycho leech bitch after me, I'm doing just great Emily!" I said with a fake smile.

"You know, if you ever need to talk about anything, imprinting or just life, then I'm here" she said in that sickeningly sweet voice of hers.

I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth next.

"If I need to talk to anybody, you'd be the last person I'd come to, you know nothing, you think that just because Paul imprinted on me that you and I are going to best buddies, it's never going to happen girl!" I said smirking, just like Paul.

"Bella, I'm only trying to be your friend!" Said Emily tearfully.

"I've got friends, I don't need anymore, especially someone like you!" I said gratingly.

Off she went like a shot. Running to Sam, again. He turned to her, seeing she was crying and checking her over, as if little old me had took a chunk out of her. Bitch. Sure enough, Sam came thundering over, I just stood back against the table laden with food trying to look innocent.

"What did you say to upset Emily!" He snarled at me.

"Nothing but the truth Sam, they say the truth hurts doesn't it, not my problem she can't handle rejection very well!" I said.

"She's only trying to help you Bella just like the rest of us!" Growled Sam.

Jake, Jared and Paul came to stand beside me as they had witnessed Sam barreling towards me in a temper.

"What's going on?" Asked Jake calmly.

"Nothing, just Sam trying to find out why I reduced his stupid imprint to tears!" I smirked again.

Sam at this moment chose to come at me, with both Jake and Paul standing in the way, blocking his attack on me.

Billy and Old Quill had also been watching the interactions from afar.

"Bella, what's gotten into young lady?" Asked Billy angrily.

"Nothing, why?" I asked smiling cheekily.

"Your not acting like the Bella we know and love!" Said Billy.

"You mean the Bella that would just stand by and keep quiet and play nice to Emily because we are both part of the imprint group, Billy get a fucking grip!" I said roughly to him.

"Billy, she's right!" Spoke Old Quill smiling at me.

"Right about what exactly?" Asked Billy.

"We cannot suddenly expect her to conform to our ways of life like Emily has, Bella has got alot to deal with, she's been used and abused by the leeches, then Paul imprinted on her, I think she's doing a rather splendid job of dealing with all of this so far!" Said Old Quill winking at me.

Have I mentioned I love this old guy.

"Thanks for the back-up old Quil" I smiled at him.

"Lets get on with business now, everyone listen up!" Said Old Quill smiling back at me.

Sam recovered himself quickly after apologizing to me.

"Now, here's what I've come up with, you lot have been fannying about like a set of farts in a trance instead of coming up with a way to deal with this leech that's after Bella, so I've come up with an idea, all of you will run extra patrols, especially at night around Bella`s house, her father will be back on Monday so we need to get this plan put into order, Bella will not be changing school's at all, Sam that was a dumbass idea if ever I heard it, instead Jared, you will be changing to Bella`s school to make sure she is protected at all times till you take out this leech!" Said Old Quill smiling.

The whole pack looked at him in wonder, nobody would stand against him because he was an elder and he was very wise. I walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, I wish you'd been the one to explain all this shit to me, it would have made it alot easier!" I said kissing his cheek. His face went slightly red.

"Its nothing Miss Swan, my grandson Quil speaks very highly of you, he's loved up with you, just wait until he phases and finds out young Paul has imprinted on you! He'll be heartbroken!" Chuckled Old Quill.

I just smiled. So much for Sam being the fucking alpha, he'd done a piss poor job tonight. Whereas old Quil just rocked it. Dude might be old, but he was one hell of a good leader. I had total respect for the guy.

Sam and Emily disappeared moment's later, Jake decided it was time to get Billy back home, I said I would be at his house in a while to which he just nodded.

Jared came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok, you did good tonight, and for your information, I'M not keen on her either, her muffins are shit!" He whispered in my ear.

I just giggled saying "Your secret is safe with me!"

Then it was just Paul and myself, alone again.

"You certainly pissed off Sam tonight little phoenix, you have a huge set of balls on you!" He said smirking, coming to stand in front of me.

"Paul, about earlier" I murmured softly.

"Bella, I know it was too soon, but as I said earlier, please don't class what happened between us as a fuck up!" He said looking down at me, his eyes full of questions.

"I don't, but your right it was too soon, I was caught up in the moment Paul!" I said as gently as I could.

"But you enjoyed it!" Asked Paul questioningly.

"Yeah, it was amazing, but it doesn't change anything between us Paul, we have a very very long way to go before I can let you be like that with me!" I said.

I walked away from him, slowly.

Turning to him, looking at him, he looked dejected.

"I don't trust you Paul, it's up to you to change my mind about that!" I said go him.

I then disappeared into the darkness, heading to Billy`s house and long awaited sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT , I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

Sunday morning came almost too soon. I'd slept like a log in Jake's bed, yeah you heard me, Jake's bed. He had been kicked out and relegated to the battered sofa in the living room. Billy had grumbled all the way home according to Jake. He was pissed off that Old Quill had sided with me and taken complete control over the pack meeting which Sam should have been in charge of. Oh well, whatever, not my problem. Jake thought it would be hilarious to wake up at 6am, to which he received a quick smack to the back of his head and me crawling back under the duvet to warmth and comfort. Gotta love it. What? It's Sunday for Christ sake, get over it. I fell back to sleep pretty much straight away, luckily for Jake, had it been otherwise, Jake would have definitely known about it. His bed was so comfy, I should have felt sorry for him sleeping on the couch, as it was lumpy and small, not nearly big enough to fit his overgrown ads, but I really couldn't find it in me. Tough titties to that. I deserved a long lie and I intended to have one if it killed me.

The second time, I was woken by my phone ringing, not impressed but it was my dad, so I had to answer it. I had missed him.

"Hey kiddo, sorry if I woke you!" Said Charlie.

"Its ok dad, how's thing's?" I asked, holding the phone with one hand and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with the other.

"Ok I suppose, we've still not found the kids that are missing, I've had to stay because they needed someone to act as liaison officer as you know already!" said Charlie.

"Yeah dad, I do know that, how many kids are missing?" I asked curiously.

"Two so far, two too many if you ask me, there's no leads, it's as if they disappeared into thin air!" Said Charlie.

"Hmmmmm" I mumbled.

"Where you at anyway?" Asked Charlie, changing the subject abruptly.

"Billy`s, I've been here on and off since you left dad, I'm fine" I said to him.

"Ok kiddo, well I'll be home about dinner time tomorrow, so I'll see you then!" said Charlie, you could tell he was smiling.

"Ok dad, I'll see you then!" I said sleepily.

"Hey kiddo" said Charlie

"Yeah dad?" I answered, still trying to stop my eyes from closing.

"Missed you" said my dad, with that he hung up the phone.

This case must have had some sort of effect on him, he never really said the caring stuff, he wasn't that type of person, he found it difficult to show his emotion. My dad was the strong silent type.

I suppose I had to get up now, there was a snowballs chance in hell of me getting back to the land of slumber now. My mind was awake, henceforth so was I. Grabbing some fresh clothes, I sauntered to the bathroom at a leisurely pace. My ass didn't have to be anywhere till 11 am, when I was going to the gathering which Old Quill had arranged. I was really looking forward to seeing old Quil again, the guy was a party animal in old man skin. Ancient but hip and with it so to speak, I honestly had no clue as to how old he was but going by the amount of wrinkles he had, I'd say he had definitely been around the block a few times. He'd earned my respect last night, not just for having my back, but for taking charge like he did. He'd put not just Billy, but Sam also in their place and for that, he'd earned the spot if top dog in my eyes. I laughed, top dog, wolf pack, do you get it, aw c'mon to fuck guy's, that's funny. No? Well what can I say, not everyone loves a kidder eh?

Once showered and dressed, I walked myself to the living room, the curtains were still closed as Jake was still fast asleep. Aw poor baby, he was going to be sore when he got up as he was all squished up like a sardine in a can. Now, since he woke me up early, it was time for payback from the bitch and that bitch is named Bella. I looked at him, hmmmm what to do, what to do? Ooh I'm evil sometimes. Aha, that's it.I went over to the sink, poured a glass of water, bear in mind that it's nearly winter, so yeah it was ice cold.

I poured it over him...

"Rise and shine jakey, time to start the new day!" I shouted loudly smiling.

He jumped, oh by fuck he jumped.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted.

Seeing it was me, his eyes narrowed, taking on a predatory look and instantly, I stopped giggling.

"Shit" I said, and made a run for it.

I made it out the front door, down the porch step without falling and banged straight into a wall, that wall being Jared.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked in concern.

"You have to help me, he's going to kill me!" I said giggling.

"Who?" Asked Jared.

Just then Jake came thundering out with a look of murder written on his face, oh he's not a happy puppy I thought to myself.

"Jared, hold her, I'm going to kill her!" Said Jake coming closer.

"What the fuck is going on" asked Jared, holding me, only behind him almost protectively.

"She poured ice water on me" shouted Jake angrily.

"Well you shouldn't have woken me up at six this morning, dickhead!" I shot back him, around Jared`s back.

"Your such children!" Stated Jared smiling.

Jake and I looked at each other, then we both burst out laughing.

I glanced at my watch, was that the time already, I'd better move. Jake had patrol, so he bid Jared and I farewell, phased and ran off. He was majestic, huge but majestic. My big russet furball.

"I take it your ready, old quill is waiting!" Said jared.

"Yeah, let's go" I said happily.

When we reached the beach, sure enough, there was old quill, standing with Sam, Emily, and a few others I didn't recognise. He smiled when he saw me. His eyes twinkling with mischief and wisdom.

"Good Morning Bella" he said smiling away.

"Good Morning Old Quill" I responded, walking to him and hugging him.

Sam and Emily gave me a wide berth, lucky for them. I'd come to the conclusion that the pair of them were fucknuts.

Harry and Sue Clearwater had come too as well as Seth and Leah. I was glad to see her again. I'd meant to give her my number last night but as you can gather, I was kind of distracted by Paul. Speaking of Paul, he was standing off to the side, watching from afar, looking sexy as hell in black cutoffs and bare footed. He just nodded at me in acknowledgement, I nodded and smiled back. I'd decided to not make it so difficult for him to prove I could trust him. I was going to take it one day at a time. Looking away from him, I saw Leah chatting to a group of girl's, they were all quileute. It seemed I was the only white chick on the reservation, cool. The girls were laughing and pointing at Jared and Paul. I walked over to them, curiosity again, getting the better of me to find out exactly what they were talking about.

I wish I hadn't.

I walked over to them smiling, God I was becoming a good actress.

"Hey Leah, how are you?" I asked smiling genuinely.

"Bella, girl, it's good to see you" she said, grabbing me into a hug and winding me. She was hot again.

"You too!" I said laughing.

"Bella, this is Kelly, Mischa and Bryony, girl's, this is bella, the girl I told you about!" said Leah smiling.

They each looked me up and down, regarding me with what I could only class as distaste. Bitches.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked smiling and ignoring the trio of bitches.

"How fine Paul Lahote is!" Giggled the one called bryony. What a complete airhead, she actually flicked her hair.

"Oh, I take it you like him" I asked her innocently enough.

"Like him, I've had the biggest crush on him since forever, but slut here got there first" said bryony indicating at Kelly.

"What do you mean she got there first?" I asked curiously.

"She fucked him, he was her first!" Said Bryony smirking.

It was like getting my heart ripped out, yet again. A sudden rush of jealousy filled my whole body and I wanted to punch Kelly's face in. I excused myself quickly, stomping away from everyone.

Sitting further down the beach, I just stared at the ocean, this seemed to be the story of my life. Something gets said which hurts me and I always end up here.

"Why are you upset little phoenix!" Asked none other than Paul.

"Why is it you always seem to know when I'm pissed off?" I shot back.

"Its the imprint, I can tell when there is something wrong with you!" Said Paul softly.

"Great, I can't even be pissed off in private anymore!" I growled out angrily.

He sat down beside me, I looked at him.

"We always seem to end up here don't we!" Said Paul.

"I was just thinking that!" I said softly.

So, you going to tell me who or what fucked you off this time?" Asked Paul gently again.

"Just a girl, stating how fine you were and she has a crush on you and that you fucked her friend, that's about it in a nutshell!" I grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Oh right" said Paul, looking slightly miffed.

"I know you have a past, but I feel like, fuck I don't know?" I said confused.

"Bella, that is what these girl's are, they are in my past, and they will stay there, they are nothing but easy lays, sluts and I don't want sluts!" Said Paul heatedly.

"Oh and what exactly is it you want Paul!" I shot back at him, turning to face him.

"You fucking know damn well, what I want!" Growled Paul, now grabbing my hand.

"I want you!" He said.

"Yeah right, ok I'll believe that one!" I snickered cheekily.

That was it, Paul was on me. He floored me, pinning me to the ground.

"What's it going to take for you to believe me Bella, I fucking want you and only you!" He said right into my face.

My breathing hitched, caught in my throat, all I could manage to say was "Paul"

He smashed his lips to mine, everything he felt for me, he poured into that kiss, possessing my mouth yet again, I didn't even try to fight him off. One, he was huge, two, he weighed a ton. Not that I was complaining exactly, but yeah, I was tiny compared to him. He held my two arm's above my head with his one arm and stroked my side with the other, oooooh fireworks didn't come close to the way he was making me feel. He grinded himself against me. I went into shock, his tongue probing my mouth and then I felt it. He took his mouth away from mine, I whimpered at the loss of his lips.

"You see what you do to me, you feel what you do to me!" Growled Paul heatedly again.

"Its you that does this to my body Bella, not them, this is all yours, anytime you want it, it's yours for the taking!" He said huskily.

Paul was a big boy, a very very big boy.

Friendship was quickly going out the window.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting at all. He smirked at me, kissed my lips again softly this time, then got up and walked away. Total bastard, leaving me all hot and bothered and seriously in need of a cold fucking shower. Fucking stupid imprint strikes again.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh" I screamed.

This was not fucking fair. Ooh I would get him for this.

I gathered myself up, trying to make sure my face wasn't still red, I walked down to the ocean and placed my hands in it and put them on my face. This was the next best thing to a cold shower. I walked back up the beach only to be met by old quill handing me a burger.

"Things seem to be progressing well between you and Paul, I see" remarked old quill smiling.

"Kind of, it's the imprint, it's fucked up my rational thinking process!" I said defensively, taking the burger from him.

"You can go at any pace you want Bella, you are the one who is in control of the power of the imprint, so far from what I've seen, you have conflicted feelings towards Paul, am I right?" Asked Old Quill smiling.

"That's exactly right, I don't know what to feel!" I said taking a bite.

"Well I'm sure it will be fun, finding out that is!" Said Old Quill.

"Your awesome by the way!" I said kissing his cheek again.

"I have a question, why is it you told Jared to come to my school?" I questioned curiously.

"Because he is the only one who seems not to have any romantic feelings towards you, except for Sam as you know, he's programmed to Emily vision!" Said Old Quill chuckling and walking away from me.

"Well, damn,!" Was all I said.

I'd bonded in the space of two minutes over a burger with Old Quill.

Weird or what?


	28. Chapter 27

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**CHAPTER 27: Leah Clearwater Phases.**

Old Quill had left me to my thoughts as he walked away. Yeah as he said Jared was the perfect candidate to come to school with me, pretty cool how he figured that one out. Jake would have been overprotective to the extreme and well Paul, he was well out of the equation. He'd probably end up spend the whole day sending death glares to Mike Newton, that would be kind of funny though. There was one thing that stuck in my mind from the conversation with Old Quill, that I held as much power as the actual imprint did between Paul and I. If this was true then I definitely had some scheming to do. Paul had left me all kinds of hot and bothered earlier and yes I did plan on getting my own back on him at some point. Not sure how yet, but I would come up with something. If Paul wanted to play games, well I say bring it on, I was more than ready and no way in fucking hell, was he getting the better of me. He had no idea what he'd started.

I don't know if it was the fact that'd I'd been hanging out with a pack of wolves, litterally or what, but I'd developed a voracious appetite. I'd already polished off the burger old Quil had given me but I was still starving. So I went back to the table with the hotdogs and burgers. Picking up a plate, I started piling on the food I wanted. It all looked so good. As I was piling my plate, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning round to see Leah standing there looking curious.

"It might be none of my business, but I need to ask you something!" She said quietly.

"Go ahead, ask away!" I said still munching away in my hotdog.

"What's the deal with you and Paul Lahote?" She asked.

I love how this girl is straight to the point, more people need to be like her.

"I don't have a clue what you mean Leah?" I said innocently.

"C'mon swan, are you going to stand there and say my mind is playing tricks on me?" She questioned loudly.

"Depends, I've not got a clue!" I said again.

"I've seen you two, there's an atmosphere between you, he hasn't even looked at Kelly or the other girl's Bella, that's totally not him, he seems to only have eyes for you, every time he looks at you, it's like he's undressing you or shit like that!" Said Leah smiling cheekily.

I nearly choked on my hotdog.

Paul, undressing me. Now that would throw the friendship boundary right out of the window.

"Leah, I guarantee nothing is going on, yet!" I said looking straight in her eyes.

"Yet? The plot thickens Bella Swan, what are you up to?" Asked Leah in a conniving way.

"Not sure yet, but you can help if you want to of course!" I said smiling.

"Putting Paul Lahote in his place, hell yeah I want to help, this is going to be priceless!" Said Leah smiling brightly.

She hugged me, again the heat from her body scorching me in the process. I knew it then and there, just not when, that Leah was in the throes of changing. I had to get a hold of old Quil as soon as possible.

"Listen, I'll be back Leah, I have to go talk to old man quill for a minute!" I said smiling.

I ran like my ass was on fire, the heat from Leah just took me right back to what I'd experienced with Jake, she was close. Finding old quill was easy enough, he stood with Harry and Sue Clearwater, discussing the latest quileute scandal this being his grandson nearly getting suspended for pulling a prank, typical Q. Old Quill turned and regarded me for a second.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting, but can I speak to you for a second!" I rushed out.

"Of course little swan, how can I be of help to you now?" He said smiling.

I pulled him away from the other's, and gathered my wits.

"Has there ever been a female shifter before?" I asked.

Old Quill looked at me, then away as if he was processing what I'd just asked.

"No, not in any of the legends I've read Bella, why do you ask?" He whispered softly.

"Well, I think Leah Clearwater is going to phase and judging from the heat coming off her, it's going to happen tonight!" I said seriously.

Old Quill looked at me, then over to Leah who was standing on her own, drawing daggers at Sam Uley and Emily Young, I couldn't blame her but this could just work in her was shaking. Another sign, oh the poor girl. Fucking stupid leeches causing chaos and mayhem everywhere they go. Fuck, if she phases, she'll see in Sam's mind what happened with him imprinting on the bitch. This was not good. Old Quill was still watching Leah, he regarded her closely even from this distance.

"It would seem you are right Bella, we need to act now, Harry knows about the shifters as you know, but it's sue, she needs to leave! I'll inform Harry as to what's happening! You are a very perceptive young girl, Bella Swan!" Said Old Quill smiling gently.

"You deal with Harry, I'll get Sam and the other's!" I said again in a serious manner.

I had a plan, I just hoped to fuck Leah would forgive me.

Swallowing quickly, I made my way over to Sam. He looked at me angrily, I didn't care that he hated my ass at this moment, he had a situation to deal with. He pushed the bitch away from him, and just like that, the veil was lifted and he was all concerned about me. There's something going on with this fucking imprint. Something isn't right.

"What is it Bella, are you ok?" Asked Sam his face showing signs of worry.

"Get Jared and Paul and meet me down the beach at the logs!" I said authoratively.

He just nodded.

I ran then as quick as I could.

Obviously what with the boys being furry ass wolves, they were alot faster than me even in human form. The three of them stood there waiting for me. Paul came to me quickly, checking me over, like Sam had done with Emily the other night. I let him do it, I could deal with him later. Satisfied I was ok, he moved away from me, weirdo wolf.

"Ok, you guys have a problem, Leah Clearwater is going to phase and its going to happen soon, I've already told old Quil, he's dealing with her mum and telling her dad!" I rushed out.

Sam looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"How the fuck do you know this Bella? Girl's don't phase!" said Sam angrily.

"I've been watching her ok, it's exactly like Jake, the heat, the shaking!all the signs are there and before you ask Sam, I already have a plan to trigger her to change!" I said snapping at him.

"How the fuck have I not seen this!" Growled Sam loudly.

"You've had your fucking head stuck up Emily`s fucking ass you dick, that's why you haven't seen it!" I shouted at him.

"Bella`s right Sam, you have!" Said Paul agreeing with me.

Sam just looked at him, then at me. "Anyone would think your the fucking alpha here!" He growled.

"Well I'd do a better fucking job than you any day Sam, you've git your priorities all wrong!" I said angrily.

"Your pack comes first, imprint or no imprint!" I added, still shouting at him.

He looked ashamed.

So, I told them my plan and how we were going to go about it.

We now just had to wait till it got dark.

I spent the rest if the afternoon with Paul and Jared, Paul kept his distance, but he laughed and joked alongside Jared and I, he was happy. He smiled, his whole face lit up and his dark eyes wrinkled like the stars in the night sky, yeah he was a big hard man, but he was soft too. Only for me though, he chewed Jared`s ass out a couple of times. Still funny to see though. Jared and Paul were best friends, brother's to all intents and purposes. They bounced off each other. Paul was all serious and shit, Jared was now being classed by me as smileyguy, as he always smiled no matter what. Time passed, old quill, Harry, Billy stayed where they were, just nodding at us. Harry looked so sad for his only daughter. Her whole life was going to change. I'd be there to help her no matter what though.

"Its time!" Said Sam coming over to me. I nodded.

"Hey Leah, do you want to come for a walk with me?" I said smiling.

"Yeah, sure, why not, nothing else better to do!" She said smiling. Her smile broke my heart.

We walked through the woods to where I knew Sam and the others were. Yeah I know, really shouldn't be doing this kind of thing when there's a psychotic bitch after my ass. Hey, whatever.

Seeing Sam and the others, Leah looked at me questioningly.

"Bella, what's going on?" She Said shakily to me.

Closing my eyes, time for my game face.

Turning to face her, I looked up at her. "Well when you were whining like a little bitch the other day about how Sam left your skank ass for Emily, you said you wanted answers, so Sam came to answer your questions, I mean he did tell me that Emily was a way better fuck than you were, you were kinda boring him, wasn't she Sam!" I said grinning evily at him.

"Bella, you have no idea, boring is not the word, my balls were shrivelling up until Emily came along, she let me fuck her as hard as I wanted to!" Said Sam grinning back at me.

It was working, Leah was shaking, she was beyond pissed.

"I mean, Leah, you just didn't do it for him, you were a means to an end, a hole to put his dick in, and he told me, you weren't really that good, oh well, least he has Emily now, she knows how to handle a man like Sam!" I said fake smiling and sighing heavily.

Leah was crying and she asked me why I was doing this to her, all the while, she writhed around on the ground in agony, tears of pain in her eyes.

"Because I have to" I'd responded stony faced.

That was when you heard the bones cracking, the screams. Paul grabbed me away from her, hiding my face from the sight of Leah phasing. It was too much, I kept whispering into Paul a chest, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Leah, please forgive me. I peeked out from Paul's arm's, seeing Sam and Jared had phased also, there she stood. I sighed heavily, it was done. Paul loosened his grip on me, then without him being able to stop me, I moved to her.

"Bella, get the fuck back now, she'll tear you apart!" Shouted Paul angrily.

"No she won't!" I said shaking my head.

Leah stood in her new wolf form. She wasn't as big as the others, but still big enough all the same. She locked eyes with me and again, just like when Jake phased, there was a strange heat inside me. When it'd happened with Jake, I never thought anything about it till now, because it was happening again. Leah snarled slightly at me.

"Leah, it's ok honey, it's ok, I'm here!" I said softly to her, reaching out to her.

She whimpered again, she must be terrified I thought to myself, finally reaching her, my hand touched her and the heat from me seemed to pass through me to her. What in the ever loving fuck was happening! Leah was instantly calmed.

Leah then lay down at my feet, whining. I need to speak to old quill about this. Sam and Jared phased back bringing me a blanket as well. Then as quickly as she phased, she was back. I put the blanket around her naked form, she was shivering from fear.

"I'm sorry Leah, I'm so so sorry, but that little show back there wasn't true, but we had to do it to make your change happen!" I whispered to her softly, her head lay in my lap.

"The legends are all true!" She whispered back at me.

"Yeah Leah, Sam Paul Jared and Jake are all shapeshifters as are you!" I said gently.

Just then Sam cleared his throat "Bella, it's my job as Alpha to explain this to her!"

I glared at him "Unless you want her to rip you a new fucking arsehole Sam, I suggest you back off and let me get on with it, after what you did to her I wouldn't blame her!" I Said angrily.

Sam held his hands up in surrender. Paul was smirking, I bet this turned him in seeing his little phoenix taking charge. Wait a fucking minute! His little phoenix, where the fucking hell had that come from.?

"Are you a freak too?" She asked looking at me and sitting up.

"Leah you aren't a freak! And no I'm not!" I answered her gently.

"So how exactly do you fit into all this?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'll tell you my story later, but I suppose I'm just along for the ride!" I said grinning at Paul.

"Yeah, ride my fucking dick!" Said Paul inside his head.

It had been a long night, there was a new member to the pack and that meant one thing.

WELCOMING BONFIRE.

Here we go again, I wondered what would happen this time?


	29. Chapter 28

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT AND I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**CHAPTER 28: I'm A What! And Paul Gets His Ass Owned.**

We had all returned to the beach where Harry Clearwater stood waiting for his daughter's return. He welcomed her back with open arm's and she was grateful he wasn't mad at her. I didn't understand why Leah thought for a second that Harry would have been angry at her, especially for something that was completely out with her control. He held her as she cried, it was a shame for her but as she had stated earlier when she had phased back, she didn't want or need anyone's pity. I think she was just glad to be in the loop finally. She had said to me on the way back, that this explained a hell of a lot about Sam's behaviour and such like. I'd shyly asked her if she forgave me for my part in her phasing and all I got back from her was "Hell girl, I'm glad it was you, anyone else then I would've been severely fucked off, but you are different, I like you!" To that I just smiled and hooked my arm's through hers. It seems that Leah and I were now a team.

Jake had just finished patrol, seeing me with Leah came as a surprise, especially since this was a Welcoming Bonfire as Billy had informed him as the pack had a new member. He looked stumped as he saw us approaching.

"Why's she here?" He asked, stuffing his face with a hotdog in one go. Do these boys never chew? I asked myself.

"Did Billy not tell you, the pack have a new member?" I questioned him.

"Bella, these are trade secrets, what are you blabbing about?" He asked trying to sound as if Leah didn't know and I was telling her all about the pack without permission.

"Well the new member is here!" I said smiling away.

"Bella, shutup!" Said Jake angrily.

"Fuck sake Jake, get a grip!" I sneered at him.

"Yeah, Black, wolf's out of the bag big time!" Said Leah cheekily.

"You mean?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, I'm the new member!" Smirked Leah.

"But girl's can't phase?" Spluttered out Jake, food flying everywhere.

"Jake, that's disgusting, Christ!" I chastised him.

"Apparently, they can!" Chuckled Leah. With that we walked away to find old quill.

I had to tell him what had happened and Leah had to be there as well, to explain how it had felt for her when I'd touched her. I mean, she'd kind of explained it to me and I didn't understand it. The only person who could maybe explain it was old quill. We found him standing away from the crowd. Just staring at us as we headed towards him, guy was seriously grinning.

"You did good little swan!" He said hugging me.

"Yeah, well that's just great, but I seem to have acquired some magical super powers along the way old man, and this crazy Shit needs explained and fast!" I Said, plopping my ass down in the chair he held out for me.

"Magical super powers, pray tell miss swan!" Asked Old Quil.

So Leah and I explained what had happened. That when she phased, I'd had a build up of heat, then as I had touched Leah, the heat passed through me into her, calming her wolf instantly. Seriously weird shit. Old Quill just sat and listened intently, taking in everything we'd said. Then he leaned back grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Ok old man, what do you know?" Asked Leah straight to the point.

"Bella`s a kalmer" he Said seriously.

"Excuse me? I'm a what now?" I asked in shock.

"Your a kalmer" he said, laughing at my response to his news.

"See Leah I told you, this is what happens when you are hanging out with supernatural creatures, they make you get stupid wolfy superpowers! This is just fucking brilliant, what the hell next eh?" I asked all serious.

"What the fuck is a kalmer?" Asked Leah in confusion.

Old Quill, eventually might I add, stopped laughing.

"Its not magical super powers Bella, you've got what they call in quileute legends, an animal charm, you are able to calm the savage beast so to speak! The wolves feel a kinship with you, that's all! Nothing magical about it, regular people do it all the time, with dogs etc, just happens you do it with overgrown dogs!" He cackled out, starting to laugh again.

Leah and I just looked at him. His laughter was infectious. We couldn't help but join in.

The bonfire was well underway with Billy and Old Quill welcoming Leah to the pack. Each of the wolves hugged her, pulling her close, scenting her so to speak. I thought one of the guy's, Jared or Jake would have imprinted on het, but nope, nothing. Her man was out there somewhere. Her time to be happy would come. I had faith. I felt close to Leah, almost like a sister. Fair enough, we'd only known each other a couple of days, but I really liked her and apparently, her wolf felt the same. Sam had come near me when they'd all been welcoming her and she growled at him for being to close to me. Well and truly funny seeing his face go chalk white almost.I loved it. But the best had been with Emily. That one had been fucking priceless.

Emily Young, on finding out that her cousin was now a wolf, decided to welcome Leah in her own little way. She'd jumped up and down with excitement.

"Ooh this is such good news, now Leah is part if the pack, she will finally understand that Sammy imprinted on me and it wasn't our fault, we can be cousins again!" She'd gushed out, clapping her hands together.

Is this girl, for fucking real? I thought to myself.

She then, get this, goes up to Leah and grabs her from behind, hugging her and squealing with excitement again. Guess what Leah did! C'mon guys guess! What? No, she doesn't do that, ooh you people are as evil with your thoughts as I am. No, Leah growls, flips her over her fucking shoulder, the kind of move you see in those kick ass martial arts movie's, you know the kind. Then Emily goes flying onto her ass, She's crying for her "Sammy Boy" when Leah leans down into her face saying.

"Take this as a warning bitch, you ever, and I mean ever come near me like that again I'll make sure you don't get back up again cause I'll put you down permanently! You fucking boyfriend stealing two faced cunt!" Said Leah sneering at her.

Ooh Leah is a scary bitch, fuck getting on the wrong side of her. Thank Fuck she's forgiven me!

The night was in full swing, I was a little pissed off as this was my last night in the reservation. Charlie was due back home tomorrow night and I'd be back at school on Tuesday, it'd been the longest, most eventful week of my life but things had to go back to normal. I would miss being here, yeah I know it wasn't as though I was leaving forever, it's just that I loved it here. Jared would be with me of course but the heart of the problem was leaving Paul. You see, when we are close, the stupid pain in my chest disappears, but I also turn into a fucking horny little bitch when he's close to me also, again gotta take the good with the bad I suppose. Deep down, I was actually worried about him, how he would handle being away from me, we'd actually become a bit more friendlier since we'd been carrying on earlier with Jared. We'd both enjoyed each other's company. Yeah, I was falling for him ok. I was falling hard and fast and there was fuck all I could do about it, except take control like old quill had advised.

Leah was off chatting with Jared and her dad, no doubt Jared was filling her in on the Victoria problem and why he was changing to my school. Jake was stuffing his face and eyeing up the group of girl's that had decided to gather down the opposite side of the beach to ours. There was music playing as well now, don't know when that'd happen due to my Paul haze.

Paul was standing alone, he smiled at me gently, then out of nowhere, the whore from earlier, what the fuck was her name again, fuck, oh yeah Bryony, was up in his face and pushing her fucking tits against my man's chest. What? My man, since when was Paul my man? FUCK! Skanky bitch wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon by the looks if it. Poor Paul, usually he'd be fucking a girl like her by now, but because of me, he couldn't unless he wanted SDS again, which I highly doubted. I marched over to him. I was taking control, right the fuck now.

"Hey Paul, would you like to dance?" I asked him softly.

A song called we're going home by drake was playing in the background. Paul had taken my hand leaving skankface in the middle of the sand looking fuming. Shit happens!

I led Paul to where I wanted to dance, now the thing is, I'm not the greatest dancer, but I can definitely sway without a problem. I reached up and put ny arm's around his neck, pulling down towards me. This wasn't just proving a point to bryony, but also to Paul. We moved slowly together, staring into each other's eyes. He was amazingly sexy beyond belief. When he licked his bottom lip slowly, that was when I pulled him closer and initiated the kiss. It was warm and soft, this time I was the one in control, I was the one that gently probed his warm moist mouth with my tongue, doing the things he'd done to me, he moaned sweetly into my mouth, yeah, Mr Paul Lahote Was getting excited.

I spun around, with Paul putting his arm's around my waist.I slid my ass against his dick, it was solid, Paul moaned again at our contact, running his hands up and down my side's, his hands gripped my hips, pulling me closer against the major rager I'd created. Paul was now growling slightly, in excitement again this time.

I spun back around, pulling him down I whispered...

"Thanks for the dance, but I'm not quite ready to jump into bed with you just yet!"

Then I walked away, told you, two can play his game.

Paul stood there in shock, mouth hanging open...

"She said yet"

For once, I was the one smirking.


	30. Chapter 29

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT AND I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**Chapter 29: An Overnight With Leah.**

I was so proud of myself, I mean nobody but nobody gets the better of Paul Lahote I was told, well seems to me, I just did. I was the one to get him all hot and bothered this time, and left him hanging. God I was such a bitch, but I loved it. I'm sure he wasn't angry with me, he was more than likely impressed. He said I had inner fire, after all he'd called me his little phoenix, well I was putting that inner fire to good use. Yeah, I was definitely warming up to Paul. I wasn't ready to give into the imprint, I don't suppose I ever would be, but being Paul's girlfriend wouldn't be such a bad thing, as long as it was on my terms of course. Personally, I'd come to the conclusion that imprinting was not as complicated as it had been made out to be. For the wolf, yeah I can understand that when they saw their soul mate, yeah the earth moved for them. But I don't think that its necessarily a case of, oh my god, your my imprint, let's get together and go home and fuck each other's brains out. My perception was, that the imprint just pointed you in the direction of your perfect other half, that was it put simply. I also now had a sneaking suspicion as to why Paul had imprinted on me. Aside from Jared, Paul was the most volatile wolf in the pack, their fiercest fighter and ultimate strategist. He had anger issues alongside being a wolf and it is my oppinion that he imprinted on me because I would be the one that through time, would calm him and help him to learn how to harness the anger. This was my own explanation, and I was sticking with it.

Leah Clearwater at this moment, is rolling about in the sand, no you dirty bastards, not like that, she is rolling around in laughter like a fucking hyena on heat, not that I actually know what that would look like, but what I'm seeing just now would probably come close.

"What the hell has crawled up your ass with a tickling stick?" I ask her, trying not to join in with the laughter.

"You, you did this to me you bitch!" She struggled between laughter to actually speak.

"What the fuck did I do?" I asked angrily.

"Paul, you totally owned his fucking ass, he just stood there, oh my God it was fucking hilarious!" She laughed out again, picking herself up off the sand.

"Oh that, well he shouldn't have done what he did earlier, maybe now he will know not to try that one again in a hurry!" I stated with a straight face.

"You are staying at nine tonight by the way, I want to know your story, the guys keep saying it's your story to tell, not theirs!" Said Leah.

"Well this is news to me, but ok, are you sure you have enough room?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have one of the biggest houses on the res girl!" Said Leah proudly.

She took my hand and led me to her car, it was a vw beetle. A classic, and totally not the kind of car I'd pictured her in. She had shouted to her dad that we would see him back at the house. Sure enough, Leah did have one of the biggest houses on the res, well it was on the outskirts actually. Also, it wasn't a house, it was a freaking mansion. I looked out the car window, and I whistled.

"You might have told me you were a rich bitch Leah!" I laughed out.

"We aren't rich, just slightly better off than other people!" She stated matter of factly.

"Yeah right!" I said straight faced.

We walked up the drive and through the front door, it was gorgeous inside, all traditional wooden timbers. I love that kind of thing. Leah`s mom, sue was sitting in their overly huge living room reading the paper, Seth sat opposite her, clicking through the channels on their big ass television. Charlie would love this, just his type of thing.

"Hey mom, Bella is staying the night ok!" Said Leah smiling.

"Hello Bella dear, welcome to our house, it's good to see you again too, Leah has not shutup about you since she met you last night!" Said sue smiling warmly.

"Nice to see you again too Mrs Clearwater, your house is lovely, from what I've seen so far!" I said returning her smile.

Following Leah up the stairs, we reached her room which was gorgeous, it suited her, cream and chocolate shades, just lovely. I wanted to kill her just so I could have her room.

"This is my bed, you can have the sofa or the other bed over there, up to you!" Smiled Leah.

"Duh, think I'll take the bed!" I said smiling again.

I'd only been in the house for a half hour, and I wanted to stay here forever.

"So, you going to tell me your story!" She asked finally.

There was no getting out of it.

"You sure you want to hear it!?" I asked, slightly worried about her reaction to finding out about fuckface.

"Yeah, I'm sure" she said.

"Ok, so my story begins last year, I moved here to live with Charlie!".

You all know the ins and outs of what happened, so I won't bore you to death again.

Leah`s face was a picture when she heard about fuckface, then there was growling, then tears when she found out about the dazzling, then came the anger again about fuckface dumping me, what I'd gone through, then laughter came as I told her about Quil the pervert, Jake phasing and then about Paul imprinting on me right up till this very moment.

"And now I'm here, that's my story!" I sighed.

Leah was quiet...

"What's wrong, you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but I'll tell you something for nothing, if those bastards ever come back I'm going to kill each and every one of them slowly and painfully for what they did to you!" Growled Leah very very angrily.

"You'll have to get in line honey, there's a qeue!" I said laughing.

She laughed as well. She looked happy.

"So, being serious, what are going to do about Paul?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

"Well are you going to Accept the imprint or what?" She asked again.

"Leah, I accepted it as soon as it was explained to me! But Paul doesn't know I have, I'm leaving him guessing just for a while longer!" I grinned at Leah, her eyes popping out her head.

"Oh your good!" She said smirking.

Can I ask you something?" She added softly.

"Shoot!" I said.

"How come you and Paul's imprint is so different to Sam and Emily`s?" She questioned gently, looking at the ground.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I can tell you what I think, because I think what got explained to me is bullshit" I said heatedly.

I told her my views and she responded with a "huh" .

"So it was up to Sam on how he reacted to it, and bitch too!" She growled out.

"Pretty much" I said slowly.

Leah just said "fuck them, they're not worth a thought!"

"Good Girl, see your learning?" I said laughing.

"Well if I am, I'm learning from the best" she said smiling and pointing to me.

"I've got a feeling, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Leah Clearwater" I said hugging her.

I couldn't agree with you more Bella Swan" she said hugging me back.

Leah Clearwater was finally healing, and it'd taken meeting me for it to happen.

Go me.


	31. Chapter 30

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT AND I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY.**

**CHAPTER 30: Last Day On The Res.**

"Bella, c'mon to fuck girl, wake up!" said a voice.

"Go away" I said.

"Girl if you don't get up right now, I'll phone Paul and tell him to come and get you!" Said the voice.

At the mention of Paul, I shot up like a rocket, almost banging heads with Leah as she had been leaning down close to me. She stood back smiling at me. Rubbing my eyes, I'd had a good sleep and the dreams, oh God the dreams I'd had were amazing. Thinking back on them had me blushing like a berry. Oh the things that happened to me in them, things that Paul had been doing to me. Well let's just say, if he was anything like he was in my dream, in real life then I was a very very fucking lucky girl.

"Did you have a good sleep Bella?" Asked Leah smiling.

"Yeah it was great thanks" I said gently.

"I bet it was!" She smirked cheekily.

"What? Are you high?" I asked confused.

"No Bella, it's just you were moaning, quite loudly in fact" said Leah giggling.

"Oh no, God I'm sorry, it's just crazy dreams!" I said burying my head in my hands, embarrassed.

"I take it these dreams were good then!" Asked Leah giggling again.

"You have no idea!" I said smiling.

"Look I hate to do this to you, but I've been called into work!" Said Leah gently.

"Work, I didn't even know you had a job!" I said.

"I only started a couple of weeks ago, I'm a waitress at the diner!" Said Leah.

"Ok, that's cool, I'll get ready and go to Billy`s or something!" I said brightly.

"Cool, I finish at five, if you want to meet up, fuck I can't, I've got my first patrol haven't I!" She said angrily.

"Leah, it's ok, my dad's coming home tonight anyways, we will catch up at some point!" I said.

"Ok, well you have my phone number so phone me whenever ok! Thanks again for last night and I'm grateful you shared your story with me! I have to run, but you take your time, mom's downstairs anyways, she's offered to make you breakfast it's her day off so chill with her if you want!" Said Leah happily.

"I'll catch you later Leah" I said, then she was gone.

I got myself ready and headed downstairs to be met by Sue smiling at me holding a cup of coffee. This woman knew the way to my heart. I took it from her.

"Good morning Bella!" Said Sue cheerily.

"Morning Mrs Clearwater" I responded.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" She asked.

"As long as its ok, but I'll go after that!" I said softly.

"No hurry, I've made scrambled eggs with bacon, hope that's ok?" She asked.

"Great" I said.

We sat at the large breakfast table, making general chit chat bout her job as a nurse, how Harry and she met, about school and Seth. Very little was said about Leah which I found odd until Sue hit out with something I wasn't expecting at all, keep in mind I was eating when she said this.

"So, Leah phased huh?" Said Sue in mid-sip of her coffee.

Needless to say, I nearly choked, food went flying out of my mouth left right and centre.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry, what did you say?" I asked again, thinking I'd heard wrong.

"Leah phased didn't she?" She said again.

"I don't know what that means" I said, looking away and playing dumb.

"Bella, it's ok, I've know for awhile about the pack!" She said smiling.

I stayed silent, this way I wouldn't get into any trouble. Neither confirming nor denying.

"I know about the pack, about Leah, about that bastard Sam and that little cunt Emily, I still can't believe it happened to Leah, she was so happy then along comes Emily and its all gone, but she's happy again, because of you Bella, thankyou!" Said Sue.

I just stared at her, sipping my coffee again. "I still don't know what your on about!" I said winking, letting her know, that I did know but couldn't say anything.

Sue chuckled at this "In case your wondering, I put two and two together, all the secret meetings Harry went to, the late night phone calls, plus Harry talks in his sleep, and he answers questions, so that's basically how I found out, I'm just glad Leah has you now, I've not seen her this happy in a long time, I mean the girl's she hung out with the other day are just hangers on, they think that because Leah knows the boys, it's a one way ticket to get to know them, using counts!" She said grumbling.

Looking at her, I just realised, Sue Clearwater swears like a trooper, awesome.

We finished breakfast and sue hugged me closely, thanking me again. She then drove me back to the main res. I'd asked her to drop me at Old Quills. Whilst I'd been chatting with sue, Quil and Embry had entered into my head. I wondered if I asked old quill really really nicely if he'd let quill come out to play, yeah total moment of acting childishly there, hey back off, I'm allowed. I knocked on the door, it was still quite early, Jake was returning to school today as well as he could control his wolf, besides Jared would be there to help him if he needed it. I just wanted to spend some time with quill and Embry, I'd really missed them. The door opened and there stood Old Quill.

"Bella? Come in, come in" he said, surprised to see me.

"What can I do for you?" He smiled at me.

"Look, you can say no to this, but I really want to spend some time with quill, I've really missed him and I know he has school, but please let him off for today, pretty please?" I asked softly but smiling too, and fluttering my lashes for good measure. Old Quill chuckled at me.

"Sure, why not, but just for today though!" He said smiling, I cuddled him and kissed his cheek. He loved this, but blushed as well.

I'd been told by a few people that old quill was a grumpy moody old man with a stick shoved up his ass,he was far from it. I thought he was lovely.

"Quill, someone for you!" He shouted.

Q came tumbling out of his room all feet and arms, I laughed.

"Gramps, it's too early, tell them to go away, I've got school, and I wanna sleep" he grumbled.

"You've got the day off, and I'll tell Bella to go shall I?" Said Old Quill smiling cheekily.

That was when Q, woke up like a thunderbolt shot up his ass. He saw me and ran to me grabbing me tightly in his arm's. I hugged him back. I had missed him.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore, I've been so worried, what with Jacob being sick and Billy chewing me out the last time!" Said quill standing back and looking at me.

"Never going to happen quill, Jake's going back to school tomorrow, just do me a favour though, he's been going through alot of shall we say changes, so don't ask him any questions ok, that will just piss him off ok!" I told him wisely.

Old Quill just smiled, that's all this guy seems to do. I love it.

I waited while quill got ready then we went out. We spent time together on the beach. It was windy and cold, the rain started to pour whilst we were there so we headed back to his house. Quil showed me album after album of photographs of his childhood, old quill was in some of them, it was strange to see him with black hair, have to say though, he was quite a sexy man in his younger days. Quill looked a bit like him, same nose and eyes. Definitely got the perviness from old quill too. Not that I minded, it was part of his personality and he was awesome. He made me laugh and I ended up getting a stitch in my side which was painful but soooo worth it. We made lunch too, it was an early one because quill was hungry beyond belief. He had filled out quite, only in the space of a few days, which was crazy but as old quill had already told me, quill would be phasing regardless. I felt for him, none of these boys asked for this to happen. Life really threw shit at you sometimes. Quill started to talk about how the Quileute were descended from wolves, that it was an old wives tale. Little dud he know, I just let him talk like I knew nothing. Best to keep it like that for now.

Quil and I had tried to get in contact with embry but he was already away at school, so I wouldn't be seeing him today, pity.

I really enjoyed my morning with quill. It was good to see him so carefree and happy. But I knew all good things must come to an end. I had to leave to my own house, there was tidying up to be done, and I needed to get my stuff organised for returning to school tomorrow. Another day of torture I'm sure. I really couldn't be fucked with it all. I hoped Jared got things finalized what with him leaving the res school and coming to mine. The slut queens were going to have a fucking field day when they saw Jared, I bet you anything they hit on him straight away. The guy doesn't have a clue what he has let himself in for.

I said goodbye to quill and old Quil. Hugging both of them, people on this reservation had to be the most huggable people on the planet. It was good.

Reaching my house, I entered slowly. Looking at my clock, reading it as just after 12pm, I set about the housework. The place was filthy and I hadn't even been staying here. I cleaned it from top to bottom, it was spotless, I had put my music on so it helped pass the fact I was actually doing housework. Music always helped in any situation, there is a song for everyone and every mood when you think about it.

Just then there was a knock on the door...

"Who the hell could that be?" I said loudly. Well it couldn't be Victoria, I can hardly see her wanting to kill me and just walking up to the front door knocking, can you?

I switched off the music, and went to answer it.

"Yes" I said answering it.

Taken aback, it was someone I had expected but not just now.

In front of me stood Paul.

"Hey Bella, can I come in please? We need to talk" he said softly.

I opened the door for him.

He came inside and I closed the door behind him.

What did we have to talk about?


	32. Chapter 31

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT AND I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED.**

**CHAPTER 31: I Need You To Know How I Feel**

****I opened the door wider, Paul entered slowly. He stood there in just his shorts and was bare footed again, I wondered if he actually owned a pair of shoes. I mean I'd seen him in combat boots the other night, but the rest of the time he went barefoot. I suppose that there was no real need fir footwear though when there was a chance that you would need to phase at any moment due to threats of vamps, it would be pointless wearing shoes just to get them demolished in the process of phasing. Paul was very easy to look at and get drunk on the sight of him. His chiseled eight pack and well defined chest, gleamed from the rain that had fallen on him, oh what I'd give to be that rain. Naughty Bella. His large coal black eyes surveyed me for a few second, then he wandered over to the living room and regarded me again, he looked like a lost puppy, no pun intended of course.

"Have a seat Paul, you don't need to ask!" I said, smiling at him softly. My heart was racing again, Paul stirred so many emotions at once, more than I could handle if I'm honest.

"Well, this is your home, it's only good manners to ask!" He said smiling back at me, as he sat down.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" I asked.

"We need to talk!" Said Paul looking at the floor and clasping his hands on his muscular thighs.

Is my tongue hanging out at all, I wondered silently, if it's not, I'm surprised.

Swallowing quickly, "Yeah, you said that already Paul, well talk!" I said.

"I can't just say what I have to say, just like that you know, I'm not like that with you Bella" said Paul cheekily.

"Why, you should just talk to me like you talk to Jared then!" I stated to him.

He looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"Trust me when I say, you really don't want me speaking to you the way I speak to Jared, you really really dont!" Said Paul, his mouth raised in a half smile.

"Ok, I'll trust you this time!" I said giggling.

"Right, ok, you know I imprinted on you!" Said Paul, still looking at the floor and I swear to fuck, his face was slightly tinged with redness.

Holy fucking vegetarian leeches on pogo sticks.

Paul Lahote, man whore, well ex-man whore of the La Push Reservation, was actually embarrassed. Where the fuck is a video camera when you need one. I heard him sigh heavily.

"If I don't say this now, then I'm going to regret it!" Said Paul softly.

"Fuck sake Paul, just say whatever it is!" I said to him, I was feeling extremely frustrated now.

"I have feelings for you, and its not just the imprint working its stupid magic, I genuinely 100% have feelings for you Bella and I want to be with you, when you accept the imprint of course, I'm struggling, really struggling with the feelings I have for you!" Said Paul gently looking at me.

"Accepting the imprint? What does that mean?" I asked, faking my innocence yet again.

And the Oscar goes to ...Me! I'm that good I think to myself gleefully.

"Has nobody told you yet?" Asked Paul questioningly, his eyebrows arched in surprise.

Shaking my head, I said "No Paul, they haven't!".

"Shit, I'm no good at explaining this stuff" he murmured to himself.

He looked at me again and breathed out, then went onto try and explain the process of me accepting the imprint. How just because he imprinted on me that I had to tell him that I can accept it, so the wolf inside would settle from the acceptance etc, that when the wolf doesn't know what's happening, it tries to claw it's way out, you know stuff like that. He was doing a really shitty job so far and to make matters worse, he was all hand gestures and crap like that. Who does that? I thought smiling to myself. Yeah your all probably thinking I'm the bitch from hell for putting him through this, but actually I wanted to see how far he would actually go to explain something to me. If I was going to be in a relationship with Paul, then I had to know that if I ever had a question about something I wasn't too sure about, would he treat me stupid or would he explain it to me fully softly and gently.

Looking at him just now, I knew he'd passed the test.

Ok, I have to stop him before he gets himself too worked up over this, he was already halfway there.

I went and sat beside him. I could feel the heat radiating off him, in a way he was my walking talking hot water bottle. Cool, or would that be warm? Never mind.

"Paul, shut the fuck up!" I said smiling at him. He was taken aback.

Nobody but nobody spoke like this to Paul Lahote.

He was silent.

"Paul, I accepted the imprint after you apologised for your fuck up!" I said gently.

"Why did you not tell me?" Paul questioned me.

"You never asked, why should it be up to me to tell you everything!" I answered slowly.

We were so close.

"So you accept it!" He asked again, this time smiling.

I just nodded smiling at him.

"Does this mean that you and I are together?" He asked me, there was so much hope, want and dare I say need in the look he gave me, I didn't the heart to hold back from him any longer.

"I'm yours Paul Lahote, as long as you want me, imprint be damned!" I said to him smiling.

"The imprint only pointed me in your direction, I've fallen for you little phoenix, in a big way Bella, you have so much fire in you, you burn me, when I look at you Bella, you set me aflame and I just want to burn with you babygirl!" Said Paul huskily, taking my hand and kissing it slowly.

"Paul, we go slow though, I meant what I said the other night, I'm not ready to jump into bed with you just yet!" I whispered, embarrassingly.

"You said that yet word again, there's hope for me yet, fuck there I go now!" Said Paul teasingly.

I hit him on the arm, then bolted up the stairs. I was on a mission.

"Bella, you can't hide from me!" Laughed Paul chasing after me.

"Ooh the big bad wolf's coming to get me, help!" I squealed laughing as well. I hid in my room.

He found me in seconds and proceeded to tickle me on the bed.

Suddenly he stopped and looked into my eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now" was all he said to which I responded.

"Yes please!".

His lips met mine, gently, softly and oh so delicious. I opened my mouth and invited his tongue to come and play with mine, which it did readily. I moaned into his mouth as he did in mine. He was in top of me, holding me down with his weight yet the strange thing was, it was as if he weighed nothing, he was so gentle with me. He then adjusted himself slightly all the while still kissing me, my tummy felt funny, I was excited as well as slightly nervous, then I felt the hardness against my centre, fucking hell this guy is huge.

Ever so gently, Paul began to thrust against me, holding my hand and kissing me with a little more force, I won't lie to you, Paul clearly wanted me right here and now. I could feel my panties dampen with the way he thrust against me, the friction sending tingles where there had been none before. It was like I was soaring, Paul knew exactly what he was doing to me. This was his way if claiming me, without actually having sex. I was getting into it until we were rudely interrupted by a voice from downstairs.

"Bella, you home kiddo?".

Fucking hell, Charlie's home.


	33. Chapter 32

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT AND I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE READER'S.**

**CHAPTER 32: Daddy's Little Princes**

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" was all I could manage out. Dad's timing could not be any worse, well it could I suppose, I mean he could have arrived as Paul was actually fucking my brains out, but let's not go there, eh! Too soon for talk like that. Paul still lay on top of me, laying little kisses on my neck whilst I was trying to kick him off me, my dad being here seriously didn't bother him. He wasn't fazed by his presence, just continued gently nibbling and kissing my neck.

"Look`s like I'm going to meet daddykins after all!" Growled Paul seductively in my ear.

"Like hell you are, now way in fucking hell are you meeting him just now, jump out the fucking window if you have to, I don't care but now way are you walking down those stairs!" I whisper shouted at him.

Paul chuckled quietly, got off me and was gone before I knew it, boy was just too damn fast. Your probably thinking that I got myself a big mouse, but would you want your dad to see you after being away for three days in your own house with a half naked boy who he has never seen you with before? Well!? I didn't think so, could you imagine Charlie face? He'd have me shipped back to my mom's before you could say boo. Which would just be awful, I love my mom but she's a complete child. Immature, demanding and selfish, need I say more? Plus it would probably piss Paul off no end if I was that far away from him. My lips were still bruised from the kisses Paul had given me, they were warm and tingled from the pressure he applied. Needless to say, soft and gentle had become possessive and hot in the matter of minutes, it was like as soon as there was contact between us, all coherent thought went out the window, litterally. Need to say though, if I ever did lose my mind completely, then this would be the reason, but what a way to go with Paul Lahote kissing you into insanity, mmmm me likely big time.

Paul Lahote was dragging my so called innocence to hell. If he had his way, I would not be innocent for very long. He was intent on having me, one way or another and I had one hell of a fucking battle on my hands to keep him at a reasonable distance, yes we were together, but I wasn't ready for the whole let's fuck each other senseless. I'm sure Paul was ok with the heavy petting for now, but the heavy petting was also leading to new paths of adventure, New stirrings in my body, heat, delicious heat was what Paul gave me. I wanted to burn with him, fuck rationality.

I shook my head and looking in the mirror, making sure I was passable for Charlie. He's not a cop for nothing you know.

"Dad, your home, I'm so glad" I said smiling as I jogged down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo, you look good, something's different about you?" He said, eyes narrowed.

As I said, he's not a cop for nothing. Too fucking observant fir his own good if you ask me.

"Nope dad, not a thing, just happy I suppose!" I said smiling.

"I'll believe it this time, still think your hiding something though!" He said, but still gathered me in his arm's for a cuddle. I was glad he was home and in one piece, safe.

"So what did you get up to while I was gone?" He asked as he started to walk into the kitchen and look around inquisitively, like he was searching for clues of some kind.

"Nothing much, hung out with Jake a few times, saw Sam a few times, met Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater, that's about it!" I said leaning against the fridge freezer.

"Paul Lahote?" Asked my dad, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, why" I said to him.

"Boy`s got a bit of a reputation Bella, just be careful around him ok, he's known for his quick temper, punch first, ask questions later if you know what I mean!" Said my dad.

"Well, he was nothing but nice when I met him" I said sticking up for Paul, defensively.

"That's all good and fine Bella, but as I said, just be careful ok!" He said again.

"I will be fine, thanks anyways for the warning dad, but I like him!" I said softly.

Charlie`s eyes raised to meet mine, "What exactly do you mean by like him?"

"Just that, I like him, he's nice" I said.

"Bella, don't tell me you've gone and gotten yourself involved with another boy for Christ sake!?" Asked My Dad heatedly, then adding for good measure "I've only been gone three damn days!".

"Dad, Paul and I are just friends ok, take a chill pill, jeese, your all worked up over nothing, calm it!" I said angrily at him.

He just looked at me.

"We are going to billy`s later by the way for a couple hours, I need to talk to him about something!" He said smiling, changing the subject altogether.

This was what my dad did, when he went off on one, he always seemed to bring up an excuse to go see Billy, what the fuck ever I say. Just means I get to see Jake and annoy him for a while.

I made my dad coffee and some sandwiches, both of us agreeing to go to the grocery store later and get some supplies in, we were running low. We were never like this. Shows just how much my life had changed in the space of a week.

After Charlie had finished, he had a quick shave and change of clothes, the only thing I'd had to do was change my pants due to the excitement from my encounter with Paul. Last thing I needed was Jake on my back for allowing Paul to put his paws all over me, hey I made another funny, I see your nit amused, like I give a fuck. In all seriousness, Jake would smell Paul on me and he would flip his shit. Not good, hence the change. Once ready we left in the cruiser and headed to billy`s. I could see Charlie, chomping at the bit, maybe he really did have to speak to Billy about.

Arriving at the res, well I mean billy`s house, we were met by Jake, toolbar in hand.

"Hey chief! How was your trip?" Asked Jake, winking at me in acknowledgement.

"Good son, how's school, you sticking in?" Asked Charlie.

"Yes sir!" Answered Jake smiling his famous smile.

"Good Good, your dad around?"Asked My Dad.

"Yeah, inside" said Jake.

"Bella, you go hang with Jake for a while ok!" Said my dad.

"Ok" I responded quickly grabbing Jake's hand.

Practically running to the garage with Jake, I was surprised to see Paul and Jared there as well. Ooh this is not good.

"What are you doing here!" I hissed at Paul.

"Well it looks like I'm helping Jake to fix his truck!" Responded Paul coming over and kissing my cheek softly.

Jared and Jake both looked at us.

"Take it you two are together now!" Asked Jared smiling.

"Taking it one day at a time" said Paul, straight to the point. This was an improvement.

I waited for Jake to get angry and phase, but it never happened.

"As long as you treat her right Paul, then you and I will be fine! As Bella knows, you've fucked up once, do it again it will be me killing you!" He threatened, then went back to looking for a tool in his bag.

Okay, I'm away from the reservation for a few hours and now Jake's acting weird, Paul and him are trying to be friend's.

"What The Fuck Is Going On" I asked angrily.

"Nothing, why?" Asked Jake smiling at me again.

"Jake and I reached an understanding earlier, didn't we!" Said Paul looking to Jake for back up.

"Yeah, we did, we think it's better for you, that we put our differences behind us, we will work better together when we are on patrol looking for the leech and we realised that if we do this, then we will catch her sooner!" Said Jake head in the blasted toolbag.

"I've entered the fucking twilight zone!" I said huffedly. Jared laughed at this.

The other thing that occurred to me that if Paul was here, and my dad was here too, they would definitely end up seeing each other. Fuck.

"Paul, my dad's here by the way!" I stated, firmly.

"So?" He asked popping the hood of Jake's truck.

"I'm just warning you!" I said.

"Bella, calm the fuck down chica, it's not as if you're going to introduce me to him as your man or anything like that!" Said Paul heatedly. He looked pissed off again.

"Why are you so worked up about me meeting him anyways? Are you embarrassed by me or something?" He asked.

"Don't be so fucking stupid asshole!" I said angrily.

"Well what is it!?" He asked again.

"He's been away three days Paul, he already noticed something was different with me earlier, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" I asked Paul.

"Act fucking normal" said Paul cheekily.

He walked over to me, pulling me away from Jake and Jared.

"Is your crimson tide due at all?" Asked Paul, whispering into my ear.

"WHAT? What the fuck is Crimson Tide?" I asked him confused.

"Your period, is it due, you smell like your coming into heat!" Smirked Paul.

"Ok, your officially a dirty fucking bastard!" I snapped at him.

He just captured my lips in a spine tingling, tummy fluttering hot hot kiss.

He was right though, I think I was due, my hormones are all over the place. Stupid wildly senses.

Paul had me pinned against the back of Jake's garage, why is it he is able to just consume me like this.

"Enough" I mumbled against his lips.

"For just now, we will continue this at a later, Mark my words! " Said Paul kissing me softly again.

"Whatever, just stop getting me all hot and bothered, especially since my dad is in the house!" I said, smoothing down my hoodie.

Paul smirked.

No fucking fair.

I continued to watch Jake, Paul and Jared go about pulling the truck apart in segments. I thought they were supposed to be putting it together, not taking it apart. Paul would look at me from time to time, his eyes smouldering, as if he was undressing me right there and then. I knew I was damp again, Paul breathed in and I could see his eyes darken even more, he knew damn fucking well what he was doing to me. I walked out the garage before Jake and Jared could sense my predicament.

I knew now that Paul really was the big bad wolf, I just wondered how long I would remain my dad's innocent little princess.


	34. Chapter 33

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS FOR READING, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 33: It's Simple, You Hurt Her, You Die.**

I walked away from Paul and the others, heading towards the main house. My body was still reeling from Paul's word's. Where the hell had he gotten Crimson Tide from, how dare he, oh he dared alright. His touch and words had turned me to jelly, I was surprised I was still walking upright due to the fact that he had left me feeling so weak, weak at the knees that is. Reaching the front door, I smoothed my clothes down and shock my head, would my dad notice the state I was in. I hoped to fuck not. He'd likely shoot Paul on the spot had he seen the way he'd manhandled me. Not that I was complaining or anything, I was just worried for Paul's safety. I don't think my dad was going to take any chances after what happened with fuckface. Despite the bravado my dad Charlie had, I think that inside he was terrified that when another guy came on the scene, that I would be hurt again and I would go all zombified again. I knew he was overprotective because he cared, and I still think he knew more than he was letting on though, Charlie was perceptive like me, where do you think I got it from? Huh?

As I went to put my hand on the handle, I was rushed from behind by three overgrown boys, being Jake, Jared and Paul. Oh why did they decide to come back in when I was going to be there. Now my fucking dad is going to see Paul, just fucking great.

"Are you going in the house or not Bella? Or are you just going to stand on the porch all night?" Questioned Jake smiling cheekily.

"Shut up, dick!" I grumbled.

Jake pushed in front of me, then I followed behind him, Paul behind me then Jared behind him. Charlie was sat in the living room with Billy, both heads were bent in heavy discussion. Billy`s face did not look too happy, Charlie's wasn't much better. What the hell were they talking about? The boys headed straight for the fridge, taking food out from different shelves, then looking to me for help. Christ, can these boys not do anything themselves? I rolled my eyes and huffed. Have I mentioned these guys are dicks at times. Love them all to bits, but they annoy the ever loving fuck out of me at times.

"What is it you want me to do?" I said looking around the kitchen at the scattered ingredients arranged haphazardly.

"Work your magic of course!" Said Jared. Paul just lay against the counter smiling.

Jake looked like a hush puppy, petulant lip on and huge pleading eyes, oh fuck, this boy is good, better than good actually. I'm such a sucker. I really should have told them to fuck off and do it themselves, but knowing them, they would have blown the God damn kitchen up.

"Ok, get your large asses out of my way!" I said to them chuckling.

"Our asses are not large, your just tiny" said Jake matter of factly. This was true of course.

"Dad, Billy, do you want anything?" I asked shouting over to them.

"Yeah, whatever they are having will do fine!" Shouted My Dad, quickly going back to his in-depth conversation with Billy.

"Chicken Salad Sandwiches all round then!" I said.

Jake and Jared walked away to Jake's room, he had something to show Jared apparently so I said I would call him when they were ready. Paul just stayed where he was. Reaching for the butter, I started to get the sandwiches made for the boy's. I could feel Paul watching my every move. His gaze was heated to say the least. I just looked at him, smiled a little and went back to spreading the butter on the bread.

"You look kind of hungry Paul, are you?" I asked cheekily.

"You could say that!" Said Paul, coming over to stand behind me.

I could feel him, he was like a blanket of heat engulfing me.

"Well it's a good thing I'm making these then isn't it?" I said swallowing thickly.

Paul laid his hands on either side of me, on the counter, boxing me in, bringing his head closer to my neck.

"I'm hungry for you Bella, I could just eat you, right here right now!" He whispered softly, tickling my neck with his breath.

And here comes the damp panties again. I shivered and knew that Paul could as he said earlier, smell me.

"I see somebody likes what I said! You smell fucking delicious little phoenix, fuck I want you splayed on this counter with your legs wrapped round my head and my face buried in your pussy!" Whispered Paul seductively in my ear again.

I was going to collapse from the heat and the embarrassment. C'mon to fuck, my fucking dad's just a few feet away and here I am getting fucked, verbally of course in the kitchen. Fucking Paul.

He moved away from me at this point, knowing full well the effect he was having on me. How was this fair? It was far from it. Stupid raging hormones.

Shaking my head again, I went about finishing off the sandwiches. All the while, Paul just stood there, undressing me with his eyes, I would love to be in his head just now, we must be having the time of our lives, no doubt Paul would be fucking me in many different positions. Lucky Paul's imagination, that's what I say.

The sandwiches were done, so I called Jake and Jared, they came out like hunting dogs after prey and proceeded to eat like wild animals. Charlie watched them and I have to say he did look ever so slightly disgusted. I don't blame him. He also watched Paul carefully, I tried not to let on that I knew he was watching though. Paul sat on the sofa, holding his plate out to me offering me half his sandwich, only when I took a bite did he start to consume his. Making sure I had food first, now that's a new one! Jake and Jared had noticed what Paul had done and snickered of course, earning them a heated glare from Paul.

This was when I decided to make introductions, I had to do something to ease the tension in the room, you could cut it with a knife.

"Dad, this is Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron, they're the boys I told you about earlier!" I said gently.

The boys nodded to Charlie, he in turn nodded back, not a word being said. It was worse than before, shit.

I started to gather the plates up and take them to the kitchen with Jake and Jared following me. They were like my bodyguards in a way. Whilst I was busy, shit went down in the living room.

Charlie stared at paul who in turn stared right back which is not a good thing.

"Can I have a word with you, preferably outside!" Said Charlie to Paul.

Paul nodded, then standing followed Charlie outside. Billy knew what Charlie was doing. Pity I didn't though.

"Son, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Asked Charlie, trying to sound intimidating.

"Look, I like your daughter Mr swan, ok, we are friends!" Said Paul crossing his arm's.

"Son, I wasn't born yesterday, I see the way you look at her, that most certainly is not the look you give a friend, unless your friends with benefits!" Said Charlie looking Paul in the eye.

Hearing this, Paul nearly choked, he had not expected those words to come out if the chief of police's mouth, let alone Bella`s dad. Fuck he said inwardly.

"Ok, you got me, what do you want me to say?" Asked Paul heatedly.

"The truth would be a good start, eh? Are you able to tell the truth?" Asked Charlie.

"I like your daughter Mr swan, alot ok, more than alot actually, She's amazing" said Paul smiling.

"I don't want another fucking Edward Cullen situation on my hands though son, that bastard fucked my little girl over and I'm not going to stand by and let it happen again!" Said Charlie looking up at Paul, this was when he realised just how tall Paul was.

"Don't ever and I mean ever compare me to that fucking prick, Bella should never have been with him in the first place!" Said Paul menacingly.

Charlie stood back, seemed like Paul Lahote hadn't liked Cullen either. Well least they had some common ground to work from now.

"Your right there, biggest regret was not bashing his ass earlier!" Said Charlie smirking.

"Man, you have no idea!" Smirked Paul.

"He was a control freak, Bella couldn't do or say anything without his approval, makes me angry just thinking about that stupid bastard!" Said Charlie heatedly.

"Well he's gone now, Bella can back to herself, do you think she seems happier?" Asked Paul.

"Yeah, she is, and I'm glad!" Said Charlie.

"Me too" said Paul smiling.

"Look, I'm glad you like Bella ok, but I have one rule!" Said Charlie seriously.

"What's that?" Asked Paul with narrow eyes.

"Its Simple, You Hurt Her, You Die!" Smiled Charlie warningly.

Paul just looked at him and nodded.

Charlie Swan was officially a scary protective DAD and fuck getting on the wrong side of him.

Paul just followed him back inside.

When I saw them, they looked like they'd reached some sort of secret agreement.

Little did I know big bad Paul had met big bad scary protective Daddy Swan.

And the swan had won.

Gotta love my dad.


	35. Chapter 34

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT AND I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE READERS.**

**Chapter 34: Return To School.**

Tuesday morning came around way too soon for my liking and it marked my return to school. I was looking forward to it, especially since Jared was going to be there and I would see Angela again. I'd packed my bag already so I wouldn't be running around like a lunatic come morning. My dad and I had left billy`s house around elevenish last night, I'd found out through Paul what my dad had spoken to him about and I was utterly mortified to say the least but I understood that my dad had done what any dad had to do to make sure that I was ok, protected so to speak. I'd hugged Jake and Jared goodbye, Jared saying he'd swing by about 8 to pick me up. Paul was another story though, he'd had a problem letting me go, which to me was very sweet, I think he kinda lost his man card because he'd held me close to him and Jake and Jared proceeded to rip the shit out of him for his little show of affection for me. I told Paul I'd see him later in Monday night as I was going to study with Jake so he could tag along if he so pleased. Jake wasn't overenthused though as he thought Paul was intruding on the famous Jake n bell`s time, which he wasn't really. I smoothed the situation over by telling them I'd make dinner for them both, if they played nice of course, being the way they are about food,shut them both up in a second. Always a good thing if you ask me.

So here I was sitting in the kitchen, waiting on Jared. Charlie had already left for work which was less hassle for me because he'd been rushing around like a blue arsed fly, making sure he'd git everything sorted, if he'd done it like I had told him last night, he'd have had a less stressful time, but as usual, he's a guy and thinks he knows best which was wrong of course and ended up with him spilling his coffee over himself, having to change shirt again and falling over his own two feet on the way out to his cruiser. Too fucking funny watching it all. It was a total you've been framed moment. Hilarious, but he didn't think it was funny as he saw me laughing at his misfortune yet again. He just tutted, huffed and drove off. Men needed to get a clue. Hearing a beep, I jumped up to see Jared was waiting for me. I grabbed my bag and headed out. Getting in his car and seeing him, the way he was dressed I realised the girl's in school were going to be swooning. He had on a light blue shirt, sleeves rolled up, black jeans and white Nike trainers. He looked very very handsome, still not a patch on Paul though.

"Hey, you got everything?" Asked Jared smiling.

"Yeah, you?" I responded smiling back at him.

"Yup, pretty much, I'm looking forward to it, need a change from the res girl's!" Smirked Jared cheekily.

"Your such a guy!" I laughed at him.

"Last time I checked!" He smirked again, making my face go red.

"Fuck up dick!" I shouted at him in embarrassment. He just laughed again, then he drove us away from my house.

We reached the school pretty quickly thanks to Jared`s crazy driving, guy had the need for speed button inbuilt in that huge body of his. Adrenaline junkie big time.

I saw Angela waiting on the steps, she'd seen me in the car with Jared and she looked confused to say the least and as Jared and I approached her, I chuckled as her jaw hit the ground. Yeah, she had it bad.

"Hey Angela, how are you? I'm sorry I never phoned or anything, I've just had alot to deal with!" I said softly, hugging her.

"It's fine, missed you though, place hasn't been the same without you!" She said smiling.

"Have the slut twins bothered you at all?" I queried.

"Nope, Lauren still has a slight black eye though, you have one hell of a punch on you girl!" Smiled Angela.

"Oh, sorry, Angela, this is Jared, he's starting today, transferred from the reservation school to here" I said making introductions.

"Hey" smiled Jared down at her.

Angela looked up at him and I swear I saw a tiny bit of drool at the side of her mouth.

"Hi" she squeaked out looking up at him.

Yeah, Angela had it bad for Jared.

We walked him to reception to get his schedule and he was in pretty much all my classes, stupid Sam and his "she needs to be protected at all times" attitude. Fucking controlling dick. We then headed to English, and sure enough at the door, out entry was blocked by none other than the aforementioned Slut Twins. It's late November by the way and these girl's are wearing things you can't even call clothes. They'd have come to school naked if they had the option. Stupid bitches, but Jared being Jared and a guy of course couldn't help himself and smiled at them which in turn led them to start talking in their stupid nasaly voices that go right through.

"Hi Bella, good to see you back, who's this?" Smirked Jessica eye fucking Jared.

"This is my friend Jared, this is Jessica and Lauren!" I said half heartedly.

"Oh it's so nice to meet a friend of Bella`s, your very handsome aren't you?" Said Lauren walking closer to Jared and holding her hand out to him, I swear to fuck the idiot slut pushed her tits out as much as she could, yeah she was a slut, no doubt about it. Jared just looked at me then at the slut twins.

"Are these the bitches you told me about bell`s?" Asked Jared frowning.

"Yeah, these are them!" I said through gritted teeth. I felt like punching both of them in the face this time.

"Cool, looks like you broke her nose, good hit!" Said Jared inspecting Lauren`s nose.

"Its not funny, it's still really sore!" Exclaimed Lauren heatedly.

"Well don't dish out what you can't take, I mean, you deserved it!" Stated Jared.

"No I did not, she just attacked me, isn't that right jess?" Said Lauren feigning innocence. Her innocent, yeah fucking right!

"Look, I know what happened and you deserved what you got you dumb fuck!" Said Jared nastily.

"You cannot talk to me like that!" Screeched Lauren, stomping her foot like a child.

By now, other student's had stopped to see what the commotion was.

"I demand an apology, right now!" Said Lauren loudly.

"Well that ain't ever going to happen, the day I apologise to a slut like you, will be the day he'll officially freezes over, so you will be waiting along time! Bit of advice for you, put on some fucking clothes, you look fucking stupid like that and you wear too much fucking make-up, both of you look like drag queens gone wrong, it's funny shit! Have you looked in the mirror thus morning? Bet you've not!" Said Jared smirking again.

I loved this guy. He was awesome, even Angela was impressed by his verbal attack on the slut twins. A few if the other student's were also in stitches from Lauren and Jessica's dressing down.

"Do you know what, just get out of my face before I say something I'm going to regret, and I'm not getting ny ass suspended on my first day cause of a pair of leg opening bitches like you, Christ my dog has better decorum than you little fucks!" Said Jared.

He pushed past them and Angela and I just followed, trying to hide the laughter. This was the best return to school ever.

The rest of the day passed quite quickly, teachers welcomed Jared warmly and welcomed me back too. They liked Jared because he was eager to learn, which was always good. Some would call him a teacher's pet, I would just say he was really smart. Him and Angela hit it off, really well in my opinion. I'd quietly asked him if he imprinted on her, but he hadn't, damn, they would have made a good couple plus they seemed to really like each other. No fucking fair guys.

Just nearing the end of lunch break, Jared`s phone buzzed, it was Paul to check if we're both ok. As you know, we were both more than fine but Paul's wolf was chomping at the bit to make sure I was ok. I spoke to him which reassured him and he seemed calmer, poor baby. Jared was pissing himself at our conversation, Angela looked confused again and I frowned at Jared after telling Paul good bye.

"What's so fucking funny?" I asked.

"Paul, he's so fucking whipped and he doesn't even know?" Laughed Jared. I ended up joining in with the laughter. Thank Fuck Paul was not here to see us laughing at him as he would be one unhappy puppy.

"Who's Paul?" Asked Angela.

Jared and I stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"He's our other friend, isn't he Bella!" Said Jared staring at me.

"Yeah, our other friend!" I said agreeing with Jared.

With the situation avoided, we headed back to class, last periods were phys ed and history. BORING! Yeah, ok, there are people in this world who love these subjects, but I'm certainly not one of them.

Angela and I got changed in the locker room and as we were coming out, I banged into another girl, it was Macy, she was a quiet girl, so quiet in fact you would never know she was there. At this time, Jared was walking down the other end of the hallway, then in a split second, was in front of me and Angela. He looked pissed.

"Who are you? What do you want!" He hissed at her.

Macy looked at him terrified, "I just needed to talk to Bella for a second!" She whispered softly.

"Jared back the fuck off!" I shouted at him. He grabbed me, pulling me close to him.

"Bella, she stinks like a leech!" Growled Jared quietly in my ear.

"Shit" I said.

"I have a message from your friend, I think her name was Vicky, or something like that, she said to tell you she'll see you soon, so erm I've told you n I'm going to go now!" Said Macy quickly.

I started to shake, Jared held me tightly, whispering it would be ok, just like Paul had done.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, Macy is it? But where was this girl?" Asked Jared.

"In the canteen earlier" said Macy walking away.

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

THIS WAS SO NOT GOOD.


	36. Chapter 35

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THE STORY, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 35: The Conversation Between Charlie And Billy.**

Charlie Swan was a simple man. Never asking for much throughout his life. He had two major accomplishments in his life, one being the chief of police in Forks, the other being his daughter Bella. When his ex wife Renee had left and taken Bella with her all those years ago, Charlie felt as if he'd been ripped in two, that he was missing a piece of himself. Settling in Forks was good enough for Charlie, but it had never been enough for Renee, she wanted, expected more from life. She was a free spirit, had to be let loose so to speak unfortunately when he'd set Renee free, she'd taken Bella away from him. He remembered coming him on that Friday night to the house empty and a note on the kitchen table from Renee, explaining that she no longer loved him, that he was married more to his job more than he'd been married to her, that Bella needed to more stable environment to be brought up in. How was taking a child halfway accross the country a stable environment, dragging Bella from town to town, here there and everywhere. Charlie had gone to his friend Billy Black`s that night and Billy had done what Charlie had expected him too. He brought out the good old moonshine. The drink was a legend in itself on the reservation, completely and utterly potent. But it did the job, and Charlie and Billy had gotten completely wrecked that night. It had numbed the pain for a few hours, but it wasn't going to bring back Charlie's baby girl. She was gone and there was sweet fuck all he could do about it. Fucking Renee, Charlie had never hated anybody in his life before now, but by christ, he hated Renee for this and would never forgive her.

During the night with Billy, they'd shared many stories of their childhood, when they'd both gotten married, their fishing trips. But Billy Black had gotten a little bit carried away in the moonshine that night and had started to talk to Charlie about the shapeshifters of La Push. Billy had told Charlie about the cold ones, the leeches as he'd called them, how they had forced the change in billy`s line, Ephraim Jakobi Black, Jacob's namesake. Charlie had watched and listened through drunken eyes and ears, in fascination as Billy spoke, it was a wonderful tale and took Charlie's mind off of his problems. It was a conversation that stayed with Charlie right to this day. Waking up, the morning after, Charlie had put it down to the moonshine, but he would never forget. Billy on the other hand swore he would never again touch any alcohol especially moonshine ever again. He spent the whole weekend with his head down the toilet and cursing Old Quill Ateara for giving it to him. Billy couldn't even remember the previous night, henceforth he hadn't realised he had let the wolf out of the bag so to speak. Charlie had decided to keep it to himself what they'd spoken about, so Charlie did what Charlie did best, he buried it.

It wasn't until Bella returned to stay with him and had gotten herself involved with the Cullens, that Billy Black`s words were remembered and had hit him like a Mack truck. Charlie had litterally shit himself to think that his one and only daughter was involved with a bunch of motherfucking vampires. But Bella had been stubborn, she was happy and there was no telling her otherwise. So Charlie buses his time and sure enough, the Cullens disappeared after Bella`s 18th birthday. Why, he didn't want to know, did he give a fuck they'd left, hell fucking no. He was happy that they'd left. His daughter was safe now. Or so he thought. He never spoke to Billy about it, he kept it to himself as always.

But when Charlie had gone to help on the case in another town, with missing teenager's. It was as if they'd disappeared off the face of the planet. It was then that it occurred to Charlie that they might just have a problem with a serial killer, and that killer happened to be a vampire. When he saw the families, spoke to them, he realised that he had to speak to Billy Black, silence be damned.

So when he'd arrived back at his house in Forks, he'd spoken to Bella, she'd acted as if she too was hiding something and he was even more determined to speak to Billy. He'd practically shoved Bella away from him as he started to walk into billy`s house, ordering her to go see Jake, which thankfully she did without question. Opening the door, he realised that he had no clue as to how to broach the subject with Billy, so he did what came naturally. He opened the door and in seeing Billy...

"Billy, I know about the wolves and the cold ones" he'd blurted out.

Needless to say Billy shat a brick, jaw hitting the floor in shock, he knew he couldn't brush Charlie off with anything other than the truth. He was fucked, if old quill ever found out what he'd done, Billy Black was going to need a wheelchair with an engine because Old Quill would be after his blood no end. Billy sat and listened to what Charlie had to say, Billy was actually worried now. This was not regular activity by a leech, something was coming, and it was coming fast. Charlie could see Billy was beyond concerned now.

"So who's all in this wolf pack?" Asked Charlie.

"Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Jake and Paul Lahote" said Billy angrily.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you about this, these are trade secrets Charlie!" Grumbled Billy.

"When it comes to my daughter, there are no secrets Billy?" Said Charlie, looking out the window.

He could see Paul and bella in the yard, they were pretty close, too close in fact.

"Why the fuck is Paul Lahote looking at my daughter like she's a piece of meat he is about to devour" asked Charlie heatedly.

"More like de-flower" muttered Billy under his breath.

"What?" Said Charlie angrily this time.

"Charlie, there's more to being a wolf than what you already know ok, if I tell you, you have to swear you will not tell Bella and Paul you know!" Grumbled Billy again, in a slightly pleading way.

Billy sat and explained to Charlie, extremely gently about Paul Lahote imprinting on his one and only daughter. Emphasizing that Paul was a protector, that he would lose his life before he saw any harm come to Bella. That through time, Paul would come to love Bella unconditionally, putting her above all other's, that his aim was to make sure she was loved, protected, cherished so to speak. That Bella`s life was fulfilled. Charlie drank in what Billy told him. So Paul was his daughter's soulmate and she his. Funny little world Charlie thought to himself, getting fucked over by a leech only to be imprinted on by their sworn enemy, a wolf. Life certainly does work in mysterious ways indeed.

"So Paul is to all intents and purposes my son in law?" Charlie joked to Billy.

Billy laughed at this but then said in a serious voice "You Cannot Tell Them You Know though Charlie, it's imperative!".

"Well can I least have the father to boyfriend friendly chat?" Asked Charlie haughtily.

"By all means go ahead" said Billy.

This was when the boy's and bella came in and Charlie watched as Jake and Jared disappeared and it was just Paul and bella in the kitchen. Watching closely, he saw Paul stand close to Bella, how his touch seemed to calm her, how he made her laugh. If he'd actually known what was going on inside Paul's head though, you and I both know he would not be happy.

Taking Paul outside, Charlie saw that this boy was not a boy but a man, this man was his daughter's protector aside from himself. Charlie was happy in this fact.

Bella would be protected for the rest of her natural life, hey anything's better than being with a fucking vampire. Isn't it.

After the friendly words, they walked back inside to a bemused Billy and a confused Bella.

Charlie looked at Billy.

Paul could very well be the best thing to happen to Bella.


	37. Chapter 36

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE READING THE STORY, I APPRECIATE IT.**

I was a nervous wreck after what happened on Tuesday at school. Victoria had actually come into school and gave me a message albeit through Macy. Things seemed to move quick from there, school came to an end and I was back in the reservation with the pack at Billy Black`s house. I was shaking like a leaf, it wasn't that I was scared for my life, I was scared for my friend's, for Jake, for Jared, even for Sam but mostly Paul. Victoria had some set of balls on her to come and mix with human's, speak to one even. Macy will never know how close she came to losing her life that Tuesday. I don't think I would forgive myself if anything had happened to Macy, I don't know her that we'll but that's besides the point. She, like me, just wanted to live her life, get in with stuff whatever it was she did. But if Victoria had wanted to, she could have ended Macy there and then. She was a lucky lucky girl to have walked away in one piece. Jared had called Sam and the other's and we met them at Billy`s house. I saw Paul, I let him come to me, he gathered me in his arm's and carried me like a newborn infant through billy`s door and onto the couch. Stroking my hair over and over again, calming me, trying to anyways. This whole situation was getting out of control and fast, something had to be done. I wasn't in my right mind when I decided to do what I did, but you have to understand, there were people I had to protect, people that were important to me. My dad, Paul, Angela, the pack, they could all meet their demise because of me, because of a fucking mess those fucking cullens left me in. How was this fair to them, to have them suffer for a mistake made by veggie freaks. I was beyond angry.

Excusing myself from Paul and the other's, I decided that since they were all talk, that it was up to me to take action. I quickly pulled out my cell when I got outside and I called a taxi. It came quite quickly, I told the driver to take me to my house first then wait. I ran inside, got what I needed and was in the cab again off to my destination. My cell rang, it was Paul if course, asking me where I had gone to. I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm doing what I should have done ages ago Paul, I'm facing my problems, don't come after me!".

I hung up on him.

We reached the requested destination.

The Cullen House.

Getting out after paying the cab driver, I looked at the house, it was boarded up in places but I knew I could find a way in somewhere. Why was I here? Well this was where it all started for me and I needed to do some damage. I found one of the boards on the back door was loose, so k used all my strength to pull it away and I smashed the rest of my way in with the hammer I'd gotten from my own house. No it wasn't just a small one, it was a big one. I was going to be doing some smashing. The house stank of dampness and it was dusty. Rather in a dilapidated state all round. Perfect. My cell was ringing again, I ignored it, I just wanted to cause some damage, the same way that cullenstein had done to me. Part of me knew this was extremely immature, but fuck it.

I worked my way through the house, looking in each room, every room was still in the same condition. Fuckface had even left his shitty CD collection. So they got smashed first. Satisfaction doesn't even come close to the feeling I felt as I smashed my way through them, one by sodding one of them. They were in pieces, and I smiled. I was happy that I'd damaged something of his they way he'd damaged and left me, in pieces. I made my way to where pixie bitch used to stay. They were all still there, all her clothes, shoes, bags, the lot. I started to grab them in bundles and took them outside. Pixie bitch had a hell if alot of clothes so it took me a little while. Once I'd grabbed everything, I took out the lighter I had and lit up the mountain of garbage she'd called outfits. A tramp wouldn't wear what she used to wear, and she thought she was stylish. That was the biggest joke on the planet. How fucking dare she try to change me to be like her. Bitch. Take that. This was the next best thing to lighting her ass on fire. I felt euphoric, I felt like I was taking control back from them. Then my screaming started, no words, I just screamed.

As I walked back to the house, I felt I was getting watched. Creepy ass fucking leeches. I wasn't giving a fuck anymore.

"I know your there, there is no point hiding!" I shouted out.

He stepped out carefully from behind the trees. He was tall and had longish dirty blonde hair and the thing that stood out was he was a human drinker.

"If your going to kill me, do it now" I challenged him.

"Be calm little one, I mean no harm, I was merely watching you, I was curious!" He spoke in a velvet voice.

"Who are you, did Victoria send you?" I shouted at him.

"No, I do not know any other called Victoria" he said holding his hands up, I suppose it was his way if letting me know he wasn't a threat, it wasn't working.

I looked at him, crossed my arm's and waited.

"Well, why are you here you fucking leech?" I Said angrily.

He looked flummoxed, here was his food source standing up to him and giving him verbal abuse, he clearly wasn't expecting. Nice.

"My name is Alistair, I'm here to see my old friend Carlisle Cullen" said the vamp named Alistair.

"Good luck with that one, he's not here or did you not notice the fucking empty monstrosity behind me?" I said cheekily.

"Are you here alone, or are there other's?" I added.

"I have a companion, he will be here in a second, speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Chuckled Alistair.

Another leech stepped up beside had the same build, but his hair was shorter and dark brown but yet again, he was a human drinker. Two for the price of one, oh goody. Alistair turned to him and spoke that weird way that they talk, you know dead fast and shit, I noticed the newcomers eyes widen in shock. This is beyond funny.

"Miss, my name is Garret, we mean you no harm! Can you please explain to us how you know what we are and what happened to the cullens?" He spoke in hushed tones.

Here we fucking go again.

Alistair and garret sat on the ground, so I did as well. It was surreal, it was like when you were little and you all sit outside around the campfire. Garret excused himself once I'd finished. I heard alot of cursing and trees falling.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"My dear, Garret has never agreed with the Cullen lifestyle, he always knew it would bring trouble and as I've just heard, you have a vampire after you because of the cullens, so I would say he has good enough reason to be shall we say slightly pissed!" Said Alistair in a bemused smile.

He had a point.

Garret came back a few moments later, I smirked at him.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"It will be better when I get my hands on the cullens!" He said threatingly.

"Well this has been very interesting, can I go now?" I asked softly.

"Well we were actually thinking how we can help you with your situation?" Said Alistair gently.

"You want to help me?" I asked shocked. "Why?" I added.

"Well the fucking cullens as you so rightly call them, left you with their mess, so we feel obligated to help, you never asked fir this did you?" Said Garrett smirking.

"If you did help, what would you want in return, your a leech, you always want something!" I said snidely.

"Nothing, we will help you then be on our way!" Said Garret.

"I have help though, I'm not dealing with this alone!" I said matter of factly.

"Who prey tell is helping you against one of our kind?" Asked Alistair, genuinely curious.

Just then, there was a loud snarl and he was in front of me. It was my silver wolf, snarling and growling in front of me. My Paul, my protector.

"As you said Alistair, speak if the devil and he shall appear!" I said smirking at him in return.

Garret and Alistair both backed away slowly.

"I told you leeches, I have all the help I need, now do you believe me?" I Asked.

It was good to see a vampire shit themselves for a change.


	38. Chapter 37

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THE STORY, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**CHAPTER 37: Wolves Working With Vamps, Whatever Next ?**

I stood there watching the leeches back away slightly. I think the sight of Paul had them quite confused. After all, a huge wolf was the last thing they'd been expecting. Paul moved to my side, nuzzling against me, I stroked his head to calm him down. He rubbed against me even more and there was a great rumbling sound coming from him, my big bad scary ass wolf was purring like a kitten. Oh I was never going to let him live this one down if he ever gave me grief again. Alistair and Garret had moved far enough away for Paul to realise they weren't actually a threat. He disappeared behind a tree and emerged again, shorts on mores`s the pity. He marched right up to me, grabbed me into his warm embrace then set me back on my feet.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing out here alone, you disappeared from billy`s, I was worried sick, and I find you here talking to human drinking leeches, is this another secret you've hidden from me?" Yelled Paul loudly.

"You lot were too busy talking about shit, I felt like I had to do something, so I came here, I've had quite a productive evening so far, I had a smashing time and a bonfire then dick 1 & 2 appeared, no I don't know them and who died and made you boss of me?" I shouted back at him.

Alistair and Garret just stood, smirking, watching the interactions between Paul and myself.

"I'm not trying to be your boss Bella, I'm trying to tell you I've been fucking worried you selfish little girl and I find you hers, with them of all things!" Shouted Paul.

"Whatever!" I shouted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, who the fuck are these guys anyway?" Shouted Paul angrily at me.

"Alistair and Garret, that's who the fuck they are!" I shouted at him.

Said leeches were smiling at each other.

"Again, why are they here and that's stupid names for leeches!" Growled Paul.

"Well I told them about the cullens and they've decided to stay and help, isn't that kind of them!" I said to Paul, biting my bottom lip.

"Little phoenix, unless you want the leeches see you losing your virginity as I fuck you here and now, I suggest you stop buying your bottom lip!" Growled Paul seductively.

"Oh please, do not stop on our account!" Laughed Garret.

Great, not only were they leeches, they were perverted leeches. Lovely.

"So what exactly are you?" Asked Alistair curiously. They still stood quite a distance away, probably a good thing.

"None if your fucking business that's what I am!" Snarled Paul, grabbing me in his arm's tightly.

"Paul, listen to them, they can help!" I snapped at him.

"Fine" said Paul begrudgingly.

"Well, since Bella told us about the cullens and what they've done to this poor girl, leaving the way they did, utter cowards so they are, with this poor child with a psychotic female leech after her, it seems only fair, we stay and help, garret is a strong fighter having served in the southern wars, he has expertise in finding rogue vampires so to speak and this Victoria thing sounds exactly like that!" Said Alistair charmingly.

"I don't trust you, but if Bella seems to think your ok, then so do I but it's nit upto me, I'll have to inform my boss!" Said Paul heatedly.

"We will stay here, it's going to waste anyways!" Said Garret.

"Agreed" said Alistair.

"Once we've dealt with the problem here, we will be dealing with those arsehole Cullens" growled out Garret.

I think Paul Lahote was actually beginning to like these leeches because as Garret said those words, Paul walked over to him and shook his hand. This was something I thought I'd never ever see. It was almost a Polaroid moment. We said goodbye to the leeches, then headed back to the reservation where Sam was waiting for them. His whole face screwed up as Paul could see the stench of death hitting Sam's nostrils and sending Sam's wolf into a frenzy. Not good. Jake came out next and he reacted the same as did Jared. It was the dominoe effect, one by one they phased. Paul then had to stand away from me and observation, just so the others could see what had happened. Bella watched the wolves, standing in a circle grunting here and there, she knew they would be talking through the wolf link. It went for about half an hour, Charlie would be due home soon so I had to get my ass back to the house.

"So what do you think?" Paul asked Sam.

"As much as I hate the idea, but working with these leeches just might work!" Said Sam grimly.

"I'm with Paul, you know me bro, you go I go mono a mono!" Said Jared smiling.

"I'm with Sam, I think we are all agreed, we let them help!" Said Jake.

"Ok, so they're helping, great, now can somebody please give me a lift home, my dad's going to pitch a fucking fit if I'm not home!" I said narkily.

"I'll take you!" Said Paul, ever the enthusiastic chauffeur. I giggled at this thought.

"Great, let's go, like now!" I said smiling pretending to be an airhead.

Paul drove me home and I headed straight to bed. Paul was going back to a pack meeting with garret and Alistair. Typical, I miss all the fucking excitement again.

I slept fitfully that night, visions of Victoria draining me dry, were once again rife. I was so tired of it all, I just hoped that Alistair and Garret could help.

It was Wednesday morning and Paul had picked me up with Jared. He sat with his arm around me, oh it was hot and delicious, Paul was just edible. As I got out the car, Paul swept me in his arm's. To say he took possession of my mouth was an understatement, Paul owned my mouth. His tongue swirled inside my mouth, tasting every millimetre of my mouth. It was heavenly. He brought me closer with one hand, but he used the other and it was a complete first for me. He gently brushed his hand against my Jean clad pussy, gently rubbing his hand against it. I was at school for fuck sake and he'd turned me inside out again. I was instantly dripping wet, thank fuck I had on dark trousers or else you would have seen the damp patch in my now drenched panties. I'd never been touched there and I mean never and as this was a first, it left me hungry for more of Paul's touch whether clothed or not. My morality and rationality that yes, I'd only known Paul for a week, but I wanted him, I wanted him to eat me alive like he'd said, I wanted him to ravage my body. Ultimately, I just wanted him.

"Remember this pussy is mine!" Said Paul smiling against my mouth.

I wanted to take the day off school and be with him.

Jared slung his arm around me.

Then I knew why Paul had done what he'd done.

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley stood there gawping.

I was falling for Paul more and more now.


	39. Chapter 38

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS STORY, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 38: Here's How My Week Went.**

So that was Tuesday, we'd met vampires who were intent on helping us take out Victoria, as far as I'm concerned, the more the merrier. Then Wednesday morning rolled around and the slut twins were left with ojtwc syndrome, why do you look confused? Shit you don't know what that stands for do you, fuck I keep forgetting your the one`s out there reading my story, ok, well ojtwc syndrome is, open jaw that won't close syndrome, yeah it was very funny. To see them standing, like two fish out of their water, shock is not the word for the look the had on their faces. Jealous bitches, just because I had a man that was gorgeous as well as even more hotter with a dash of extreme sexiness than any boy in this entire school. They thought Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were sexy, well that when they saw Paul, I think they realised that Mike and tyler were mere babies compared to the man before them. He was simply mouthwatering. I think I'm turning into a leech, ooooh what a nasty thought. So anyways, once Paul left, Jared, myself and Angela who had joined us during the whole Paul and bella show, gave me a glare stating I had some serious catching up to do to her, well that was fine. I had no problems with catching up with Angela, deciding the best time was lunch break as always, Jared was going to play basketball with a few other guy's he'd met yesterday, they fought over him because he was so tall, he was ideal to have on your team and the two groups were fighting like cat and dog over Jared and I think he was loving it. When lunch break came, Angela and I decided to eat outside as had quite a few other student's, it was a rare dry day today, so people were taking advantage to the maximum. Whilst I was getting settled at the bench Angela had chosen, I noticed a figure in the trees a few feet away, it was Garret. For fuck sake, the school is turning into a community centre for problem vamps. I walked over to him after excusing myself to Angela, telling her I'd be back in a moment.

"Good afternoon miss swan, it's nice to see you!" He said, bowing slightly.

"Ok, enough of that, what the fuck are you doing here?" I whisper shouted at him.

"I came to tell you that the vampire after you has a few people working for her, so it's not just her after you!" Said Garret grimly.

"Ok, should you not be telling Paul and the others this before me? I mean thanks for the heads up and all, but still!" I said to him.

"I was under the impression you had to be told everything miss swan!" Said Garret, you could tell he used to be in the army.

"Well, fine and thanks, can you go now, I'm trying to spend time with my friend and eat my lunch!" I said gently.

"As you wish Miss Swan!" Said Garret bowing then disappeared into the woods.

This whole thing calling me Miss Swan needed to stop, makes me feel ancient.

So I went back to Angela and filled her in about me and Paul Lahote. She was in awe as I told her, no I didn't tell her anything secret, what do you take me for? Anyway, she sat and listened to every word I told her. She looked so hooked. I wondered about her, what was going through her head.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked gently.

"Its all just so romantic Bella, I saw from the way he looks at you, he thinks the sun shines all around you, he's definitely a keeper I think!" Said Angela sighing.

"I'm keeping him regardless!" I chuckled.

So the afternoon went on, we attended classes chatted between them, Jared`s phone buzzed a few times. It was the same old same old afternoon. I got lost in my daydreams of Paul. I wished they were real, a girl could live in hope couldn't she. I knew I was fighting a losing battle in the "I'm going to try and abstain from having sex with Paul" war. He'd kissed me into submission more than a few times now and when he touched me in the downstairs area this morning, he'd left me panting like a bitch on heat. I'm turning into a fucking dog now. I knew I was going to be giving into him soon, I just didn't know when. If it happened, it happened. I was quite sure I was the only virgin left in Forks as Angela had so kindly informed me that she had lost hers ages ago and was surprised when I told her I still was one. She'd thought I'd done it with fuckface mcsparkles, yeah as if! I dare say, losing it to Paul would definitely be a memorable experience what with him having all the experience, he'd better put it to good use, that's all I'm saying. I'm coming accross all brave n shit, but inside I am quite nervous, I don't know what to expect and not knowing is what's putting me off and in a way you could say, holding me back. I had decided though that the next time we got close enough, I'd let him take control.

When Jared and I made our way back to the reservation, we got a surprise. Quill stood there on Sam's porch. Seeing me, he ran to me swinging me high. I was just wondering why he was here, when Sam came out with Leah and Paul.

"Quill phased, finally!" Said Leah grinning, then sitting on the step looking at him all gooey eyed.

"Yeah, Bella, you been holding out on me girl, keeping secrets from your best friend eh?" Joked quill smiling.

I looked as he moved closer to Leah, I watched as Sam looked in defeat at Leah.

"Oh fucking hell, you two imprinted on each other didn't you!" I burst out laughing.

"Yep, I was sent to get quil as he'd phased just outside his house, it was pretty funny, but soon as I saw him, nothing else mattered!" Said Leah happily.

"Yeah, same goes for me baby!" Said Quil happily.

"We are just friends just now though bells, you know, like how you and Paul started!" Said Leah, then she added "I'm not one for jumping straight into bed, just because I imprinted!".

Sam looked like he'd been hit in the gut. Ouch, nice one Leah!

Paul came over and wrapped his arm's around me, kissing my neck gently. He really was becoming more handsy, not that I was complaining as I loved it. His hands were huge, but they left little goosebumps along my skin. God I'm getting wet just thinking about what he does to me! I saw quil breath in and his eyes rolled, Leah smacked him upside the head.

"Bella, get that shit under control fuck sake!" Said Leah laughing out loud. She too, could smell how aroused I was.

"Paul, take care of your fucking girl, that shit is fucking potent!" Shouted Sam, laughing as well. Sam was ok as long as he was alone. It was Emily who was the fucking problem.

I buried my face in Paul's chest, I was so embarrassed. Paul on the other hand was loving it. He breathed in deep, growling gently. Pulling me closer to him. Oh I really needed to stop getting so turned on. It was causing me more grief and embarrassment. I really needed to get laid, that's the only thing that was going to stop me from turning into a walking pheromone bottle for Paul and the other wolves to get high on.

Just then there was a loud painful howl.

There was a new wolf, Jared stayed with me whilst the other's left to deal with it.

Jake returned from school, coming straight to Sam's as he'd gotten a text from quil about him phasing, then as he arrived at Sam's, the others walked back and they had Embry with them.

"Fuck me sideways!" I said out loudly.

"Just tell me when!" Said Paul smirking.

"Shut the fuck up, now is so not the right time for this!" I said to him.

I walked to embry, he looked terrified and was shaking like a leaf.

"Come here embry!" I said smiling gently.

Leah nudged quil smiling "Watch this shit, our little Bella got some magic about her!"

I put my arm's around him and I felt the build up of heat and as it peaked, I opened my eyes and felt it release from me into embry, he sighed contentedly and held me tighter.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Quil gobsmacked.

"Bella`s a Kalmer!, She has got an animal charm!" Said Leah smiling brightly.

Embry held me tighter, I pulled away from him slightly.

"You feel better now?" I asked him softly.

"Most definitely, thanks Bella!" Said Embry.

So the three musketeeers had been reunited. Finally, no more holding secrets, no more hiding away.

The pack was now bigger, stronger, Victoria's chances of winning were getting smaller and smaller.

We all arranged a welcoming bonfire for quill and Embry to be held on Friday, but Quill being quill, suggested going to a club instead and having the bonfire on Saturday instead. Typical quill, just had to be different.

Thursday came and went like the wind, it blew in and blew out again.

Sam and the pack spent most of the afternoon in the clearing with Alistair and Garret. They were training, and training. Garret was amazing, teaching the wolves to block attacks from the enemy, how to avoid getting their bodies broken. Watching wolves and vampires fight was like watching a television go all blurry, because that's what they did. Alistair didn't look much like a fighter but by christ when he started, he was a vicious little cunt. Vicious to the point of being terrifying, his whole demeanour changed. I'd class him as a proper old fashioned gentlemen, when he spoke to me, like Garret it was Miss Swan this and Miss Swan that, he had manners, not a bad thing I suppose. But then when he went to spar with Garret, oh my fucking God, the devil had been let loose on earth. Victoria was officially fucked if Alistair got a hold of her. Ooh I couldn't wait to hear how that one panned out.

That was how I spent my Thursday evening. Watching sparring matches between the leeches and my wolf pack.

Friday morning came, another day of school, another day of gossiping with Angela about life in general. I told Angela about us all going out tonight, I invited her too. The girl needed more than just me as a friend and I was hoping one of the boys would imprint on her. I knew who I wanted it to be with, so I was keeping my fingers crossed and everything else. I'd told my dad I was staying at Leah`s tonight, so he was fine with that, thank fuck. I was looking forward to going out, and I think Angela was as well. Everyone just needed a break I think. So much had happened in just over a week.

We all needed to relax, after school I was heading straight to Angela's to get ready, then we would meet the other's later. It was going to be so good.

Roll on tonight.


	40. Chapter 39

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE READERS, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 39: Tonight I'm Loving YOU!**

Angela and I left the school grounds quickly. We couldn't get out of there quick enough. The worst thing was that we'd been given homework to be handed in on Monday. So bang went my plans for a relaxing Sunday. Why does this always happen when you have other things planned. Angela was buzzing about the fact that we were going to a club tonight in Port Angeles, both of us were worried about not getting in due to the fact that both of us were underage and no amount of make-up was going to change that fact. Jared and Paul had said they'd sort it, how, we had no idea. It was ok for the other's, what with their build and looks, they'd pass for twenty something no questions asked. I hated them in this moment. Plus they were all gorgeous, that made me feel even more plain. I had a feeling that girl's were going to be flocking to the boys like flies round shit. Paul had also told me that the club we were actually going to was one that he and Jared frequented often. I kind of knew he was warning me that we might bump into a few of his ex conquests. As he'd said this, I'm not going to lie, it did piss me off, but as you know, all that was in the past, he was mine now, not theirs. I was still shitting myself though, my nerves were shooting through the roof. Angela was just a bundle of joy though, over excited. She'd been to a club once before with the slut twins, who'd ended up ditching her and going off with two guys from Seattle. Poor Angela had had to make her own way home that night, it was when cullenstein and I had first broken up. If I'd known what they'd done to her then, I would have dealt with it sooner. Bitches. But they were the last things on my mind, I was more concerned that I'd be wearing heels tonight, if there's one thing I don't do well at all, it's wearing heels. I was dreading it no end. Angela on the other hand, wasn't such a girlie girl, but at least she could walk in heels with some grace.

Angela had chosen to wear scrappy black sandals with a stiletto heel, they were nice to look at but I knew that she would pay for it later in that night. Once we'd showered, not together you pervs, jeese, she changed in to her outfit. It was a knee length pleated red skirt with black cheques. And a black halter neck top. She looked gorgeous, she had a small black jacket that matched, her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. I'd never seen Angela dressed up before, she looked stunning and she had legs that could rival Leah`s and that's saying something. Another thing that I didn't know was that Angela had somehow acquired a fucking tan so now I felt like a walking milk bottle next to her. Fantastic, way to go and shoot me down I thought to myself. It wasn't her fault, it was just me and my stupid fucking insecurities again, dragging me down to the pit if despair that was me. I changed into my own outfit. It was simple but classy I thought, I didn't want to be classed as slapper material like the slut twins. My shoes were silvery platform heeled wedges and gave me a bit of height, thank fuck. I had chosen skin tight black trousers, that were like a second skin, I liked them as they gave my body a bit of shape. My top was a light blue halter neck with a slight glittery effect through it, I liked this top. It was actually a present from my dad for my 18th, it was also the first item of clothing he'd bought me and I don't think he could have made a better choice. It suited me to a t. I left my hair down, so it hung down my back in its natural ringlets. Angela grumbled that she wanted my hair, I looked at her as if she was mad. My hair is way too long and uncontrollable. Totally has a mind of its own. But hey, it's mine and she can't have it. I told her this and she just laughed. Once we were satisfied with ourselves, I'd applied the smallest amount of mascara and that was all the make-up I wanted on, Angela called a taxi. We were to meet the other's at the club at 7.30 pm, the club was named Koda. It was very popular amongst the residents in and around Forks. Looking at myself in the mirror in Angela's hall, we bid goodbye to her mother and father who were very relaxed about where Angela was going, surprising because Angela's father was a minister and her mother was a church clerk. I think they led a double life as I could have sworn I heard the both of them swear a few times, go figure. There was a beeping from outside, Angela calling my name and before I knew it, we were off. Here goes nothing.

We reached the club just after half seven, and sure enough, there was a queue about half a mile long with people from all walks of life, dressed to impress lined up outside the club. At the front, talking and laughing with the bouncers, were the other's. They all looked amazing, but yet again for me, it was Paul who stood out. He stood with black jeans on, a simple white t-shirt that set off his beautiful copper skin. His ears had those small black studs in again, his whole face lit up when he saw me. He had his black combat boots on and he just looked edible, his hair that usually hung in his eyes slightly, was gelled up a bit. He looked fuck hot. Leah was dressed in a short white dress, she looked gorgeous. Quil was in his element. Jake saw Angela and smiled warmly, welcoming her with a small smile but it was Embry who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Thing was though, I wasn't sure he'd actually imprinted on her. Strange. I'd figure it out later. It was party time. Paul came over to me, smiling down at me.

"You look beautiful little phoenix!" He Said softly, kissing my cheek.

The bouncers then unclipped the barrier and we just walked in, they didn't even ask for Id or anything. Paul just looked at Jared and smiled, how the fuck had they managed to wangle their way in just like that, especially since all those people were still outside waiting. Jammy bastard I thought to myself. The club itself was already bouncing, the dj playing music of all genres. Paul led us towards the back of the club where there was a large booth secured off, another bouncer standing next to it. He saw Paul approaching and his stern face broke into a huge smile, he came forward and hugged Paul and shook his hand. What the fuck is with all the special treatment. Was there anybody that Paul didn't know? We all took a seat in the booth, now when I say it was huge, it was actually fucking massive, it took all ten of us and there was still loads of room. I looked at Paul for an explanation.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"How the hell did you manage all this?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I've got connections ok!" He responded smiling. I decided to leave it at that. It was clearly a need to know basis, and I clearly didn't need to know.

The surprise of the night so far was that Sam had attended too, without the ball and chain that was Emily Young. This made me wonder what was going on! Stuck up fucking little cow that she was. It seemed that Sam was and could only be himself when she wasn't around him. I was definitely going to find out what was going on with that if it killed me. It was then that I found myself being dragged up by Leah and Angela to dance, Usher`s Scream was playing, it was loud and you know me, I don't dance but my attitude tonight was fuck it! We wandered through the pile of dancers in the dance floor, eventually finding a clear spot which was still in view of the booth. I swayed in time with the beat, Leah and Angela danced around me, I could feel Paul's eyes on me, it was working. He looked impressed to say the least. Then my view if him was blocked as a girl scantily clad in a red dress with waist length blonde hair decided to start chatting to him. I knew something like this would happen, no point getting upset over it right? Wrong! I told the girl's I was heading back to the table, they were too busy bopping away. They were actually both quite good dancers. Lucky bitches. I strode back to the table, where skank blonde girl was trying in vain to accost my man. They were chatting and laughing together, making my blood boil. Paul noticed I'd returned and smiled innocently enough at me.

"Hey Bella, this is Clara, we go way back!" Said Paul smiling.

How fucking dare he. I was fuming now, even after telling myself to keep calm.

"I bet you do!" I said, regarding Clara through narrow eyes. She was a bombshell, utterly gorgeous and I detested her. Clara in turn shot me a blinding white smile, can you say teeth whitened much, fake cosmetic bitch. Her cleavage left nothing to the imagination and what she had had definitely been enhanced by alot. Barbie wannabe. Fuck this, he couldn't even see I was pissed off. The Dj was now playing salt n peppas Push it, looking around the table, I grabbed an unsuspecting Jake onto the dance floor. Two can play this fucking game. Paul had no clue as to what was going on. Jake stood in the crowd with me, he was behind me and I moved to the beat, everytime the word's Push IT came in, I shoved my ass against Jake's dick, yeah I was being a naughty girl, lucky enough Jake had caught on to what I was doing and put his arm around my waist and ground against me. We worked together on the floor as if we owned it and I was impressed with myself. To make Paul get the point, Jake slowly kissed my neck, I was loving it, knowing Paul was going to freak. He wanted me jealous, so I got him jealous. Fuck him.

I moved away from Jake, then out of nowhere, Paul appeared, he was not a happy wolf boy. He grabbed me from behind, pulling me to him. Salt n Peppa had finished and Enrique Iglesias song was playing, it was aptly called Tonight I'm loving you. Paul's eyes burned into mine, I think there were actually flames in the. Fuck, I was in trouble. He manipulated my body against his, he grinded against me and he growled lowly in my ear. Spinning me to face him, he took possession of my mouth, tongue and teeth crashing against mine, he was on a mission. He pulled away from my mouth roughly.

"Remember when I told you we'd continue what started the other day?" Asked Paul growling lowly in my ear.

"Yeah!" I squeaked out.

"Well, we are continuing right now!" Said Paul, "Say goodnight to the others Now!" He added demanding.

I had riled Paul up to much and there was no going back, I knew what was coming and I was ready for it.

I said bye and was in the back of a cab before I could say Silver Wolf. Paul had me in his lap, kissing my neck, licking up and down. I was on fire. I didn't even know where we were as the cab came to a halt. Paul paid the driver, and carried me out the cab and up a set of stairs, putting me down only to get keys out of his pockets.

"Paul, where exactly are we?" I asked quietly, my nerves starting to show.

"My house" growled out Paul as he opened up the door.

He took my hand dragging me inside. He stood away from me as he closed the door, he didn't face me.

"Do you know what you did back there Bella, do you know why we are here!" He demanded.

"Yeah, I do!" I whispered.

"Good, you know what I want" said Paul breathing heavily, turning to face me.

"Its just as well I don't want to wait any longer then isn't it!" I said shyly. Paul's eyes bulged out at this point. He'd been expecting a fight at least. But I wanted this as much as him.

He walked over to me, slowly taking my hand and leading me down a narrow hall and through another door. Switching on the light, I realised Paul had brought me into his bedroom. It was a simple room, just a large double bed in it, with a chest of drawers either side of it, desk in the corner and curtains at the window. I stood in the middle of the room, starting to shake with nerves. You would think I was going to phase, the way I was shaking.

"Nowhere left to hide little phoenix" said Paul seductively as he closed the bedroom door. I gulped.

He came to me, lowering his head, kissing me softly yet in a possessive manner. He moved us, all the while still kissing me. I felt the back of my legs hit the bed and I knew then that this was it. Paul stood back from me and took off his white t-shirt over his head, smirking as always. I couldn't move, what do I do. He came back to me and slowly turned me around so he was behind me, he started to kiss down the side of my neck and I heard him unclip my halter neck, I closed my eyes as he spun me back round to face him. He looked at me, gently pulling the top off, so I stood in my bra. He pushed me gently, to sit on the bed when he knelt down and took off my shoes one by one. Then he stood up, pushing me further now so I was actually lying flat on the bed, my heart was pounding with nerves. He gently laid above me and kissed me again, this time I hear the zip of my trousers being pulled down and the button popped at the top. He softly kissed my lips again, chuckling slightly against them. He then pulled away from me again, pulling me to stand with him, then he smiled down at me and pulled my trousers down and off in one go. I stood in nothing but my bra and pants, with Paul eye fucking me big time.

"Lay down" he said softly. I did as i was told. Paul was the leader of this dance, I just followed.

He lay on top of me again, attacking my neck with his lips and tongue, oh the tingling sensations were there and I felt a gush of wetness between my legs, Paul's hand trailed down my side reaching the area that was now soaking wet, he kissed me, my eyes open watching his every move. He moved down me softly, leaving small kisses here and there. Kneeling on the floor, he pulled me towards the edge of the bed, then yanked my panties off. He then started to smell them. It was if he was getting drunk on my arousal. He threw the offending panties behind him, then lowered his body, so he was face to face with my soaking wet glistening pussy, just as well I'd shaved down there. He smiled up at me, I kind of knew what he was going to do, I'd read books. But when he spread my legs apart and used his fingers to open me up, I was not expecting the explosion of heat as his tongue probed my pussy expertly, investigating my pussy inside and out, he then licked up towards my swollen clitoris and began to gently suck on it, the burning had started at my toes and was now spreading up my legs, I threw me head back on the mattress as he pinned me with one hand and used the other to gently stroke my pussy slit, inserting one finger gently pushing it in and out as he worked his tongue against my clitoris, licking at it, swirling his tongue around and around, ooooooh circles are sooooooo good. I couldn't stop what happened, I felt like I exploded and I did litterally, the juices gushed out of my pussy and into Paul's mouth and he drank every last drop of what my pussy produced. The relief I felt was simply phenomenal, Paul licked me a couple more times, if he hadn't have had me pinned to the bed, I'm pretty damn sure I would have shot off the bed, I was seeing black spots in front of me along with lots of different colours, this is what it must be like being high, all I can say is more please.

Paul stood up and was smiling, proud with himself. His chin glistened with my juices, his lips still coated from the release he gave me. I buried my head in my hands with embarrassment.

"Never ever hide yourself from me little phoenix, you taste fucking amazing and my wolf loves it!" Said Paul hotly.

I still had my bra on, well I did until Paul pulled me to him, up off the bed and snapped it off in one go. I stood before him, completely naked as the day I was born. His gaze travelled from head to my toes.

"Fucking beautiful!" He exclaimed as he unbuttoned his trousers.

He took them down slowly, bit by bit, revealing his dick, I nearly fainted in shock from the size of it. It stood to attention, it was as thick as it was long. At a guess I would say it was at least nine or ten inches and it looked sore, as it was that hard. He had a little thatch of black pubic hair, but the dick itself was impressive. He slowly walked over to me, we just stood there regarding each other with hungry gazes. I wanted to eat him alive. I reached to touch him, but he took my hands and held them tightly in his.

"Another time Bella, there are more important things happening here!" Said Paul seductively, looking down into my eyes softly.

"Go lay up on the bed, little phoenix!" Said Paul, his voice dripping with honey.

Again I did as I was told.

He went over to his desk and took out a small silver package, it turned out to be a condom of course, there was no backing out or walking away from Paul now and I knew I never would.

I lay there, watching as he palmed his dick, rolling the condom down it. Then he made his way to me, and lay beside me on the bed. Slowly and gently, he stroked my hair, then lay on top of me. He was so big yet so gentle. He kissed me slowly, licking my lips, asking for entry which I gave to him gladly. He balanced himself on one elbow, using his other hand he rubbed his enormous dick against my pussy, he kissed me again and I suppose this was a distraction technique, but it wasn't working. I felt him stretching me, and that was just the head sliding inside. I was beginning to wonder if he would fit. I had tears in my eyes because of the burning and stretching. He stopped and looked at me.

"Its always best done quickly Bella!" Said Paul kissing my neck, trying to take my mind off the pain.

"I'll trust your judgment on this one!" I whispered.

"This is the one and only time I will cause you pain, my little phoenix!" He said starting to kiss me again.

Then I felt him push into me with one huge hard thrust, I swear to God I'd never felt so full. The pain was excruciating, I knew I must have shouted a few profanities, but it was fucking sore. He lay inside me still, waiting for my body to adjust to the sheer size of him. Slowly and surely the burning and stretching feeling began to wear off, thank fuck. New sensations were beginning to build within me, such as that delicious heat from earlier.

"Move please!" I whispered in Paul's ear.

He began to thrust in and out softly and gently, I looked down at our bodies in wonderment, we really were joined now, he was inside me and I felt completely at peace. Nothing else mattered anymore, Paul was making love to me, slowly and steadily, building up a rhythm that my own body was beginning to respond and dance too also. His thrusts were getting a little faster as he ploughed deep inside me.

"Your so fucking tight Bella, fuck me!" Growled Paul heatedly.

He lifted my left leg slightly, this actually gave me the feeling of being filled even more if that had been possible. Paul thrust in again and again, building up the delicious heat and pressure, the burning returned tenfold, starting at my toes and working up my legs with tingles of what felt like electricity shooting through my very soul. Then it burst forth, my impending orgasm. It was like a sonic boom went off.

I screamed his name, I might have deafened him somewhat, he looked in my eyes as I came again and again, screaming his name louder, he growled loudly at me, his eyes had a yellow tinge to them and I knew his wolf was laying claim to me as much as Paul was.

"Who do you belong to Bella, tell me!" Shouted Paul loudly.

"You Paul, I belong to you!" I breathed out.

"Who does this pussy belong to, tell me!" Shouted Paul again.

"Only you Paul, Fuck me Paul, harder!" I screamed at him with the pressure building up again.

"Fuck, I'm going to come Bella, I can't hold off any longer!" He growled.

He thrust harder, and harder then faster inside me, looking into my eyes.

He snarled so loudly, litterally growling as I felt him grow larger inside me then the hit burst of his seed, spilling into the condom.

"Beeeeeeeellllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He roared out loudly spurt after spurt, he had a shit load of come, he'd probably filled the full condom with the amount that shot out of him. Watching him on his sex high was amazing, he looked, happy, at peace. He withdrew from me and I moaned from the loss of heat from him. He rolled onto his side, closing his eyes then leaned up, looking at me.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you too much did I!" He asked softly, caressing my cheek.

"I'm going to be tender tomorrow, but I don't fucking care, that was fucking amazing Paul, thankyou for making me complete!" I said smiling lazily at him.

"You are most welcome and it was well worth the wait!" Said Paul softly.

He rolled me to him, all I can say is I had the best two hours sleep I've ever had.

Paul spent the rest of the night making love to me over and over again into the wee small hours of the morning.

Eventually he was spent and we both submitted to sleep.

It was the best night of my life and it was all thanks to the Enrique Iglesias song...

TONIGHT I'M LOVING YOU

And Paul Lahote certainly did this and then some.


	41. Chapter 40

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE READER'S, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 40: Embry Finds His Happy Ever After.**

I was standing with Paul and the others outside the club. It was my first time coming to a club, and yeah I was a bit nervous. To be honest, I felt like a spare part. Everyone around me had someone. Quil had Leah, Emily was at home but nevertheless, she was Sam's other half, Paul had Bella and Jake, well Jake didn't really have anyone in particular but he was intent on finding someone tonight, whether it be an imprint or not. To put it bluntly, Jake was intent on getting his end away as Paul kept ripping the shit out of him for still being a virgin. Thank God he thought I wasn't or else I'd have copped it as well off of him, once Paul starts on you, he doesn't give up, ever until he's satisfied. Paul started to get a bit antsy as I looked up and saw Bella approaching with another girl. Paul whistled lowly, Bella looked absolutely stunning. But my attention was on the girl with her. She was just beautiful, my eyes met hers and there was a slight shift inside me. Had I imprinted? Sam had described it as the whole world disappearing and your only focus would be on the girl in front of you, but this didn't feel like the way Sam had told me it would. I was confused as to what had actually happened. As she came closer, her scent had my eyes rolling into the back of my head, my wolf was definitely showing signs of interest in this goddess before me. I was like a deer caught in a set of headlights. I couldn't get my word's out, stupid verbal constipation, such a crappy time to keep silent. Bella was looking between the two of us, like she knew something, well I wish to hell she would tell me what it was cause I was between confusion and flummoxed. Bella`s eyes narrowed, yeah she definitely knew something. She introduced the goddess as Angela, and she certainly was, an angel that is! I just smiled at her and looked at her outstretched hand. Taking it in mine, there was a small shot of heat between us as our hands touched. Angela looked at me, she had felt it too, but seemed to shrug it off as quickly as it had happened. I needed to talk to Sam and quick style.

We all went into the club and were led to this huge booth where we all fitted in nicely, with Rom to spare. Luckily for me, Sam sat next to me and I tugged his arm indicating that I needed to speak to him. He moved out of the booth, this felt ridiculous. We'd no sooner Sat down, we must have looked like a pair if Jack in the boxes. We went straight to the gents and I leaned against the sinks. My wolf was howling inside because I was away from my Angel. It had to be an imprint, it couldn't be anything else. Sam looked at me, expectantly for an explanation. So I told him what had happened, how I felt touching her, the small shift as I looked at her. Even Sam looked confused.

"It sounds like an imprint is trying to take place Embry, maybe it will just take a bit longer, not every wolf is the same!" Said Sam softly.

"Why does mine have to be so fucking different!" I said, banging my hands down on the sink counter.

"Look, Jake told me something earlier and it might be the reason as to why your imprint didn't happen straight away, then again it might not!" Said Sam softly again.

"Ok, what is it then, I don't like the fact Jake's been talking about me but the reason had better be a good one before I rip him a new one!" I growled out loudly at Sam.

"Ok, Jake might have mentioned that you had a huge crush on Bella!" Said Sam.

"WHAT?" I shouted, my face flushing in anger.

"Well did you?" Asked Sam.

My mind was racing back to when I'd first met Bella. The first time meeting her was amazing. She was beyond beautiful but the way Jake had spoken had truly not done her enough justice. She was beautiful and smart. A body to die for, but as Jake had said to Quil and I, she had no clue just how gorgeous she was and the effect she had on guys in general. So yeah, I did have a major crush on her but I never told anyone about it, especially Jake since he'd been loved up with her since like forever. That's a boundary you just do not cross, regardless of how much I liked her. I would never tread on Jake's territory.

"Ok, I did, but what the hell has that got to do with the stupid imprint not happening the way it should have Sam?" I asked angrily.

"How did you feel when you shifted and found out about Paul imprinting on Bella?" Asked Sam.

"I was pissed, she deserved better!" I growled out.

"How did your wolf feel?" Asked Sam curiously.

Looking back on it, I realised that my wolf had been perfectly fine with it all, Bella was my pack brother's mate, not mine.

"It didn't bother him at all, why?" I asked.

"Embry, you as the man have to let go of your crush on Bella, then and only then will the imprint between you and Angela be completed!" Said Sam matter of factly.

The realisation hit me in the stomach like I'd been punched in the gut.

Sam was right.

"Ok, let's go back and I'll try!" I said.

Sam just patted my shoulder and we headed back. I kept saying in my head, let it go, let it go. When we reached the booth, I squeezed my way back in. Angela, Leah and bella were all up dancing. I looked at Angela, her eyes eventually meeting mine and whoosh, the whole world disappeared. She smiled at me and I smiled back. That girl was mine, my Angel. Sam saw what had happened and just gave me the I told you so look. God he's a smart bastard, no wonder he's alpha. The good news was that Angela could be told about the pack, but not right now. I was content just to watch her dance away. Her body was lithe, very very athletic. My mind was racing with thoughts of her, kissing her, touching her. My wolf was doing its own personal happy dance. The Man in me was at peace, Bella belonged with Paul, I belonged with Angela and I could not be happier.

Angela came back with a drink in hand, she looked flushed. But divine.

"Hey, you looked good out there, your a good dancer!" I said smiling at her.

"Thanks" she said shyly, her face tinged with red, she looked so innocent.

"Look, do you want to go get a coffee or something, Sam's coming as well!" I said to her gently.

"What about Bella?" She asked curiously.

I looked over to where Bella was, watching her dance with Jake, Paul watching them then growling and striding towards them. Yeah, they were going to be busy.

It was a case of them coming over to us and it was hi and bye. Angela looked lost and confused.

"Look, let's get out of here, I can explain what just happened, but not here!" I said to her. She just nodded her head. Sam just followed us up and out of the club. It was only just gone ten pm, but what a night so far.

We left the club and hailed a cab back to La Push. I knew the diner was open late, it was always open late in a Friday.

The cab dropped us off at Sam's house. Emily had gone to her mother's, so the house was empty. A good thing if you ask me. We walked in slowly, I held tightly onto Angela's hand.

"Ok, I thought we were going to get a coffee, so why are we here exactly?" She asked curiously.

"Sit down please, we have to tell you something!" I said as gently as I could.

"Ok, go for it, it's not bad is it?" She asked, her eye's looking between Sam and myself.

"Well, it depends on your definition of bad, I suppose!" I said rubbing her hand.

Sam smiled at her softly and began to tell her about the legends.

Angela sat there, quite the thing, hanging onto every word Sam said as if it was law. He had this thing in the way he spoke, he was a natural storyteller. Her eyes bulges as Sam spoke, all the while I held her hand, she was so warm.

As Sam finished, she sat back and let out a breath.

"So your telling me, you lot are shape shifting wolves, the cullens are vampires, Paul imprinted on Bella, you imprinted on me which means I'm your soul mate, is that about it?" Asked Angela straightforwardly.

"Yeah, your taking this like a champion I must say!" Said Sam smiling.

"You know, I always knew there was something off with those cullens, poor Bella, Edwards a complete dick to treat her like that, just you wait, if I ever see him again, we will be having word's!" She said angrily.

"So how do you feel about all of it, I mean you believe us don't you?" I questioned her.

"Yeah of course, I mean it explains a hell of alot looking back on things now! But I will be speaking to Bella at some point, she's my best friend, I always knew there was something about her, she's special!" Said Angela Smiling.

We'd been at Sam's for about an hour, Angela said we needed to get to know each other then see where we went from there, but she did accept the imprint between us! We headed out hand in hand and straight to the diner, I was famished. Walking in, there Sat Jake, quill and Leah tucking into a humongous pizza. We sat with them, I smiled at Angela, she had already arranged to stay with Leah, so she called her mom and dad telling them so. They seemed like laidback parents. Good all the same.

Watching my beautiful Angel chat away with Leah and quill, I realised that I had finally found my happy ever after, just like in the fairy tales I'd heard as a kid.

Life was starting to get interesting, very interesting indeed.


	42. Chapter 41

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO THE READERS, I APPRECIATE IT, YOU ROCK.**

**Chapter 41: The Morning After & The Welcoming Bonfire.**

The smell of freshly ground coffee attacked my nostrils with vigour, stirring me awake from what was one of the best sleeps I'd ever had. I yawned as I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings, I realised four things at once number one, I was in Paul's house, number two, I was in Paul's bed, number three, I was completely naked as the day I was born, and number four I was bursting for the toilet. The sudden dull ache that hit my abdomen made me wince. I managed to just about manoeuvre my legs out the bed, now to find something to wear, there were clothes strewn everywhere. Looking up, what the fuck? My panties had somehow managed to land on the light, which I was way to small to reach by the way, o would be asking Paul later to retrieve them for me. Finding Paul's t-shirt from last night, I pulled it over my head, jeese it was like a bloody tent, you could go camping in this thing. Now, to find the bathroom, I slipped out of the bedroom as quietly as I possibly could, so I didn't alert Paul to my being awake. Opening the door I was faced with more closed doors, who does that shit? How the hell was I going to find the bathroom now? I suppose I could just ask Paul, but I didn't want to. I walked down the hall to the first door, it was a cupboard. The next door led me into a small spare bedroom, nice though. Finally, the last door led to the bathroom, thank God. My bladder was just holding on and no more. Seating myself down, I was anything but ready for the stinging sensation that happened. Oh my fucking God, why do they not tell you these things, oh they are evil. I grabbed a towel to stifle my yell. It burned like a bitch. Ouch truly did not cover the pain I felt.

I dealt with my problem, got freshened up and headed to see where Paul was. Walking into the kitchen/living room area, my eyes watched him. He'd obviously showered, he still had water droplets on him. He wore only his boxers and seemed totally at ease. At this moment of time, I realised that I was no longer daddies innocent little princess any more, but I was certainly Paul's hot little phoenix. I giggled to myself at this fact. Paul was alerted to my presence at this point. He smiled at me and I smiled shyly back.

"Morning sexy!" Said Paul coming over and kissing me softly on my cheek.

"Good Morning" I said gently.

"Take a seat, I'm making bacon and eggs, should be ready in a minute ok!" Said Paul looking at me sweetly.

"Thanks" I said to him.

"You look good in my clothes by the way!" Said Paul jokingly.

"Paul, I need to ask you something!" I said as I sat down at the table.

"Sure, anything!" Said Paul.

"Ok, is it normal to feel a bit tender, you know after what we did?" I asked biting my lip.

"You mean after we spent most of the night having sex?" Said Paul cheekily, smiling though.

"Yeah, that!" I said, I knew my face was bright red.

"Baby, there is no need to get all shy with me, yes it's normal, especially after the amount of times we went for it!" Said Paul looking heatedly at me, like he could eat me then and there.

"Paul, the bacon, it's going to burn!" I said trying to take his mind off me for the moment. I knew I was sore down there, don't get me wrong, I wish I wasn't.

"Oh right, so the welcoming bonfire for Embry and Quil is happening later, what do you want to do till then?" Said Paul as he brought over the breakfast plates. I looked up at him and said thanks to him. I'd totally forgot about the bonfire, I had been slightly sidetracked if you know what I mean.

"Well chilling here sounds ok if it's ok with you of course!" I asked him softly.

"Yeaah, that's alright with me!" Said Paul.

I was munching through my bacon and eggs, it's funny how sex makes you hungry isn't it, I mean I could literally eat a horse, that's how hungry I was. I was also thirsty, so I went over to the sink to pour myself a cup of water. I took my plate over to the sink as well, kill two birds with one stone so to speak. Then stupid ass here drops her fork. So I bent down to get it only for Paul to start growling. What Now? Then I remembered, I didn't have any pants on. I just by side myself at the sink, hoping he hadn't noticed, but this is Paul we're talking about, of course he noticed. He was behind me in a second, his hand caressing my pussy expertly. I moaned at his touch, his fingers caressed my pussy lips gently, spreading them so he could enter his middle finger in gently. Oh it felt so hot, his finger moved in and out, it was long and thick. Paul was just long and thick everywhere.

"How sore are you little phoenix?" He asked in my ear.

"Not that sore!" I moaned as his thumb caressed my clitoris.

"Good, spread your legs for me!" Said Paul hotly, I looked down and as I did this he was stepping out of his boxers.

"Bend over the counter for me a bit, hold onto the edge!" Instructed Paul.

He had my pussy dripping from the way he was talking to me, he was so erotic. Using his one arm to hook me around the waist, he brought me closer to him, then started to rub his dick against me, up and down, circling the head of his dick against my clitoris, the sensations were fucking awesome. Then he opened me up and ever so slowly slid inside, filling me to the maximum.

"Oh that feels so fucking good little phoenix!" Growled Paul seductively as he started to thrust in and out setting an almost impossible pace.

I could feel the heat begin again and soon enough, I was exploding through my orgasm, shouting Paul's name over and over again.

He thrust harder and harder, it felt like he was going to thrust us right out of the kitchen and into the woods, he was fucking me that hard. I began to feel him tighten, his balls still hitting my backside.

He grew again inside me, how was it possible for his dick to get even bigger?

He started to growl again then started to rub my clitoris whilst thrusting away.

"C'mon little phoenix, cum for me!" He yelled loudly.

I did just that. He roared through his own orgasm, he filled me again, then pulled out of me. Watching as I turned round, I saw him taking off the condom and discarding it. I didn't even remember him putting one on. That's so bad isn't it. I'd been thoroughly fucked, and I couldn't be happier. Paul Lahote Was my lover, friend, imprint and soul mate. He was everything I could of asked for and then some. He picked me up and we were back in his bedroom for sleep. I was shattered again, bloody Paul's high sex drive. Yeah I'm, I'm not complaining cause he is an amazing lover. He laid me down on the bed and snuggled into my back. Kissing my neck, now that was a mistake for him because, that for me as we'd discovered last night, was a weak spot for me and before I knew it, we were at it again, this time on my side,Paul leaning up and fucking me harder than the last time. I'd become a bloody sex monster, I just couldn't get enough of him. I was officially addicted. We eventually did end up getting a few hours, but soon it was time for the welcoming bonfire for Quill and Embry. I needed a shower, I was sweaty and stank to high hell of sex and God knows what else. Well, I went for my shower, only to be invaded by Paul and that ended up with me being held up against the shower wall and him fucking me all over again, hard, fast with an extremely determined look on his face that told me that Paul officially it in his mind, that he could have never, take me anytime, anyplace, anywhere and he was pretty much right. Bastard.

The only clothes I had, were the ones from last night. So I decided to just use some Kirby grips and pin my hair up so it would at least look different. More to the point, did I look different. Would the other's be able to tell I was no longer a virgin? Well they would know that something happened, I was with Paul all night wasn't I. I also wondered what was going on with Angela, I felt awful for the way I'd left her, but she did look rather preoccupied with Embry at the time. That was another thing I was concerned about, it looked like Embry did imprint on Angela but it looked to me to be a bit off. I'd find out later. I also had a date with Old Quill, I was intent on getting to the bottom of things with Sam. There was things something going on with his stupid imprint and it was bugging the fucking life out of me.

Paul just wore his black board shorts and sandshoes, there was no point in him getting dressed as he had patrol later and I had to be back home, unfortunately. When we were finally ready, we took a slow walk to the beach, it wasn't even dark yet, I carried my shoes beside me and I had a big black hoodie on which belonged to Paul. Again miles too big but it did the job. I was stealing all his clothes from him, oh well if he ended up walking around naked all the time, it would not be such a bad thing. We saw the fire through the trees, Paul held my hand but as we neared, he put his arm around me, protectively. Everyone was already there including Angela. This did not surprise me one bit. She stood there, leaning against Embry and seeing me she pushed out of his grip and marched over to me, here we go!

"Bella Swan you have alot of fucking explaining to do! You left me alone with a wolf!" She mockingly shouted at me.

I just laughed at her, she couldn't fake anger if she tried. She ended up grabbing me into a hug.

"I take it you know everything now, and that embry imprinted on you?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah and yeah!" Said Angela Smiling.

"Good, now we can both complain to each other when we need to!" I joked.

Paul had gone over to Embry to congratulate him on both his imprint as well as phasing. He'd kissed ny cheek telling me to behave, as if I was a bad girl! Cheeky fucker! I politely told Angela that I'd be back in a little while, and I made my way over to old quill, but as I neared him, I was accosted by Leah, with a shit eating grin on her face. Oh fuck, she's going to ask me about last night.

"Well, how was it?" She asked quietly but still grinning. I was right.

"I'm no longer a virgin if that's what you mean and yeah he's fuckhot in bed ok!" I replied slightly snappily.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was being a nosy cow there!" Said Leah apologetically.

"Its not you Leah, it's just I really really need to speak to old quill! It's important!" I said, this time apologetically.

"Sure, it is something bad? Maybe I can help!" She said seriously. You know, maybe just maybe she could.

"Look, ok, but it's about Sam, I know that you don't like him Leah, but there is something wrong with him and the imprint with Emily! You've seen how carefree he is, how normal he is as long as that bitch isn't with him!" I said hushedly.

Leah looked at me like I was onto something.

"You know something, you have a point! C'mon let's go get quil!" She said striding off in front of me.

Old Quill was doing his usual, sitting and observing. He did look pleased when he saw me though.

"We need to speak to you, as in Leah and I do, somewhere private though!" I whispered softly to him.

He stood and beckoned us to follow him. Through the trees we walked till we stood in a small clearing.

"What's wrong Bella?" Asked Old Quill his voice in concern.

"I'm just going to hit out with it, I don't think Sam and Emily's imprint is right old quill, have you seen him lately?" I asked.

"Not really, why, pray tell me how you think it's wrong?" He asked me.

"Ok, whenever she is around, Sam just goes all weird and shit but when he's away from her, he's himself, he's Sam! Is there any way that Emily could have triggered an imprint with Sam herself?" I asked heatedly.

"Yes it is possible, the makah were known in the legends, for using magic and they were notorious fir it now you come to mention it Bella, do you think Emily's used magic!" Asked Old Quil in a disgusted voice.

"Honestly, I don't know, but she's done something, there's no way Sam would have imprinted on her otherwise if you ask me, she's not right! Leah also thinks I'm onto something, so what do we do?" I asked old quill.

"We wait and we watch, then we strike, I will need to consult the books about breaking this imprint so we can get Sam back to the way he should be!" Said Old Quill, already walking away.

"I fucking knew that skank did something!" Said Leah, she was showing concerning Sam, which was good. She had quill now, so hopefully now she could be happy.

We walked back to the bonfire, where they were starting the welcoming ceremony for quill and Embry, the pack stood in the circle, beating drums in time with one another, old quill singing in their native tongue. Then we all howled and cheered. Quil Ateara and Embry Call were now part of the pack officially. Paul held me in his arm's tightly. I felt so safe. Then I saw Sam standing to the side on his own. I whispered to Paul I'd be back and went over to Sam. I touched his arm as he stared off into space.

"Sam, you ok?" I asked him softly.

"I don't know who I am anymore Bella, I can't remember what happened to me before Emily!" He said in an emotional voice.

Fuck, he was actually crying.

"Sam, it's ok!" I said, looking to Paul who nodded. I put my arm's around Sam. He too was huge.

"Help me Bella, please help me!" He pleaded to me.

"We are going to get this fixed Sam, if it's the last thing I do, I promise you, we will get things sorted!" I said to him, he shook uncontrollably.

Emily Young had to go.

Before she broke Sam completely.

Emily Young was no better than those fucking Cullens.

She was now on my list.

The list of people I'm getting rid of, one way or another.


	43. Chapter 42

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS.**

**Chapter 42: Emily Gets Her Comeuppance part one.**

As a child Emily Young was nothing but a spoiled little brat with the attitude of a harpy. She was given everything and anything that she wanted, just to keep her quiet and to stop her from screaming. You see, Emily Young had the scream of a banshee. It went right through you, piercing your eardrums and if you were really unlucky, you'd be left with ringing in your ears for God knows how long. She was the youngest of three girl's. Her two older sister's Hannah and Amelia were non-identical twins, they were older than Emily by exactly one year and each were the polar opposite from Emily in every way. Where Emily was loud, they were quiet, Emily was crass and outspoken, the twins were shy and polite, always waiting for the conversation to finish before stating their oppinion on whatever matter had been discussed. Overall, if you were to ask the girl's parents how they thought their girl's were, you would be guaranteed to hear them say that Hannah and Amelia were a delight to bring up, Emily was the problem child from the get go. What Emily Young wanted, Emily Young got, no questions asked. Now as they grew up, Hannah, Amelia and Leah were all extremely close, Emily yet again was the outsider. On seeing the bond her cousin had with her sister's, Emily Young became overwrought with jealousy. It then she decided, she wanted Leah to be close like that with her. She wanted Hannah and Amelia gone, whatever it took. So when Emily hit fifteen, she paid a visit to the witch woman, her name was lahkata, she'd been banned from the makah reservation, many many years ago for using dark magic. It was frowned upon and the tribe believed that it was lahkata`s use of the dark magic which made their tribe cursed. So they had banished her from living with the tribe, she was an outcast, her name was never to be mentioned or spoken of again. But did Emily Young care? No she most certainly did not. Emily Young began to pay visits to lahkata on a regular basis, skipping school even. Just so she could spend time with the witch woman. Lahkata came to view Emily like a daughter and blessed her with the secrets of the black arts. It was lahkata who cursed the bond between the twins and Leah. Once the curse was in place, all Emily had to do was wear the bracelet she had been given by the witch and wish for what she wanted. So when the time was right, Emily Young did just that. All of a sudden, Leah didn't want to hang out with the twins. She wanted to hang out with Emily, because Emily was her best friend wasn't she. Emily would always there for wouldn't she. Leah had been blinded by the mist of the bracelet. The only way it would be broken was if Emily wronged her, then the mist would lift and Leah would be able to see the real Emily Young. So time went on, Leah and Emily were like sister's, Hannah and Amelia were left wondering what happened.

Now everything was fine between Leah and Emily until Sam Uley came along. Emily Young saw him from afar and had decided she wanted Sam for herself. She also knew about the fact that Sam was a shapeshifter thanks to lahkata, so she knew that she couldn't just ask for Sam to like her all of a sudden, Emily Young knew she would have to ask for Sam to imprint on her. When the day was decided by Emily, she made her wish and she waited, smirking Emily in the bedroom she shared with Leah whilst she visited. Leah had been out at this point, hanging the washing up outside. Her head had started to feel really fuzzy, like she was waking up from a short nap, her vision blurred and she fell to her knees. Alot of people don't know this, but in this day at the same exact time two thing's happened. Leah woke up from being under the bracelets blinding mist and two, Hannah arrived for a visit. Now Emily had been watching the events unfold from the window. Things were not going the way she had planned, as Leah picked herself up from the ground, Sam Uley came out from one end of the path, Hannah the other with Leah stood between them, Emily had to move and quick because Sam Uley`s wolf had already begun to imprint on Hannah Young. Emily had come running out of the house and practically thrown herself at Sam, thus forcing him to look at her and not at Hannah. Emily had forced the imprint between her and Sam because Sam's actual imprint was Emily's sister, Hannah. Throughout all of this, Leah had took one look at Emily and saw nothing but blackness and evil. Emily Young had ruined everything, every bit of happiness she'd had, had been taken away from her. Leah lost everything that day, but one good thing came from it all, Hannah had come to her, but Hannah too was different. It seemed to Leah that she was missing something, like part of her being was there but not there if you know what I mean. Leah never did understand what happened that day until she phased. Then the questions started, and things started to make alot more sense. Emily Young had the perfect little world until a young girl came along, the girl in question was Bella Swan. She'd tried everything to get to know the girl but Emily was having no luck, even asking the bracelet didn't work. Bella Swan could destroy everything that Emily had worked for and fir the first time in her life, Emily Young was scared.

There was nobody she could talk to, her family had disowned her, her sisters wanted nothing to do with her, her aunt and uncle hated her guts, Leah wanted to kill her, the only one was lahkata but even she had sat back and laughed at her in a chilling voice she said to her...

"I warned you not to abuse the power of the bracelet, but you didn't listen did you, you stupid girl, now everything will come back on you tenfold!" She'd shouted at her.

Emily had told Sam she was going to visit her mother, she'd actually been with lahkata. There was nothing she could do except wait and see if things worked out. She had gotten back in her car and headed back to Sam, at least he loved her, even though it was forced. She arrived back on the res to see that there were a few extras. Young quill Ateara had shifted as well as embry call, and by the looks of things embry had an imprint, ooh this could work out nicely. If Emily could get Embry`s imprint on side then things would be better for her. She rubbed the bracelet, making her wish for Embry`s imprint to like her. Over and over she rubbed the snakes head, but to no avail. It seemed that again, Bella Swan was blocking Emily's magic. As Emily saw her standing close to the girl, Emily would have to get Bella away from her and try again. One way or another Emily would win this little battle. Bella Swan would not know what hit her.

She had some planning to do and fast. She saw old quill watching her from the distance. Had he seen her rubbing her bracelet? She would be fucked if he knew, he was meant to be a shaman of the quileute people and the worst thing was, that he seemed just like everyone else, to love Bella fucking Swan. It seemed to Emily that Bella must have some magic of her own, so now if that was true, she would have to fight her magic with Bella`s.

You see the other thing that had happened when Emily forced the imprint on Sam, She had led him to believe that it was when Leah had introduced them that it had happened. She even pretended to fight the imprint so as to not hurt Leah, with Sam finding her that night when Leah had slapped her, it was all a lie, yes Leah had slapped her but she'd done it on purpose. Emily had called Leah every name under the sun to get her to react, it had worked. Sam had found her and that had been it. It was all lies.

Sam had been blinded by the snake charm bracelet.

Through time Emily Young had somehow lost her grip on reality.

And this was going to be her downfall.

She rubbed her bracelet again.

Old Quill had seen her, as had Bella, as had Angela, as had Leah.

Emily Young was now in danger of being found out.

Emily Young ran.


	44. Chapter 43

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 43: Emily Gets Her Comeuppance Part Two.**

Emily Young stopped in her tracks, why was she running? She smiled to herself. She was Sam's imprint, Sam was alpha of the pack and ipso facto, would protect her at all costs. So what if Bella Swan and Old Quill knew what she'd done, they wouldn't stand against Sam's wolf and if they did, Sam would no doubt rip them apart. Emily Young had nothing to fear except fear itself. Nobody would stand against the alpha. His word within the pack was law, end of. She did an about turn and shook off the feelings of doubt and headed towards the bonfire, intent on making her return known to one and all. She grew closer and plastered on the face of innocence, something she was a past master at. Walking closer, she saw Bella standing with Leah and the other girl who as she already recognized as an imprint of one if the new wolves. She watched them through narrowed eyes, how dare they conspire against her. She walked right into the gathering, seeing Paul watching her closely with Jared as well, judging her movements. Searching around, she saw Sam and went straight to him with open arm's.

"Oh Sam, I missed you so much, it was horrible, argument after argument!" Said Emily tearfully, burying her head in Sam's chest, arm's around his waist.

"It's ok honey, your home now!" Said Sam soothingly to her, nuzzling her against him.

Now Bella and Old Quill had watching this from afar, Sam had been a wreck one minute, the next he was all for Emily again. This was just more ammunition for them to work with. They looked at each other, this ended tonight. One way or another. It was clear to Old Quill now that there was magic afoot, and the only way to deal with it was to go straight to the source and the source was Emily. He had seen her playing about with the snake charm bracelet as had Bella, he had no doubt that the source of the magic was in the bracelet, so it was a case of remove the bracelet, remove the magic. The problem was though, that Emily still had control over the imprint, henceforth Sam's wolf would show his face and would defend his imprint to the death if need be. He needed to tell Bella his plan and quick if it was going to have any chance of working and giving Sam his chance of freedom. He walked over to Bella who was still watching the interactions with Emily and Sam.

"Bella, we need to get the other wolves on side now, let them know Emily has been using magic to keep Sam as her own, tell them the imprint was forced, I don't know when she did this, but it ends tonight, tell everyone, now but quietly, tell them to be ready in an hour, I have to go get somethings ready to keep Sam's wolf at bay!" Said Old Quill wisely.

"It's got something to do with that motherfucking bracelet hasn't it? She keeps playing with the fucker like she's trying to get it to do something!" I said.

"Yes, now go, we need to be ready, do not bring attention to yourself young one!" Said Old Quill in a low voice.

I watched him go over to Billy, whisper in his ear and billy`s eyes almost shot out if his head, then he just looked pissed. I walked over to Paul and Jared, wedding myself between the two of them. They looked down at me, clearly knowing there was something going on.

"Boys, keep calm, please and whatever you do, do not phase!" I said in a calm voice.

"What's going on little phoenix?" Asked Paul taking my hand.

"Yeah Bella, what's up?" Said Jared plainly confused.

"Ok, you both know something is seriously wrong with Sam and Emily's imprint don't you, you know the way Sam goes when she's around?" I said as quietly as possible.

"Yeah, everybody knows there's bad things happening Bella, we just don't know what!" Said Jared in a worried voice.

"Well, we think we have an answer to it now!" I said smirking.

"Explain now!" Said Paul heatedly.

"Well, Old Quil and I think Emily used magic to force an imprint between herself and Sam, think about it, nothing about the way she met Sam makes sense, the way he is when she's around him and the way Sam is when she isn't here!" I said gently.

Both boys were quiet, looking between themselves.

"So how do we get rid of the bitch then?" Asked Jared, straight to the point.

"Yeah, what do you need us to do little phoenix?" Asked Paul questioningly.

"Emily has a bracelet on, we think that has something to do with it, but she still has some control over Sam and if we make a move against her then Sam's wolf is going to come out and he isn't going to be very fucking happy is he, I need you and Jared to tell the other's what's going on!" I said in a hushed voice dripping with anger.

"Done, where is old quill just now?" Asked Paul.

"Away getting prepared I think, said he will be back in about an hour!" I said smiling happily, I had to make sure Emily thought I wasn't onto her so I just pretended I was joking with Paul, even hitting his arm in jest.

"Go now Paul, please just don't act suspicious ok!" I said.

Paul and Jared just looked at each with a whatever attitude whilst I headed off over to Angela and Leah.

Leah could see my demeanour was different as did Angela.

"Swan, what are you up to?" Asked Leah smiling.

"You ready to take Emily Young out?" I asked softly.

"What's going on?" Asked Angela curiously.

I looked at her and explained in a very quiet but clear and concise voice as to our conclusions about Emily Young.

"Ok, she's a bitch, what do you need me to do?" Said Angela in an angry voice. I really loved this girl.

Leah of course looked to be mulling things over.

"It makes sense now, why she threw herself at Sam that day, I mean I was in the garden when she came flying out and Hannah was there, I felt like I was waking up from being asleep, I've also seen inside Sam's head, he believes that I introduced them and that's when he imprinted, but it's all a lie!" Said Leah heatedly.

"It ends tonight Leah, tonight we get Sam back and get rid of the bitch!" I said in hushed tones yet again.

"What do I do, can I help at all, c'mon I need to help somehow!" Asked Angela in a pleading voice.

"I need you to go over and play nice Angela, get her away from Sam, leave the rest to us, my head nodding to you will be the sign, I don't care what you do, get her to come to you, not you to her!" I said authoratively.

Angela looked calm now because she knew what she had to do and what part she played in all of this.

I looked around, I could see that Jared and Paul had informed Embry, Quill and Jake because each and every one if them looked beyond pissed off. What a way to welcome Embry and Quil to the pack, breaking up a their Alphas imprint, well forced imprint albeit.

I stood against the table of food, Leah by my side, watching and waiting.

We were ready, we just had to wait for old Quil to return. It was a waiting game now.

It felt like a lifetime before old quill returned, with him I saw he carried a book, it looked like it was falling apart at the seams, I wondered what this book could possibly do to help break the imprint between Emily and Sam but I didn't really care so long as it worked. He came straight over to me.

"Is it done? Are you all ready?" He asked me quickly.

"Yeah, I've told everyone else and for your information, I was born ready!" I smirked at him.

"Ok, let's do this!" Said Old Quill.

I caught Angela's eyes and nodded. She proceeded to wave at Emily, who smiled at her in that sickeningly sweet way and she slowly made her way over to Angela. They started to make what I could only describe as Smalltalk, God Angela had this shit down. I watched Sam, his Emily haze had lifted. She was too busy talking to Angela to notice that Sam had now been surrounded by Paul, Jared, quill, Embry and Jake. It was my turn, with Leah and Old Quil at my side, we walked over to where Angela was standing with Emily. Billy was sitting on the sidelines, watching with baited breath.

"Hi Emily, seems you've been a naughty girl haven't you!" I asked smirking at her.

She turned to face me, seeing old Quil and Leah beside me. There was nowhere she could turn.

"I don't know what you mean!" She said feigning total innocence. Bitch.

My temper snapped and I pushed her violently, she went flying onto the sand. Scrambling away from me in an attempt to get away, she started to scream for Sam. Shit hit the fan in that moment. I heard Sam start to growl and knew he'd phased, he was being held back by the others who had also phased. Everytime Sam's wolf tried to get to Emily, Paul and the other's would snap at him and fight him back for all their worth. Old Quill had now opened the book and had started chanting word's in what I can only presume to be ancient quileute. Emily couldn't move as Angela and Leah now had her pinned down, I stood in front of her and as old quill chanted more words, Emily's bracelet began to glow, it looked to be burning. In turn, Emily began to scream loudly.

"Get it off, oh it burns, please get it off!" She screamed, God that scream went right through me.

"Gladly" I said smirking. The sound behind me, coming from the pack were terrifying as the others kept Sam away, Sam's wolf was howling in pain from being away from Emily and the fact she was in danger. Well she wasn't really, well maybe a bit. I ripped the bracelet off her arm and don't ask me where I got the strength from, it must have been an adrenaline rush or something like that but I crushed it in my hand.

"Noooooooo you can't do this, Sam is mine!" Screamed Emily viciously through clenched.

I nodded to Leah, who then sat on top of Emily and punched her full on the face, bet that had felt good.

"Renounce the imprint miss young!" Said Old Quill angrily.

"Never, Sam is and always will be mine!" Screamed Emily again, this time spitting blood thanks to Leah`s punch.

I nodded again and Leah hit her for a second time, I heard Emily's teeth smash, even Angela winced.

"Renounce the imprint now miss young, or you will not live to see another day!" Threatened old Quil angrily now.

The pack had the fight of their lives holding a snarling Sam back.

"Ok, I renounce it, I renounce the imprint!" Screamed Emily pitifully.

Leah got in one more hit for good measure. Emily Young was a bloodied mess. I was sure she was actually missing some teeth now. Go Leah!

Old Quill stood back, watching Emily carefully as she struggled to stand.

I turned to look at the pack, Sam's wolf was laying a bloodied heap as well from the bites and tears he'd endured from the pack trying to keep him away. I slowly made my way over to him, the other wolves clearing out of the way. I knelt beside him, stroking his fur slowly and gently.

"Sam, it's over, your free!" I whispered to him softly.

Now what happened next was not expected by anyone, especially me. My hand had the same heat as before when I'd calmed Leah down, only this time there was a flash of light. It blinded me as well as the wolves. They howled in surprise, scattering all ways. There before me, lay a naked Sam, slowly beginning to stir. He didn't have a scratch on him, it seemed as if the heat and light had healed him somehow. Weird. He slowly began to sit up, looking around in wonder.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked me quickly grabbing my hand.

"What's the last thing you remember Sam?" I questioned him slowly.

He looked as if he was raking his brain for memories "I was asking you to help me, that's the last thing I remember Bella, what happened?"

"Your free, we broke the imprint between you and Emily, she forced the imprint on you Sam, it was done by magic!" I said holding him close to me, the fact he was naked didn't bother me in the slightest.

"I'm free, oh fuck, I'm actually free, oh Bella thankyou" he said, tears in his eyes. He was not the alpha in this moment, he was just Sam, our friend Sam.

I got up, saying to nobody in particular "get him some clothes" then walked back to where Leah and Angela were still holding Emily.

"Leave now, and never ever come back, you have done more damage here than any leech could have, your lucky to still have legs to walk with, no offense Billy!" I said.

"None taken Bella!" Shouted back Billy.

Old Quill looked as if he was hiding something.

Emily Young left, still spitting blood and shaking with anger, already plotting her revenge.

Emily Young was never heard of again and the only person who knew why was old quill.

You see, old quill believed in revenge, old quill believed in justice.

He came across as this sweet old man, but old quill had a mean streak and woe betide anyone who harmed one of his tribe. Emily Young had crossed old Quil, and nobody crossed old quill.

Emily Young never made it back to lahkata, you see Old Quil had made a phone call and called in a favour.

The favour was carried out by none other than Alistair and Garret.

Old Quill kept what happened a secret.

Alistair and Garret enjoyed their meal that night, particularly the torture part.

Old Quill just sat back and watched the pack and imprints party the rest of the night away,.

Inside, he smiled to himself.


	45. Chapter 44

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS STORY, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 44: Meetings With Wolves And Leeches.**

After the night of the welcoming bonfire for Embry and Quill, I was a changed man as well as a changed wolf, thanks to Bella Swan. I had alot to be grateful about. I was still Alpha, but no longer held back in decision-making. Whereas before, because of that cunt Emily Young, my wolf and myself were only concerned with her and her alone. Bella had changed all that with the help of Old Quil of course. I had my sanity as well as my life back and I owed it to them to be the best alpha I could be. My first change in the pack was to make Paul beta. He was the strongest fighter and the ultimate predator. I thought that Jake would have had a problem with this, but he had a chilled back attitude and said he couldn't care less as long as we got the Victoria problem dealt with. I had arranged to meet with the leeches, Alistair and Garret. Upto now, it had been messages passed to me from Paul and Jared. I had still to set eyes on them. Bella, as Paul's imprint seemed to be a good judge of character so if she didn't have a problem with them helping, then me as a man, didn't either. My wolf in the other hand was not too impressed with the fact that we were receiving help from our sworn enemy. But that was something that as Bella had Saud to Paul, suck it up and get on with it. She was right, I had to swallow my pride. I'd noticed some changes in Paul's attitude also, again thanks to Bella. He was calmer than ever before, still lethal in the wolf department but as a man, he seemed happier, more at peace with himself and the world, I would even go so far to say that the chip he once wore on his shoulder, had all but disappeared. Him imprinting on Bella had ultimately been what he'd needed. I was happy for him. The other thing that I was working on was regaining my friendship with Leah. Seeing her with quill had pissed me off at first, but she seemed to be happy with him. I could see that nothing had happened between them, yet! But Leah would smile everytime quill was near her. He made her laugh and hearing Leah laugh was the best sound I'd heard in a long while. We'd both been fucked over by that bitch Emily, so we had common ground there. She bitched about her just as much as I did and we both had this slow building comradeship again between us. All in all, it was great being back to my old self, my normal self so to speak. The meeting between the pack and Alistair and Garret was due to take place in an hour, Jake, quill, Embry and Jared had all been given the day off school as the meeting was important and Old Quill would be officiating the whole thing.

Soon enough, it was time to go, I walked out the house and phased. Immediately I was bombarded with images of Bella, she was in a euphoric moment, I could even see her juicy wet dripping pussy, it was getting licked like an ice-cream, fucking Paul and fucking wolf telepathy. I growled loudly.

"Paul, can you not control your thoughts for a second, I seriously don't need to be seeing that shit, fuck sake man, get it under control or you will be on triple patrol duty for a month!" I said to him through the link.

He was beside me in a moment as we ran to meet the rest of the pack. He was laughing at my reaction to his memories of Bella. It must have been recently, as Paul was obviously still on a Bella high and I swear if he could've, he would've been grinning from ear to ear, his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth in excitement. Dickhead, I humphed to myself.

"Sorry Sam, it's just cause we just sealed the deal, it was so fucking sweet!" He said through the link.

"Enough, I honestly don't want to know!" I said as both of us ran faster.

We arrived in the clearing where the pack all stood in wolf form.

Old Quill stood beside the two leeches. They were dressed quite smartly, but it was their eyes that had me in my guard. Each if their eyes were a bright red colour, a true sign of a human drinker. The stench coming off them burned my nose something awful. I couldn't suppress the growl coming from inside. Old Quill looked at me and he just smirked.

"Ok, we are here for one reason and one reason only! Keeping MISS swan safe and eradicating the leech after her!" Said Old Quill sternly.

"Agreed, once we have burned her ass, Garret and I have other business elsewhere!" Said the leech named Alistair, his ruby eyes glistening in excitement.

"Now, you may or may not know but this Victoria has been building herself a small army!" Said Garret in a grating voice, he was covered in scars from head to toe and looked like he'd had a fair few battles of his own.

"An army, what damn army?" Said Jake to me through the link.

We all looked at each other.

"I take it from the look of confusion on your furry faces, you didn't know this?" Asked Alistair questioningly.

I made the decision to face these leeches as a man, not a wolf. Walking around a tree, I phased back and pulled the shorts that I kept tied to my leg on.

"I am Sam Uley, alpha of the quileute pack now what are you on about an army for?" I asked Alistair.

"We have been scouting around here and the surrounding areas for a few days now Sam, May I call you Sam or would you prefer Mr Uley?" Asked Alistair voice dripping with anger.

"Sam's fine, so what gives, what's been happening!" I asked him.

"Well, Victoria has a camp of what we call newborns! They are stronger than us due to the fact that their human blood still flows through them for the first six months after being changed!" Said Alistair matter of factly.

"So what does this mean, and how do we deal with them?" I asked, slightly worried now.

"We deal with it head on Sam, Garret and I have significant experience between the two of us having both fought in the Southern wars many years ago, we both fought and trained newborns so we know how to deal with them! Our plan is to train you on how to deal with them as well!" Said Alistair gently.

"Do you have a plan on taking them out then, do you know when they plan to attack?" I asked them both.

"Yes, a week from now, she is sending the newborns first then she will follow behind them, Bella must have protection with her at all costs!" Said Garrett smirking.

"How do you know this?" I asked him through narrowed eyes.

"We have an insider, she's mated to one of the newborns, he himself has no qualms with Bella, but Victoria has threatened them both, so they stayed with her, the girl is called Bree, she was only sixteen when Victoria changed her, her mate is Riley, he was turned a few weeks ago but both of them have amazing control and do not act like newborns, they approached us one night when we were hunting in Seattle and they are working alongside us, Victoria has no clue, so we have the upper hand!" Said Garret, again smirking, he seemed to be enjoying the thought if the fight.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him.

"We start to train you, now, today and as for Bella, get her if you can to carry on as normal!" Saud Alistair gently.

"Well, I'll tell her. But she is very very stubborn as you probably know through her mate Paul!" I said gesturing at Paul.

He sat there, watching everything going on around him.

"Lets get started, the sooner the better!" I said smirking at garret.

We spent the whole afternoon, sparring and fighting. Alistair and Garret were both exceptional fighters. Both of them gifted as well, Alistair had the ability to outwit his opponent and the gift of get this, fire. he could focus on something and it just blew up, guess you'd have to have been there to see it, but it was totally cool. Garret was able to shield himself from attack mentally.

With both of these guys on our side, we would win this little battle.

To Victoria, if she was here, my words would be

BRING IT ON BITCH.


	46. Chapter 45

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 45: The Claiming Of Bella Swan And Angela Webber.**

**SAM POV**

It was two days after the training between us wolves and the leeches. It was successful, Alistair and Garret had been a great help with sparring and fighting, teaching us not to let the newborns get their arms around us as their strength would crush us in one go. We'd left on great terms, they to hunt and gather strength, us to try and get ourselves ready for the upcoming events of the battle. According to Alistair, bree was to contact him and Garret the night before with the timing of Victoria's movement's with the newborns. It was a game of cat and mouse now. It was Friday night again, time was going so fast, days went by in a blur. We were all tired with extra patrols, Paul and Embry were even more techy than usual due to the fact that both Bella and Angela were busy with school and homework. It was as if the teacher's knew they were imprints and had been dishing out extra work so as to keep the girl's away from Paul and Embry. It was like they were in permanent heat, fighting amongst themselves, the slightest thing pissing them off, it was snarling growling here there and everywhere. There was an atmosphere between Paul and Jared as well, they were best friends, had been most of their lives but it was the fact that Jared attended school with Bella that fucked Paul right off, he got to see her every day and Paul saw Jared as a threat to his relationship with Bella which couldn't have been further from the truth. The pack was on edge, and it was not a nice place to be. Something had to be done before things got out of control. The situation with Paul's wolf was another story altogether. Paul's wolf was intent on claiming Bella, problem was I didn't think that Paul had told her what was involved with the claiming. It had gotten too much earlier that I'd actually Alpha ordered his ass to go talk to Bella before I ended up killing him. No I'm not joking. Maybe once he'd done it, then maybe his wolf would settle. Who knows, but I wasn't waiting around to find out. It was up to them now. I'd ordered embry as well to go deal with Angela, stupid fucking imprinting. To make matters a complete joke, I didn't have an imprint anymore but it was still wreaking havoc with my life. Eeeeurrrgh I'm fed up with it all. Where was my happily ever after, do I even get one? This left me wondering.

Back to Bella, Paul, Embry and Angela...

I'd just finished school for the day, we'd been let away early thank fuck. My whole day had dragged in, I was missing Paul something chronic. We'd hardly spent any time together at all, the timing was never right. My whole time seemed to be caught up between homework and school itself, a total and utter drag. I also knew Angela was feeling the same way about embry. She missed him like fresh air and if I'm honest, I was feeling just as bad about Paul. We'd not even had sex since the night I lost well I didn't actually lose my virginity, I willingly gave it to Paul who was more than happy to fuck my brain's out continuously for the rest of the night into the early hours of the next morning. I'm still walking funny by the way. I was getting slightly damp just thinking about him. Fuck, I need to stop. Meeting with Angela, we exited the school walking down the stairs and were met by Paul and Embry, both looking extremely pissed off. Paul grabbed me into a hug, embry did the same with Angela.

"Hey, what's going on with you? Miss me much?" I joked.

"You have no fucking idea, listen, I've already cleared it with Leah to cover for you and Angela, do you two think you two could clear it with your parents to stay with us tonight, tell them you both are staying with Leah?" Asked Paul heatedly.

"Yeah, that should be ok, but what's going on?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have no problem with this but I'm with Bella on this one, what is going on? You two are up to something!" Said Angela smirking mischievously.

"Look, go get a change of clothes and whatever else you need ok and meet us back at Paul's house, Bella you remember the way don't you?" Asked Embry practically growling.

Angela and I just looked at each other "yeah ok, we will see you later!" We said smiling away at them.

They kissed us goodbye and disappeared as quickly as they'd appeared. Hmmmmm!

"Ok, yours or mine first Bella?" Asked Angela.

"Your house is closer than mine, let's go!" I said gently.

Getting in Angela's car, I knew something was up. I wondered something.

"Angela, we're friends right?" I asked.

"Yeah, the best, why?" She responded as she drove.

"Ok, have you slept with embry yet?" I asked her outright, I expected her to get embarrassed but she didn't even flinch.

"Not yet, I mean we've done pretty much everything else mind you!" She said nonchalantly.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we've kissed, obviously, I've sucked him off and he's eaten me out, why? You've slept with Paul haven't you, embry told me you did anyways!" She asked me, all innocence and light. This girl had done more with Embry than what I'd done with Paul, Christ almighty she didn't even blush.

"Ok, well I think Embry wants to sleep with you big time!" I said to her gently, my face heating up.

"Well, if he's ready then I am too!" She stated.

"Just like that, your ok with it?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, it's been him holding off, not me, the guy sets my panties on fire everytime he's near me girl, does Paul affect you like that too, I think it's the imprint!" She said as we neared her house.

"You maybe right!" I Said sighing.

"Ok, game face time, innocent little me stage door left!" Said Angela joking.

I just shook my head. We want inside, Angela changed her clothes and made up an overnight bag, picking up the box of condoms from under the floorboard in her room.

"Can't do anything without these little angels!" She said laughing.

She bid goodbye to her parents, telling them we were staying with Leah Clearwater. They loved her to bits so it was a believable lie. I still felt slightly bad though for lying to a minister though, never mind though eh? We then went to mine, Charlie was sitting in the living room as usual with his coffee. Turns out he was on night shift tonight, so I just said I was going to the res. I'd grabbed what I'd needed and kissed my dad's cheek telling him as always to be safe. Then Angela and I headed to Paul's, my directions were pretty spot on, I'm getting quite good at navigation, something I previously sucked at. Paul shot out of the house, threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the house, embry did the same with Angela, only less neanderthal. Any more behaviour like this from Paul, and he would be dragging his knuckles on the ground again. I'd never seen him like this before.

They plopped both our backsides on the couch in the living room and then sat in the other sofa opposite us. Both looked at each other, wondering who was going to start.

"Ok, we won't keep you waiting any longer, Embry and I have a problem, our wolves are getting out of control and there's only one way to deal with it!" Said Paul heatedly again.

"Well, go on, tell us!" I said challenging him.

"Ok, well in Embry`s case, he needs to sleep with Angela first then he needs to do what I have to do to you Bella!" He said louder than usual.

"Paul, I'm not having a discussion about sexual escapades in front of Angela and Embry ok!" I said gently, my face on fire.

It was then that embry guided Angela out of the house, after a quick good bye of course.

"I need to claim you Bella!" Said Paul heatedly kissing me softly.

"I thought we'd already done that part!" I said gently, my pussy getting wetter by the second.

"No, this is different, I need to claim you, and to do that I have to bite you whilst I'm making love to you Bella!" He said as he continued to trail kisses down ny neck which was making me weaker by the millisecond.

"Bite me? During sex?" I asked, not really caring what Paul Saud, he could literally do whatever the fucked wanted with me.

"Yeah, you on with it?" He murmured softly.

"Yeah, definitely!" I groaned as he hit that sweet spot between my shoulder and head, it was the juncture.

"This is where I'm going to bite you!" Said Paul looking at me like he was going to rip my clothes off and fuck me seven ways from Sunday.

He picked me up and walked me to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Strip, now!" Ordered Paul roughly, I saw his eyes and I knew that Paul's wolf was now in control.

I tried to get my clothes off as quickly as I could but it wasn't quick enough for the wolf. He stomped over to me and grabbed me top, ripping it clean off then did the same with mg trousers. I have to admit, dominant Paul is a complete turn on. I stood in front of him in just my bra and pants, my face red as usual. He then proceeded to take my bra off then knelt down and eased my pants down my legs. I was getting weak at the knees. Oooh the singles have started and he's hardly touched me.

He then pushed me hard so I fell on the bed, and smirking knelt down and buried his face in my soaking wet pussy. He threw my legs over his shoulders, my feet resting on each one. He spread me open like a book, licking from my asshole to my clitoris, it was fucking amazing, lick after sumptuous lick, the burning spreading from my toes again, he inserted not one, but two thick fingers into my pussy, pumping them in and out in an incredible speed, he'd taken to nibbling on my clitoris now and his eyes were yellow, he stared at me and he knew I was going to explode in his mouth.

"C'mon Bella, come for me, come for me NOW, DO IT BELLA NOW, I WANT YOUR JUICES IN MY MOUTH NOW!" He shouted loudly. I couldn't do anything else but comply.

I nearly shot off the bed, it was the best orgasm by far, I was soaking, even seeing black spots in front of me, is felt like he'd shot me off like a rocket and I'd been orbiting earth then came crashing back down.

Paul was far from finished though, he continued to tongue fuck me for another hour almost, I was surprised I hadn't actually died from the amount of orgasms he gave me. I was exhausted beyond belief, but as I said, Paul was far from finished. He flipped me over onto all fours, he was going to take me wolfy style. I grabbed the headboard like he instructed me too and buried my head in the pillows. He gripped my waist tightly, almost painfully I have to add and thrust straight in, He hit my gspot in an instance and pumelled me into oblivion. In and out he thrust over and over again, I was in the middle of cumming when he grabbed the back of my neck, bringing me up so my back was against his chest, it was hit, and sticky.

"Who the fuck do you belong to Bella, tell me the fuck now!" He growled at me, over and over again.

"Ohhhhhhhh fuck Paul, I belong to you, ooooohhhh Paul, Fuck me harder, please, I beg you, harder please!" I screamed at him.

It was then Paul licked my neck up and down slowly, then moved my hair out of the way and I felt his teeth scrape against my skin, then with an almighty roar, he sank them into my neck which you would think would be agony, it nipped slightly but it sent me barreling into another orgasm. It was the best fucking experience of my life, Paul exploded as he withdrew his teeth then sank them in again. Again, shooting me off into space yet again, if this was claiming then Paul could do it over and over again, I didn't care. He'd calmed down a bit and we both collapsed in a heavy and sweaty heap on the bed, I was officially totally and utterly and thoroughly fucked. He then did something I didn't expect though, but I let him get in with it but I would ask him later why he did it. He took some of his come out of the condom and smeared it on my naked sweaty body, it was quite primal actually. Then he settled beside me once he was happy with his handiwork.

"Are you ok, I'm sorry if it was a bit rough!" Said Paul apologetically, stroking the mark on my neck.

It shot electrical sensations through my whole body, I just smiled.

"I'm fine, talk later, sleep now!" I mumbled.

Paul just laughed.

Meanwhile, Angela Webber was propped up against a tree in the middle of the Forrest getting fucked hard and fast by none other than our resident shyboy Embry Call. He was by far shy in the sex department, Angela was exhausted. When they'd left Paul's, the intention was to go for a walk in the nature trail, not be at one with the fucker. Angela had just been walking along quite the thing when embry just started to growl, then attacked her. Clothes were shredded, there was nothing left. He impaled his dick inside her hot wet cunt and banged her into submission. Angela was on cloud sex, and had no intention of coming down anytime soon. Embry was the biggest shed BEEN with and it felt like she was being split in two, but what a way to go. Embry had thought to himself, fuck it. He flipped her into all fours and fucked her hard doggy style, then proceeded to claim her too. Two birds one stone and all that jazz. Angela was pretty sure she wouldn't be Able to walk again anytime soon so she just collapsed on the forrest floor, she too fucked beyond recognition.

It was a few hours later that she and Embry managed it back to Paul's, Paul was making food for Bella. He took one look at them, smirked then said "bathrooms down there".

The two of them looked like they'd battled the full force of nature, with nature winning of course.

Wait till Bella heard about this, Paul thought to himself.

"I'm going to fuck her in the forrest, no fair embry having all the fun".

With that, he gathered the pile of food for him and his mate and retired back to his love cave aka his bedroom.


	47. Chapter 46

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 46: Seth's Big Surprise**

Go away, stupid sun. The light outside is actually hurting my eyes. I cannot be arsed today, I'm tired and I had an early night last night. Yeah, I know your laughing just now thinking what fifteen and a half year old has an early night, but cut me some slack, I'm not feeling that great. Last night my head felt like it was going to explode and I had a slight fever, so I just came in from school and went straight to bed. My mom brought food to me but my stomach was churning and I thought I was going to be sick everywhere. I hate feeling like this, I hate being ill full stop. Leah`s away to work, then she's doing some shit for the council or something like that, she's been doing that alot recently, so I probably won't see her today again either. Leah is my big sister, we used to be really really close but lately we seem to have drifted apart, something I thought would never happen. There are other weird thing's going on, mom and dad even Leah don't think I notice, by I do and I have. Leah`s gone from wanting to kill her ex Sam Uley to hanging out with him again, I mean he's a total bastard. He ripped my sister's heart out and served it back to her on a plate and all because he buffed up and got with our cousin Emily. She was a total bitch for your information. Total weirdo. So anyways, as I said, Leah has gone from wanting to kill him to being on friendly terms again. I've seen her talking to him and his gang, I think they are all doing steroids, the lot of them. Sam and his namby pamby gang of druggies. Whole lot of them are arseholes, I used to look up to them, but now I wouldn't be caught dead with them. One by one, the guy's I said hey to and played soccer with went to Sam. It started with Jared, then Paul joined them. Then Jacob started to hang with them, now Quil Ateara and Embry Call seem to have signed up for the let's go hang out with Sam gang. Idiots. They've changed, not for the better I might add. Thinking about everything makes my head hurt even more. I'm really really hit, my whole body feels like it's on fire. Plus I need to go to school, fucking hell. I drag myself out of my bed and traipse downstairs. My mom is in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Mom, can I please stay off today, I think I have a virus or something!" I said as I sat at the table, laying my head on the wood.

She looks at me, concern in her eyes, like she knows something.

"Honey, let me feel your head!" She asks. She does and looks even more concerned about me.

"Ok, just go back to bed, rest up ok son!" Said my mom.

I pick myself up and head back up the stairs to my room. I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The whole room is spinning now. I need to sleep, I close my eyes and hope to drift off soon. I can hear my mom downstairs, I think she's going to work. I don't care, I just want to sleep. looking at the clock, it's nine am, fuck it. I'm staying in bed all day, I have to get rid of this bug or whatever it is. My throat is hurting now, I feel like such a baby. I've never been sick before in my life, I think this is karma getting its own back on me after all this time. It's like I'm getting everything at once.

I roll over and bury my head in my pillow.

The ringing startles me, making me shoot right up.

Stupid phone, I grab it "hello?"

"Hey son, how are you feeling? Any better, have you slept for a while?" Asked my mom.

"Mom, it's just after nine am, you've just left for work, jeese I've not had a chance to sleep yet!" I told her cheekily.

"Seth, it's afternoon son!" Said my mom.

I look at the clock on the wall, "What the Fuck?" I say, it's after four. I feel like I've just closed my eyes.

"Language Seth, do you need me to come home?" Asked my mom.

"No, I'm fine, I'll see you soon!" I said, hanging up.

Ok, something is seriously wrong with me. I struggle out of bed, putting some jeans in and throwing on a t-shirt and my Nikes. I've decided that some fresh air might help. So I'm going for a walk. I am in agony with every move I make, the fire is starting in my body yet again. I make it out the front door and head down the path at the back of the house, I'm moving like old quill, fuck it hurts.

The pain in my body is getting worse, I mean every bit if my body hurts, burns. Why is this happening to me? I'm getting really angry now, where's Leah when I need her, probably off with stupid Sam and his stupid cronies. She's forgotten about me, my own fucking sister. God, the heat, it's like an inferno now, I can't take thus, I feel like I'm going to combust.

Suddenly, I fall forward, my vision is blurring, I can't see.

The heat, oh the fucking heat, make it stop.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhh" I screamed, yes folks, I screamed, like a big girl.

Then I can feel my bones cracking, moving, almost like they are shifting. I close my eyes.

Opening them, I look and find I can see fine, all the pain has stopped.

Everything has stopped "huh, weird" I thought to myself.

"Who the fuck is that?" Said a voice, in my head.

There's a fucking voice in my head, fuck fuck fuck, I've lost my mind.

"Hello, who is this?" Asked the voice again. Then another voice joined in the madness that is now my mind.

"Someone else has phased Jared! I don't know who?" Said the new voice.

"Phased? What in the hell is phasing?" I think to myself.

I look at my hands "Holy fucking crap" I shout loudly. My hands are paws, I have fucking paws, I've turned into a monster.

"Stay where you are, we are coming?" Said the first voice.

As if I can go anywhere, fuck sake, I'm a walking furball.

Before my very eyes, through the trees, emerged the two biggest, most scariest looking wolves I'd ever seen in my life. One was black and the other a chocolate brown colour. I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming. Somebody please wake me up, I can actually hear myself whining like a little bitch now. The two wolves look at me, I can't believe my eyes, then I'm seeing images of Jacob Black in my head then Paul appears, what's going on. The black wolf comes closer to me, regarding me with appraisal.

"Do not be afraid!" Said the voice in my head.

"Easy for you to say" I retorted.

"What's your name?" Asked the voice, I think is coming from the huge black wolf in front of me.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater" I whined out.

"Leah`s brother?" Said the other voice, it came from the other wolf.

"Seth, I'm Sam Uley, you have phased, you are now part of my pack!" Said the big black wolf.

Ok he was talking, but he was talking in my head. Weird is not the right word for this situation, I'm officially in the twilight zone.

"Phased, pack, what the hell does that mean, what the fuck has happened to me, Sam what have you done to me?" I snarled now.

"Jared, get Bella now! We need help now!" Said the wolf aka Sam.

"Bella, what has my sister's friend got to do with this?" I asked, I knew I was growling now.

"Sam, she's with Paul, I don't think it's such a good idea to interrupt them if you know what I mean, you did order him and Embry to spend time with their girl's didn't you!" Said the wolf aka Jared.

"I don't care, get her now, that's an order!" Shouted Sam in my head.

"Ok, ok I'm going, I'll get a change from Paul while I'm at it! He's going to kill me by the way!" Said Jared.

"I'm losing my mind, I've lost my fucking mind" I said.

The wolf that was Jared disappeared back through the trees and I was left with Sam. I lay down on the ground and buried my head in my tail, I have paws and a big bushy fucking tail. My dad always said eating too many vegetables would put hair on my chest, but this is ridiculous. Before I know it I can hear movement and shouting and trees rustling. Looking up, in front if me stands Jared, my sister's friend Bella Swan and a huge silver wolf.

"Seth, oh you poor baby!" Said Bella softly to me. Her voice had an instant calming effect on me. My ears pricked up as she spoke to me.

Looking at her, she was beautiful, my whole being felt at peace as she touched me, stroking my fur gently.

"Hey, keep your eyes off my girl!" Said the silver wolf snarling. I now know this is Paul Lahote.

"Paul, leave him alone, he's just a boy and he needs to phase back so this whole thing can be explained to him, he's frightened for fuck sake!" Said Bella heatedly, yeah she was pissed off with Paul.

As Bella stroked my fur over and over, I felt heat pass through her into my whole being. It felt amazing and I was so calm, I felt a slight pain then gentle cracking again as I felt my bones move back into place, I looked at my hands, I was human again. Bella`s eyes were closed and she handed me some shorts.I was naked as the day I was born and my clothes were in bits. Damn, those jeans were brand new, mom's going to kill me. I took the shorts from Bella, feeling grateful her eyes were closed.

"Thankyou Bella!" I said to her with a small smile, trying to show my gratitude.

"Your welcome, are you doing ok now?" She asked smiling at me gently.

"After that surprise, I think so!" I said gently.

Bella just smiled again at me. Standing up straighter than before I looked at the wolves standing around me.

"Can someone, anyone explain what the fuck just happened to me?" I said.

This had better be good, or I was going to be ripping chunks out of somebody.


	48. Chapter 47

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 47: Imprinting Left Right And Centre.**

After Seth had calmed, I moved away from him and back to Paul and gently stroked the fur behind his ear, I think he was on edge due to my closeness with Seth as his hackles were up and he was still snarling even though Seth had phased back. I looked at Seth, he was a complete mess and I could see the changes that his body had undergone. No longer did he look like the vulnerable little happy boy I'd net only a few nights ago at a bonfire. He stood before me, a boy in a man's skin. Tall, well built, muscular to the point of being accused of being a gym junkie. I felt so bad for him, I mean honest to fuck I'd nearly shit myself when Jared had come barreling into Paul's house without a care in the world, he was lucky Paul had finished hammering my pussy into oblivion for the time being, saying Seth Clearwater had phased and they needed my help as he was ranting and raving, refusing to calm down. Can you blame him? Anyway, I got dressed and headed out with Jared, Paul phased and followed suit. Embry and Angela were still rather preoccupied so we left them to it, they needed this as much as Paul and I had, and it was worse for them as they were a fresher, newly imprinted couple. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and if they managed to not touch each other, then they would be busy eye fucking each other. They made a cute couple don't get me wrong, but I was rather embarrassed when I was in Paul's bedroom because I heard the moans and groans coming from the bathroom down the hall and I knew what was happening, you'd have to be a dumbshit not too and my first thought was my best friend has corrupted Embry, but it was now sounding like it was the other way and it was Embry who'd corrupted Angela. I was rather glad to leave Paul's as the sex noises were enough to put a porn movie to shame.

We took Seth to Sam's house, he trailed slowly behind us looking forlorn. I decided that the person he needed just now more than anyone was Leah, his sister. I knew she would be heartbroken but she needed to be here, now rather than later. I looked at Sam, signalling him I wanted to talk to him outside. He followed me outside, Jared and Paul kept Seth inside where he was sat on Sam's sofa, head held in his hands.

"I'm going to call Leah Sam, Seth needs his sister, I think it will help!" I said smiling.

"Yeah, I think your right Bella, she's going to be pissed that he's phased, I mean, he's so young, he's nearly sixteen, but he's still a child!" Said Sam softly to me.

"Sam, this was going to happen one way or the other, I'd noticed signs the night I stayed over at their house, I just didn't think it would've happened this quick though!" I said sadly, crossing my arm's over my chest.

Sam was staring at me, at my neck more to the point. Then he smiled cheekily at me.

"I take it from the indentations on your neck, Paul claimed you!?" Asked Sam curiously but smirking also.

"Yeah, he did that alright!" I mumbled quietly, my face going bright red.

"Cool, as long as your ok with it!?" He asked me quickly.

"Yeah, it needed to be done!" I said smiling at him shyly.

He just looked down at me and gave me a hug. Smelling me too.

"You smell like him now, your officially his and everyone will know it!" Said Sam smiling brightly.

"Ok, well I'm going to call Leah, sooner we get this over with the better!" I said to Sam as he walked back inside his house.

I pulled out my mobile from my back pocket and with a heavy sigh, punched number six which was the number that dialed Leah`s number. I waited patiently, she finally picked up after a few rings.

"Swan, I'm working just now, you better have a good enough reason for interrupting me!" She yelled at me down the phone.

"Shut the fuck up Clearwater and listen, Seth phased!" I said gently trying to sound calm.

I waited for her response, there was none. The only sound was of the phone dropping.

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket and walked back inside to the other's where Sam was in the middle of explaining to what I can only describe as a gobsmacked Seth about the legends of the pack etc. Watching him as I sat down next to Paul, he just looked so sad, there were tears in his eyes and it set me off. I went over to him and gathered him in my arm's, he was shaking uncontrollably and he would have phased if it wasn't for the fact that my being close to him was kind of keeping it from happening, thank fuck. I rubbed his back gently, trying to get him to stop crying. It's not that Seth was acting like a baby, far from it, I think it was more of a case that he was totally overwhelmed with the whole thing. Next thing I knew, Sam's door came flying open and there stood an irate and extremely pissed off looking Leah Clearwater. Seeing me with her baby brother, cradled in my arm's just made her start crying as well. It was a fucking shame, Seth was too young to be dealing with all this shit. Leah came running over, gently stroking his head.

"Seth, it's ok honey, I'm here now!" Said Leah to him gently.

He looked up at her, his eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Its all true isn't it, I'm not dreaming am I? Asked Seth in a small voice.

"Yeah bro, it's all true, it's going to be ok though!" Said Leah.

"How the fuck is it going to be ok Lee? My whole life has just been royally fucked up, and to make matters worse Sam says I can't date girl's anymore because this wolf crap comes with soulmates as an added bonus apparently, what the fuck is up with that?" Shouted Seth

Leah looked at me, like she needed help.

"Seth, that's enough, it's not your sister`s fault this has happened to you, she went through the same exact thing, so no, your not alone in this whole thing like you think!" I said snapping at him.

He looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Where exactly do you fit in all of this?" He asked me curiously.

"She's my mate you ungrateful impudent little pup and you will show her some fucking respect, if it wasn't for her, you'd still be stuck as a furry freak, so show her some fucking gratitude before I decide to stop being so nice!" Shouted Paul angrily at him.

I just looked at Paul and I smiled brightly at him. He'd said I was his mate, not his imprint. This warmed my insides and it kind of turned me on how he'd stuck up for me. Paul's eyes snapped at me in that second, his nose inhaling deeply, I knew he could smell my arousal with the way his eyes rolled and then closed, like he was trying to get control over himself again.

"Ok, jeese, sorry for treading on your toes but this imprinting shit is stupid and soooo not fair!" Whined Seth.

"Its not that bad, I mean I imprinted with quill and its not all that bad bro, we are just friends and taking a day at a time!" Said Leah smiling brightly, she was sticking up for imprinting.

I was in shock. This was something I was not expecting to hear from Leah, it just showed me how much she had come on from the Sam scenario. Seth was just shaking his head in denial, it was as if he was saying that it would never happen to him. Yeah right boy, just you wait I thought to myself. Paul had gathered me in his arm's, planting my ass on his lap as he'd sat down in the chair opposite from Seth and the others gathered on the sofa.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Seth in defeat.

"We eat, I say we go to the diner, I am famished after this afternoon since Bella took all my energy!" Said Paul cheekily smirking at me.

"Why what did you do to him?" Asked Seth softly.

"Nothing, c'mon let's go, I'm hungry too!" I stared at Paul in anger.

Sam and Jared just burst out laughing which Leah ended up joining in with, she also phoned quill to tell him to meet us with Jake at the diner as soon as they finished school for the day.

We left Sam's and piled into Sam's monster truck, the boys riding in the back as usual, they seemed to like it, just like dogs hanging out of windows as cars moved, tongues lolling out. I laughed at my crazy thoughts. I'll need to tell Paul and Jared that sometime, they'd die laughing because they were just overgrown puppies themselves. Seth seemed to have calmed down somewhat and was now smiling with Leah, I think he'd just realised that he could be closer to her again, Leah had told me a wile ago that she thought they'd drifted apart after she phased, it was good to see them now, together again. Arriving at the diner, we moved to the usual booth which the boys occupied from time to time. Leah was sandwiched between Sam and Seth, meanwhile I was between Paul and Jared. Sam grabbed the menu first, then passed it to all of us. The waitress came over, she was new, and you could see she was nervous. What a way to start, dealing with a ravenous wolf pack. The girl was tall, almost as tall as the boys, but pretty in an unconventional way, she had short auburn hair set in a cute Bob, it suited her. I could see she had a nice smile and large emerald green eyes, her small button nose had been sprinkled with tiny freckles and she was just to cute. She seemed happy to see Leah amongst us, a face she obviously recognized from working here.

"Hey there!" I said to her softly.

Leah looked at the girl, then smiling introduced her to us.

"Bella, guy's, this is Megan, she started here two days ago, her family has just moved to forks!" Said Leah.

The girl Megan, looked shy but smiled at us.

"Nice to meet you Megan, so do you work here full time then!" I asked her softly, with a welcoming smile of course.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to start college soon, I want to write!" Said Megan, her face blushing slightly.

"Cool, I m still in school but I want to do something with writing as well, I love reading too!" I said to her enthusiastically.

Megan just smiled again. Leah then went round the table, introducing us again one by one.

As she came to Jared, he looked at Megan and his face fell, jaw dropping to the floor and his pupils dilated. Fucking hell, I knew that look. Jared had gone and fucking imprinted on Megan, oh the timing is just perfect, in the middle of the afternoon in a busy fucking diner. Just fucking typical. Sam saw it, hell we all saw it, Paul did his usual smirk, then laughed.

I looked to Megan then to Jared, they were both lost in each other's eyes. Ok this has to stop, so I cleared my throat by pretending to cough my guts up. Paul thought I was being serious and started to bang my back, overprotective attentive bastard that he was. Next thing, Sam's excusing himself and dragging Jared outside.

"Is he ok? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Megan looking scared and confused.

"Yeah he'll be fine, don't worry about him, anyway, I think we are ready to order!" I said trying in vain to divert Megan's attention away from Sam and Jared who was struggling under Sam's thick bicep as he had Jared in a headlock to keep him calm. I couldn't help with this situation, only an order from the alpha could. Just when I think things couldn't get any worse, another group if girl's walked into the diner, they were definitely junior's, all giggly and bubbly, something I cannot abide, all except one girl who was with the others but clearly hung back from them a bit. She was probably only fourteen or fifteen maximum, with long straight black hair, fringe pinned back with the biggest iciest blue eyes I'd ever seen on a girl. You would usually see that kind of blue associated with blonde haired girl's, but no, this girl had them and she looked gorgeous. From a distance, you could see the other's, her so called friends look at her and laugh. Like they were dissing her or something. That was not my problem, until I saw Seth, aw fuck no! Seth was staring at her like he'd been shot by cupids arrow. Why the fuck does this have to happen, today of all days, as if we didn't have enough to deal with.

I looked to the ceiling and said to myself "FUCK YOU IMPRINTING"

Paul had seen the way Seth was staring, then Seth said "I go to school with her, I've imprinted haven't I?"

I looked at him and just nodded, then sighing I asked "what's her name and how old is she?"

"Fifteen and her name is shaina levelle!" Said Seth, his eyes never leaving her.

Well miss shaina levelle noticed because she looked right over at Seth and blushed worse than I did.

What a fucking day, Seth phases, Jared imprints, then Seth imprints as well.

Just fucking great.

Could this day get anymore stressful?

As if Paul heard my thoughts, he made a move to speak.

"Whatever you do, do not answer that,!" I said and banged my head on the table.

Just then Sam came back with Jared, on seeing Seth staring the way he was at the girl in the far corner, he groaned then he said "Fucking stupid imprinting".

"My point exactly!" I said to him.

Now I officially have the headache from hell.

Imprinting, just had to happen, Left Right And fucking centre.


	49. Chapter 48

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 48: Everybody Has A Somebody And How Come My Dad Knows?**

Ok I have the headache from hell and it really really hurts. How the hell Sam hasn't crumpled under all this pressure, is beyond me except to say that my admiration for him has shot through the roof. We returned from the diner, with Jared and Seth both depressed as shit at being away from their imprints, Megan and Shaina. Yeah I can understand, it sucks big hairy sweaty ball's to be away from them, I can totally relate to that feeling because I know what it's like being away from Paul. The feeling of emptiness in your stomach, the heart palpitations and all that crap, again it's not nice but looking at them I wanted to grab them, bang their heads off the wall and tell them to get a fucking grip. I'm sitting in Sam's living room just now, in his favourite chair, ooh have I mentioned he decorated recently, yeah it's amazing. Every trace of that bitch Emily has been erased, it didn't take that long considering Sam opened up a tin of light mocha paint and threw it all over that purple flowered wallpaper. That shit had made me sick looking at it, what kind of alpha has fucking purple flowered wallpaper anyways. Way to feminine for my liking. So, where was I? Oh yeah, well I'm sitting here as Sam and Paul are both trying to cheer up the sad cases that are Jared and Seth. Leah is in the kitchen making me a coffee, I wanted a beer to be honest because after going through the shit that was today, I really felt like letting loose. Hey, can't blame a girl for trying can you? There was another thing going through my mind, since Paul had marked me, I'd felt even closer to him, I mean I'd felt the pull of the imprint between us before, but since he'd claimed me, it had been amplified tenfold. This could mean trouble, I felt like I wanted to spend all my time with Paul now which meant my dad would be getting left out and with a serious case of wondering why the hell, if Paul and I were just close friends like we'd claimed to be, did I need to be with him all the time! Fuck it, I needed to tell Charlie what was going on, I already felt like a total shit for hiding things from him already, I didn't want it getting any worse. I had to come clean.

"I want to tell Charlie about the pack!" I blurted out as Leah passed my coffee to me.

"What? Are you insane Bella?" She asked me in shock.

"No, I'm serious, I want to tell him!" I said again, in a serious tone.

"You can't go about telling the secrets of the pack to just anyone bella, I know he's your dad n all, but he's an outsider!" Choked out Leah.

"Hey, so what? I was an outsider before super dick through there imprinted on me and if I didn't have this doggy charm shit, I'd probably still be an outsider!" I stretched at her, losing my temper more and more by the second.

"Bella, I meant no disrespect to you or your dad, I'm just saying, we will need to talk to Billy, and probably Old Quill to see if it's ok to tell him, that's all Bella!" Saud Leah diplomatically.

"Whatever!" I said huffily, sitting back and sipping my coffee.

"Please tell me I was hearing thing's Bella, you cannot be seriously contemplating telling your dad about us!" Said an exasperated Sam as he came over to where I was sitting.

"No, you heard right, I think it's only fair that we tell him!" I said looking into my cup.

"I have enough shit to deal with Bella, without you throwing more into the mix!" Growled Sam, throwing his hands up in a dramatic manner.

"C'mon to fuck Sam, you aren't the only ones with problems, if I remember correctly it was you who asked for my help with Seth today, if it wasn't for me, who the fuck knows what would've happened, the way I see it, you owe me a favour, and I'm calling it in!" I said slowly, smirking at him.

"You are getting more and more like Paul every single day girl!" Said Sam, burying his face in his hands.

There was nothing he could say, he knew I was right. Jared and Seth were still whinging like bitches. Jesus Christ almighty, I'd had enough of this shit. I looked around everyone, I was taking charge, I love Sam to bits but he needed a break and by fuck I was giving it to him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I screamed at the top of my voice.

A woman's work is never done.

"Right, we are having a bonfire tonight, Leah you go and get Megan, invite her over when she finishes work, Seth, you go get shaina, Sam go and speak to old quill and put forward my idea with him and get Billy as well, Jared, Paul, you go get the supplies and I will get my dad!" I said as quick as I could muster, I felt breathless, collapsing in the chair again. I'm finishing my coffee, then I'll make a move.

They were all looking at me like I'd grown a second head or some crazy ass shit like that.

"Who made you boss all of a sudden?" Asked Sam clearly stumped.

"All you lot have been doing is talking shit over, they've done nothing but whinge like pansy assed babies for the last hour!" I said pointing at Seth and Jared, "and did anyone think to phone quill or Jake to tell them not to meet us at the diner?" I added angrily.

They all looked at each other.

"Well the answer to that is obviously not, change of plan, I'll go back to the diner and get them, you lot stay here and get organized, if you are capable of that much!" I said as I downed the last of my coffee and grabbed Sam's keys.

"I'm taking your truck, see us" I shouted as I walked out the front door.

I drove to the diner like a bat out of hell, fucking incompetent wolves. Parking up, I walked back into the diner, my eyes searching around for quill and Jake. Sure enough, they were seated in the back of the diner, tucking into humongous cheese burgers. I made my way over to them, they really need to learn some table manners. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw shaina, she was sat at the same table with her eyes stuck on the newspaper whilst around her, the girl's she classed as friends were making crass comments about quill and Jake, well I presume that they were due to the fact that they were ogling them and practically drooling. Ok, deal with shaina first. Going over to the table, the girl's looked at me like I was clearly invading their space, which I couldn't care less about.

"Hey, you're shaina aren't you, you go to school with Seth Clearwater?" I asked her politely.

She looked at me and gave me a small smile, yeah somebody has a crush.

"Yes I do, can I help you?" She said in this tiny little voice.

"Listen Seth's busy just now, but he knew I was coming here so I said I would ask on his behalf, we are having a bonfire tonight, just a little get together and Seth was wondering if you'd like to come?" I asked her smiling brightly at her.

Shauna blushed even more now. Her so-called friends, drawing daggers at her. Bitches.

"Yes, that would be nice, thankyou, I'll need to tell my mom first though, what time and where?" She asked me in her timid little voice.

"On the res beach, be there for about seven, ok, I'll see you then, I'm Bella by the way" I said extending my hand. She took it saying she'd see me later. I liked her, poor taste in friends but I liked her all the same. The girl's started as soon as I turned away from the table.

"We will need to get ready, oh Seth Clearwater is so gorgeous, and he's invited us, this is so cool!" Said a couple of them.

Turning back, "I believe I was talking to Shaina, it was not an open invitation, so butt out, shaina I'll see you later honey, by the way, I would seriously think about upgrading your friends because honey, you could do so much better than these lot!" I said smiling at her.

The girl's jaws hit the floor and shaina giggled.

Walking back to the boy's, they'd been eyeing the situation carefully. Sitting next to Jake, he slung an arm around me. Quill looked at me questioningly.

"What is going on?" Asked Jake calmly.

"Bonfire tonight and you'll find out later!" I said assertively.

They just looked at each other, then at me, saying "ok".

Next in my to do list was talk to Megan, she was over by the counter washing it down. I told Jake and Quil I'd be back and wandered over to her. Both of them munched back into their burgers none the wiser.I smiled at Megan and she smiled back.

"Hey there, back so soon?" She asked me quickly.

"Yeah, listen, we are having a get together in La Push tonight, do you want to come?" I asked her outright.

"Erm who's going to be there?" She asked me curiously.

"Me, Leah and the guy's you met today, remember, Sam, Paul and Jared, plus a few other's!" I said smiling at her again.

Her eyes brightened right up when I'd mentioned Jared`s name.

"Yeah, ok, but I don't get off till seven and I'll need to go get changed, where in La Push is it?" She asked me, this time smiling brightly.

"Perfect, on the beach, you can't miss it, there's a parking bay, just follow the path from there, it'll lead you straight down to where we will be!" I said gently.

Everything was working out nicely. I then went outside and phoned my dad.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah dad, listen do you fancy coming to hang with me tonight at a bonfire on the res?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sounds good, I need a break from the house anyways!" He said to me.

"Ok, well I'll see you about sevenish, ok!" I said to him smiling happily.

"Later kiddo!" He said hanging up.

Jake and Quill had finished and were now waiting on me. They knew something was up.

"Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on now, please!" Asked Quil.

"I've had the day from hell, firstly Seth Clearwater phased, then Jared imprinted on Megan, the waitress in there, then Seth imprinted on that other girl I was talking to, her name is shaina levelle, she goes to school with Seth which I suppose is kinda cool and tonight im telling my dad about the pack!" I rushed out. I really need to learn to breathe when I talk, so not good with the breathlessness.

"Your telling Charlie?" Asked a dumbfounded Jake.

"Yeah, and this is why!" I said as I pulled my hair back from my neck to reveal the bitemark from Paul.

Both of their eyes bulges "HE FUCKING CLAIMED YOU!" They shouted in unison.

"Guys, please, have a little more decorum about you, unless you want the whole diner to know about the pack?" I joked.

Quill just laughed at me but Jake looked really sad all of a sudden.

"That leaves just me and Sam without someone!" He said emotionally.

"Jake, you'll imprint soon enough, believe me! I believe everybody has a somebody! Just give it time, ok honey!" I said rubbing his arm.

"Now, get your asses back to the res, I'm going home to sleep for a while, I'll catch you later ok!" I said hugging them tightly.

"Wait a minute, is that Sam's truck?" Asked Quil.

"I'd totally forgot about that, looks like you'll need to drop me of boy's!" I giggled.

So they did. Once I was inside, I used the house phone to call Paul, telling him I was ok and I'd see him later and asking him to make sure Angela and Embry were ok and that they were to be at the beach for sevenish. He said ok n he'd see me later. I missed him already. I then went into my room and after I'd set my alarm, crawled into my bed. I was beyond exhausted.

All too soon the alarm went off and I heaved up off the bed, my nap was damn good.

I showered then changed into my black skinny jeans with my black ugg boots and my long sleeved silver tunic top, I loved this top. I left my hair down as I knew Paul liked it down then grabbing what I needed, I headed out. Arriving at the res, I was surprised to see Seth already chatting away with shaina and Jared doing the same with Megan. Both couples looked really good together, this settled me a bit. Charlie arrived soon after me, I'd already gone and greeted Paul with kisses and hugs. Angela looked thoroughly fucked if I'm honest with you, and to make matters even funnier, she was walking funnily. Embry had definitely given it to her good. I couldn't help but laugh. Angela drew me daggers but smiled at me eventually. Leah was standing laughing away at something quill said. Then I saw Billy and Old Quill smiling at me. Sam came over to me, leaving Jake at the table laden with food, he was stuffing his face yet again.

"Well, can we tell him?" I asked Sam hesitantly.

"Yeah, but it might take one of us to phase to get him to believe us, you ok with that?" He asked me softly.

"Yeah, I'll feel better when this is all over Sam!" I said smiling at him. Looking around, I met eyes with Billy. He looked really nervous for some reason.

"What's up with him?" I asked Sam.

"You know, I don't have a clue, he's been like that since Paul and I asked him and Old Quill about telling your dad!" Said Sam slightly curious.

"Oh well, maybe it's cause we are telling my dad, I mean they've been friends like forever, this is a huge secret to tell him and maybe he's nervous at how my dad might react, hell I'm nervous as to how hell take it!" I said gently trying to keep myself calm.

So the night went on, Megan and shaina were introduced to everyone and they were made welcome by one and all. Then old Quil and Billy who'd been chilling with my dad, started to talk about the legends. I watched for Megan and Shainas reaction, they were both fascinated by the stories Billy and Old Quil talked about, then Billy swallowed deeply, in a worried manner. My dad looked nonplussed, didn't even bat an eyelid. So I took his hand, looked right in his eye and sighed.

"Dad, the legends are true, all of them, these boys, men are the shapeshifters, the protectors of La Push and forks, it's not a joke dad, everything is true, I used to date a vampire, a leech as the boys call them, that's what the cullens were, I'm sorry dad but you have to find out, because Paul and I are together and yes it's serious!" I Saud as softly and as gently as I could.

He was smirking at me, my dad was fucking smirking at me, even Paul looked shocked as did old Quil. My dad then squeezed my hand and looked deeper in my eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, I already know, I've known longer than you, I know what the pack are and I know Paul imprinted on you!" Said my dad softly.

Oh my fucking God!

How the hell do I respond to this clusterfuck.

I looked at Old Quill, his face was now set in anger.

"Who told you Charlie!" Was all he asked.

This was not good.


	50. Chapter 49

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

I look at my dad in total shock, I'd be picking my jaw off the ground if it wasn't for the fact I was biting my tongue. Old Quil was fuming to say the least. He looked at Charlie as he still hadn't answered his question. I looked between them, Charlie's face was set in stone, he wasn't giving anything up yet. Who on earth could have told him about the pack, about Paul imprinting on me, about everything that was a sworn secret. Somebody was in trouble and I would have hated to be in that person's shoes right now. Old Quill looked again, round at everyone, watching them one by one to see what their reactions were like to being confronted. The only person who looked on edge was Billy Black. Oh this cannot be good, if he'd told my dad, then he was most likely going to be punished and I didn't want that for anyone. This whole thing was stupid. I shook my head, c'mon Bella think. Billy looked even more edgy now, this man was like a second father to me, my dad's best friend and friends should not keep secrets from each other, should they? I took my dad's hand, squeezing it gently. He looked at me and then to old Quil, letting go of my hand and taking a deep breath, he was going to come clean. I suppose in a way he had to before old Quil got angrier, I'd never seen him angry but I'd heard through Sam and the other's that his temper itself was impressive, and that's on a good day, this was a bad one.

"Quill, you are as much to blame for me knowing about the pack as the person who told me by the way!" Said my dad in a confrontational way.

"How in the hell can you blame me for you knowing everything, when I know damn well I never told you!" Said Old Quill looking shocked at my dad's accusations against him.

"Ok I'll tell you how I found out shall I, it was the night that bitch Renee took my babygirl away from me, the only person I could have spoken to was Billy, he was there for me when I needed support, I was in a bad place back then but I still remember that night like it was yesterday!" Said my dad.

I watched my dad, I listened to the words coming out of his mouth. You see, this was the first time my dad had actually spoken about how he felt when my mom had taken me away with her. Charlie doesn't do let's sit down and discuss our emotions, so hearing this and seeing his emotions being splayed out in front of me, was new to me. Everyone else around was also listening and by Christ, my dad did not hold back.

"Can you imagine, coming home to find that the reason for your existence has been taken away from you, because that is how I felt, the night I came from work to find a note, a good damn note saying being here in Forks wasn't enough for her, that my daughter needed more stability in her life! Do you know how that feels?" My dad asked old Quil angrily.

Old Quill just looked at him, shaking his head in response.

"Billy was there that night, he picked me up, he was the brother I had always wanted when I was a kid, he let me get out how I felt, he supported me, when I had nobody quill, and you were to blame for Billy telling me, he'd been find before you came along that night with your damn moonshine, it's no wonder it's banned, that stuff is lethal and makes people sing like canaries, you should really be using it in the interview room down at the station!" Joked my dad.

Old Quill looked like he was trying to remember himself. It looked like he had when his whole face screwed up.

"You remembering now old man? You just wandered into billy`s house that night and started throwing this down our throats, you wouldn't give up, kept saying just try it! Of course once we'd drank the first one, you disappeared God knows where then Billy brings out his own damn bottle, you got us started!" My dad said.

Old Quill had actually started to look and feel, dare I say ashamed.

"So what, Billy told me a few stories, yeah I remembered them, who wouldn't, I never believed them though till Bella came to live with me and stupidly got herself involved with those motherfucking vampires, the cullens! That's when the stories came back to me quill, I say thank fuck Billy did tell me because I would have thought I was going crazy with all the strange goings on around here!" My dad said in an angry voice, even I was a bit scared of him in this moment. He was officially in daddy bear mode.

Paul had come over as he must have sensed my distress. He knelt down beside me, putting his arm's around me protectively giving me the heat I needed because I was officially freezing cold due to the fact my dad, who I knew was wise but had actually known all along what fuckface was. I felt like I'd let him down. I was starting to get angry as well now.

"Dad, if you've known all this time, why didn't you tell me?" I asked him angrily, disentangling myself from Paul.

"For the same damn reason we are discussing who told me in the first place , it wasn't my secret to tell Bella!" Said my dad angrily.

"Excuse the language dad, but you knew what fuckface was and you didn't say a word?" I shouted at him now.

"And what KIDDO, would you have listened to me? How would you have felt if I'd turned round and said, hey honey, I know your boyfriend is a vampire, I think you should stop seeing him because he might kill you?" He asked me, getting right up in my face now.

"Probably not, but you could have saved me from feeling like a complete idiot!" I shouted back at him.

"It was your mistake to learn from kiddo, not mine! You had to learn from your own mistake, you don't know how many times I was this close to breaking down and telling you! I'd just got you back Bella and I was terrified that if I stopped you from seeing Edward, or fuckface as you call him, that you would leave again, that he would have taken you away from me!" Said my dad tearfully.

My dad, a grown man, now stood in front of me, crying. I looked behind him, and saw even Leah, Megan and shaina had tears in their eyes, some fucking bonfire this turned into. It's a complete mess. My dad then took me into his arm's.

"So what if Billy did tell me old man, best friends, brother's don't keep secrets from each other, I have never told anybody nor do I have the intention to do so, my little girl is happy, protected and loved by a good man, like it or lump it, I know everything, Billy Black won't be punished for keeping me sane, or you will have to punish yourself as well!" Said my dad.

"You are right Charlie, I'm sorry for overreacting!" Said Old Quill smiling at him.

"Right, I'm going go go now, there's a game on, me and Billy are going to bis to watch it, old man you coming?" My dad asked old quill smiling.

"Why not!" Said Old Quill.

"You kids enjoy yourselves, Paul I expect to see my daughter at some point over the weekend, don't go o rough on her!" Said my dad jokingly.

"Yes sir!" Said Paul softly.

With that the three older men, disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"Ok, what the fuck just happened?" I asked confused now.

"Little phoenix, I think your dad has accepted us as a couple and that they need to go hash some things out in billy`s!" Said Paul looking at me.

It was like I'd been catapulted into an alternate reality, bizarre didn't cover it.

Megan and shaina who were being comforted by Jared and Seth seemed to be in shock also.

"You really dated a vampire Bella?" Megan asked me.

"Yeah she did, but she's got herself a hunk of wolf man to love her now!" Said Paul softly, answering on my behalf.

"So all this stuff about vampires and wolves are real?" Asked shaina in her little voice.

"Yeah, and since nobody has said it, Welcome to the pack and the life of an imprint!" I said laughing, slowly getting my grip back on reality.

The rest of the night had been good, spent talking things over with shaina and Megan, answering any questions they had. Sam and Jake stood off to the sides though, I think they felt slightly out if place. I excused myself from the girl's and went straight to them and reached up, hugging them both.

Their time would come to be happy.

These boys and men, this pack was protecting me with their lives if need be.

I couldn't be happier in this moment in time.

This is my family.


	51. Chapter 50

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 50: If The Beds A Rockin, Don't Come Knockin.**

Things had settled down as the night drew on, Paul sat with me on the blanket in front of the fire. All in all it had been a hell of a day. Seth phasing had been one thing, but then both he and Jared imprinted, it was a lot to deal with, how Sam still had a full head of hair still, I will never know cause if it had been me, I would have ripped mine a long time ago. As for my dad knowing everything about the pack, well that was a surprise I was not expecting. It was clear to me now, that even though I was stronger mentally and physically since the cullens had fucked me over, I still had some anger issues with regards to fuckface. Can't win them all can you, but I knew with Paul by my side I would and could overcome anything that life threw at me. I snuggled closer to him, he was my inferno of heat, enough to melt the ice that had formed over ny heart. Across from us, sat Jared with Megan between his legs, next to them were Seth and Shaina, all cosied up together, each couple lost in their own little world. I couldn't help but feel thankful for everything that had happened to me because I had good friends, an extended family, I was loved and needed. For once in my life, I fit. Paul wrapped his arm's around me protectively and I felt safe. I understood why the fates had paired him with me now, he had helped heal me just as much as I'd healed him. He was calmer, less argumentative with the other pack members and as Jake informed me earlier, he was able to laugh and fool around again. I was glad. Since the other pack members seemed settled, I decided it was the perfect time for Paul and I to exit.

"Paul" I said to him.

"Yeah little phoenix, what's up?" He asked me.

"Can you take me home please!" I said in a soft voice.

"Sure thing!" He said, moving from behind me and helping me to stand up.

"You going already Bella?" Asked Leah gently.

"Yeah, I'm really tired, it's been a long day!" I said yawning.

Both megan and Shaina came over to me, hesitantly and kind of shyly, both of them hugged me.

"Thankyou Bella!" Said Megan softly.

"Yeah Bella, your an amazing girl, your like momma wolf!" Giggled shaina shyly.

"Goodnight girl's, and again, welcome to the pack!" I said smiling at them both.

"C'mon little phoenix, let's get you home!" Saud Paul picking me up like a baby.

I bid everyone else goodnight, telling Angela I'd see her when she came back to Paul's with Embry. They looked so happy together. Very sweet. Hard-core in the bedroom department, but otherwise very sweet.

"Paul, I can walk you know!" I said to him matter of factly.

"Yeah I know, but I like carrying you!" He growled out softly, it was almost like a purr.

We reached Paul's house and he set me on my feet as he opened the front door. I followed him in, taking my shoes off at the door, I had manners after all. I walked over to the sofa and collapsed in a heap, sighing heavily. Paul went into the kitchen and started making us some coffee. While the kettle was boiling away slowly, he'd started to take off his shirt showing off his impressive sculpted back, the muscle definition was just out if this world. I licked my bottom in appreciation of the sight of the russet skinned God in front of me, he was clearly getting comfortable for the rest of the night as he stripped off his trousers next, so all he stood in was his black silk boxers. His ass was just deliciously shaped, I imagined myself gripping it whilst he was making slow sensual love to me. I knew I was biting my bottom lip again. My thoughts were racing, I was planning my next move, as how to make my next move, then I decided, fuck it. He was busy making coffee for us, so he wasn't expecting my attack. I walked over to him, standing behind him, I slipped my hands around his waist and into his boxers, gripping his dick softly.

"Little phoenix, what are you up to?" He groaned gently as I moved my hand up and down his impressive length.

"Now that would be telling!" I whispered shyly.

I pulled my hand back out of his boxers, tugged him around to face me, he was smiling lazily at me. I knelt down, looking up at him, I pulled his boxers down so they were around his ankles, he looked at me in curiosity. I gulped at his dick as this was the closest I'd been to it. He was huge. Slowly my tongue crept out and slowly tentatively licked the base of his penis, looking up at him, I could see him watching me, with pleasure and curiosity in his coal black eyes. Starting to lick towards the head of his dick, I gently cupped his balls in my hand, massaging them between my fingers ever so slightly, just to give him a little thrill. He moaned a bit louder this time, which showed me he liked getting touched in this manner. I opened my mouth up wider as I softly began to suck on the thick bulbous head of his erect member, now this sent him wild, he was moaning with more passion, fisting his hand in my hair, guiding my mouth up and down his shaft, my saliva ran down the sides of ny mouth due to the sheer size of him. As I sucked gently, I grazed my teeth along the side of his member making him grip my hair tighter, he liked this too. I never thought I'd be performing oral sex on Paul Lahote this soon. I was rather chuffed with myself to say the least and even happier with his reactions. His body was clearly turned on to the maximum. His dick was leaking pre-cum now, it tasted slightly sweet but salty at the same time, the perfect mix for my tastebuds. A delicious and nutritious snack if I do say so myself.

"Enough, I'm going to fill your mouth if you keep that up!" He growled out softly.

I just smiled as he pulled his thick juicy dick out of my mouth, it made a slight popping sound as I'd still been sucking on the head. Mmmmmmm Paul lollipop comes mind. He pulled me up to stand facing him.

"You have way to many clothes on for my liking miss swan!" He growled in my ear as he bent down to kiss me.

"Well do something about it then!" I murmured against his lips as he licked mine for entrance, which I gave him eagerly.

He invaded my mouth, possessing mine with fervour that only a man on a mission would hold. His tongue plundered my mouth, dancing and swirling with mine in an impossible battle that only Paul could win. His hands stroked down my side's, gripping the material of my top, gently raising my arm's up above my head, he tugged it up and off my body, discarding it like it was offensive to him. He eyed me hungrily as he pulled his lips away from mine. Paul then turned me round so my back was against his smooth bare muscular chest, licking my neck between small kisses being trailed down my skin, sending little electrical pulses along my skin, giving me goosebumps and setting me on fire with sensations that were heavenly. His fingers traced the straps on my bra, easing them down my shoulders. He snapped the clips and my breasts spilled out in to his awaiting hands. He pinched my nipples, rolling them around in his fingers, fluid was gushing from my pussy in excitement at his touch. He spun me back around to face him, I craned my neck to look up at his smirking face. Kneeling down, he licked my right nipple, nibbling on it gently then sucked it right into his mouth while his hand massaged my left breast with vigour. He licked alternately between each breast, making sure neither was left untouched or left out. His tongue traced slowly down towards my abdomen, he used his fingers to unbutton my jeans, rolling them down my legs with ease. He threw them away, and stuck his whole face in my soaking panty clad pussy, inhaling deeply.

"You should sell your scent, you'd be a fucking millionaire little phoenix!" He said as he pushed my panties aside and stuck his tongue straight in my pussy entrance.

I gasped in extreme pleasure. He stuck it in deeper and tongue fucked me into my first orgasm, it raged like fire through my whole body, trembling from the aftershocks, he licked and sucked my clitoris again and again sending me into another earth shattering delicious orgasm almost straight away. Two orgasms in mere minutes, he played my body like a fiddle and I was more than happy to dance along in merriment to his tune. Ripping the pants off, he gripped my buttocks as he lifted me up and onto the kitchen counter, rubbing his rock hard dick between my pussy lips.

"Are you ready for me little phoenix?" He asked me huskily.

"Always!" I gasped as he thrust his dick straight in, making me yelp in surprise. His sheer size filled me that much I still felt like I was being stretched all over again. I had the feeling it would always be like this, tight and oh so fucking amazing.

His thrusts were hard, fast and filling. He would take his dick right out only for him to thrust straight back in, building more and more friction, leaving me pivoting into orbit, seeing stars as he licked and nibbled at my neck. I grabbed his hair as I rode out my orgasm as it was quite an intense one, I was shaking so much you'd swear I was going to phase. Suddenly he withdrew from my pussy, lifting me back up and carrying me to his bedroom. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he threw me on the bed and stalked towards me with sheer ravenous hunger in his eyes. I scrambled away from him only for him to hook one arm around my waist and pull me back towards him. He fingered my pussy, plunging two fingers into me deep and hard. He spread my lips and shoved his dick back inside me, setting a ruthlessly fast pace, his balls slapped hard against my buttocks, I was hot, sweaty, his skin slapped against mine, two beings forced together by the fates themselves, joined together in love and emotion. He thrust harder and harder, sending me skyrocketing to another plane of existence where only pleasure and sensations dwelled.

I could feel him begin to tighten inside me, he was close.

I pulled away from him, he was not happy. I lay down, pulling him on top of me. He entered me again, this time I could see the expression of concentration on his face, I watched in wonder, the golden sparkle in his eyes, his brow furrowed in pleasure. I could see his teeth as his mouth formed the perfect o, they grew longer, his eyes glowing golden yellow as the wolf inside him took over and snarling, sank his teeth into my neck, marking me all over again. I was flying around the earth, not caring if I ever came back down to reality, I wanted to stay here. In pleasureland, the land of Paul.

He yanked his teeth out of my neck, blood dripping down his chin, he roared so loud it hurt my ears as he came, his dick spurting away with each thrust, coating the walls of my womb with his seed, he was breathing so hard now. A thin layer of sweat shone on his forehead from exertion.

"We didn't use anything little phoenix?" He breathed out huskily again.

"I don't care, it was perfect, whatever happens, happens!" I said to him softly.

He pulled out of my dripping wet pussy, the sheets were soaked with sweat and body fluids and I couldn't give a fuck, as Paul snuggled closer to me and we both surrendered to sleep.

I knew then, that I was in love with Paul Lahote.

Nothing and nobody was ever going to change that fact.

No matter what happened.


	52. Chapter 51

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS.I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 51: I Know You, Don't I?**

****I am woken by the sound of my stomach rumbling loudly, I'm starving. Paul is lying next to me, Well on the bed and half on me as his leg is draped over my hip and his arm somehow managed to become my pillow. He even looks sexy whilst fast asleep, innocent, peaceful but sexy as hell. Don't ask me how but I manage to manoeuvre myself away from him and out the bed, I needed food and I needed it now. I sprinted out the room straight to the kitchen and practically dived for the fridge. I raided it, taking out ham, chicken and stuff to make salad. I was amazed at how hungry I was. Must have been the marathon sex session I'd had earlier with Paul I thought to myself, I'd built up one fucker of an appetite. Once I'd finished making what I wanted, which by the way was an enormous chicken and ham salad sandwich, not just one but four, I devoured them greedily. I sat thinking as I munched away, Paul and I hadn't used anything during our love making, it was the first time without a condom and I was now a fan of bareback riding, it was amazing and tremendously enjoyable. Paul was the one who had brought it to my attention. I wasn't bothered, I mean I couldn't possibly be pregnant after one time without protection. Could I? I don't really care either way though, that's what surprised me more than anything, so what if I was! I loved Paul, only discovering this fact as I fell asleep after he'd consumed me. I suddenly had images in ny head of two little black haired boy's about a year apart, running around in the yard, Paul was chasing them with a hose, having a water fight, whilst I sat on the porch, my belly filled with another life created from love Paul and I shared. The images were so clear, they almost had me in tears as I swallowed the last bite of my sandwiches. I sat in hope that it was a sign of things yet to come to fruition. It was three o clock in the morning, so once I put my plate in the sink, I headed back to bed, falling back to sleep without a problem.

There was a loud banging on the door, our wake up call apparently. Paul stirred beside me, clearly still tired. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was just after 8 am. Who the hell would be be banging Paul's door at this time on a Saturday morning. I moved uneasily in the bed, Paul was now fully awake and looking at me with a lazy smile on his face, the door is getting banged louder this time. Paul is now on his feet and walking to his drawers, pulling shorts out and pulling them on. Whoever it is certainly has a death wish I conclude to myself. Paul is not a happy boy at all. He walked out and I hear the front door opening and Paul shouting "What?". Next thing I know I have Leah on the bed bouncing around like tigger on speed.

"She's coming, she's coming, she's coming!" Squealed Leah like a little kid at Christmas time.

"Who's coming, what are you on about you hyper bitch?" I grumble.

"Hannah, my cousin, that cunt Emily's sister!" Said Leah, still bouncing.

Ok now I have motion sickness. Not cool.

Paul comes back into the room and lays down beside me again.

"Paul for the love of all that is holy, tell her to stop bouncing, I'm going to be sick if she keeps this up, I'm not joking!" I say to him moodily.

"Leah, stop it!" He said smiling at me like this was funny, which it so wasn't.

"She'll be here this afternoon, it's been so long since I've seen her Bella, she was my best friend as a kid before cuntface did her witchy twitchy voodoo shit!" Said Leah, smiling brightly at me.

"How do you know cuntface did something?" I asked her curiously.

"Well you don't just start hating someone you've been best friends your whole life just like that do you, that's why I think that bitch did something to mine and Hannah's relationship!" Said Leah cheekily.

"Ok, you have a point!" I said smiling at her now. She really was excited about this.

"So where's she staying?" I asked her.

"With us of course, she's meeting me at the diner, we are grabbing lunch together, aw wait, you have to come meet her Bella, she's going to love you!" Squealed Leah again.

"Ok, but I'm chilling out till then ok!" I said happily.

"Awesome, I can't wait, I'll meet you at the diner at two this afternoon, ok!" Said Leah as she bounced back out the door.

"Fine, I'll be there!" I shouted after her.

Paul had buried his head back in the pillows, trying to drown out any noise. I was just getting settled back down myself when the bedroom door knocked, looking out from under the duvet, there stood an exhausted looking Embry.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him gently.

"Nothing, I just wondered what Leah was doing here, she seemed really happy!" He asked me curiously.

"Her cousin Hannah is coming to see her, and yeah she is over the top excited about it!" I said smiling to him.

"Ok, that's cool, I'm going to make some breakfast for myself and angie, do you want anything?" He asked me kindly.

"Yeah, toast please and the biggest cup you can find fir coffee!" I asked him grinning.

"Sure thing!" Said Embry.

"Paul, we have to get up!" I said pushing at him.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" He asked in a childish way.

"Not just now, we can come back to bed after breakfast, promise!" I said to him smiling brightly.

"I'm down with that little phoenix, c'mon let's get you fed!" He said, picking me up laughing.

As he picked me up, I decided to tell him what I'd discovered last night.

"Paul" I said timidly.

"Yeah?" He asked looking in my eyes.

"I love you" I said gently.

His eyes shone down into mine, filled with happiness.

"Well that's a good thing, because I love you too little phoenix!" He said wholeheartedly to me, kissing my forehead.

We went into the kitchen where an equally tired looking Angela sat at the wooden table.

"Morning!" I said brightly as Paul put me on my feet.

"Is it?" She said yawning.

"Oooh somebody's been playing around all night by the looks of it!" I said to her jokingly.

"You have no idea, wolf stamina is something else, they should come with a warning sign saying, goes all night!" She complained huffing.

Embry at least had the decency to blush.

"It must have been fun though eh?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah girl!" She responded, brightening up.

Embry presented us all with a mountain of toast and I got my large coffee. I was happy. Once finished, as promised, Paul and I went back to his room as did embry and Angela. No you pervs, we slept, that's all. I was all sexed out for the time being. I didn't have to be at the diner till two anyway so it was chill the fuck out time. Paul and I had a few games if halo, he beat me hands down, I'm hopeless when it comes to computer games. He said he was making it a mission of his to teach me how to play properly. I laughed when he said this as he had a snowball's chance in hell of teaching me because it would never work. Soon enough, it was time to get organized for my meeting Leah at the diner. I showered, changed and had some more coffee. Paul had patrol anyways, difference this time was that he was patrolling with Alistair and Garret. I told him to play nice or else. Jake and Quill would be taking over from him later. I kissed him goodbye, which started to get rather heated and before I knew it, I was being dragged to the bathroom, door locked, stripped and Paul stripping me of my clothes.

"You looked so fucking sexy, I'm going to fuck you hard and fast!" He whispered in my ear.

I just nodded my head.

He bent me over the bathroom sink and entered me swiftly from behind, I was soaked as he'd said how he was going to fuck me hard and fast, and he did just that. He held the back of my neck with one hand and my waist with the other, he thrust in and out, my juices dripped down my thighs as he hammered away at my pussy, laying claim to me once again. I knew I'd never get sick or bored of sex with Paul, spontaneity should really have been his middle name. Paul came with a fucking loud roar as once again he filled me with his cum, there was that much if it, there was a mixture of mine and his running down my legs now. Nice. I'd need another shower, I was officially running late. Stupid sexy Paul Lahote and his wonder dick.

Once I was ready, this time I made it out the front door and headed to the diner to meet Leah and apologise for my being late, thanks to my addiction to Paul's huge dick. He really does have alot to answer for. Walking into the diner, Megan greeted me warmly with a hug. Leah was sitting with a girl, who's back was to me so I couldn't see her face. I made my way over cautiously. Leah clocked me straight away and stood to greet me with a hug as well.

"Bella, glad you could make it!"She said smiling at me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I got sidetracked!" I said apologetically.

"Yeah, Paul sidetracked you mean!" She said cheekily, smirking widely.

"Bella, this is my cousin Hannah Young, Hannah, this is my friend Bella Swan!" Said Leah, smiling as she introduced us to each other.

The girl stood up and I had to look up at her, she was as tall as Sam almost. She was beautiful to look at. Long black hair tumbling down her back in natural curls. Her fringe was pinned to the side to keep it away from her eyes. Her eyes were kind and happy, genuine friendliness shone in them. Her copper skin was smooth and her smile full of shining pearly whites. She was gorgeous.

"Its nice to meet you Bella, Leah has done nothing but talk about how great you are!" Said Hannah smiling brightly, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Its nice to meet you Hannah Young, your a vast improvement on your younger sister!" I said carefully.

"You and I are going to get along just fine, I can't stand that little bitch either!" Said Hannah smirking.

Ooh I liked her more and more by the second.

"So tell me, how long are you visiting for?" I asked softly.

"Not sure yet to be honest with you Bella, Leah and I were just discussing that before you arrived, weren't we Lee Lee ?" Said Hannah happily.

"Yeah, we were thinking a while, we have so much to catch up on!" Said Leah smiling brightly at both of us.

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting away happily together and bitching about cuntface. It seemed she didn't go back to makah reservation after leaving La Push, I found this strange but whatever. Hannah said that she and her family didn't really give a rat's ass about her so wherever she went had nothing to do with them. Fuck her was Hannah's attitude. This girl was officially in my top ten favourite people of all time. She was hilarious, could turn anything into a joke. She was just a bundle of fun.

Time was getting on, I knew I had to get back to Paul's soon as he would be finishing his shift patrolling with Alistair and Garret, I was dying to find out how he got on. We gather our shit together, I also said goodbye to Megan, saying I'd catch up with her later. Something she seemed eager to do. We walked to the door of the diner and just as we were going out, in came Jared and Sam, we litterally banged into them, it was Sam who sent Hannah flying on her backside. We all laughed after asking her if she was ok, which she responded with..

"I do not remember asking for alcohol in my coffee, do you Lee Lee, Bella, did you ask for it?" She laughed, dusting herself down.

That was when she finally looked up and looked right into Sam's eyes, it happened like lightening.

Leah smiled happily, she knew what had happened as did myself and Jared. She didn't have a problem, she had quilt, Sam deserved this.

Finally, Sam had imprinted, on another of Leah`s cousin's no less, this was the right one this time.

Hannah was just as awestruck as Sam was, completely and utterly lost in each other's eyes and being.

"I'm Sam Uley, I'm a friend of the girl's here!" He just about managed to speak out.

"I'm Hannah Young, nice to meet you!" She said shyly holding out her hand.

"I know you, don't I!" She added.

Sam had finally found the missing piece of the puzzle that was his life, he was now complete.


	53. Chapter 52

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 52: Library Liaisons**

****Leaving leah behind was difficult to do, I hoped she'd be ok, she said she'd be fine, I mean she seemed happy enough. It must be hard to accept your ex imprinting on another cousin all over again, it was different this time though because she had her own imprint in quill. So she wasn't alone so to speak, and she genuinely loved Hannah to bits. I think she also knew deep down that Sam had been through enough shit and deserved some happiness injected into his life, that happiness had come in the form of Hannah Young and to be completely honest, it couldn't have come at a better time. Leah was happy with quill, settled even, now Sam could settle himself instead of worrying about Leah anymore. They had become closer again after what happened with cuntface, they were friends again which was great. Sam had been a bit pissed off due to Leah and quill imprinting but now that he had his own proper imprint, he could concentrate on himself and Hannah. They were well suited and I was happy for them. Finally, things were falling into place. I rushed back to Paul's house, I couldn't wait to tell him what happened and I was dying to have his arm's around me protectively again.

Arriving at the house, I ran inside and seeing Paul already standing waiting for me, I threw myself into his awaiting arm's, and kissed him thoroughly. I had missed him and I'd only been away for two hours, how the fuck was I going to cope being away from him when I left to go back to my dad's. This was going to be sheer torture. Paul held me tightly, his whole body wrapped around mine, my tiny one and his huge hulking form. But together we were perfect. I couldn't leave him just yet, I just couldn't, yeah I sound like a whinging little bitch, but I can't help how I feel. Paul eased me back down onto the floor.

"So how'd you get on with Leah and her cousin?" He enquired softly.

"Paul, she is lovely, totally amazing actually!" I said to him as I took off my jacket and sat down on the sofa.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself little phoenix!" He said smiling.

"That's not the best of it though, guess what happened!" I said smirking at him.

"What?" He asked me quickly.

"Sam imprinted on Hannah!" I said happily.

"No fucking way, seriously!" Said Paul in shock.

"Yep, and Leah is totally cool with it!" I said elated.

"Well that's one good thing then, do you want something to eat baby?" Paul asked me.

"You know what, I'm actually starving! All I've done is stuff my face recently, weird!" I said aloud.

"Well, you do need to keep your appetite up Bella, especially since your with me, you need all the energy you can get!" Said Paul laughing and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up you dork!" I said throwing a cushion at him. Bastard caught it no problem, stupid super wolf reflexes.

I switched on the television and flicked through the channels. Happy Gilmore was on the comedy channel, now if any if you out there in real life land haven't seen this film, I suggest you go see it, funny as fuck and entertaining to the extreme. I wasn't a huge fan if Adam Sandler till I saw this film, needless to say my tastes changed drastically after seeing it. Anyways, I get settled into the movie while Paul makes food for us. A sudden thought crosses my mind, where the hell are Angela and Embry?

"Paul, where are Angela and Embry at?" I asked curiously.

"They went to the library in Forks, said something about Angela having to return a book or some shit like that!" Answered Paul looking in the fridge for food, it didn't look like he was having much success.

"Ok, are they coming back anytime soon?" I queried further.

"We've to meet them there in about an hour, Jake is going to be there too before patrol tonight, quill is holding the fort with ally and gar!" Said Paul nonchalantly.

"Who in the ever loving fuck are ally and gar!" I asked him.

"You know, Alistair and Garret, I patrolled with them today!" Said Paul softly answering my question.

I couldn't help myself from bursting with laughter, ooh this shit was too funny. Paul Lahote, big bad shapeshifting protector and might I ad leech hating wolf had nicknamed two of his sworn enemies after spending an afternoon with them, I fell off the couch in stitches. Paul just stood there looking stumped.

"What's so fucking funny?" He asked me angrily.

"Ally and Gar, you nicknamed them, oh help, I'm going to pee myself!" I choked out in between giggles.

"You told me to play nice, so I did, how is that funny?" He questioned me getting angrier by the second.

"Yeah, I said play nice, not nickname them like you would your best friends, for Christ sake Paul, seriously, I'm going to die from laughter!" I choked out, still laughing my head off.

"Yeah yeah little phoenix, laugh it up!" He smirked at me, finally seeing the funny side of it.

I picked myself up and ran to the toilet.

"By the way, we're going out for dinner with Angela and Embry tonight!" Shouted Paul loudly.

"Why the hell are you making me something to eat now then?" I shouted back.

"You said that you were hungry!" Shouted Paul.

"I can wait!" I shouted back at him.

We got ourselves freshened up and changed and Paul drove us to the library. We walked in hand in hand, I saw Jake sitting chatting quietly with a girl with blonde hair. I wondered who she was whilst I searched the library for Angela and Embry. They were nowhere in sight. Paul and I decided to split up to look for them. It wasn't a huge library but it was big enough with a few hiding places. I went down each aisle looking for them, but to no avail. Maybe they hadn't arrived yet. Next thing I know, Paul comes strutting over with a smile plastered on his face. He came over to me and dragged me to the far corner of the library. He held me tightly whispering in my ear.

"Listen!" He whispered softly.

I did, I strained my ears, trying to hear what Paul could.

"I don't hear anything!" I whispered back to him.

"Try harder, please!" He whispered again.

So I did, after a few minutes and sure enough I heard it.

There were soft moans coming from somewhere in the library. Then there was a bang and more moaning. Where the fuck was it coming from and who was making them.

"Who is that?" I whisper shouted at Paul.

"Who'd you think it is?" Paul whispered, smirking widely.

I racked my brain, then it came to me.

"It can't be them!" I whispered softly to him.

"Oh it's them alright!" Whispered Paul chuckling.

"No, no fucking way, are they insane? In a public library!" I whisper shouted at him again. I still couldn't believe it was Angela and Embry.

I waited with baited breath, it felt like a lifetime.

There was a flushing sound then the bathroom door was opened by an extremely red faced Angela, followed a few minutes later by an even redder faced Embry. Oh my fucking God, they really did have no shame. Angela saw me and walked over, well staggered over is a better word for it with Embry behind her looking exceedingly happy with himself.

"Really Angela, really! It's a public library, your fucking lucky you didn't get caught!" I chastised her, trying not to smile. Secretly, I was impressed with her.

"We couldn't help it, he turned me on too much!" Whined Angela to me.

Paul fist bumped Embry and said "You got some balls on you kid!"

Embry smiled at Paul's appreciation of his dirty deeds. I shook my head, typical fucking men, brains in their trousers or shorts in this case, unbelievable.

We laughed it off and headed over to Jake who was still sitting with the girl with the blonde hair, I was slightly shocked to see that he was holding her hand and looking at her with a glazed look in his eye's. What the fuck?

"Hey guy's, this is Chloe!" Said Jake, all starry eyed.

Again, What the fuck?

We all looked at each other, Paul couldn't have said it any better if he tried.

"Talk about library liaisons!" He said as he put his finger under my jaw to close my mouth.

Library Liaisons indeed.


	54. Chapter 53

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 53: You Are My Sunshine, Always.**

There was no no chance of us eating out since Jacob had gone and imprinted on Chloe, it meant we would have to go back to the reservation, most likely to Jake's house and spend of the evening explaining to Chloe all about the pack etc. Lovely. It was as if we just couldn't get a fucking break from the supernatural. I was still in shock that Jake had imprinted, it wasn't that I was jealous, it had just come as a surprise that's all. I always knew it would happen, just not this quickly. Staring at the girl in front of me, I regarded her warily, like I always did with newcomers. She was tiny, even smaller than shaina, Seth's imprint. Her long golden hair fell down her back in shimmering waves, her fringe falling in her large brown eyes. She looked very happy with him. He was huge compared to her, they would forever be dubbed as little and large. Embry was now complaining that he was going to miss out on his pre-planned steak dinner thanks to stupid imprinting. This brought me out of ny internal ramblings, giving myself a mental slap I turned to him with narrowed eye's.

"Shut the hell up embry, it's thanks to stupid imprinting that you have just had probably the best sex of your life, so don't you dare stand there complaining about a stupid dinner, that I can easily make for you if we go shopping then back to Paul's ok!" I said snapping at him.

Embry stood back and stared at me, Angela's face went bright red, Paul smirked and Jake and Chloe looked to me as if I'd just burst the happy bubble they'd been in.

"What's imprinting?" Asked Chloe.

"If you come with us, Chloe isn't it? We can explain everything to you in due course, that ok with you?" Asked Paul questioningly.

"Yeah of course, I've seen you around Forks!" Said Chloe blushing slightly.

"This is my girlfriend Bella!" Said Paul looking at me lovingly.

"Are you the same Bella that Jacob has been talking non-stop about?" Asked Chloe questioningly.

"The one and only!" I said smirking at her.

"Its nice to meet you, Jacob speaks very highly of you!your best friends aren't you!" Said Chloe blushing slightly.

"Yeah, always will be" I said to in a challenging manner. I wanted to let her know that regardless of her being Jake's imprint, there was no way she was coming between our friendship. He was my sunshine and always will be.

"Ok guys n dolls, let's go, this place is going to be closing soon!" Said Paul looking at me.

We headed out the library and Jake phoned Billy telling him that he was to expect company, that he was getting invaded by all of us. Paul phoned Sam telling him that Jacob had imprinted and Quil would need to continue patrol with Alistair and Garret alone. He was not going to be happy with that at all. Arriving at billy`s house, we piled into the living room and set about telling Chloe about the wolves. She got really excited when it was explained to her that Jacob had imprinted on her, her eyes shone brightly with happiness and her smile nearly split her face. I was happy for them, she took the whole business very maturely. I was even more surprised to find out Chloe was in fact a year older than me, at nineteen. It's just she looked so young and her height dud not help her case either. She could see me looking at her in disbelief, so she pulled out her id and sure enough, soon proved to be she was in fact nineteen. Being three years older than Jacob didn't even bother her, something else that surprised me. I got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen to make myself a coffee as I was parched. The others stayed in the living room, Angela chatted away with Chloe as if she'd known her her whole life. This girl had litterally come out of nowhere, Jake imprints on her and she just fitted right in as if she'd always been part of the pack, this bothered me. Don't ask me why, my whole demeanour was wrong. This girl had done nothing to me, but I was wary of her. Paul came into the kitchen, putting his arm's around me protectively.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"I honestly don't know, I just feel off, I don't know why?" I told him truthfully.

"Its Chloe isn't it!" He asked me in concern.

"Yeah, I feel like she's hiding something, I don't know, she's just been told about shapeshifting wolves and it doesn't bother her one bit, at least Megan, shaina and Hannah reacted, Chloe hasn't!" I said matter of factly to Paul.

"Why don't you go speak to her, see what you can find out?" Suggested Paul.

"You think that would work?" I asked him.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" He said smiling.

"Thanks Paul, your right, I might be overreacting over nothing!" I said, kissing his cheek.

I sighed and walked over to the living room to where Chloe was gelled to Jake's side.

"Can I talk to you outside please!" I asked her outright.

"Sure Bella!" Said Chloe smiling.

We walked away together, outside she followed me like a little puppy. Once I was satisfied I was far enough away from the other's, I turned to face her, determined to find out the reason she made me uneasy.

"Ok, I'm just going to tell you once and once only, I don't take kindly to people keeping secrets from me, in fact I hate it, and there is something telling me your hiding something so I'm giving you the chance to speak up before I make your life a living hell! Jake is my best friend and I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt him! Imprint or not!" I said straight to the point.

Chloe looked at me, it was like she came to life. She'd been looking at the ground previously before my little outburst. Now she faced me with a fire in her eyes that unnerved me.

"You are a very perceptive girl Bella, tell me, how did you know?" She said staring in my eyes angrily.

"So I'm right, you are hiding something!" I asked her.

"I'm not hiding anything, I just haven't told you yet and I thought I would be telling Jake first!" Said Chloe heatedly.

"Well, I'm waiting!" I said glaring at her, expecting the worst.

"I wasn't surprised to find out about the pack because they aren't the only supernatural creatures I've come across ok!" She said angrily to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I'm renting an apartment just outside forks, I just moved here from Seattle, my parents were killed when I was younger, I've been in and out of foster care since I was a kid ok!" She snarled at me.

"Ok, is that it?" I asked hotly.

"Please, just let me finish!" She said now, a tear was forming in her eye. I was startled by this.

I nodded for her to continue.

"I was seven when my parents were killed, I was there when it happened, I still remember the murdering bastards, it was a guy and a girl, both had red eyes!" She said painfully.

"Your parents were killed by vampires!?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I swore to this day I will find them and burn them!" Said Chloe angrily.

"I'm sorry Chloe, it's just I'm very protective of the pack, Paul and Jake especially!" I said apologetically.

"I don't blame you, I'm sorry for making you feel like I was hiding something, it's just I didn't want to talk about it yet, I mean I've had this secret all my life, finding out about the pack wasn't anything new!" She said smiling at me now.

"Out of curiosity, how did you get away from the vamps?" I asked her.

"They left because they were full, apparently my parents were the fourth or fifth couple they'd killed that night, they told me I was very very lucky!" Said Chloe heatedly again.

"And here you are, well I'm glad you told me and I'm sorry for my attitude! Can we start again, friends?" I asked her outright.

"Yeah, you are extremely cool to deal with that lot, in such a short time as well!" Said Chloe admirably.

"Well thanks for saying so!" I said appreciative if the compliment.

"When I heard Jake's dad mention the cold ones back, it took me right back to James and Victoria killing my mom and dad!" She said angrily.

"Whoa what were their names?" I asked in shock.

"James and Victoria!" Said Chloe.

"Shit, fucking shit!" I stated wringing my hands together.

"Why, have you heard of them?" She asked me quickly.

"You could say that, has Jake told you about me at all, that I used to date a vampire!" I asked her outright.

"Only little bits Bella, that he completely fucked you over, that right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, well I can tell you now that James is dead, and Victoria is on the warpath!" I said angrily.

"How do you know this?" She asked me.

"Because my fucking asshole ex killed him and thanks to that stupid fuck, Victoria is after me because she blames me for her mate being killed, that's why and how I know!" I said totally and completely raging now.

Chloe looked at me, tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks, I wasn't the only one who'd been fucked about by leeches. Standing here, looking at Chloe reminded me how strong I'd become, she had been through so much, and she wanted Victoria gone as much as I did now, the other thing was that maybe this would bring Paul and Jake closer, after all they had the same goal, rip, tear and burn Victoria. There was hope after all.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I stepped closer to Chloe and put my arm's around her, she might have been older than me but in some way, at this moment of a small child. it fucking sucked to be her, and it sucked to be me, but we could be there for each other.

We went back inside, Jake came over to her, smelling her scent, it was a wolf thing I would never get used to seeing, yeah it was fine between Paul and I, but to see Jake doing it now just reminded me that my source of sunshine was gone. He was there for me when Paul was being an ass, who would be there for me now, I knew I was bring selfish. Things had just changed so much in such a short time. I feel a tap on my shoulder, it's Jake.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked me, sudden feeling of de ja vu happening here!

"Sure Jake, what's up?" I asked him softly.

"Are you ok, I mean with me imprinting an all?" He asked me quickly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be!" I fake laughed, knowing that I was losing my Sun.

"Bella, you forget, I know you better than anyone, you are not fine!" Said Jake matter of factly.

"Ok, I feel like I'm losing you when I never really had you in the first place, ok, I'm being stupid and very selfish! I'm sorry!" I said gently.

"No your not, being selfish that is, we're best friends Bella, and your not losing me, that ain't ever going to happen honey!" Said Jake softly hugging me.

"You mean your still going to be my sunshine?" I playfully questioned him.

"Always!" He replied, smiling that big sunny smile of his.

"Sorry for acting like a child, like one of my favourite toys has been taken away!" I apologized to him.

"You've only acted like this cause you love my ass that much!" Said Jake happily, ripping the pish out of me.

"Leave your ass out of this!" I laughed.

Paul came out and walked over to us, he watched Jake and I play fighting. Then he smirked.

"You touching up my woman black?" He said, jokingly to Jake.

"Nah, she is fine, but not my type, my type is in my house!" Replied Jake happily.

"Well go get her then!" I said to him, pushing him away.

"I do love you Bella!" He said smiling to me.

"I love you too, Mr sunshine!" I said smiling at him.

Jake walked back inside, leaving me and Paul alone in the yard.

"You ok now, do you feel better?" He questioned me, kissing the top of my head.

"You know what Paul, I couldn't be better!" I said truthfully.


	55. Chapter 54

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 54: The Sexcapades Of Wolves**

Everyone and I mean everyone was now crammed into the black household, Sam and Hannah, Jared and Megan, Seth and Shaina, Jake and Chloe, Leah and Quill, Angela and Embry, myself and Paul, Billy obviously as it was his house, Old Quill, Harry Clearwater and one other elder who I'd only met once, she was ancient, her name was Jariah. Her hair hung down her back in two tight braids. Her eyes shone with a wisdom I'd never seen in anyone before, even Old Quill and that's saying something. In her youth, she must have been a beauty but time had caught up with her, her face was weather beaten and there were age lines on her forehead and at the sides of her eyes. She was introduced to each imprinted couple, even the wolves hadn't seen her before, she had chosen to be a recluse, a hermit of sorts. Old Quill smiled at each couple stating that jariah had been called upon to bless each imprint and each wolf in turn. This had apparently been done for generations through each pack of the Quileute wolves. The blessing was to bring luck and to unite the pack and imprints as one. It couldn't have been performed before now as the pack hadn't been completed till Jake had imprinted on Chloe, therefore finishing the group of imprints. I looked around at everyone, they all were transfixed by Old Quills words. Each couple was to come and stand before Jariah and she would do the blessing. Sam and Hannah were first as he was the alpha of the pack. I watched in awe, as Sam and Hannah moved forward in front of jariah and walked around them waving this dried up tree branch that stank to high hell of something that I just couldn't put my finger on. Jariah`s eyes were closed as she chanted these strange word's that I recognized to be ancient quileute, I've heard old quill speak the way jariah was the night he dealt with cuntface young. But these word's jariah spoke held power, a completely different power from Old Quill`s. She did this to each couple, circling them, chanting away. When it came for my turn to stand with Paul, we moved hand in hand. Jariah looked at me, very very closely then walked around me, putting her hand on my back, then my heart. Ok, why is she treating me different from the other imprints, they never had any of this touchy feely stuff happen to them, why the fuck is it that I'm so different? What makes me so special? I thought to myself. She stood back and looked at me again, then turned to Old Quill looking serious, what the hell was going on?

"This girl is different from the other's!" Spoke jariah, in a husky voice.

"She has the charm jariah, she has helped with every phase except for Sam, Jared and Paul!" Said Old Quill, nodding to jariah in agreement.

"Her gifts haven't reached full capacity yet!" Said Jariah.

"What the fuck do you mean by haven't reached full capacity?" I yelled loudly.

Jariah looked at me, then again came over to me, gently placing her hand on my heart, I began to feel heat from her being passed through her to me, realisation hit me, Jariah was a kalmer, like me. I felt my anger dissipate, leaving my body calm and at ease.

"I'm the same as you!" I said to her in awe.

"Yes young one, you are like me in many ways but you can be so much more if you are willing to open your mind and soul to receive the magic of it!" Said Jariah smiling.

"I don't know if I want to do that though, this is all a bit much!" I stated honestly to her.

"Take your time young one, you have a long life ahead of you yet, you have much more to do!" She said to me, leaning over and whispering in my ear "you have still to be a momma to those boy's of yours!".

I froze, that was my vision I had had, just after my time with Paul, you know the time we'd been the hell did she know this? I hadn't told anybody about that! This little woman was freaking the hell out of me. Thankfully, none of the others had heard what she'd whispered to me. I was grateful for this fact. I was calm again, Paul came close to me and Jariah smiling, continued with the blessing, but she took longer with Paul and I than she did the others. My attitude was hurry the fuck up, she chanted more words, then as she was finishing, I felt the heat inside me build up again, it was like an inner fire.

"It is done!" Said Jariah smiling at me.

"Ok cool, thanks!" I said, not exactly sure what I was thanking her for, but hey, as you know, I'm a big one for manners.

The next thing that happened was Jariah, Old Quill, Billy and Harry left the house.

Everyone just stood there, stock still, there was an atmosphere in the air bringing with it, an uneasiness to the house. I looked at Paul, his eye's had begun to glow as did Jared`s, Sam's, Jake's, Quill`s, Seth's, even Leah`s and Embry`s.

Oh fuck me, the wolves were coming out to play and they had one mission in mind. Not good.

Don't ask me how I knew, but I knew the wolves wanted one thing and one thing only.

I looked at the other imprints, each and everyone of them looked at me for help.

"RUN, NOW" I shouted at them.

I grabbed a hold of Seth by the neck and managed to use the power to ease his wolf, I did it for shaina`s benefit, she was way to young for this, but the other's were let's say, fair game. Shaina, clearly didn't know or understand what was going on, Seth just looked at me gratefully, murmuring a lightening fast thanks, then I bolted. The other girl's and I ran out of the black household and scattered into the woods. As far as the wolves were concerned, it was imprint open season and if we didn't move now, there was going to be a wolf orgy, and I for one was not keen on the fact that Paul would take me in front of the other's.

Hannah, Megan and Chloe all ran in different directions, whereas Angela and I had stayed together. Looking over my shoulder, I saw quil had already cornered Leah, who smirked then phased, quill followed in hot pursuit.

"What's going on with them?" Asked Angela as we ran.

"They're in heat, we are their prey Angela and they are coming for us!" I shouted at her.

"Oh fuck, we have to hide!" She shouted.

"You think?" I asked her sarcastically.

Angela and I ran for our sweet lives, I knew it didn't matter where we ran, they would find us one way or another. Suddenly, I heard animalistic howls, that had to be Quil and Leah, fuck they must be having sex in wolf form, talk about doing it doggy style, ooh kinky, I thought to myself.

"You go that way, I'm going to head this way!, good luck, your going to need it!" I said laughing to her, she looked fucked already, running was not her thing. We split up, I ran towards a clump of tree's only to be met with Jake, stripped naked with his bare muscular ass on show, thrusting hard and fast into a completely naked Chloe, her clothes lay in tatters on the forrest floor, she was gasping his name over and over again, her face set in orgasmic bliss. I couldn't move, I just stood there, watching my naked best friend fuck his imprint for the first time, he pulled out if her, bending her against the tree, thrusting back inside her like a wild animal,fucking her from behind, his buttocks clenching with each thrust, he pulled her hair violently, yanking her back up against him as he sank his teeth into her neck, claiming her as his for eternity. I had to move, finally my feet started to run, that was not a sight I ever wanted to see again.

Running to the other side of them, I thought I was in the clear, but luck was not on my side at all. To the left of my sight, Jared had Megan on the ground, her trousers ripped from her, her top ripped slightly, shoving his dick in and out of her pussy which I had the displeasure of seeing due to the fact that he flipped her over onto all fours, the claiming position, fucking her senseless and biting her before my eyes. To the right, Hannah was screaming out Sam's name as he stood naked as the day he was born, shoving himself into her, plummeting her hard fast and furiously, he too sank his teeth in, it had turned into a wolf orgy right before my fucking eye's. There were screams of pleasure coming from all around me, it was the sound of everlasting pleasure from all angles.

I turned and ran as fast as I could, only to be met by Angela being fucked up against a tree, holding onto Embry for dear life as he snarled out his orgasm shouting her name loudly. That had to hurt.

Why me?

I hightailed my ass away from them then, only to be tackled to the ground by Paul looking like a rabid animal, I suppose he was in a way.

"Did you see them little phoenix, did you watch your friends getting fucked?" He snarled at me.

"Yes!" I gasped out as he shredded my clothes. I was naked before I could say Horny Wolf.

He attacked my mouth ferociously, kissing me like he had never kissed me before, raking his hands all over my body. His fingers thrust into my pussy, spreading my vagina lips for him to enter, taking them out, he lay on top of me, pinning my arm's above my head and thrust into me in one swift motion, filling me completely, there was no niceties about this, this was Paul's wolf fucking me, not having sex, not making love, it was pure animalistic fucking and I loved it. Over and over he fucked me, thrusting harder and faster into my throbbing and soaking wet pussy, I was going to be in pain tomorrow, but did I care, did I heck. Paul flipped me over and gripped my head back, sinking his teeth into my neck, he was ruthless. He roared his orgasm loud and proud, as did I.

Totally amazing is not the word.

I'd been fucked in the Forrest, by my horny wolf.

I intended to do it again.


	56. Chapter 55

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS, I APPRECIATE IT.**

I was aching all over, Paul had given me the workout of a lifetime, bending me into positions I never knew existed. I was exhausted and starving, Paul is lying on top of me just now, heaving heavily. I think he forgot to breath or something, oh well, he seemed satisfied enough with what we'd done. I'm sad to say my clothes didn't make it, they were completely ripped apart, shredded beyond repair. The problem now was that I somehow had to het back to Paul's house, how I don't know, because I'm butt naked and I don't plan on walking through the forrest as a naturist. I needed eye bleach and brain bleach to erase the things I'd seen and had scarred inside my brain. Seeing the other wolves fucking their imprints had taken its toll on me, I was definitely mentally scarred for life and I don't know if I could ever face them again and yeah I'm being serious. How would you have felt if it had been you eh? What the fuck do you mean you'd have enjoyed it, bloody perverts the lot f you. You can swap places with me anytime you want. Anyways, Paul withdrew from my body, rolling away from me, he too was a hot sticky and extremely sweaty mess of man. He just managed to prise his body from mine, we were stuck together, skin to skin. He was hit, probably the hottest he'd ever been. I looked at him smiling.

"You have to go find me some clothes cause I'm not walking through this forrest naked mister!" I said laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, I just got a bit over excited, I'll try not to let that happen again!" He said looking ashamed.

"Yes you will, that was awesome!" I Said sighing happily to him.

Paul looked at me, his dick had started coming back o life and he gently stroked my folds.

"No you don't, I'm tired and sore and starving!" I said chastising him gently. He backed away slowly, sighing in defeat.

"Ok, I'll phase, you can ride me back to the house!" Said Paul seriously.

"What, you can't expect me to ride you but naked and bareback riding you back to the house?" I said in shock.

"Its either that or we stay here!" Said Paul, his eyebrows wiggling.

There were moans and groans coming from all around again. God, stupid wolf stamina had alot to answer for.

"Fine!" I said stubbornly.

Paul stood up and phased, his wolf was in happy mode at marking me again. He came over to me, and started to sniff me all over as if he was making sure I smelled enough like him, I had to smack his muzzle though when he stuck his nose right in my pussy, no way was I letting him away with doing that. My tummy rumbled as Paul lowered himself for me to straddle him. I held on to the back of his neck as he set off. He had been right though, he got us back to his house in mere minutes. I slid off his back and ran inside to his bedroom, grabbing a t-shirt and my leggings, I had no pants left or bras so it was commando for me. Stupid wolfy strength. Paul had phased back and watched me raiding the fridge, we had to go shopping badly, there was hardly any food left thanks to embry staying here as well. I'd found some eggs and veggies so I set about making Paul and I an omelette which took way to long. Once ready, Paul and I sat at the table, eating in silence. Seeing the time on the clock had me freaking though, it was only five in the evening. Why is it that time seems to slow down when I'm here, remembering I had to check in with my dad, I finished my last bite then went to find my mobile. Paul was still munching away. He looked so tired.

I found my phone and gave Charlie a quick call. Turns out he was at work, yet again but he told me he was coming down to the reservation later. So I said cool see you later and such like. I walked over to Paul's bed. I don't even remember falling asleep. You know that way when you feel like you've just closed your eye's for a few seconds, well this is what happened to me. I opened my eyes again to find the room in darkness, what the hell? Paul was nowhere to be found. There was a note on the kitchen counter from him though, saying could I meet him and the other's down the beach for a meeting and that Alistair and Garret would be there also. Eeerugh, I cannot be bothered and I was feeling embarrassed already at the thought of seeing the other wolves and imprints after seeing what I had seen. It had been a complete sex fest. I decided my best move would be to go back to my house, get washed and changed into some fresh clothes then head down to the beach. So I did, wearing no underwear and Paul's t-shirt and shorts that I had to tie a damn belt around as they were about fifty sizes too big for me. Going home felt strange to me, it didn't feel like home anymore, it was Charlie's home, not mine, my home was with Paul Lahote and this realisation hit me in a great way. I needed to be with Paul, oh shit, what the hell was I going to say to Charlie about this. All if a sudden, a wave nausea hit me as well, I had to run to the bathroom. My omelette came back up as did anything else I'd consumed today. I hate being sick, especially like that, just getting the feeling is a hate for me. I didn't know why I'd spewed ny guts up, maybe it was stress, who knows? I grabbed a shower, the hot water eased the pain in my bones, ny whole body was aching, I felt like I was coming down with the flu virus. I changed into my jeans and a thick knitted light blue jumper with a hood on it to keep me warm. I was intrigued by the fact that Alistair and Garret would be in the reservation, leeches were supposed to be banned from there, Old Quil must have eased up on the rules because they were helping us. I took another three pairs of pants with me, just to be on the safe side, you never knew with Paul as to when he would turn back in to Horny Wolf as his new nickname was.

Arriving at the beach, I parked up and started to walk down, there was a fire which was the only source of light outside. I moved slowly towards the group. My head faced downwards as I couldn't look anyone in the eye after seeing the epic wolf fuck fest. I was beyond embarrassed, hear flooding my face as I neared them. Paul was standing with Alistair, chatting quietly, his body went rigid as he felt my presence. Alistair greeted me warmly and after seeking Paul's approval, kissed my hand gently. Garret, being the way he was just nodded, smiling softly. I smiled at him in wonder at him actually being on the reservation. He went from looking at ease to being stern in a flash, like he remembered why he was here. I didn't really want to remember, but knew what was going to be discussed. Paul put his arm's around me and I buried my head in his chest. Hiding away from the world seemed like the best idea to me just now.

"Erm hey Bella, how are you?" Asked a voice, it was Jake, looking embarrassed.

"Fine, go away!" I said, sounding muffled as I spoke against Paul's chest.

"I came to apologise for what you saw earlier, myself and Chloe are sorry you saw us, we didn't mean it, honestly Bella!" He said shamefully.

"I said its ok, go away!" I said louder.

"Please just look at me?" Begged Jake pleading like a puppy.

I peeked over Paul's arm, he stood there red faced and clearly embarrassed. I could still see his naked ass clenching as he thrust away inside Chloe thusfore losing his virginity. So not nice, I buried my head again.

"Piss off wolf boy!" I snapped at him. Gladly he retreated, back to Chloe who I saw was blushing as much as Jake as I peeked over Paul's arm again.

"Young One, come here!" I heard a voice saying. It was Jariah.

I walked over to her, still looking at the ground. I felt awful for acting like this.

Jariah put her hands on the side of my head and said some strange word's. Before I knew it, the images from earlier were wiped, completely gone from my mind. She stood back looking smug with herself.

"What did you do?" I asked in wonder.

"Wiped the slate clean!" She said laughing.

"You are my waking talking bottle of brain bleach, thankyou jariah, thanks so much!" I said throwing my arm's around her. She just laughed again.

I looked around the group, I could look at them now and there were no images, I still knew what had happened, but no longer had the images in my head, totally awesome by the way. Jariah was now my favourite person alongside Old Quill, who had started to speak with that air of authority he had about him.

"We are gathering here tonight, in preparation for the upcoming events of the pack and our comrades!" Said Old Quill, comrades of course being Alistair and Garret.

"We welcome you to the reservation and to our circle, we welcome you as our allies for the time being and we thank you for your co-operation with regards to Bella's safety!" Spoke Old Quill smiling brightly at them.

Alistair and Garret walked over to us a bit, seeing their ruby red eyes with reflections of flames dancing away in them.

"We promise to fight alongside you and the pack to keep Bella Swan safe and to eradicate the newborns and Victoria!" Said Garrett smirking widely.

"This afternoon whilst all of you were satisfying your, let's say carnal hunger, I received a telephone call from Bree, our insider, she says that Victoria is planning her move some point next weekend, we don't know exactly when, so we have to be ready, be completely prepared! Bree and Riley have sworn their allegiance to myself and Garret, so they will fight alongside US when the battle commences, the bitch has fifteen newborns, they will be intent on killing anyone and anything in their way, so as you know, we think that Bella should be taken away, hidden from the battle at a distance!" Said Alistair in that charming voice of his.

"What do you mean, I'm hidden away!I want to see that bitch`s ass burn!" I said heatedly.

"And you will my dear, but only when we have dealt with her first! We will get her to a state of weakness then you can dish out her punishment, you will need a guard as the other imprints as you so dearly call them, will be with you!" Said Alistair gently.

"Fine, but I get to pick my guard, sorry our guard!" I said smugly.

"As you wish darlin!" Smirked Garret.

"I choose Seth Clearwater, he is more than capable of looking out for us all, aren't you honey!?" I said to him.

He strutted over to me, head held high.

"I swear I protect you with my life, wolf momma!" He said seriously to me.

"I know you will!" I said smiling at him softly.

Paul took his arm's away from me. Turned to face Seth and for the first time ever, took the young wolf in his embrace and thanked him for stepping up. Seth had a tear in his eye, nobody had been this close to Paul, ever, and it was Seth who had done it. It brought tears to my eyes as well, it was a beautiful sight to see. An older wolf embracing a younger one.

"We will now all of us share a thimble of moonshine to celebrate!" Said Old Quill, cracking open a bottle covered in dust and cobwebs.

Just then, I heard footsteps coming from through the woods, weird, should I be able to hear that. It was Charlie, my dad. He was casually dressed and as he came closer, he eyed us all with a smile.

"I see you started the party without me!" Said my dad.

I just laughed at the way he was. My dad was pretty damn cool.

He eyed Alistair and on seeing Garret, walked over to him.

"Long time no see stranger! How you been Garret?" My dad asked him smiling.

What the fuck!

"Its been a while Charlie, hasn't it!" Said Garret among back at him.

"Excuse the fuck out if me here, but how the fuck do you two know each other?" I asked in shock.

"Well a few weeks after Billy told me about the cold ones and the pack, I was driving home and got called to a domestic disturbance, just outside of forks, their was a fight going on and a gun was pulled, I was saved by Garret here, he took the bullet for me, think you were hunting in the area weren't you?" Asked my dad to garret.

"That I was, it was a slow night, I saw what was happening, couldn't let a good man of the law die for nothing could I!" Said Garret smirking again.

"So you've known Garret for a while then!" I said looking stumped.

"Yeah, but as you know, I am not allowed to tell secrets!" Said my dad winking at me.

"There's alot more to you than meets the eye old man!" I said to my dad still in shock.

"You are right there Bella, I had no idea!" Said Billy cracking a smile.

Old Quill looked at my dad and just grinned, he was hiding something too.

We spent the rest of the night just being close, talking over thing's. It was refreshing to say the least, the older men git a little drunk on the moonshine, it was funny to watch, even my dad took part, he was going to have a hangover in the morning after how much he'd consumed.

I just sat back against Paul's chest and snuggled closer to him.

It's the Times like these you cherish as you never know what us around the corner waiting for you.

In my case, I knew.

It was Victoria, but if she wanted a fucking war, then she was going to get a fucking war.


	57. Chapter 56

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 56: Let Battle Commence**

Whoever was in charge of this fucked world decided that they weren't having a good enough laugh so they decided that by pushing the fast forward button on the time remote would be a hilarious stunt. To me, it wasn't. Saturday night rolled into Sunday all too soon and I was far from impressed. On Saturday night, my dad was informed of the plans for the upcoming fight, he was terrified for me but knew that I would be well protected, it ended up with him saying he was going to be there with me as well. His plan was to take the day off work and he would come with me and the other girl's to the hidden destination. Which by the way was a cabin, high up in the mountains overlooking the La Push reservation. It had been in The Black`s family for generations apparently, why was I hearing about it for the first time now, well the answer Billy gave me was that they never used it, so it was never spoken about. So anyways, I would go to the cabin with the other imprints, so we would all be in the one place, with Seth guarding us, plus my dad said he felt like even though he couldn't really fight a vampire or anything, he could at least be there for me for moral support, so he was protecting me in his own way I suppose. I loved my dad even more once he'd said this. The girl's and I had arranged to call each other every day and to let each other know how we were, also if we saw anything out of the ordinary. This is forks, of course we would see something out of the ordinary I told them laughing. It eased them all a bit. The wolves were all on edge, they were all being protective more than usual also. Looking around that Saturday night, I realised that there was nothing that I wouldn't have done to protect them. Every single one of the people in front of me now had a special place in my life and in my heart. Three week's in total, that's all it had taken for me to gain a full loving protective family. I belonged here, I always had. You should have seen ny dad's face on Saturday night though, I told him in front of the other's, that once Victoria had been dealt with, I would be moving in with Paul, the little vein he had in his temple was throbbing, too fucking funny even though I was deadly serious. Paul had come over to me with a dreamy look on his face, I hadn't told him my plans. My dad stood looking at me, jaw on the ground again, he knew that he couldn't stop me or separate us, since Paul had marked me, claimed me, that the pull to each other was too strong now that it would hurt me too much being apart from him. My dad said that as long as we visited him on a regular basis and that I would still be attending school, then I could move in with Paul. I hugged him, silently thanking him. Paul ended up shaking hands with my dad as well, with my dad's parting word's, look after my little girl.

I'm not going to even bore you with Sunday's events, why? Because there was none, Paul and I spent it on the sofa watching dvds whilst listening to the noises coming from the spare bedroom as Embry fucked Angela over and over again. It was non stop, Embry had turned into an insatiable sex monster who just couldn't get enough of Angela. The only time they stopped was for a bathroom break and to get food. I think it was about seven o clock on Sunday night when they actually finished. I felt happy for them, Paul's house was the only place that Embry could take Angela for privacy due to the fact that his own mother was a complete and utter bitch who thought that Embry had started doing drugs because he was hanging out with Sam and the other's, stating he was no hoped and would come to a bad end. How fucking dare she say that, if she knew the truth I'm sure she'd eat her words. Idiot. My heart broke for Embry when he'd told me about it. I felt like marching round to his mother's house to give her a piece of y mind and set her straight on a few things. Neither he or Paul let me though, said I would more than likely make it worse. It was then that I came up with the idea for Embry to just move in full time like I was after he'd fought with the pack in the upcoming fight. He'd loved the idea, Paul wasn't too excited about it, saying the place was getting overcrowded. Shit happens, get on with it! He came around though once I'd told him to put himself in Embry`s shoes, how would he have felt etc. Paul said I had a point, so responded with giving Embry a key to the house saying he would get me one cut at a later date. I was fine with this. I went home Sunday night, but Paul ended up creeping through my window in the early hours of Monday morning after his patrol, said he couldn't sleep without me. It was pretty much the same for me. When I woke up he wasn't there though, so I just went ahead and git myself organised for school. The door knocked just after eight, Charlie answered it seeing Paul standing there in shirt, jeans and combat boots, all washed and shaven.

"Morning Mr Swan, I'm here to collect Bella for school!" Said Paul smiling.

"Sure son, and its Charlie!" Said my dad, inviting him in.

"Hey honey!" He said to me kissing my cheek softly.

I just smiled at him, if Charlie had known that Paul had actually spent the entire night sleeping beside me in my bed, he'd have burst a blood vessel or even worse had a coronary. My man was a sneaky little ducked. I bid goodbye to my dad, saying I was going to Paul's after school and I'd left some made up pasta salad in the fridge for his dinner later. He waved us off and I looked at him proudly, he was something else right enough. Paul helped me into his truck then we headed off to the shithole that is my school. Embry and Angela were standing with Jared on the steps. Slut one and two were standing with Mike Newton and his followers. Their eyes bulging out their sockets as they saw Paul and I approach slowly, hand in hand. They were so jealous of my being happy, suck it up bitches.

Paul leaned down, kissing me fully on the lips, his tongue probing my mouth gently, I could feel myself getting wet and turned on. School is nit a good place for this to happen. I gently pushed him away from me reluctantly ending our kiss. He stood there smirking, talented bastard. He jumped back in his truck signalling me to call him for him to pick me up later. Angela was having the same problems with Embry, the separation between them was just not happening. Jared was clearly missing Megan as he looked at them, his face like thunder.

"Can you two, knock it the fuck off please!" He growled out.

Embry just growled back, his eyes challenging him to say something else.

"How about you both shut the hell up with your whining and let's get our asses into school before we're late and get detention, Paul will beat both your asses if he doesn't see me tonight, you ducks, embry your already late, move it Romeo!" I said angrily.

Both Embry and Jared looked at me ashamed. I felt like a mini alpha, there was an air of power behind my word's that I hadn't even known I had.

We made it into class after Angela told Embry to go before I started shouting at her. I smiled at that comment.

The morning went smoothly enough, class after class, work after work, same old same old.

It was at break when thing's made a turn for the worst. As Jared,Angela and myself stood in the school grounds, Jared suddenly turned to the woods, sure enough, there stood Garret. Oh what the fuck is he playing at, in broad daylight. This meant one thing and one thing only. My heart raced in my body, pounding hard, fast and I was shitting myself, it was supposed to be later in the week, not now, please not now. Jared ran over to him and nodded, whatever Garret was saying was not good news as Jared kept nodding over and over. What was happening, I needed to know. Garret disappeared through the trees again, Jared returned to us, his face in a grim line.

"We need to get the fuck out of here now, it's happening!" He said seriously.

"What do you mean it's happening!" I asked frantically.

"Bella, you know what it is, we need to get you and Angela to the cabin as soon as possible honey, the bitch is bringing them today, soon!" Said Jared angrily.

"My dad, what about my dad?" I asked him.

"Already at the cabin, garret got him first!" Said Jared pushing me and Angela to move.

"Thank Fuck, where's Paul?" I asked.

"Getting ready to fight for his life!" Said Jared looking me straight in the eye.

Angela looked frightened for the first time ever. She looked how I felt inside.

Jared bundled us into Angela's car and drove us to my house first. I had known what was happening, so I had packed a huge rucksack of Charlie's with food and blankets and shit. My dad had already taken things up to the cabin on Sunday with Billy, supplies for all of us. I looked at the trees passing as Jared drove us up the road to the cabin. There stood my dad, waiting with Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Jake, Paul and the imprints, Alistair was on the roof of the cabin with garret. They must have been keeping watch or something. I saw Paul and I ran to him, he stood in his cutoffs, gathered me in his arm's tightly whispering in my ear again and again, it's going to be ok. I wish I knew for definite that it was. All the imprinted couples held each other, Garret watched us all curiously. He never had love in his life, this was the closest he'd come to experiencing it. I asked Paul to let me go for a second, walking over to garret, I looked up at him and said...

"Fight strong, fight true and please bring him back to me, please!" I whispered to him softly, hugging him.

"I will try my utmost Bella Swan, to adhere to your wishes!" He said smirking down at me.

"Let's go!" Shouted Sam, I looked as it seemed he had doubled in size.

Paul came over to me, holding me tight again.

"I love you Paul Lahote, you come back to me, promise!" I said as I kissed him.

"I'll be back little phoenix, I love you too!" He said looking down at me, in this moment of time I felt so small.

He moved away from me, looking at me over his shoulder one last time then phased, disappearing down the mountain trail with the others.

The icy wind blew my hair as I watched. Seth came over to me with shaina, he nuzzled against me, as if to say everything was going to be ok. Shaina smiled at me, trying to ease my nerves.

"Young One, get in here now!" Shouted Jariah.

Now I hadn't expected her to be here.

"Come back to me Paul!" I whispered then went inside the cabin to see why Jariah was here.

Let The Battle Commence.


	58. Chapter 57

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 57: There Will Be Blood**

For the first time in my entire life, I felt completely useless. I sat beside Jariah at the tiny table in the cabin that had become our sanctuary for the time being. Looking around at the imprints, Hannah, Megan, Angela, Chloe and Shaina. Each one of their faces filled with worry and concern, making me feel nothing but guilt. They wouldn't be in this position if it hadn't been for me. I was filled to the brim with anger and self loathing. Their loved ones, mine included were out their fighting a battle that none of them asked for, all because of a silly little girl getting involved with a group of abusing, mind raping future seeing freaks. I hated feeling like this. Outside, the icy wind howled its presence, shaking the small wooden cabin we stood in. Seth lay outside on the creaky old porch, doing his duty, guarding us from harm to the best of his ability. He was a child thrust into a grown ups world, he could be out playing soccer but yet here he was making sure our backsides were covered. I officially hated myself cause I was just a mere human, I wished I had some sort of power just so I could help in some way. Jariah watched me intently, she could see just how fucking pissed off I was in this moment. On the outside, my anger was clear, on the inside I was terrified, for the pack, for the girl's, for my dad, for myself least of all. I just wanted to know what was happening in the fight. I could go ask Seth, but he wouldn't be able to let me know without phasing back and he'd had an alpha order put on him to stay in wolf form.

"This is fucking ridiculous, I can't take this not knowing what's going on!" I shouted, banging the table with my fist, and leaping off the chair.

"Young One, sit down!" Ordered Jariah.

"No, this is not fair, it's my fault we are in this fucking mess!I have to do something to help, I can't just sit here and do nothing!" I screamed at her in defiance.

"Sit down NOW!" Ordered Jariah frowning.

It was like her order made my body comply, there was clearly more to this woman before me.

"Close your eyes young one and feel for your connection to Paul!" She said simply.

"What are you on about you stupid woman!" I said, anger getting the best of me.

"Just do it!" She ordered again, the girl's and my dad looking on in curiosity.

I heaved a sigh, closing my eyes and thinking this was a complete and utter waste of my time. I want to go help and this strange old woman has got me doing some sort of meditation techniques to try and calm me down somewhat, I wanted to stand up and slap her senseless, but again my body didn't comply, it did as Jariah said. As I sat, my eyes closed to nothing but darkness, then ever so slightly, tendrils of light appeared before me, they reached out before my very sight, searching for whatever it was it wanted. It was like seeing streamers from a party popper, different colours shooting everywhere in front of me, then a complete rush of colour, brightening , forming a picture in front of me. I could see a meadow, and lots and lots of trees but what startled me the most was that I could see Alistair and Garret standing before me.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled opening my eyes.

"What did you see child?" Asked Jariah looking at me.

"I could see a meadow, there were trees, I could see Alistair and Garret as well, what the hell was that, how is it possible for that to happen!" I questioned her.

"That my dear, was the connection between you and Paul, you can see through his eye's young one as you are the kalmer, I told you already, you have to open your mind and soul to allow the full capacity of your inner power to work child!" Said Jariah smiling at me.

"What else can I do!" I asked her determinedly.

"Apart from the vision, I can't honestly say, every kalmer is different child, it takes time to understand and to start to use them young one!" She stated.

"You tell me this now you old hag, I could've been training, I could've been doing something to help instead of just standing here!" I yelled at her.

"You are stronger than you think child, use it!" She said cryptically again.

Turning to face her, my jaw dropped seeing her not there anymore, she had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Bella honey, who were you talking to?" Asked my dad worriedly.

"Jariah, she was just here, where did she go?" I asked him softly.

"Kiddo, Jariah hasn't been here at all, she is back on the res with Billy!" Responded my dad.

I'm losing my mind, sitting back down it was a case of fuck it. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and searched for the connection Jariah had spoken of. The vision came through quicker than last time, I could see the pack and the vamps positioned in the middle of the meadow. There was movements through the trees, and I was moving with the vision through Paul's eyes. They were coming towards us fast, Garret and Alistair moving as fast as lightening it hurt my eyes seeing them. There were lots of them, their eyes red, a sea of red eyes, filled with hate, hunger, blood. I could see the pack and our comrades run straight into the battle, head on. The sound of crunching metal hurt my ears as Paul's huge jaws secured themselves around the head of a newborn, it couldn't have been more than seventeen. Victoria had been changing children as well as older women and men. What a fucking evil cow. I could see Quill to my left as he was tackled by a huge leech, if it wasn't for Leah knocking him away, quills whole body would have been crushed. Alistair was ripping heads off everywhere he could, garret was actually fighting with a smile on his face. He had two newborns in front of him, a boy and a girl, they moved to attack him, every attack failed, I now realised that garret was playing with them, this was a game he lived to play. He was in his element, his eyes gone from red to complete black as his inner demon had taken control, I didn't know much about it, just what Alistair had told me. Paul's eyes then centered on a male leech, who was attacking Jake. I had motion sickness again from Paul's speed, kicking the leech off Jake and ripping the legs off him, the upper body of the leech started to crawl back to it's legs to try and connect with them again. Alistair was now flitting around collecting body parts, burning them in a huge pile. I could see a young couple who were attacking more newborns as they came through the trees, this must be Riley and Bree, they were good fighters, dismembering head after head between, venom leaked down the leeches bodies who were being ripped limb from limb. My head actually really really hurt. Then pain shot through my whole body, I could see Paul struggling to get out of the vice like grip he was being held in. Then I could feel pain in my own body, as I was being crushed from the outside in. Opening my eyes, losing the connection.

"Paaaaaaauuuuuuuulllllllll" I screamed like it was my last.

"Kiddo, what's going on, you zoned out there, you ok?" Asked my dad.

"I can see the fight, I can connect with Paul and I can see through his eyes!" I breathed out.

"Are you shitting me?" Asked Hannah straight to the point.

"No, I'm not, Paul's being hurt as we speak!" I cried out.

"How are our boy's though?" Asked Megan looking to me for answers.

"All ok apart from Paul!" I said starting to struggle for breath.

"He's going to be ok kiddo, promise us!" Said my dad.

"Its worse dad, when I saw through Paul's eyes, there was no sign of Victoria at the fight, she's not there!" I said angrily.

"What?" Asked Angela straightforwardly and very pissed off.

"The newborns are just a distraction technique to use against the pack!" I said gently trying to keep calm.

"What is she up to then!?" Asked Chloe questioningly.

"She's coming for me, she's wants her revenge and will stop at nothing till she gets it!" I said to her standing up head held high.

Just then there was growling coming from outside the cabin, looking out I saw there she stood, Seth facing off against the bitch from hell. This was not going to happen, Seth was not going to fight her alone, I was going to help anyway I could. I looked at my dad, I wasn't sure if this was goodbye or not. I looked quickly at the girl's and smiled at them.

"Stay here all of you, dad, I love you!" I said to them. Then ran out the front door to face either my future or my death. Only fate could decide.

"Victoria, enough, I'm what you want, leave my wolf alone!" I shouted at her, getting her attention.

She turned to face me, her long red hair blowing wildly in the ice wind, her blood red eye's looking at me like I was dinner.

"I see you have changed your tastes in boys, from vamps to wet stinking dog's!" She said in that nasaly tinkling voice.

"Well it's better than hanging out with psychotic leeches like yourself!" I retorted at her.

Her eye's narrowed at me, still she stood, not making a move, Seth stood beside me, looking for my guidance. My only goal was to keep them safe, my family and get the bitch from hell away from them.

"Tell me, you little cunt, how is it that you have managed to get two kinds of supernatural creatures to fall in love with you, I mean honestly, how could they, you are such a plain Jane, there is nothing special about you!It's clear to see why the Edward Cullen left you!" She purred out evily.

"Do not talk to me about that motherfucking ass! He is nothing to me, never was anything either you fuckwit!" I shouted at her, smirking back at her. I wanted to just walk over to her and rip her head off myself. I would have done it had I had the strength. Fucking whore of a harpy.

"Ooh touched a nerve have I, oh well, too bad!" She tinkled out again, beginning to crouch down, she was getting ready to attack. She sprang forward, teeth bared, she looked like a cougar pouncing on its prey, which makes me a deer I suppose. I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain to encase my body, but nothing came. Opening my eye's, Seth had her in his jaws, but couldn't get a proper grip of her, she kept slipping through, dodging every time he snapped at her. She got a hold of him, around his wait, this brought back what Alistair and Garret had told me and the pack, never let them get a hold around you cause this will result in your end. I had to do something, I ran grabbing a rock from the path, gritting my teeth through the pain, dragging it accross my arm drawing blood, enough to divert Victoria's attention from Seth and direct her to me. My blood ran down my arm, onto the path I stood, dripping into a small puddle. I watched as her nostrils flared as she caught the scent of my blood, her eyes rolling in happiness at the thought of a meal, I litterally was serving myself up to her on a plate and I didn't give a flying fuck if I survived or not.

Victoria dropped Seth on the ground, he was injured and this pissed me off no end. I stood there, not moving as Victoria came closer to me. She looked at me, her ruby red eyes penetrating my very soul, her mouth leaked with venom, she was clearly hungry. Standing here in front of me, she put her hand on my throat, her eyes turning black from her hunger, she lifted me off the ground, holding me above her.

"You Die now!" Was all she said.

I heard Seth whine in pain, strange though it may seem, I actually felt his pain like I was totally attuned to his emotions. He was trying to pick himself up off the ground so he could come and help me, with no luck, it just wasn't happening, he was in too much pain. I heard Jariah`s voice in my mind saying Your stronger than you think child, use it. The heat in my body began to build, to grow, to rage. I could see the golden glow in my hand, the energy was there, I just had to concentrate harder, I screamed at her, my hand hit her face, the scream released the fire inside me, it was a bright, blinding light that struck her face, she instantly dropped me to the ground, resulting in me falling on my ass. Victoria screamed in pain.

"My eyes, what witchcraft is this, you fucking little bitch, you've blinded me" she screamed as she tried to find her way around, her red eyes were white.

What the fuck had I done? It had worked whatever it was. I git the fright of my life as a huge snarling silver wolf broke through the trees, it was Paul. He got a hold if Victoria in his jaws, this time there was no escape for her, ripping her head off, he took the arms and legs off also, I had to cover my ears from the metallic crunching sound of her body bring torn apart, bit by bit. It was like nails being scratched down a blackboard. The girl's came running out alongside my dad, all of them grabbed me in a hug. Shaina thanking me over and over for saving Seth. I couldn't believe it was almost over.

"Baby, you ok!" Asked Paul who'd phased back.

"I think so!I saw you, you were hurt, are you ok?" I asked him in shock.

Paul just looked at me, "wolf healing little phoenix, wolf healing!".

The rest of the pack including Alistair and Garret arrived at the cabin a few moments later, seeing Victoria in parts spread all over the path, sent them into laughter.

"I see things fell apart here!" Joked Garret smiling.

Even though she was in parts, Victoria was still conscious of us. I suddenly realised how much power I had inside me.

"For your crimes against humanity, for killing innocent people, for attacking my family, for killing Chloes family, you will watch as your body is burned piece by piece, an inch for every person you have hurt!" I said with a voice that did not sound like me at all.

Her head was placed on a rock as Alistair began to rip her body with Garrets help and Sam's help, into tiny pieces. I handed Chloe the lighter.

"Justice is yours now my friend, have your final say!" I said to her.

She took the lighter from me and looked at Victoria's head on the rock.

"This is for my momma and daddy, rot in hell you stinking motherfucking murdering bitch!" Said Chloe heatedly.

Then embracing me, "thankyou Bella, you have ended my pain, thankyou!" She whispered in my ear softly.

We all stood back as Victoria was burned piece by piece.

Sending the bitch back to Hades himself.

It had ended.

We had won.


	59. Chapter 58

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS.I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 58: What Do We Do Now?**

Heaving a sigh of relief is a complete and utter understatement as I saw the final piece of Victoria's body being thrown into the fire. It sizzles and hissed like it was having the last word and I for one was having none of it. Paul stood beside the others, watching and waiting patiently for my next move. Retribution had been ours. We as a pack, as a family had been judge, jury and finally executioner to Victoria's demise. She was no more, it was I who gripped her head in my hand, her eyes shining in silent pain as I smirked at her, I would be the one to end her, it had ended with the choice of her or me, and as I was the one still standing with all my body intact, I threw her head in the fire with a see you later bitch. She was no more, there was no more threats to me or my family. We had fought the war and won. The newborns had all been eradicated, burned and sat as piles of ashes all over the meadow. No doubt, the wind would blow them away, I felt some pity for the souls of those who had fallen, their existence had ended the day that Victoria had turned them, but now hopefully, if there was an afterlife, I hoped that each of them had found peace of some sort. Riley and bree stood together in the sidelines, they were outsiders in my eyes but they had fought alongside our comrades so they would receive my gratitude shortly. They were so young, Riley had been seventeen, Bree younger at sixteen, at least they had each other which was a good thing. They could move forward together, have a future together of some sorts. But they would be warned that if they stepped on Quileute lands again, they would be dealt with accordingly. Once the bitch from hells head had finished burning, the fire started to die down and I walked over to the young vampire couple who stared at me with their blood red eye's.

"Thankyou for helping the pack in the fight, I really do appreciate it, and also for keeping garret and Alistair up to date with Victoria's movement's!" I said looking at them with gratitude.

"We were glad to help, and we are glad that Victoria is no more, she hurt to many people!" Said Riley sadly.

"I hope you can have a happy life now Bella Swan!" Said the tiny leech called Bree.

"You and I both!" I said to her with a small smile.

"We will leave you now, there's a few countries we would like to travel to!" Stated Riley.

"Yeah, have a good life all of you!" Smiled bree, then they both disappeared into the trees.

I turned to face my family, my pack, my protectors. Each wolf held their imprint close to them, love radiating off each and every one of them. My dad held me close before passing me to Paul. I still needed some answers as to how I had blinded Victoria, were my powers growing, the only person who could answer was Jariah and she was back in the reservation with Billy. We all made our way back down the mountain, away from the cabin, with the supplies I had thought we'd needed but didn't, at least there would be a feast tonight. The boys all phased, Paul carried me back down as did the other's with their imprints. Charlie chose to travel by truck, stating that although they could hold his weight,travelling by wolf was most definitely not in his top ten list of things to do. I laughed as he said this to me, his face had gone chalk white as Paul suggested it. My dad was not such a hardman after all. As I watched Paul go away then return in wolf form, I sighed in happiness. I straddled him holding on tight to the fur on his neck, we made our way down to the reservation at a slow pace.

"Thanks for fighting for me Paul, I feel silly talking to you like this but I know that you can understand me, thanks fir everything and for coming back to me in one piece!" I said whispering in his ear.

The big silver wolf that was Paul growled in appreciation at my praising him.

As we reached the reservation, Paul lowered himself and I slid off his back onto the ground and onto my feet. He trotted beside me as we made our way to billy`s house. He was on the front with jariah at his side, both of them smiling at seeing us all return together as one big pack. Nobody had been really hurt, Quill had a few bad scratches that would scar, Leah was the same but they were the worst off. The rest had bruises here and there but we escaped unscathed. I sent a glare to jariah, letting her know that we would be having word's shortly and she had better be ready fir my questions. That light had come from inside me, how I managed to do it was one of the questions I needed answers to. Every one went into billy`s except jariah and I. We stayed together on the porch step, waiting for the other to speak.

"So what was the deal with the freaky disappearing act you pulled up there? My dad thought I was going crazy, I'm not impressed by the way!" I glared at her, breaking the silence.

"Nobody was asking you to be impressed young one!" Said Jariah smiling at me.

"Well, how the hell did you do it?" I asked her.

"Its called the spirit movement!" She Said smirking again.

"And I'm supposed to know what this is?" I asked her outright.

"No,you aren't, it's when you will your body to another plane of existence!" Explained jariah smiling brightly at me.

"So, what your telling me is that you can be in two places at once, that it?" I said finally understanding.

"Yeah, but it takes years to gain that kind of inner power!" She Said matter of factly to me.

"Ok, well that's nice to know, but can you now explain to me what the hell that blinding light was that came out of my hand, it was freaky as fuck!" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"What was happening before you experienced this!?" Asked Jariah looking intently.

"Seth had been hurt, I was being held by the throat by Victoria, I was scared!" I said explaining to her.

"Inner light!" Said Jariah smiling and nodding her head in understanding.

"Inner what now?" I asked.

"Inner light, you drew it from your fear and anger, I dare say seeing Seth hurt triggered it, that is what it needs to manifest within you!" Said Jariah.

"Will it happen again?" I asked curiously.

"Only when you or somebody close to you are under threat young one, it's a good thing to have I think!"Said jariah smiling at me happily.

"Can you train me to control it, to will it to come whenever?" I asked her seriously.

"Yes young one, I would be happy to train you, it would be a great honour!" Said Jariah smiling brightly again.

"Good, now I have to go in and deal with that lot, no doubt they will be hungry!?" I said smiling to her.

Jariah just nodded at me.

"And Jariah, thankyou for your help!" I said softly to her.

She just smiled again.

I was right, as I walked back into billy`s house, the whole pack was fighting for space in the small kitchen, some searching cupboards, other's raiding the fridge. I just shook my head as Billy sat in his chair as my dad sat on the sofa. Billy`s head was in his hands, clearly stressed at the commotion coming from the huge boys in his kitchen. Enough was enough.

"Right you lot, stop it, NOW!" I shouted loudly so they all heard me.

"Aw c'mon Bella, we are starving here!" Said Quil

"Yeah bell`s, it's chow time!" Grumbled Jake.

Garret and Alistair stood by the window watching the affray with amusement.

"Bonfire, NOW!" I said ordering them out of billy`s house.

Everyone smiled at this. Imprints as well, they didn't know what to do with themselves, they looked to me for guidance and I was just another imprint like them and one of the youngest to boot. What was the deal with them all looking to me for advice.

"Your the wolf mama, little phoenix!" Said Paul, putting his arm's around me as if he read my mind.

I suppose I was going to have to step up and accept this fact.

"Ok, boys, grab tables, chairs whatever you can and get set up on the beach, we will be down in half an hour!" I said smiling away at them.

They grabbed everything they could, taking billy`s table and chairs from the living room, spare chairs from the garage. The girl's and I set about sorting out the food from the rucksacks and made more food from what we could from the contents of the raided fridge. Plates were piled high with assorted sandwiches, burgers were going to made on the barbeque alongside hotdogs, there were bowls of pasta salad, potato salad. Chips n dips, enough to feed an army would be the right description of it. Once organised, we all headed out to meet the boy's, who had set up on the beach as ordered. Their eyes popping open wide as they saw the amount of food that we brought, they were drooling like the wolves they were. It was funny. Alistair and Garret had been helping them again. I was sad as I knew what would be happening later.

The night was amazing as Sam told us all how Jared and Paul saved his ass from being crushed from a leech, all of them praising Alistair and Garret. Saying they took out more newborns than the wolves themselves had. We all laughed, there were even some tears from the imprints, Hannah especially when she heard about Sam almost being crushed. Paul held me most if the night, he was closer than usual. The others were acting similarly. Seth had told me on no less than five occasions that I smelled really really sweet, almost like honey. I thought nothing of it at that time. Watching Alistair and Garret closely, I knew it was time. I prised myself away from Paul, watching me as I moved away from them. He nodded because he knew what I had to do now. At first these leeches had scared me, but they had turned out to be part of my family and they would always be welcome regardless of them being leeches. They had promised to leave as soon as their business was over, it was now, they weren't needed any more.

"Your leaving aren't you?" I asked them once I was close to them.

"Yes miss swan, our services are no longer required so to speak and if you remember on our first meeting, we did inform you that we had business elsewhere now, there are certain leeches that need to be dealt with!" Said Alistair gently.

"I'm really going to miss you guy's, I never thought I would say that to a leech!" I said laughing, with a tear in my eye.

"As shall we miss swan!" Said Alistair gently trying to make it funnier.

"Should you need us again, for anything, and I mean anything young lady, do not hesitate to call!" Said Garret smirking at me, handing me a business card.

"Ally and Gar, you've become part of my family, I don't want you to go!" I said tearfully now.

Paul had come over to me and hugged me. He shook hands with both Alistair and Garret, which turned into this manhug thing. I smiled as they did this, none of them wanted to be known as pansy ass pussies, they were saying their goodbyes in their own way.

"Look after this incredible young lady Paul or I will be back to deal with you!" Said Garret bowing slightly.

"Yes, she is incredible and I will look after her, after seeing you fight today, the last thing I need is you two chomping on my tail!" Said Paul softly.

They made a turn to leave, I couldn't let them go yet without a hug.

"Wait, please!" I shouted, they turned and I threw myself at them, they caught me easily.

"Thankyou for everything, and deal with you know who for me, no holds barred!" I said to them.

"Goodbye Miss Swan!" They said in unison, and they disappeared into the shadows to attend to their other business elsewhere.

Turning to Paul, I didn't know what else to say except...

"What Do We Do Now?"


	60. Chapter 59

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 59: Grasping Life With Both Hands**

True to my word, after the fight I moved in with Paul. I actually moved in the night of the celebratory bonfire. My dad had taken me back to his house and I was surprised to see that he'd made a start packing for me, there were boxes sitting in his living room filled with clothes and some of my book's and cds. My dvds were in another box marked Fragile. He had made a good start, there was still alot to pack but it was a bloody good start. I looked at him, he looked slightly guilty.

"Can't wait to get rid of me huh?" I said to him smiling.

"Not at all Kiddo, just accepting the inevitable, that's all!" Said my dad smiling back at me.

I walked up the stairs, my room looked so empty now. There were still clothes hanging up, my drawers still had some contents and there were still a few books to get packed. My stereo was in a huge box on my bed with the flat screen television next to it. That was new, Charlie must have bought it as a going away present. Trust him, always did go all out. I walked back downstairs, he was in the kitchen with bis famous cup of coffee, he'd made me one for old times sake. I went over to the table and sat in front of him.

"You bought me a television dad, you didn't need to do that!" I chastised him gently.

"Its just a little something, not much!" My dad said softly.

"Its not like I'm leaving forever and never coming back dad!" I said to him smiling at him.

"I know kiddo, but you won't be here will you, you have your own place now!" He stated.

"Dad, it's not my place, it's Paul's and I'm just moving in!" I said gently.

"Yeah, but still, the point is you won't be here!" Said my dad softly.

"Ok, point taken, I get it, you know you're welcome any time, don't you!" I asked him.

"Sure Bella, you say that now!" He mocked me smirking.

"You'll always be welcome regardless of the situation dad!" I smirked back at him.

"Yeah, yeah!" He said smiling.

Once we finished the coffee, my dad helped me pack up my truck and came down to the reservation with me, Paul was on the steps waiting eagerly for me. Both the important men in my life shook hands, my dad helped us inside with the boxes. I'd decided to keep some stuff at my dad's, just in case. You never know what is around the corner and all that. Deciding to leave unpacking till tomorrow after school, Paul and I said goodbye to my dad, kissing him on the cheek, reminding him that this wasn't goodbye, but I'll see you later. He still had a tear in his eye, I felt as bad as he did but I had another man in my life now, one who my future was with, one who would look after me, one who loved the ground I walked on, one who loved me for me. Embry and Angela were over at her parents house, introducing them to Embry. I hoped it was going well for them. I slept peacefully that night. Paul's arm's around me, keeping me safe as always.

When the morning came, I was woken by Paul holding a tray filled with a plate full of bacon, eggs, toast, hash Brown's, the works. I was impressed, he'd given me breakfast in bed as a welcome to the house. He was going to be busy himself today as embry was moving in as well so Paul and the others had agreed to help him move his stuff out of his mother's house. It could not come quick enough, I worried for Embry staying with her, her state of mind was not good, giving Embry dog's abuse, no pun intended of course. She was an out and out bully, and I hated bullies. I was glad he'd be here when I got back home. Least he'd be welcomed here, wanted here. His mother had treated him like crap, I detested her for making him feel inadequate. He was far from it. Paul was happy there would be another guy around the house.

Going to school, watching the people around me, people like the slut twins and Mike Newton and his cohorts, laughing and joking away, comparing muscle size, the slut twins checking their makeup in their compacts, making sure they were presentable. I realised that these people didn't even grasp how close, all if them had come to bring massacred. They all lived in their own little bubble land, with no concern about other's, not knowing just how much actually went in in front of them. This just proved to me just how ignorant they all were.

"Hey, you ok!" Asked Angela curiously, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine, just thinking, that's all!" I smiled to her.

"What about?" She asked me again.

"Just how much these guys don't have a clue!" I said smirking.

"Sometimes that's the best way though Bella!" Said Angela in a sympathetic manner.

"Yeah, maybe your right,!" I stated to her.

I also needed to ask her a huge favour.

"Angela, could you come with me to the pharmacy after school, I need some moral support!" I asked her softly, biting my lip.

"Sure, what for, are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I think so, I need a test!" I whispered softly.

"Are you, you know?" She asked me squealing.

"Sshhh, I don't know, I might be!" I said.

"How are you going to be if you are?" She asked me quietly, smiling.

"Happy, I want kids, I want kids with Paul, it's a bit soon but I'd be happy, I love him Angela!" I said smiling away at her.

"Cool, well let's hope the day goes fast then, cause I for one can't wait!" She said softly but smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

The day went the opposite way, it dragged in, minutes felt like hour's, hour's felt like day's. It never seemed to end. It was the longest day in the history of day's. Angela and I raced out of the school, couldn't get out fast enough. Driving to the pharmacy, it was Angela who walked in and bought the test with her new I don't give a fuck attitude. We then drove to my house, well Paul and mines house, thank fuck the boy's were at Embrys getting his shit together for the big move. Racing to the toilet, Angela took out the test, and yeah I was bursting but could I pee, could I hell. It took me ten minutes to actually do it right. I sat it on the sink and exited the bathroom.

We waited, and waited, and waited.

"Do you think that it will be ready?" I asked her outright, nervous as hell.

"Yeah, it says five minutes on the box!" Responded Angela warmly.

"Ok, go see!" I said to her.

"You sure you don't want to do it!" She asked me.

"I'm sure, please!" I Said sighing.

Angela went in and came out a few minutes later holding the test.

"Its faint, but it's definitely there!" She said smiling.

"Well?" I asked her.

"Its positive, it's faint but definitely positive, you're pregnant Bella!" Said Angela Smiling happily.

"I'm pregnant!" I whispered softly.

"You're pregnant, your going to be a mom Bella!" Said Angela in wonder.

What do I do, I fainted. Again.

And the Guinness World Record for fainting goes to...

ME!


	61. Chapter 60

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 60: Back To My Dad's House For Sanity**

After my little fainting spell in the bathroom, Angela and I hightailed our asses out of Paul's house, well my house now and headed to the diner, making sure to double bag the test and then bin it. The last thing I wanted was Paul going to the bathroom and seeing a pee stick on the bathroom counter. Finding out that your girlfriend is pregnant that way would probably suck big time. I opened the door to the diner and headed to a booth in the back with Angela. Megan was on so she greeted us with a huge smile and almost bone crushing hug. She came over with a cup of coffee for me and a large Pepsi for Angela. This was another thing that I would have to cut down on. Apparently too much coffee would be bad for the baby. Fuck I'm going to have to get used to saying that, Angela had chosen to phone and make me an appointment to see Dr McGuire, which was cool of her. The doc would probably do another test just to make sure and then hit out with the dos and don't`s of pregnancy. As I sat in the booth, my hand stroked my lower belly, protectively. If the vision, dream thing I had was true, then it was a boy. Nestled beneath my hand, Paul's son was growing. Our child, conceived from our love. I was going to be a mom and do you know what, yeah I might have been 18, but I honesty couldn't be happier. This was meant to be, to think I had wanted to be a leech, fuck I must have been out of mind, more like I was being fucked about by fuckface. It's so bad looking back now. Alistair and Garret had said that they would be paying them a visit regardless, I still wondered what those two had planned, after seeing them fight through Paul's eyes, they could easily make the cullens into ashes without even blinking. Totally cool. I had all these thoughts running around my mind, I must have zoned out again because Angela's foot kicked me gently from under the table, bringing me back to the diner. I hate zoning out.

"Sorry Angela, crazy thoughts happening" I said apologetically.

"Did you even hear a word I said Bella?" She asked me quickly.

"Honestly, No" I said as I staring out the window watching cars drive by.

"I asked you how you were feeling" she asked me again.

"I'm pregnant Angela, it's not an illness" I whispered softly to her.

"So you going to tell Paul anytime soon?" She questioned.

"I don't know, I mean yeah, course I'm going to tell him, but I'm not sure when or how, I want to see the doctor first, just to make sure" I said.

"Well, ok, maybe you should wait a couple of weeks and tell him, just till you get used to the idea yourself, it wouldn't be bad to tell him in a couple of weeks, would it?" Asked Angela straightforwardly.

"No, I suppose not, speaking of which, are you covered, you know, are you and Embry being careful?" I asked her outright.

"Oh yeah, we have that department under control, I don't want any little embrys running around just yet, eventually yeah, it'd be cool, but not just now" she answered smiling.

Yeah, she was definitely hiding the broodiness, doing a completely shit job though.

"I just hope tomorrow goes quick, I don't do waiting very well" I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Angela curiously.

"Of course, your my best friend Angela, it's not just a case of if I want you to come, I need you to com, long as your ok with it?" I responded quickly, sipping my coffee.

"Cool" she said simply.

We were just finishing off when Megan came over smiling happily to us.

"How's the wolf mama doing today then?" She asked smirking.

This got my back up big time, did she know? How did she know?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her defensively.

"Well it's what Seth calls you, I didn't think you'd mind but I won't call you it if it bothers you" said Megan looking sad.

"No it's ok, it's just been a bit of a crazy day Megan, sorry for sounding bitchy there" I said, breathing a sigh of relief and smiling at her warmly.

"Ok, well I'm going to go just now, got a few thing's to do before Jared picks me up" she said smiling brightly at me.

"I'll see you later in the week, maybe we can go shopping or something?" I asked her outright.

"Yeah, that'd be cool, maybe we can make it a girl's day out" she asked me.

"Yeah, we can all go, have a day away from the furballs" I said laughing.

"Awesome, well I'll catch you two later, bye" she said as she walked away from us, giving us a small wave.

Angela and I left, getting in my truck and driving back to my house. We were met with pile after pile of boxes on the porch step and here there and everywhere. This cannot be all if embrys stuff surely to God. If it was, the boy was clearly a hoarder. There was no way that all this stuff was going to fit in that one small bedroom. Embry was going to have to get a bit more organized than this. Jumping out the truck, I marched right into the house, where finding the boys lounging on the sofa watching what I can only describe as shitty daytime telly, stuffing their faces with chipsset my temper off. I'd just moved into Paul's house and this was what was happening. Well they could Fuck right off in that case. No way was I staying here, in this shithole. The Best thing was though, that the boy's were none the wiser as to why I stood in front of them, hands on my hips and shaking my head at them. I couldn't deal with this just now, I had more important things that I had to deal with. Fuck it. Angela stood just inside the front door, she knew what was going on. I walked into the bedroom I shared with Paul and started packing some of my things in a rucksack. My decision to go back to my dad's was hard to swallow, but until these boys got their fingers out of their asses, I was going back to my dad's because if I stayed here, I would go insane. Plus, secretly, it was a get of jail free card. If I stayed just now, Paul would suss out pretty darn quickly that I was pregnant and I didn't want him knowing till I was ready. With his hearing, he would be able to detect the babies heartbeat within a couple of weeks anyways, so that's the time I would go back to staying with my dad. Enough time to get my head around things and for them to get this place better organised. Paul was engrossed in the world of television as I packed up. Walking slowly by him, he raised his head and saw the rucksack. His eyebrow arched in question, and his jaw dropped.

"Babe, where you going?" He asked jumping off the sofa.

"Home, and not here, back to ny dad's" I said matter of factly.

"Why the fuck are you going there? Your home is here's with me, you've only just moved in" he said sounding pissed off.

"Take a good look around Paul, does this look like the kind of place I would stay, I mean its turned into a fucking dive overnight, embry has too much stuff, you've dumped boxes everywhere and if you think for one second that I'm going to take charge and get it organised for you, you've got another thing coming you dick, until thing's change then if you want me, I'll be at my dad's, call me when the house is back to being a house, not a junkyard!" I shouted at him and with that I walked out of the house with Angela following behind me.

I heard Paul cursing loudly behind me, chasing me.

"Girl, you ain't going anywhere" said Paul, grabbing me around the waist.

"Get off me now, you dick" I snarled at him.

"Nope" said Paul smiling cheekily at me.

What was it jariah said, oh yeah, focus on the anger and release. I managed to pull my hand free, then I felt the heat build-up inside, closing my eye's, I released it, the light flashed and before I knew it, Paul had released his grip on me and lay on the ground, in shock.

"Fuck me, Bella that hurt, how'd you do that, you burned me" said Paul as he lay on the ground holding his stomach.

"None of your business, and that will teach you to fuck around with me, I'll be at ny dad's, as I said earlier, call me when my house is habitable" I said gathering up my rucksack and getting in the truck with Angela.

"Bella, that is some freaky shit you got going on there with that light thingy" said Angela as she started up the truck.

"You don't think I hurt him too much do you?" I asked her.

"No, but it's still freaky you can do that" she said smirking.

Angela drove me to my dad's then told me she'd pick me up for school in the morning. I walked into the house, I'd moved out then moved back in the space of less than 24 hours. Ridiculous. My dad sat in the living room watching some game that was on, he looked shocked at seeing me.

"You ok kiddo, why you here?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not going back till Paul and Embry get that fucking house organised, it's a state" I said gently.

"So I take it your back for a night or two then Bella" he asked me.

"Try a couple of weeks, as long as that's ok?" I asked him softly hugging him to me.

"Kiddo, you can stay here as long as you need, it's your home after all" said my dad smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks dad, I'm pathetic, I move out then move back in less than a day, I'm sorry" I said starting to cry against my dad's chest, stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Hey, hey, kiddo, it's alright, c'mon honey, you go sit down, I'll make you a nice hot cup of coffee and you can tell me all about it" said my dad, leading me to the sofa.

"Actually dad, could you make it tea, kinda gone off coffee" I said, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

Charlie looked at me like I was speaking a different language. But just nodded and did it. We spent the rest of the night just chilling, talking bout how much Paul's house was a mess because of Embry`s stuff. My dad pissed himself in laughter as I told him how I zapped Paul, then asked if he was ok. I told him I didn't know, nor did I care at this present time. He just told me to go and call him, well ordered me to.

Paul answered after a couple of rings.

"Little phoenix, where are you?" He asked me.

"Where do you think" I said cheekily.

"Look I'm sorry for the house being fucked up, it's just clutter, I'll sort it, please come back baby" said Paul, pleading down the phone to me.

"I can't Paul, I'm sorry for earlier by the way, you know for hitting you with the light, it's just you were annoying me, are you ok?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you just caught me by surprise" he said to me.

"I'm glad" I said gently.

"How long till you come back, I mean I am still going to see you aren't I, your not leaving me?" Asked Paul questioningly, in a small voice which I'd never heard before.

"Maybe a couple couple of weeks Paul, I just need some time" I said.

That's when the Paul we all know and love, you know, the pissed off, angry hothead appeared, ranting and raving that much down the phone, I had to hang up. Needless to say, he phoned back a few seconds later, apologising for losing his cool and accepted that he could wait as long as he still got to see me day to day. I felt like shit for doing this to him, but I was putting myself and the baby first. I was happy we had reached an understanding. I told him I loved him and I'd see him soon. As in tomorrow at some point. After hanging up the phone, I told my dad good night then went upstairs to bed. I was so tired.

Morning came too soon as per usual and Angela picked me up. School was boring, lunch was fucking tasteless, and I was in a bad mood, great combination, Not! It was time to go to the doctor's who by the way, was running late thanks to the dumbass on reception getting patients record's mixed up. Half a bloody hour they kept Angela and I waiting. Finally I heard my name get called, I took Angela's hand and we walked over to the room to see Dr McGuire. I was right, he did another test, which came up quicker than the other one that I'd done at Paul's. Two thick purple lines, clear as day, pregnant and congratulations were said. He wrote me a prescription for vitamins and said a letter would follow with regards to my first scan. We still didn't know how far on I was though due to my irregular cycle, so we would have to wait and be told at the scan. More fucking waiting. I feel like screaming. Angela was chatting incessantly about baby clothes and all the stuff Paul and I were going to need. My head hurt as did my ears.

"Angela, please, it's early days and we have ages to get all the stuff your on about" I said holding my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry, it's just so exciting Bella, your having a puppy" she stated laughing.

Only in the world of the supernatural, would it sound ok saying something like that. I burst out laughing.

She dropped me back at my dad's, he was at work. Laying on my bed, I sighed heavily. Turning on my side, I stroked my belly, my little cub was growing, rolling my eyes, fucking Angela and her puppy talk, she had me doing it now. I was just glad for the time being, to be back at my dad's.

At least here, I could keep my sanity. Just anyways.


	62. Chapter 61

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 61: Paul Lahote, Wolf Daddy**

Waking up on Wednesday morning after a restless nights sleep filled with horrific nightmares, nightmares that had shaken me into the realisation that my behaviour sucked. I was being a complete bitch towards Paul and he'd done nothing to deserve it. I was acting exactly like my selfish cow of a mother, key word being selfish of course. My mom had taken me away from my dad at a very young age and destroyed any kind of close relationship I could have had with him, yeah we were close, but could have been so much more closer had the relationship been allowed to flourish had I stayed with my dad, instead of her dragging me from town to town. I should have been at home where I would have been safe and loved, most of all nurtured. My dad had missed out on so much of my growing up and I'd missed out on being brought up the way I should have. I didn't want this for our baby, I wanted Paul there for me from the outset. I was awash with nerves, scared even. I'd been sick for the first time this morning, it was awful. I sat at the kitchen table, sipping away at my tea, awaiting Angela to arrive to pick me up for school. It was hours before I would be able to see Paul and tell him about the baby. There was a beep outside, looking out the window, seeing it was Angela, I gathered up my bag and left after locking up. I walked, heavy footed to her car. Angela saw my face and looked at me with concern in her eye's. She leaned over and hugged me close, stroking my back. I put my seatbelt on and leaned against the window. Angela started the car back up and drove away from the house slowly. I went back to my thoughts, I'd phoned her last night asking her if she could keep Embry busy for a while, away from the house so I could talk to Paul, to which she replied with a no problem. She was a true friend. She really was driving slowly. My thoughts turned to Paul, my stomach had turned into a fucking washing machine of emotions and it was really pissing me off. He'd be going to work soon. Fuck this fir a game of spades.

"Angela, can you please tell Mr Mackenzie I'm sick or something, I need to see Paul, it can't wait, please can you take me to his house?" I pleaded with her.

Angela turned and looked at me with a smile "it's about time you got your wits about you girl".

She then swerved the car around and put her foot on the accelerator, when the hell had she become a speed demon. Angela was going that fast, I worried she would end up with points on her license or a ticket or even worse, both. She was on a mission though and she didn't give a fuck, there was no stopping her, end of conversation. We arrived at Paul's house in no time, just before I got out the car, Angela hugged me again.

"Call me later bell`s, let me know how you get on with it all" she whispered softly in my ear.

I nodded got out the car and watched her drive off. I ran to the house and started to bang on the front door, banging harder and louder, my hands were going to be bruised tomorrow morning from the pounding on the wooden door. It was locked, I searched my pocket for the keys and realised I must have left them at my dad's, things had just gone from bad to worse. I shouted for Paul, telling him it was me, but there was no response. He had gone to work, Angela was away, I was here alone. I sighed in defeat, collapsing in a heap on the porch step, the tears started to stream down my cheeks. This sucked big hairy sweaty ball's. Why does all the bad stuff happen to me. Yeah people, I know I'm acting like a whiny spoiled brat but I've got pregnancy hormones raging around my whole body, making everything ten times worse, so back the fuck off ok. Just then I heard the click of the front door and there stood before me stood the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen, it was Paul, with a towel draped around his neck and another wrapped around his waist. He looked scrumptious.

"Bella baby, what are you doing here" he asked me softly.

I stood up as he asked this, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. This God like man stood before me and that was it. I moved towards him, pushing him back inside the house, locking the door behind me. Turning to face him, he looked at me with confusion on his face. Taking his hand, I lead him to the bedroom and shut the door. Turning to face him, I started to pull my top off over my head, if I'd had the strength, I'd have ripped my clothes off there and then. Snapping my bra off, then unbuttoning my jeans and pulling my panties off then kicking my ankle socks off, I stood before him naked. His eyes roved over my body hungrily. Moving to him, I pulled him down to me and kissed him with a ferocity that rivalled his, my body was ravenous for him. I forced my tongue in to his mouth starting a battle with his, a battle I couldn't possibly win but I would fight my hardest. I was dripping for his touch. Grabbing his hand, I pushed it against my hot wet pussy, the lips parted letting loose even more juices to flow down my thighs, my clitoris throbbing for his touch, my whole pussy pulsating for him. I wanted his fingers thrusting inside me, hard fast, building the friction I needed for my release. My other hand loosened the towel around his waist, I took his hard penis in my hand, spanking it up and down, he let out a small growl, this only excited me more. I wrenched my mouth away from his, biting his lip in the process, this excited him also. He threw away the towel from around his neck, his dick was already leaking with pre-cum, I got on my knees and took his full length in my mouth, roughly grabbing his ball's with my hand, massaging them, the pubic hair tickled my hand. Ruthlessly, I moved my mouth up and down on his dick, it hit the back of my mouth as I deep throated him. His hands fisted in my hair so much it was painful, but it felt so fucking good. My breasts swung as I moved backwards and forwards on his dick, his head was thrown back, growling in his passion. I was flooding the floor by this point. I stopped sucking his dick, and presented myself on the bed, my body flushed from heat, his eyes glued to my awaiting pussy, kneeling before me, he spread my legs as far as they could go and lifted my ass up, pulling me into his mouth, he attacked my pussy expertly, investigating with his tongue, circling my asshole with his tongue sending shivers up my spine, he then licked up by my pussy entrance and sucked my clitoris out from the clitoral hood. I was in bliss as he shoved one then two then three fingers inside me, moving in and out so hard my whole body shook, it was fucking awesome. The tremendous amount of heat that burned inside me burned my insides, it shot through everywhere, then my release hit me violently, so violently I saw black spots in front if me. I screamed out his name as I pussy squirted my release into his mouth, he chuckled against my pussy, giving it one last lick. I gathered what strength I had left, turning my body over and presented myself doggy style to him. I felt his dick against me as he rubbed his dick against my vaginal lips, then shoved it all the way in, giving me no time to get used to his thickness or his length, he grunted and growled loudly as he set a relentless pace, banging my vaginal wall's with his massive dick, pushing harder with every thrust into me, the harder he thrust, the louder I screamed for more. His dick grew harder and I knew he was close to his ejaculation as he grabbed me hard, pulling me go to him against his sweaty chest, he yanked my head to the side licking my neck then sinking his incisors into my neck, this was Paul telling me I belonged to him and him alone, nobody else, it was him who would fuck me like this nobody else, I screamed as he sent me rocketing into my orgasm, he ripped his mouth away from my neck, I felt the blood dripping down my neck, we were a mess, he then roared the loudest I'd ever heard him roar as he released his cum inside me, filling me up with his seed. Thrusting a few more times, I sank down on the bed in exhaustion, it was a much needed release for both of us. Hard ruthless fucking is beyond amazing. He lay beside me, looking at me with a smile.

"Feel better little phoenix?" He asked me,stroking my back gently.

"You wouldn't believe how good I feel" I smiled at him shyly.

He closed his eyes slowly. It was time for the truth.

I had to tell him and it was best to get it over and done with now before we went any further.

"Paul, I have to tell you something" I whispered softly to him.

He opened his eye's "yeah, what's that?" He asked.

"How do you feel about kid's?" I asked him softly again.

"Baby, we've been through this already, you know how I feel, why are you asking?" He said looking at me with confusion on his face.

I leaned towards him, taking his hand in mine. "I'm pregnant" I whispered to him smiling brightly.

"What?"He asked in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant" I said with more self-assurance.

He looked at me, then gently pushed me over onto my side and shakily put his hand on my belly.

"A baby?" He asked softly.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked me in complete wonder.

"Yes Paul, we're going to have a baby" I said to him gently as he stroked my belly protectively.

"I'm going to be a dad, I'm going to be a fucking dad" he said jumping off the bed in laughter.

I giggled at him as he did this.

He knelt down and kissed my tummy gently.

"Hello puppy, I'm your daddy, I'm going to be the best daddy" he whispered softly to my belly.

In that moment, my heart melted.

Gone was Paul Lahote, man whore of La Push reservation.

Here knelt in front of me was...

Paul Lahote, Wolf Daddy.


	63. Chapter 62

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 62: The Pack's Reaction**

**I've redone this chapter as I was not happy with last one. Enjoy.**

Paul had spent the whole night, laying behind me, stroking my belly. He was the one who made me feel protected, nobody else. I was bursting for the toilet, but as I sat up I was hit with a wave of nausea. It was a race for the bathroom. Just making it and no more, my head was down the toilet bowl and it was horrible. My heaving must have woken Paul up as he was now at my side, patting my back gently, holding my hair back so it didn't get sick on it. I felt disgusting, sweating and having morning sickness was sooooo not a good look for me. Was this ever going to end? I asked myself silently. Once I'd made sure I was finishing spewing my guts up, Paul gave me some privacy so I could do the toilet. I freshened up, washing my hands, doing my teeth etc, anything that would make my appearance look a bit more easy on the eye. Wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, I walked into the living room, where Paul was busy at the laptop, doing God knows what. I went over and boiled the kettle to make myself some tea and a coffee for Paul. He was oohing and ahhhing over some shit he'd pulled up and was now reading over it. Making the drinks, I passed his over to him in the table, we really need to invest in coasters quickly, the table was covered in cup marks which was a pet hate of mine. I was glad I'd told Paul, a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and honestly I didn't feel so scared about the whole baby thing now because I knew that Paul was going to be here by my side every step of the way. He was elated at the prospect of being a dad and I was happy he was happy. There was another thing that Paul and I had to talk about and that was how we were going to tell the others. I wanted to wait till the weekend, that way we could have a bonfire and we could all celebrate. But I would go with what Paul wanted, if he wanted to tell them sooner, that was fine with me. Paul looked to be finished with whatever it was he'd been doing and came over to me with a cheeky look in his eye.

"What were you doing?" I asked him as I sipped my milky tea.

"You're not going to school today, we are going shopping, I'm going to phone your school and Sam, I'm claiming your unwell" he said smirking at me.

"Paul, I cannot miss anymore school, if my dad finds out then he will be gunning for both of us, he's already unhappy with me moving out" I stated.

"I'll deal with the consequences later little phoenix, pass the phone over" said Paul cheekily.

I just looked at him in wonder, what was he up to? Did he actually have big enough ball's to phone up and claim I was sick? Actually, Paul's balls were actually big, so yeah in a way he I knew he would do it regardless of my warning to him about the repercussions, he clearly didn't care.I leaned back and watched as he phoned both Sam and the school, stating I wasn't well with a viral infection and needed time to rest and recuperate, to Sam he just said he needed time with me as we were reaffirming our love. This made me blush and I hit him on the arm, he chuckled at my reaction. Stupid wolf.

"While we are on the subject of Sam, when do you want to tell Sam and the others about the baby?" I asked Paul gently.

"Anytime you want to honey, it's up to you, if you want to wait its fine, why? When were you thinking?" He questioned me slowly.

"How does a bonfire for the baby sound on Friday night, well not for the baby, but we can tell the pack then and celebrate at the same time, is that ok?" I asked him grinning.

"Perfect" smiled Paul happily.

Paul and I then got dressed and went to his truck. Since we were going shopping, I just wore my jeans and a plain white t-shirt under a grey hoodie, my hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Paul just had a black t-shirt on over his denim cutoffs and his new converse. He could have worn a black plastic bag and he would still look sexy. This fact alone was not fair, looking at him, his dark hair, fell into his eyes slightly. Paul was just oozing sexiness all over. I could've just eaten him. He looked over at me, smirking as usual. My insides had turned into jelly again.

"You feeling a little bit hot baby?" He said smiling cheekily again at me.

"Fuck up and drive" I responded quickly, burying my head in my hoodie.

He drove us to the large superstore in Port Angeles. This store was the biggest one that covered La Push, forks and the surrounding areas of Washington state. You wanted it, guaranteed you'd get it here. I didn't know why we were here exactly. But going with the flow, I followed Paul into the store, holding his hand tightly. He grabbed a trolley then we travelled from aisle to aisle. Paul was placing items in that I didn't know we needed. He was going crazy. Stocking up I think. We had loads of fresh fruit and vegetables, cakes, milk, fresh meat, milk, juice, you name it, we were buying it. I just let him carry on. The store also had mini stores in it, there was a bag shop, shoe shop, t-shirt printing shop, clothing area also. It really did have everything here hence the name, We Got It All. Paul asked me to wait at the aisle which had the snacks in it then he disappeared after telling me to put in what I thought we needed. I just nodded and off he went. It was about ten minutes later when he came back to me with a smile on his face, carrying a small black bag. We took our trolley which was filled to the brim with goods, to the checkout. I noticed as Paul started putting the stuff up on the conveyor belt, that he had put in alot of crackers and ginger crunches. This puzzled me as to why. He saw my expression and smiled.

"They'll help with the morning sickness honey" he said matter of factly to me and smiled warmly.

"Thanks for that, how did you know that though?" I quizzed him.

"I did a search on pregnancy this morning" was all he said.

He was going to be such an amazing dad to our baby. Paul had started to bag the shopping, he had it all organised. The girl serving us was a bitch, eye fucking him was an understatement. She would have been all over hmm had I not been there. She was all smiles and eye flutters, stupid bitch. Totally ignoring me, she said the total to him, to which he paid happily, it was $152 and my eyes nearly popped out of my head as bitchcow said this. Paul just handed over the cash, then looking at the girl, who by this point would've had her fanny on display ready for fucking if she'd have gotten away with it, kissed me fully on the mouth possesiveley. I was overjoyed when he did this.

"You are awesome baby" said Paul, touching my cheek softly.

We left the store, happy and content. Arriving back at the house, we started to put everything away. It was Thursday afternoon before we finished, yes there was that much stuff, plus we ended up tidying as we went. It was cool though, kind of therapeutic in a way. Why on earth they called it morning sickness though was above my understanding because I had been sick on and off all day. The crackers helped soak up the bile though which was good. Paul had been right. I gave him a cuddle after my last wave of nausea sent me back to the toilet. Thursday evening was spent chilling out, we watched a film then settled in to bed for the night. Embry had come in earlier, said a small hello then disappeared to his room. He had patrol with Paul in the morning, I just hoped that Paul could keep his thoughts to himself about the baby. He was actually the only wolf that could actually shield himself at times from the other's and I hoped he was able to do it in the morning. Even though the threat of leeches in the area had diminished slightly, the pack had all decided that it would still be beneficial to still keep patrolling. I agreed with them about this. Paul and I just fell straight to sleep together, his arm's around me protectively.

When Friday morning arrived, I woke up alone. Paul was away on patrol so I would see him later. The bonfire had been arranged already because Paul had called Jake and Sam to organise it. Leah was coming over this morning to see how I was, I hadn't spent time with her as much these day's. Parts of me felt guilty but the situation was out with my control, she had been busy with quill as I had with Paul. She was still one of my best friends though and I was dying to find out how quill was. I have no energy whatsoever this morning and it sucks. The door was being knocked so I dragged myself over to answer it. There she stood grinning as per usual, Leah Clearwater. She grabbed me into her arm's saying how much she missed us not hanging out as much then started to sniff around me.

"Bell`s what the hell is that smell?" She asked me quickly.

"Why, what can you smell?" I asked her outright.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you" said Leah smiling.

"What does it smell like?" I asked her.

"Like toffee apples and candy floss, it's a really sweet smell" she said as she closed her eyes, sniffing again.

"Well, I don't have a clue what it is, c'mon in and I'll make tea" I said smiling.

"Tea? Since when do you drink tea?" She questioned.

"Since I've gone off coffee" I said before I could stop myself from talking, stupid mouth.

Leah narrowed her eyes, did she know? Had she figured it out?

"So how are you and lover boy finding living together?" She asked me.

"Leah, it's been like what, one day? It's hard to answer that since its early day's" I answered smiling brightly at her.

We spent the day watching telly, having lunch and contemplating the bonfire tonight. All the imprints were looking forward to gathering together again. It was as if they'd missed me when they'd only saw me a few days ago. Leah felt pretty much the same way, she was all over me like a rash, all touchy feely and stuff. Hugging me constantly, beside me all the time. I had to excuse myself a couple of times due to the fact that I had to be sick yet again. It had been set off by the egg mayo sandwich that Leah had eaten, the smell on her breath had my stomach churning and I couldn't stop it. Leah looked at me again, she definitely knew I was hiding something. It's just as well we were telling the pack tonight because, there was no way we could hold it off any longer with leahs keen senses. She had to leave before I knew it and I was tearful as she left, bloody hormones acting up again.

"There is definitely something up with you girl" she said to me at the front door.

"I'm fine, honestly Leah" I sniffed and wiped my tears away.

She left me and saying she would see me later, phased and ran off into the woods. I wished I was able to do that. The bonfire was set for its usual time, seven pm exactly and it was the back of five just now. I decided to make sure the dinner was ready for Paul as he was due back any moment and I knew he would be starving as usual. I started to make lasagne for us both, making sure there was enough for Embry as well. I made a huge salad with garlic bread too. It was a miniature feast and I was proud of myself, cooking for my man was an honour. There would be food and stuff at the bonfire but I still wanted to make sure Paul and Embry were fed properly and not just filling themselves with crap. Sure enough, as the bell on the timer rang, in came Paul and Embry, laughing and joking like the overgrown puppies they were. I smiled warmly to them, softly telling them to go wash up as dinner would be ready in five. They raced to the toilet, trying to outrun each other and both of them ended up stuck in the bathroom door, hilarious to say the least. Once they'd washed and changed, I plated up the lasagne for each of them. Paul smiled, kissed me and said I'd outdone myself this time. I was still halfway through mine when the boy's were finishing theirs. They even ate like wolves when starving, unreal. Paul then helped me with the dishes as embry drove away to get Angela for the bonfire. Once everything was cleaned, dried and put away, Paul took me to the bedroom and handed me the black bag. I opened it and I laughed out loud as I saw what it was. It was a lovely surprise. I was wearing it tonight, it was quite befitting. We then changed and left for the bonfire.

Seth greeted us warmly with shaina by his side, she hugged me warmly. Seth commented yet again on how sweet I smelled. Quil and the others kept asking if there was a carnival nearby. Typical Leah, she must have mentioned it to him. We were all gathered round the fire as old Quil told us some stories and Billy was there as well. All one big cosy gathering. I missed Alistair and Garret though. I wondered how they were getting on. Feeling a squeeze on my hand, Paul brought me out of my inner musings.

"Its time" he whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly, nerves churning away in my stomach.

"Guy's, can we have your attention please" shouted Paul, standing up and pulling me with him.

The pack practically stood to an order.

"Bella and I have an announcement to make" said Paul smiling happily.

"Yeah we all know Paul, you and bella are in luuuuurrrrrrvvvvvveeeee" teased Jared smiling.

Paul just unzipped my hoodie and my t-shirt was on show it was pink with big bright red letters on it. The pack were all looking at me, it read...

WOLF MOMMA, TO BE.

There was confused looks amongst them all, until Leah broke the silence

"Ooooh look on Bella, your not are you?" She squealed out laughing.

"Not what?" Quizzed Jake.

"Bella's pregnant" said Seth in wonderment.

"That's what the sweet smell is" said Sam smiling brightly.

"Yes, Bella is going to have a baby, I'm going to be a daddy!" Shouted Paul loudly smiling brightly at me and swinging me around.

There were hollered and whoops all around me. The whole pack was elated. Billy looked overjoyed and old Quil came over to me, he hugged me close.

"First Pack baby, congratulations young one" he whispered softly to me.

"Thanks old man" I said gently to him.

"Your going to be a fantastic mom bell`s, I'm so happy for you and Paul" said Jake as old Quil passed me over to his awaiting arm's.

"I hope so Jake, I'm just happy you lot are ok with this, I mean it's happened really quickly, I'm still getting used to the idea" I said gently, trying to stop the tears.

"Honey, it's ok, we are all here for you" said Jake hugging me.

"You still my sunshine?" I asked him, sniffing through the tears.

"Always sweetheart" Said Jake happily.

Paul came over to us, he shook hands with Jake which turned into another man hug. Both of them had me in common. They were both my guys, one my soul mate, the other my best friend. The girl's had started chatting away about baby clothes and shit, it was all a bit overwhelming but all good.

"Do you know how far on you are?" Questioned Megan looking curious.

"Not yet, I've got my scan in a couple of weeks, we will find out then" I smiled at her.

"Its awesome news Bella, I'm so happy for you guy's" said Hannah from Sam's arm's.

Seth and Shaina were wrapped around each other, Angela came over with embry and they both congratulated me again which was good. Everything was going great.

"Have you told Charlie yet bell`s?" Asked Billy.

"Not yet, but I'll do it soon, once I've had my scan, we want to make sure everything is good before we tell him" I said to him warmly.

"Good luck with that one, just make sure his gun isn't on him when you do" joked Billy, he had a point though, that's the thing.

The whole pack including myself and Paul celebrated into the night.

Celebrating Baby wolf Lahote.


	64. Chapter 63

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 63: Grandpa Charlie**

It had been successful telling the pack, all of them had accepted the news with enthusiasm and happiness. Quil had taken to calling Paul, the sperminator because he'd gotten me pregnant really quickly. He was not amused whilst myself and the others had doubled over in laughter when we found out. Well in a way he was, he had indestructible wolf spunk, so the nickname fitted him perfectly. Quil joked that it had been a case of seek and fertilize, I was laughing so hard I ended up with a stupid stitch in my side and by Christ it hurt. Paul just sat there with a scowl on his face, grumbling about quill being an annoying fuckwit and how he was going to shove his foot so far up his ass he wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week. I hit him on his arm, telling him to lighten up. His attitude got so bad though, I had ended up having to use my heat to calm him down. His whole body had been vibrating, was on the verge of phasing until I put my hand on him, pushing the heat in and instantly his body eased. Once he'd settled, I ordered him to apologise for being an ass to quilting, then ordered quill to apologise for taking it a bit too far, they shook hands like good little wolf boys and were friends again. Leah had watched the whole disagreement with a smirk. Childish bloody behaviour resulting in playground disagreements, idiot's. Sam had spent some of the night advising me on how I was going to tell my dad about the baby, both of us came up with an idea at the same time. Smiling secretly to each other, Paul eyed us suspiciously. He didn't like it because Sam and I were rather close as we chatted, Paul had become increasingly territorial as the night had drawn on, one by one the guy's came up to me, hugging me and sniffing me, I was like some sort of addictive scent to them, they were getting high on sweetness. I just giggled, as each if them had hugged me, sniffing long and deep, taking a good whiff of Eau De Bella.

Paul had had enough and had thrown me over his shoulder saying it was bedtime for his baby momma and we had a busy day ahead. I was glad in a way because I genuinely was tired and was even getting a bit grumpy. Taking me home, Paul kept his hand on my thigh, grumbling yet again about me smelling so damn good, even threatening to lock me in the bedroom till I had the baby and keep the stupid smelling wolves away. I told him that this would never work and that it was only because I was having the first pack baby that they were over excited about it, it was just as new to them as it was for us. He accepted this fact grudgingly. He moaned the whole drive back to the house, Embry had said that he would be back later with Angela, I told him to calm down with the sex marathons. He'd gone bright red then had the brass ball's to blame it all on Angela, saying she couldn't get enough of him. I just shook my head at him and told him I'd see him at home. Once inside, Paul made us a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, it was delicious. We chatted for a while, about nothing in particular, we lay on the sofa, him at one end, me at the other, my legs hung over his. We really needed to get a bigger sofa, Paul took up the whole bloody thing with his enormity.

"So are you going to tell me what you were discussing with Sam, or is it private?" Asked Paul questioningly.

"We talked about how you and I are going to tell my dad about the baby, we also came up with an idea but I have to run it by you first" I said smiling cheekily.

"So, what is this great idea then?" Asked Paul curiously.

So I told him and he smirked as he stroked my belly protectively again. He agreed, so we decided to get it done tomorrow, hoping that Charlie reacted just as well as the pack had. I would phone him in the morning and see if it was okay for Paul and I to come over, we would bring dinner of course, dad was a sucker for my chicken pie, so that would be getting made in the morning also. I was keeping everything crossed that he wouldn't shoot Paul. He wouldn't anyways as he knew what I'd do to him. It was a running joke between my dad and me, that if Paul ever hurt me, it was open season on Paul, no two ways about it. I was determined Paul would never find this fact out though. It was private, between my dad and I, nobody else. Paul decided it was bedtime as I was getting heavy eyed and yawning, so he picked me up and took me to our room, I'm still getting used to saying this by the way, he helped me get out of my clothes and into my jammies, then got himself ready and lay beside me, under the covers, holding me to him, listening to the steady beat if his heart, I slowly felt my eyes beginning to droop as I succumbed to sleep.

In the morning, it was the usual race for the toilet to deal with the morning sickness. I ought to just move my ass in here on a more permanent basis as my head now seemed to be having a close intimate relationship with the toilet bowl. I heard Paul moving about in the kitchen, he'd gotten me some ginger crunches and some crackers on a plate with some steaming hot sweet tea to calm my tummy down. Paul leant down to my belly gently saying to junior to give me a break, all this being sick was taking its toll on me and I was really tired of it. Finishing my crackers, Paul kissed me on the cheek reminding me that he had to go to see old Quil about something they'd been gossiping about last night. He told me he would be back no later than two to help me get ready for Charlie's. I asked him very sweetly could he please get what I wanted to which he replied with a smile and nod. I loved my wolf man.

I started to make the chicken pie for the dinner tonight, just as Angela and Embry emerged from his room, it had been reasonably quiet during the night so I think Embry had heeded my warning. Angela began to help me with the pie, chopping up the vegetables and such like. Embry Sat on the sofa and began to have a war with the television remote. It never seemed to work fir his hand due to the fact that his fingers were fucking massive, he'd press two and five would come up, so on and so forth. He always ended up cursing it, switching it off, grumbling then switching it back on just to repeat the whole process over again. Typical guy, never admitting it's his fault. Angela went over to help him as he was getting annoying with the pacing around the living room like some caged tiger. We chilled out for a while, between my heads hourly visits to the toilet bowl. Highly attractive, not. Paul returned on time as promised and ran me a bath, filled with bubbles and sweet smelling bath oils. I sank into it gratefully. He washed my back and gave me a massage once I'd gotten out of the bath as I'd complained about my muscles being sore. I then git changed and Paul and I headed over with the pie, to Charlie's. He answered the door smiling brightly at the sight of us, and the pie of course. It was his ultimate favourite meal, plus the one I'd made was humongous. I stuck it in the oven whilst my dad and Paul sat in the living room talking about football. Guy's, it's all they can converse about.

The oven dinged, signalling the pie was ready, I'd made a pile if mashed potatoes to go with it, another of Charlie's favourites. We sat down and I served the plates up to both my dad and Paul. They talked about my dad's work and about the pack. It was when we'd finished, I smiled at Paul, he then pulled out the bag from his jacket which he'd hung over the chair.

"We got you a present dad" I said softly with a small smile.

"Yeah, you guys didn't need to do that" he said with a smile.

He opened the bag, taking out the contents and looking at it.

It seemed like a lifetime before he spoke, Paul and I sat there, awaiting his eruption and fir him to race for his gun. It never came.

"Kiddo, does this mean what I think it means?" He asked me gently.

"Yes dad, it does" I answered him straightforwardly.

"Are you ok with it? I promise to look after her Charlie, I swear" pleaded Paul. It was funny, Paul was a wolf but he was terrified if my dad's wrath.

"Its a bit of a shock, but you have made me both so happy" smiled my dad, he was actually crying.

I went over to him and hugged him, then he got up from the table, disappearing into the living room. I looked to Paul, who shrugged his shoulders.

It was a couple of minutes later, my dad reemerged with it on, his t-shirt.

"Well, how does it look?" He asked.

He had in a t-shirt, similar to the one Paul had gotten me, with the word's...

GRANDPA CHARLIE

I ran to my dad, he was going to be a grandpa, he never questioned me about anything, just accepting that I was happy and as long as I was...

So was he.


	65. Chapter 64

**THIS IS MY STORY IF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 64: Ending The Tyranny Of The Slut Twins**

The weekend had flown by with a speed that would rival a cheetahs, my point being that Monday morning had come all too soon. Paul had helped me as I had been sick as a dog this morning and wasn't keeping anything down except for water and cups of tea and juice. I was starting to get a bit concerned with the way I was being sick all the time, it wasn't just in the morning, it was throughout the whole day on and off. Paul was trying his best to keep me calm and relaxed with regards to me going back to school, he'd made it worse though because he said I had that so called pregnancy glow about me. I started to think that if he could see it then so could everyone else. I might as well have I'm pregnant stamped on my forehead. Angela had spent the weekend with us as well, she'd put Embry in a sex ban. Complaining that her southern region's were spent. I ended up in tears with the amount I laughed. Paul had also found it highly amusing stating that when quill found out, maybe he would leave off of Paul what with calling him the sperminator constantly. Paul drove me and Angela to school, embry had patrol so wouldn't be going to school straight away. He kissed me possesiveley again as Mike Newton and his cronies watched from a distance. He smirked as he drove off. Then Angela and I went inside, first class was English. Our teacher said he was glad I was feeling better and gave me the catch up notes. Settling in my seat, the slut twins were making snide comments in the back of the class. Comments that I know I shouldn't let get to me, but they were really quite cutting.

"Why don't the two of you just shut the fuck up if you can't say anything nice" I said to them turning around.

"See I told you, she's having withdrawal symptoms from the drugs she's been taking from that gang she's been hanging out with" stated slut one, Lauren.

"You think I've been taking drugs" I said to her.

"Well you disappear for day's, then there was that other time that guy that was coming here, what's his name again, oh yeah Jared, you and Angela cut class with him" stated slut two, Jessica.

"You two know nothing, keep your fucking traps shut or have you not learned from the last time Lauren" I smirked at her.

The two of them closed their mouths but glared at me through narrowed eyes.

"She'll get what's coming to her after school, I'm not standing for the way she just spoke to me" whispered Lauren seethingly.

Break came, then more classes, the lunch. I'd had to excuse myself from different classes a couple of times. Jessica had whispered to Lauren in science that she thought I was pregnant. So fucking what, I was and shouldn't have to hide the fact I was, just because these two bitches should have joined Gossips Anonymous as they had nothing better to do with their time than target me and Angela with their snide, bitchy remarks, was not our problem. I was getting really pissed off with them as the school day began to draw to a close. They'd carried on bitching about me but then they'd started on Angela, saying she was a junkie, that she was a just an ugly little slut and that she didn't deserve a hunk like embry. I was about to blow a fuse, but I would wait till after school till I got a hold of her. I didn't want to get into anymore trouble because of the slut twins. I'd been in trouble enough recently but I wasn't going to sit back and let them get away with it.

The bell rang and Angela and I headed out to the courtyard, and waited. One way or another, this ended today. The slut twins would never annoy another human being again if I had my way. I stood there with my head held high, attitude filled with anger, oozing out my body. They walked down the stairs together, click clacking with those ridiculous heels they wore.

"They really should install a hygiene code in the school, cause all I smell is a whole pile if shit" stated Jessica.

"You two really are miserable bitches aren't you" I said to them.

"What do you mean by that you stupid little cow" sneered Lauren.

"Well look at you, here you are spending all your time trying to make me and Angela feel horrid all because your unhappy in your own lives" I smirked at her.

"Our lives are perfect as they are" said Jessica meekly.

"Really, Jessica you should pick your friends a bit better, remember when you were dating Tyler last year, then he just stopped being interested" I said smiling at her.

"What has that got to do with anything" asked Jessica meekly.

"Why do you think he stopped, what did he say to you?" I asked her outright.

"That he thought we were better as friend's" she said softly.

"Do you want to know the real reason why he ended it?" I asked her cheekily.

"Was that not the real reason?" She asked dumbly. Lauren`s face had started to drain if colour.

"The reason Tyler stopped dating you was because your so called best friend here was fucking his brains out behind your back and if you want proof, ask Mike Newton because it happened in his house, even Mrs Newton knows about it" I said smirking.

Jessica had turned to Lauren staring at her in shock.

"How could you Lauren, you knew how much I liked him" she screeched loudly.

"Well, you weren't putting out, so he needed to get it from somewhere, hey I was doing you a favour" said Lauren, flicking her hair.

"The girl's fucking delusional.

"I'll leave you two alone to sort out your differences" I said turning my back on them, nit seeing that Lauren was coming for me.

"Bella, watch out" screamed Angela.

I turned quickly, thinking the worst, trying to prepare myself for getting hit, but there was a huge wall between the two if us. The wall of course being Paul.

"You ever, and I mean ever come up against my woman again, you'll be dealing with me, got it bitch" snarled Paul, holding her up by her arm.

"You are nothing but a jealous little whore who will never be anything but a whore, Bella's ten times the woman you'll ever be, you leave her alone and Angela for that matter, if I hear you annoying them again, next time I won't be so nice" he added, snarling again.

He dropped Lauren on her ass, Mike Newton and tyler came running to her rescue. Jessica had left already, I think their friendship was safe to say, in tatters now. I was happy, they'd deserved it.

Lauren picked herself up off the ground, dusting herself off and pushing the guys away from her, she actually had a tear in her eye.

"Crocodile tears don't work Lauren, you want the truth here it is, nobody actually likes you here, your nothing, the male population of the school only pay you any attention because you're an easy fuck and the girl's hate you because you treat everyone like shit, get over yourself cause you are going to end up a very lonely woman in the future, you've lost Jessica, so your pretty much on your own now, enjoy it Lauren, you deserve it" I said as Paul rubbed my back trying to calm me. It worked.

The students who had witnessed the altercation stood with smiles on their faces, I got a round of applause for my little speech.

Lauren was alone, she probably always would be.

That's what happens to snide little evil bitches.

Never cross a pregnant lady.


	66. Chapter 65

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 65: Time Marches On**

Putting Lauren Mallory in her place had been somewhat satisfying. I still couldn't get the look she'd had on her face, out if my mind. Her eyes raging with anger, her bottom lip tremulous, she was a mess, and I didn't give a flying fuck how she felt, she'd deserved everything she had gotten and then some. Bullies will never prevail, and I hate bullies. I had also made a decision that day, I could not handle school. It was too much, dealing with hormonal sexist fuckwits was not my idea of a good time. Mike Newton and his leering perverted glances in my direction, boy would practically be panting everytime he saw me, he was lecherous to the extreme. The slut twins were no more, after the day I'd given Lauren her dressing down in front of the student body and some of the faculty members, Jessica kept herself to herself, after and get this, she actually came up to Angela and I, and apologized for being a total fucking bitch to us and that she was never going to be judgemental or mean to anyone again. She even toned down her wardrobe, leaving myself and Angela in slight shock. Jessica, it seemed had been a sheep, following Lauren around, doing her bidding. But it didn't change the fact what she had said and done. Jessica sat alone now, never really mixing with anyone, quite sad really, but not my problem. Lauren just did her usual and kept up her reputation as a slut, sitting with the boys, flirting and fucking when she could. Fuck knows what the future had in store for her, a bad case of ffs if she kept up her sexual activities. What? Oh, sorry, ffs is Festering Fanny Syndrome, ok? Cool. Bitch has had more guy's than I've had hot dinners. The thought of any guy crawling inside that thing gave me the heeby jeebies, total fucking headache if you ask me but again, not my problem. The dressing down seemed to have worked though, she never really said anything to me or Angela, just busied herself annoying other's. It was because of all of this that I came to my decision, I wanted to leave the school as soon as I could. My dad had not been overjoyed with my choice, it was the usual questions, what about your future Bella, how do you plan to support yourself Bella, what about graduating Bella, blah blah blah, yeah I can understand where he was coming from but I explained that I could still do my courses online and graduate that way so he calmed down a bit. Paul had been with me when I'd told dad my decision, by the way saying the words sex on tap is never a good way to talk to my dad, he'd glared at Paul so much, Paul had left the room and sat in the kitchen, out the way. It also meant a meeting with the principal of the school, Paul and my dad had attended it with me, there was nothing the principle could say, especially when you have a six foot five hulking native American and the chief of police sitting in front of you, is there. The principal had looked rather pleased when I'd told him I was leaving due to my being pregnant, he'd actually had the ball's to mutter that my pregnancy was a bad reflection on the school and maybe the unexplainable weirdness that had descended on the school since my arrival, would also disappear with ny leaving. Bloody cheeky bastard. The only reason I know what he'd even said was because Paul with his super wolfy hearing, heard the principal murmuring away as we'd left the office. Every teacher wished me the best in the future and told me to continue my hard work and I could do my assesments online etc. I was happy to see the back of the place, as this was where it had all began with those cullens. It was an end of a chapter of my life I was glad to close the page on. The day I'd left the school was also the day my letter came through with a date for my scan. Paul jumped about like a lunatic in happiness. Such a child sprung to mind. I was just tired.

Time seemed to be slipping through my fingers. In just three week's since leaving school there have been quite a few changes happening. The first major one was that my dad was in the process of selling the house in Forks and was moving into the house that was situated just down the path from billy`s. I had asked him why? He just said too many bad memories were in the old house, it was time to start afresh, a new chapter of his story was beginning he'd said, I'd admired him for being honest with me. He'd also become chief of police on the reservation as well as forks. He'd had an idea for hiring a small law enforcement group, the group being the pack of course, including Sam, Jared and Paul. When he'd broached the subject with the guy's, they'd been a bit apprehensive at the thought of studying for the academy exams but Charlie explained they weren't that hard plus they'd be over and done with in six months flat with his recommendations of course. My dad pulling strings!, never thought I'd see the day as usually he was by the book. Jared was actually quite settled with the idea though, he'd just left the res school and didn't have any specific plans as to what he wanted to do, so this was quite ideal for him. So it wasn't just me studying in the house, Paul was as well. Tomorrow was also the day of my scan, which I was breathing a sigh of relief about. I just wanted to see if everything was ok with junior. Also to get my due date. Paul was meeting me at the hospital in Port Angeles as soon as he'd finished patrol. When the morning came, I was on the edge of my seat with nerves. My breasts were sore and felt like they'd trippled in size, they hadn't of course, just felt like it. My dad dropped me off at the hospital, offering to come in with me.I politely declined of course, it was Paul's privilege, nobody else's. I walked into the waiting room after giving my name. Just then Paul Lahote walked in, drawing glances of lust from most of the heavily pregnant women waiting to be seen, I felt like shouting at them, you have your own men, leave mine alone.

"Hey babygirl, how you doing?" Asked Paul questioningly, concerned.

"I'm doing ok, just wish they would hurry up" I stated nervously.

Just then "Isabella Swan, please"

Paul looked at me, smiled and took my hand. "Let's go meet junior, little phoenix".

We walked behind the nurse into this small room, with a bed in it and this futuristic looking machine and the doctor sitting next to it. I was told to drink as much as I could so the scanner would be able to pick up the details of my insides clearer. If you really want to know, I was in slight pain as I needed to pee that bad. Pulling down my leggings, I lay back on the bed with Paul sitting next to me holding my hand. The doctor explained that he would squirt some gel on my belly, which might be a bit cold, that was a complete fucking lie because it was freezing, a bit cold my ass. I winced as it hit my belly, the doctor busied himself, punching buttons on the machine. The doctor sat down, looking at the machine and moving the scanner along my belly. He then smiled and turned the screen towards me and Paul. I looked at the picture on the small monitor. There in front of my eyes, was our baby. The doctor pointed out its arm's, legs, heartbeat. Junior looked well formed for only a couple week's. I looked to Paul, his jaw was open in wonder and the big hard man had a tear in his eye, awwwwwwwww.

"So can you tell us when the baby is due roughly?" I questioned softly.

He told us and I saw Paul doing the math as well. That couldn't be right, could it. According to the doctor, I was showing 9+ weeks, and yes the baby was going to be big so they were going to be monitoring me. But that's not what bothered me, the thing annoying me was that according to the dates, it meant Paul and I had conceived junior, the first night we slept together. Oh my fucking God, sperminator right enough. Paul looked well chuffed with himself. Bastard. Stupid wolfy fertilizing sperm. We had used protection though, if I'd known it was going to be useless, I wouldn't have bothered with it in the first place. The doctor explained that I would be getting scanned regularly due to the size of junior but apart from that, baby was well and healthy with a nice strong heartbeat. I was happy. We went back to the reservation with smiles on our faces. We didn't go straight home though, we went to billy`s with photo's of the scan. Jacob was there with Chloe sitting on his knee, Sam with Hannah and Jared with Megan. It was a full house.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Asked Sam curiously, smiling that pearly grin of his.

"He scored first time" I snapped as I sat down on the sofa, Billy even looked confused.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Asked Jake.

"It means that sperminator over there, got me pregnant the first time, his little swimmers got through not just one barricade but two" I huffed out, folding my arm's over my chest.

Paul stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you shitting me? First time Paul?" Questioned Sam smirking.

"What can I say bro? I'm that good" said Paul laughing.

I looked at Jake who still looked confused. Billy thank fuck had caughtened on to what was being said.

"Jake, let me put it in laymens terms ok hunny, I got pregnant the first time Paul and I slept together, and we used protection, the double barricades Sam is on about is my hymen and the condom is the second one, ok honey, do you comprehend now?" I slowly explained, snappily.

Chloe sat with a smirk on her face, trying in vain to hide her laughter.

"Fuck sake bell`s, I don't want it need to know about yours and Paul's sex life, I've seen enough of it in his mind" growled Jake.

"Well stop acting like a complete dumbass then" I shouted at him.

"All things aside, congrats guy's, it's great news" said Sam happily.

We then went about showing the pictures of junior. They were in awe, even they noticed his size. Only I knew that junior was definitely a boy though. That was my secret to keep.

For now, I would tell them later.

Life was moving along nicely.

But time itself, was marching on.


	67. Chapter 66

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 66: The Return Of Alistair And Garret**

It's been a week since my scan, all is going well. Seth and Shaina are dating away happily, her parent's know as well about the pack as did the other's. Megan's mom fainted, I laughed. Shaina`s parent's were quite laid back about it, saying that they were happy that Seth would always protect their little shaina, yada yada yada. Hannah wasn't talking to her mom and dad, because as soon as they'd found out that she was with Sam, they disowned her due to the fact that he was cuntfaces ex and stating she deserved better, that she was settling for second best, I'd taken the phone from her and proceeded to give them a verbal bollocking down the phone. Close minded fannies that they were. It was I who had approached Old Quill and discussed my idea with him to tell the parents. I just thought it was best that there were no secrets, we were all one big family after all, to me it made sense. The best one was when Leah and Seth rd their mom sue about it, she feigned confusion and worry, I on the other hand had to excuse myself from the bonfire because as you and I know, sue already knew thanks to Harry and his nightime conversations about everything that was meant to be a secret. Sue was a damn good actress, I'll give her that. Sue was also my designated nurse at the hospital so as I've already said, thing's were all good. Chloe`s mom was fine about it too. Everyone knew now, no more secrets. I got on really well with Chloe`s foster mom deandra, she was all kinds of cool, really into spiritualism and healing. Her and jariah also had a good friendship starting, compared cooking recipes even. Jariah was still kind of a recluse, but came down to help me with my training from time to time. So far I've learned to control my inner light and my kalming power has gotten more powerful, I don't have to use my touch now, I just need to look at whoever it is that's having a crazy moment as I've taken to calling it, and my eye's take on kind of a yellow glow, much like the wolves themselves and it work's. Pretty cool, being pregnant seems to have made some more of my power appear also, I can see through Paul's eyes as a wolf more clearer, my balance and sight, including smell has enhanced. Plus you want to hear the best one? Well I'm rather embarrassed because whenever Paul and I have had sex, there is always a chance that the others would be able to see it through the link, well I've put a block on Paul's thoughts, nobody, wolf or man can see into his thoughts, he can see theirs but they can't see his. It's totally awesome, Paul gave me the best oral sex to say thanks for that one, he'd licked my pussy that much that I was still trembling in bed the next day. Gotta love it.

My Dad's settled into his new two bedroomed house on the reservation. It's only a bit smaller than the one in Forks. He was happy, plus the great thing about just now was it was Christmas. I used to hate this time of year, but now I love it. Paul and I have a gorgeous miniature fur in the living room, decorated gold and red, warm colours. I'd gotten Paul a whole pile of cutoffs, New converse, New Nikes and a black leather jacket. I hoped he'd like it. I got my dad a case of beer and a new fishing pole.I knew he'd be happy with the gifts. It was friendship bracelets for the girl's and I'd gotten the boy's aftershave. Except Jake, I'd gotten him a picture from our youth blown up and framed with the verse underneath stating, You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. It might sound slightly corny, cheesy even, but it was personal, just for Jake from me. The big day had arrived and as I woke up, this was Christmas with my new and very much improved family. We were all to gather later at Harry and sues house as it was the only place big enough to fit us all in, I mean all the wolves, the imprints, Jariah, Billy, my dad, Deandra and the other parent's and even some siblings. Just as well the Clearwater had a bloody huge mansion isn't it. Paul had stated that my Christmas gift was split in two, I was to get one gift in the morning and another two tonight, I was dying to find out what it was. Paul had made breakfast for me with a single red rose on the tray, Embry had done the same with Angela, total copy cat if you ask me, while we are on the subject of Angela, she's moved in here with Embry. She announced it the day I had gotten my scan, saying her mom and dad, even though she loved them more than life itself, were trying her patience to breaking point, they didn't understand her relationship with Embry. They were the only parents we didn't tell about the pack, knowing Angela's dad, he would have claimed then pack were hellhounds or some crazy Shit like that. So her only choice was to move in with Embry, I was relieved to see she only brought one case, with everything that meant something to her. She was extremely organised. I was grateful. So Paul had gone from having a house to himself to having a pregnant girlfriend and two lodgers. There was enough room at the moment but that would be different once junior arrived, but Angela had already informed Paul and I that she and Embry were looking for a place of their own. I was enjoying the company though. You see, the thing about Angela's mom and dad was that they'd already been told about the pack, but hadn't believed Angela or embryonic, claiming it had been a hell of a good joke. But hey ho that was up to them. Their loss was my gain.

Anyways, Paul opened up his gifts that I'd bought him and he was well impressed, even more so with the jacket. Paul then handed me two boxes, I opened them grinning excitedly like a child. The first contained some very explicit underwear, red and black and I loved the set. Very very nice. The next box was jewellery, it was a diamond necklace with matching drop earrings. They were stunning. He'd also gotten me a $100 voucher for maternity clothes. Paul had already told me that my other surprise would be at the Clearwater house tonight, I couldn't wait, I wanted to know what it was now. Not fair. We all swapped gifts, chilled out for a while, tidied up a but then got dressed for the evening. I'd settled on a knee length red skater dress, with black pumps and a small black over top. Paul had gone for his white Ralph Lauren shirt, with black dress trousers and his leather jacket, he looked stunningly gorgeous. We headed out to the Clearwaters at five pm as Sue was going to have the feast ready for us all. Everyone was there, will stood with a sprig of mistletoe over his head so he got kisses from all the females, I thought Leah would have gone mad until I saw she had a mistletoe hair and on, it was cute, so she got kisses from the guy's. They were as bad as each other. But they made an awesome couple. He really did bring out the best in her. She'd gotten her happily ever after and I knew quill was the one that had filled the hole inside her.

The meal was laden out on the humongous table in the dining room. Sue really had gone all out. She had the massive Turkey in the middle with a huge range of vegetables and at least seven different variations of potatoes including mashed, roasted and boiled. My stomach growled loudly, so loudly that Paul came over to me stating junior was hungry and needed Fed, like now! Junior was definitely taking after his dad at the present time. During dinner, I'd noticed my dad and deandra chatting away, very close together, hmmmm I wonder. Chloe as you know, well her parents had been killed by Victoria and her coven, but Deandra had been her foster mother on and off for most of her life, she'd been the only one that regardless of how many times Chloe had run away, deandra still visited her, accepting her, nit controlling her. She was staying in the apartment Chloe rented. It was a cosy environment. Everyone was having fun, there was laughter, jokes, a few tears as Chloe made a toast to her parents who were now at rest, retribution had been hers at the end. We retired to the sitting room, check me out, I've gone all posh, soooo not me. We were gathered around the tree, chatting away when the ring if the door alerted Paul, he sniffed then smiled. What the fuck was that all about?

"Little phoenix, close your eye's honey" said Paul smiling.

"What is going on" I queried further.

I closed my eye's and waited, I heard hushed whispers around me.

"Ok, on the count of three baby, open your eyes" instructed Paul.

"Three, two ,one, now open" said Paul happily.

I opened my eyes and nearly dropped from shock at the sight in front if Mr, I'd totally not expected this.

"Hello little one, merry christmas" "howdy miss swan". I ran to them, both of them catching me in their embrace, holding me tightly. They were my Christmas gift. Paul had brought them back for me because he knew how close I'd gotten to them.

It was Alistair and Garret, all suited and booted, both very smart.

My Christmas was now complete and it was the best Christmas ever, my whole family together again.


	68. Chapter 67

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 67: The Demise Of The Veggie Vamps**

****I looked to Paul, once Alistair and Garret had released me from their embrace. Going over to him and wrapping my arm's around him tightly saying thankyou over and over again. This was one of the best presents I'd received. Regardless of Alistair and Garret, being what they were, they'd helped us so much and we knew that we had allies for life in both of them. Old Quill had said to me a while back, that it was something he thought he'd never live to see, leeches and wolves, sworn enemies, working together. There had been a legend told from years ago that there was once a cold one named Marcus who had once fought alongside Taha Aki specifically against a threatening army descending upon the quileute village, not much was written about it, just a small excerpt on a yellowing scrap of paper at the back of one of Old Quill`s many book's of the legends of his people. There was something about the name Marcus that had my alarm bells ringing in recognition. It was strange, it might have been something fuckface had said to me in the passing, I couldn't be sure, but would question it later with Alistair and Garret once we were alone. For the moment, I was just basking in the fact that we were altogether again, because knowing these two, they could leave at any minute, they were mysterious that way. It was the way they were, but I was more than grateful Paul had managed to get them here for Christmas time. It couldn't have been planned better had I been in charge. A few of the wolves were on edge what with leeches being in their vicinity, understandable and that is why I signalled to Paul that I wanted to leave and spend some time with both Alistair and Garret alone, well not alone, Paul would be there as well of course. We said our goodbyes to the others and said we'd be back later. Both Paul and I left the house with Alistair and Garret following behind us. We ended up back at our house, Paul said he was going to have to fumigate the house once they'd left, due to the smell of leech, the guys just chuckled at this. Paul actually got on really well with them, they'd been comrades in a battle to keep me alive, so they had a certain kinship if you like. I went over to the stereo system, switched on the CD player and The Foo Fighters surrounded us, sitting back on the sofa, Paul went to make us some drinks whilst Garret pulled out a bottle from his coat pocket, I knew it was filled with blood and I suddenly felt like I'd entered a scene of The Lost Boys film, I half expected Garret to try and cajole me into drinking some. So not happening, I laughed to myself inwardly. Paul brought over our drinks and two big tumblers for the guy's. They took them Paul and Garret poured the contents of the bottle into the glasses. Can I just say eeeewwwwww, but to each their own. I had to quench my curiosity before I went insane, the question had been burning away inside me for the last half an hour.

"How did your other business go Alistair?" I asked him softly.

"Its been dealt with little one, that I can assure you of" he said as he sipped his glass, staring intently at me with his ruby red eye's.

"You mean" I said with my eye's widening.

"Yeah little lady, they are no more" said Garret sitting back on the sofa.

"You mean the Cullen`s are no more?" Interjected Paul in shock.

"Yup, no more" smirked Garret, his bright red eye's glistening with mischievousness.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I wanted, no needed to know how.

"What happened, or is that a stupid question to ask?" I said to Alistair gently.

"I told you that Garret and Myself would rectify the situation those bastards put you in and we have, we did more to the point" said Alistair. I was quite taken aback at hearing Alistair swear, it was so not in his character to do so, that meant he must be really angry.

"Was it quick, or slow?" I asked curiously, Paul sat beside me, holding my hand as I'd started to shake from the emotions raging through me.

"Extremely slow, sweet one, they had to pay for their actions, they paid with their undead lives" said Garret leaning forward to look at me closely.

"I wish I'd been there to see it, it's not fair, I wanted to see them burn" I said gently like a petulant child.

"It wasn't a pretty sight young one, they were in extreme pain" said Alistair gently.

"Good, they deserved nothing less" I stated somberly.

"I agree with Bella on that one, I wished we could have seen it, did they fight back at all" queried Paul angrily.

"They tried, and they failed, we had help, we brought in a member of the volturi" smirked Garret evily.

"You got the royalty involved?" I asked in shock.

"Hell yeah we did, it wasn't all of them, just one, he was very interested with what we told him, especially the part about shapeshifters, by the way he wasn't at all surprised when we told him you existed and you don't have to worry, they aren't going to come after you" said Garret smirking again.

"Are you sure, fuckface told me that the Volturi take no prisoners, they are evil incarnate?" I asked Alistair.

"Well we aren't all that bad are we garret?" Said Alistair smiling gently.

"You guys work for them?" I asked them both, in complete shock now.

"We used to be the head of the guard, miss Bella" said Garret smirking widely.

"Oh fuck me sideways" I said burying my head in my hands.

"Believe me, I would if it wasn't for your overgrown puppy over there" responded Garret cheekily.

I blushed at his response, you really couldn't expect anything less from Garret. Alistair smiled at me gently.

"So who did you get to help in the end up?" I asked them.

"Well the leech we git involved has a gift, he can freeze people, like you can't move or nothing, it's pretty fucking awesome, so all it took was a phone call, he arrived the day after we left you miss Bella then we paid a call to the bastards in question, they never saw us coming" said Garret leaning back against the sofa again.

"What did they say to you?" I asked him.

"They pleaded their innocence, tried to justify their actions for the way they treated you" said Alistair.

"They did WHAT!" I shouted loudly.

"Little phoenix, the baby" said Paul slowly.

"Baby?" Questioned Alistair gently.

"I was wondering what the fuck that sound was, thought I had a bug stuck in my ear or something" laughed Garret.

"Your going to be a mother, miss bella?" Asked Alistair in complete wonder.

"Yes ally, I'm going to be a mother" I responded gently, smiling.

"And you, you little fucker, decided to keep that fact from us?" Questioned Garret smirking again.

"Hey, it was a surprise" protested Paul laughing.

"Congrats anyways man, both of you" said garret giving Paul one of his infamous man/bro hugs.

"Yes, miss swan, congratulations on your pregnancy,I hope all goes well with you" smiled Alistair happily.

Both Paul and I smiled. I was still slightly pissed as I'd missed out on seeing the cullens burn. We sat back and chatted, relaxed in each other's company. Just then a thought crossed my mind, what if?

"Paul can you go get jariah, please, it's really important" I asked him softly.

"Sure, are you ok?" He asked me quickly.

"Yeah, I've had an idea though" I said gently.

"Cool, I'll be back shortly" he said.

"What are you up to miss swan" asked Alistair inquisitivly.

"You'll see soon enough" I said smiling to myself.

Paul came back with a slightly tipsy Jariah.

"Paul said you needed me for something Bella?" She said smiling away.

"Yeah, our friends here have informed us that the cullens are no more, I missed out on seeing it, soon just going to ask you, is it possible for me to establish a mind link with Alistair and Garret, so I can see their memories, like you can erase thoughts, I was thinking maybe you could also bring them out?" I asked her outright.

"I'll try Bella, I'm not promising anything, establishing a link usually takes time, but since you are close with these guy's, they might have a bond with you, so it might just be possible, we can but try" she answered smiling.

Paul looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Bella, go sit in between Alistair and Garret, hold their hands and clear your mind, just like you did at the battle, seek out the connection and go from there, do not stray from the connection, let it come, let it flow through you!" Instructed Jariah softly.

I wedged myself between them both, Paul whined slightly as if I was risking my safety, seriously this was ally and gar, they would kill themselves before harming me. Closing my eye's, ally and gar did the same. There was nothing but a black void, and just when I'm starting to think this was a bad idea and that it wasn't working, there out of nowhere came a smoky kind if lilac light, snaking its way through my system, reaching out and connecting with a red light and a blue light, that had come out of nowhere. Realisation that this was me connecting with both Alistair and Garret, both shocked me and terrified me at the same time. I could hear jariahs voice in the distance, telling me to let the soul's connect, this wasn't a case of me just getting close with my ally and my gar, this was actually a soul bond, jariah spoke soft words in quileute. I could feel Alistair and Garrets hands tighten on mine slightly, there was a soft hissing sound and what felt like getting thumped on the back, I opened my eyes and before me was a house, one I didn't recognise at all, where the fuck was I. Looking to my side, I was accompanied by Alistair and Garret, looking at me in wonder. They too, had travelled here with me, wherever here was. As if Garret had heard my thoughts, he answered my question.

"This was where we found them, I think you are living our memories little one" said Garret smirking. He always smirked.

"It seems miss bella, we are in fact standing in our own memories, which is rather fascinating" said Alistair looking around curiously.

"Ok, this is definitely the freakiest thing that's happened to me by far" I said gently trying to sound confident.

The door in front of us was opened by Carlisle Cullen, inviting us in, I could see both Alistair and Garret sit down, they were joined by a young looking cap, who had the bloodiest red eyes I'd ever seen. Forgive me for saying this and please please do not tell Paul, but this other leech in front of me was fucking gorgeous, he'd give Paul a run for his money in the sexiness department. He had shoulder length light brown hair pulled back at his neck by a black ribbon, he was pale like all vamps, but his eyes weren't just bright red, they actually had bright gold rings round them. His thin lips were set in a small smile as the group of cullens had gathered in front of Alistair, garret and this other, they were all there. The pixie bitch Alice, the emotional car crash jasper, the ice queen Rosalie, the doc Carlisle, the bear Emmet, the try to hard mother esme and fuckface Edward Cullen. I could feel the anger in me as I regarded each one with total disgust. They couldn't see me of course, this was just a memory. I hear Alistair ask them gently if they knew me, they denied it at first, but couldn't deny it for long as fuckface just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He said they did, then I could see the other vamp who was helping ally and gar move towards them and all he said was one word, freeze. I could see each of them try in vain to get away, trying to escape from this frozen prison they'd been incarcerated in. The young looking vamp started to interrogate each of the cullens, if they didn't answer then a limb was ripped off, I could see soon enough that the whole room was swimming in venom. Alistair had ripped apart Carlisle, esme and Alice, Garret had taken great pleasure disassembling Emmet and jasper. Body parts were everywhere, the only one still together was fuckface, instead of being scarred for life at the horrific sight of arms and legs and heads all around me, I was more concerned as to why fuckface still stood in one whole piece. There was shouts and screaming all around me, Alistair and Garret were in fight mode, their eyes pitch black. Body parts were being burnt, and yet fuckface still stood. What the fuck is up with that?

"Are you sure you need to see this?" Questioned Alistair gently.

"Yes" I spoke softly.

The next thing as most of the other cullens had been burned, Alistair lowered fuckface to the ground, still frozen like a statue. Garret stood next to him. I tried to see what happened next, but Alistair blocked my way as he did whatever it was he was doing. Then I saw him stand up. He spoke with venom in his voice, completely emotionless.

"You took Bella's heart and crushed it, now we will do the same to you, your head will be left to watch as the rest of your body burns" said Alistair devoid of any emotion.

I was in total, I never thought Alistair and Garret could be so maniacal. They burned fuckfaces body, garret holding his head as sure enough he watched his own body burn, they then took out his eye's, burned the head and then put the eye's in a jar, that was a fucking sick move if you ask me. The vamp that froze everyone, said he was taking it back to put in his collection of battle conquests. Alistair and Garret thanked him for his help, he'd smiled at them and the next thing he spoke of shocked the complete fuck out of me.

"Give old Quil my regards, he won't know me, only my name"

As he spoke his name, everything seemed to be melting away in front of me, like a chalk drawing on a rainy day. Then with a whooshing rush, enough to give me the feeling of whiplash, I was back to present reality, opening my eyes, there Sat Jariah and Paul on the edge if their seats.

"What a fucking rush" I said smiling.

"I'll say, I want to do that again" said Garret smirking.

"Trust you to get a thrill from something like that garret" said Alistair gently trying to get his grip back as to where he was.

"You three have a hell of a strong bond to be able to memory walk like you did, what did you see?" Asked Jariah smiling.

"I saw all I needed to see, you don't need to know, that's between myself and these guy's, no disrespect of course" I said as I squeezed both ally and gar`s hands.

I turned to them both and for the last time said...

"Thankyou, or that, I will never forget what you've done for me"

They embraced me tightly whispering sweet words in my ear, that it was their pleasure. I still couldn't believe who the other vamp was, he must be ancient. Garret again read my mind, guy seriously needs to stop doing that.

"He is 3042 Bella" said garret answering my unspoken question.

"Who is?" Asked Paul and Jariah in unison.

"Marcus" I said with a huge grin.

"Why does that name ring a bell with me?" Asked Jariah rubbing her chin. Then she gasped in realisation!

"Marcus, as in Taha Akis ally, from centuries ago?" She questioned in utter shock.

"One and the same" I said grinning widely.

"Well I'll be damned" said Garret.

"Yes, it's no wonder he was so intent on helping, he knew the quileute people were involved somehow" said Alistair gently.

"Well I have to go tell Old Quill this one, I'll see you lot later" spoke Jariah as she rushed out the door.

"Where will you go now?" I asked ally and gar.

"We still have a whole world to see, there are many hidden villages we have yet to venture to, but we will pop in from time to time, as long as we have permission from Paul of course" asked Alistair softly.

"You are welcome any time" said Paul smiling.

"Can you at least stay till New year?" I asked pouting.

Ally and Gar looked at each other then smiled at me.

"Don't see why not" said Gar with his trademark smirk, that could rival Paul's.

We chilled out for the rest if the night, the guy's playing the ps3, trading stories of battles etc. It was a good night.

And that my dear people was...

THE DEMISE OF THE VEGGIE VAMPS.


	69. Chapter 68

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 68: The Proposal**

Ally and Gar had decided to extend their visit with us, well until the baby put in an appearance at least. I wept tears as they'd told me, all because of stupid hormones. They had stood in front of me, telling me then what did I do, I flooded with tears, I can laugh about it now because as I look back, their faces were priceless. Both of them had thought that they had upset me, that I wanted them to go. Which was the total opposite of course, I was overjoyed they were staying. They'd apologized and said they would leave me in peace, I screamed at them to stop as they walked away from me. Once I'd explained my reaction, they'd looked at each other and agreed that neither one of them would ever understand the emotions of a pregnant woman, that it was too confusing for them, my emotions were giving them both a severe case of whiplash, hey I couldn't help it, it's Paul's fault at the end of the day. Old Quil had been in complete shock as we'd told him about the message from Marcus, saying that in a way, a quileute legend had spoken to him. He'd said that out of all the craziest things that had happened on the reservation, with the pack and everything else, that this one was the most bizarre one yet. Yet, he was happy, HAPPY the cullens were no more, that ally and gar with the help of Marcus of course had took revenge on them for what they had done to me and for what they had done to the quileute people, i.e the pack, their presence had not helped the phasing situation at all. The Cullen freaks had got what they had deserved, nothing less, nothing more, it was an eye for an eye so to speak. Some of the pack actually winced and reeled back in disgust at hearing Marcus had taken fuckfaces eyes as a trophy, I thought it was cool as fuck of course, but that's just my opinion. There was also a bit of concern that more quileute people might phase due to Ally and Gar being around, but old Quil had stomped out any if that saying that as long as ally and gar stayed away from the main part of the reservation, that it was unlikely that any more boy's would phase. I'd asked him what he meant by the main reservation, he'd responded with that as long as Alistair and Garret didn't decide to take an afternoon stroll around the village then it was highly unlikely that any more boy's would phase. This was great news, I laughed so hard as Old Quill had afternoon stroll, it was just so old fashioned. So Ally and Gar could stay as long as they stayed on their side, kind of like a territory line, they could pass as long as they had permission from Paul and I, they were closest to us you see, so it was up to us to deal with anything should there be consequences, which there wouldn't be. I knew this as did Paul, Old Quill had already informed us that he would be doing some chilling out with the cold ones, the guy cracks me up, he didn't even realize that he had made a joke, once he did though, his laugh shook the whole mansion practically, it was a huge belly laugh, you know like something Santa would do if he was real. The guys a fucking legend in the making himself, I told young quil that he really should start writing a book and call it The Antics Of Old Quil. Well it was funny at the time.

New Year came and with it, the worst snow storm that Forks and La Push had ever seen. It was constantly freezing. There were icicles hanging from the roof of the house, the heating was on constantly, I worried about the bills. Provisions were also low due to the fact, delivery trucks couldn't get through the heavy snow to deliver goods to the stores. If it hadn't have been for ally and gar, God knows what we would have done, they didn't feel the cold, the pack helped as well, working together again. They would go to the trucks which had been abandoned due to the severity of the weather, taking sleds with them and piling up stuff liked canned good, now don't get me wrong, I don't condone stealing for a second but needs must and we needed badly. We left money in the cab for the stuff we took, so it's not all bad right? We only took what we needed, the stuff we would have bought anyways. My conscious is clear. We stocked up as much as we could, Charlie was actually the one who came up with the plan in the first place. I could see the headlines now, Chief Of Police Charged With Food Theft, yeah that wouldn't go down to well would it? It was the middle of January when the snow began to thaw, it was like a miracle had happened, everyone was so excited at seeing the different shades of green on the trees, comical behaviour really. But I didn't share the same enthusiasm as everybody else. There was something marring my happiness, and that something was Paul. You see, ever since the new year passed, he's been distant, sitting away from me in the living room, working crazy hours, so crazy I actually pulled Charlie up about it, trainee cop or no trainee cop, the hours were fucking ridiculous. The clencher for me though, was when Paul started going to bed at different hours from me, we hardly spoke. It was like he was pulling away from me and it really and truly hurt, inside and out. I tried to speak to Jake about it, even Angela and Embry, but none of them were very forthcoming or supportive for that matter, even ally and gar were acting strangely. Experiencing all this whilst being pregnant was a dangerous thing because my mind started to play tricks on me, I was beginning to wonder if Paul was cheating on me.

Thing's finally came to a head though one Friday night. I'd had the day from hell, what with the sickness and tiredness getting the better of me, I'd decided enough was enough and packed myself a bag to go and stay with my dad for a while, so anyways, I finished packing my bag, pulled my coat on and headed out, but as I was going out, Paul was coming in. He took one look at my bag and me in my coat and growled so loud that it startled me in a way.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked me, snarling.

"Me leaving, that's what the fuck this is" I retorted.

"Leaving, what the fuck little phoenix, why?" He asked me quickly.

"Because I'm tired of your bullshit and your ignoring me" I tearfully said to him.

"Bullshit? Ignoring you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Paul, you never sit and talk to me, you haven't touched me in week's" I said softly.

"Touched you? You mean fucked you?" He said louder.

"I prefer the term making love, but yes if you want to put it that way, no you haven't fucked me in week's and I'm tired of it all" I shouted at him.

"Your going nowhere Bella, I'm telling you that right now" He smirked at me, it was that panty dropping smirk, the one that would make any girl cream themselves, it makes me gush, and yes my body responded to it as always.

"Smells like someone's getting a little excited, aren't we" said Paul smiling at me.

"Not me" I snapped at him, I'm a terrible liar.

Before I knew it, my bag had been thrown away, and I was picked up and carried to the bedroom where Paul began to rip my clothes from my body, not even caring if they were salvageable. I stood before him, naked, hot, horny as hell and dripping wet. He pushed me gently back on the bed and knelt down on the floor. As he started to slowly kiss my feet, the lovejuice from my pussy had taken on a whole new level of soaking. His tongue trailed slowly up my calves, missing out the area that was throbbing for his touch. I was so weak for this sex God before me, I was addicted to him. I was still mad but the heat from him was too much and I was so eager for him, my anger had been pushed aside for the time being. His tongue trailed down my other leg, up my thigh again, intentionally evading my throbbing hot wet core. I was screaming inside for him. Lifting my legs gently, resting either one on his shoulders, he blew on my clitoral hood, coaxing my little love bud to come out to play with Mr talented tongue, his breath was hot and tickled me slightly. Then he licked, oh fuck he licked me and it was like the first time all over again. The juices poured out my pussy and he sucked and licked up all I had to give, he licked little circles at my entrance, poking his tongue in and out gently. Then the burning started, from my toes, the tingles travelling up my legs to my core, I was going to explode.

"You gonna cum for me little phoenix, you gonna fill my mouth?" He murmured against my centre, sending vibrations through me adding to the sensational tingles.

"Oh yeessssss Paul, it's soooooo fuucckkkiiinngg goooood" I just about managed to groan out.

He licked more circles around my clitoris as he entered two fingers into my saturated pussy, then curved them up and I was sent spiralling into my orgasm violently, my body shaking, I vaguely felt something being slipped onto my fingers, but as I was kind of preoccupied, I didn't pay attention. The burning hot orgasm Paul gave me was long and breath taking, I was moaning his name so loudly.

"Yeeeaaahhhh ppaaaaauuuuulllll" I screamed so loud, I was slightly concerned I would end up losing my voice.

I began to come down slowly from one of the best orgasms he'd ever given me, opening my eyes, I saw him undressing, my juices coating his mouth, chin and neck, Christ I gushed alot. He was hard, so hard and big, he came to me with that devilish smirk on his face and lay gently on top of me, rubbing his dick up and down my slit, pushing in with a loud groan, his eyes glazed with passion, his thrusts were slow, long slow and hot. He looked into my eye's, smiling.

"You've agreed then" he grunted out with a deep sensuous thrust.

"To what?" I breathed out, matching his thrust.

It was then, he entwined his right hand in mine and raised it. Sitting on my finger was a single diamond solitaire engagement ring. Oh my fucking God, that's what he'd slipped on my finger as he'd licked me out. He'd proposed to me whilst eating me out, fucking hell. I looked at him in awe.

"You proposed to me whilst performing oral sex on me?" I questioned him incredulously.

"Well you could hardly say no that way could you" he said cheekily as he thrust faster and harder inside me.

"Your a one off Paul Lahote" I moaned out.

"So you gonna be my wife then little phoenix?" asked Paul, licking up my neck.

"Hell yeah, I would be honoured" I breathed out heavily as his thrusts became harder, he then flipped me into all fours, taking me doggy style and breathing I love you`s in my ear.

We spent the rest of the night making love, in just about every room in the house.

My anger dissipated, calm engulfing me, this was what all the secretiveness had been for. I bet you I was the only girl in the world who'd been proposed to by their boyfriend as he licked me out.

What can I say? My man has some crazy ass ideas, but they fucking work.

I love him, my Paul.


	70. Chapter 69

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 69: Weddings, Births And All That Jazz**

So here I am, sitting in the living room in a house I share with my fiance of two month's. I don't think I will ever get used to saying that. Yeah it's been two months since Paul had proposed to me, time seemed to be slipping through my fingers and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My Dad's reaction to our engagement was one of surprise, he'd known about it, he'd reacted with one word "finally". Apparently, Paul had gone to my dad and asked for his permission to ask for my hand in marriage. It had all been hush hush, the pack knew about it as well, Paul had been working all the crazy hours so he could buy my ring outright, he had been distant as he'd been trying to figure out the best way to propose to me. He'd been all for taking me for a candlelight dinner, a romantic walk in the moonlight, but in the end up, that Friday he'd decided, fuck it, and he'd done it, well you know and I know how he did it. The girl's had all asked me, how did he propose? Did he get down on one knee? Well he kind of did go down on one knee, I just left out the part of him licking my pussy at the time. That was a strictly need to know basis between Paul and I and they clearly didn't need to know. They'd all gushed over the engagement, at me and at the ring. The feeling of happiness overwhelmed me that day we'd announced our engagement. My pregnancy was now showing, I had a small round bump and junior was a little kicker, definitely a boy and maybe a soccer player in the making. Junior responded to certain sounds, especially when Paul spoke to the bump. Junior kicked away happily every time. As time was flying by me, I was determined we would be married before junior decided to make an appearance. I didn't want the usual princess day that most girl's would love. I'd already picked my dress with some help from Megan, Leah and Angela. All the girl's were to my bridesmaids with the exception of Leah, she was my maid of honour. She'd burst into tears when I'd asked her. Her mother sue, was making the bridesmaids dresses, they were a pastel blue. Like mine, the dresses were strapless. The top design for my dress was a corset in ivory, the lower part of the dress flowed and swirled, elasticated to fit and support my ever increasing bump that was junior, the waist line had tiny little bluebell shaped flowers stitched in. The same blue that matched the bridesmaids dresses. The dress was lovely, as soon as I'd seen it, I wanted it. I'd given sue a small piece of blue material so that she could see the colour of blue I wanted, then once we found the material, we bought it and sue could start the dresses. The girl's themselves loved the shade I'd picked. It was calming, quite befitting as I was the kalmer. Paul and I didn't want the traditional church wedding either, we asked Old Quill to marry us, on the beach at sunset. I just hoped that we got good weather. Paul had asked Jared to be his best man, there was no doubt in my mind that he would ask anyone else except Jared. He was his brother from another mother. Jake and Chloe had also gotten engaged soon after Paul and I, I was happy for them. They were a beautiful couple and ooooh I totally forgot to tell you, guess what happened a few week's ago, well remember Chloe`s foster mother Deandra, well her and Charlie started dating and she's moved in with him on the reservation. It was awesome to see my dad happy, he deserved it more than anyone. They got on so well had they been shapeshifters, I swear I would have thought that they'd imprinted on each other, Charlie had a permanent smile on his face and Chloe was happy that deandra was close by, back in her life so to speak. I accepted deandra into my life, telling her as long as she made my dad happy, then that was all I could ask of her. Billy staying down the road from them, was found more often than not at my dad's. He seemed to have become more closer to my dad, which I didn't think possible, I think it was because Chloe had moved into his and Jake's house, so he was giving them as much privacy as possible I suppose. Most of the pack and their imprints had moved in together now, except Seth and Shaina, she was still too young to move out according to her parents, completely understandable though. She was only just about to turn sixteen, if she'd been mins, I wouldn't have been happy with the thought of my baby girl leaving home either at that age. So they continued to date and hang out as much as they could, but hey, such as life as my dad always says.

The day of my wedding had arrived and I was a bag of nerves. My hen night was spent in my house with the girl's, Hannah, Leah, Megan, Chloe, Angela and Shaina. We chatted, had a huge chocolate cake, watched movies, it was so me. I loved it. Paul's stag night included a bar crawl, and a stripper. It didn't bother me that some bitch had her clothes off in front of my man, he was marrying me and he loved me, that was it. The guys had handcuffed his hands together as the stripper did her routine, they'd hooted and hollered, Paul had complained that the strippers tits had been the fakest pair he'd ever laid eyes on. They'd been huge, but no movement in them at all as she shook her body to some cheesy stripper music. Jared showed me the pictures on his iPhone, they were funny as fuck. Honestly, the stripper in question looked to be about forty odds, her tits were a fucking joke and what made it even funnier was that she was Orange. Yes, Orange, her whole body was caked in make-up and fake tan. Unreal, I thought I would've died from the amount I laughed. So as I told you earlier, here I am, two months later and about to become Mrs Lahote. Someone pinch me, I'm dreaming surely. I have my dress on, I'm not bothering with shoes because I'm suffering from odema at present, so there was no way in hell I was going to wear heels. I would wear my ivory pumps later, but for now, my feet and and ankles were screaming Freedom, you know how Mel Gibson does that in the film braveheart, well exactly like that.

"Bella, you ready sweetheart?" Asked my dad, brushing down the lapel of his jacket, he looked so handsome.

I looked at him, his eyes watered at the sight of me.

"Kiddo, you look like an angel" he whispered.

I shook my head, my long hair had been curled, emphasizing my natural ringlets more so. I smiled at him. I took the arm he offered me and the girl's who'd been waiting outside for me, turned to look at me.

"You look amazing Bella" said Hannah softly. The other girl's nodded in agreement. They all looked amazing themselves in their pastel blue dresses. Their hair all pinned back in buns. They'd done me proud.

We all walked slowly down the path, the day was set at sunset, no wind, nothing, it was perfect. I was glad I'd picked sunset, it was my favourite time of day, plus it benefited ally and gar. If it had been earlier, they both would have stuck out like a pair of sore thumbs, and I didn't really want two walking sparkly disco balls at my wedding, no fault of their own of course. The girl's walked behind me, and I could see the pack standing on the beach, Paul faced towards the ocean, old Quil saw me coming and his eye's shone with brightness, his smile warm, inviting even. My dad held onto me tightly, leading me towards my future.

"You ok kiddo?" He whispered as we walked.

"Just don't let me fall daddy" I whispered softly, back to him.

He didn't, we reached Paul and he turned toward me, his whole face lighting up, he had a tear in his eye, this was ny man, soon to be husband. My dad put my hand in Paul's, closing his eye's, breathing deeply. I think he thought he was losing me which he wasn't, he was gaining a son thanks to this. Paul and I had written our own vows, so old quill didn't have to say much. But he started.

"Ladies, gentleman and tribefolk, we are here to celebrate the union of protector Paul Lahote and his imprint Isabella Swan, please be seated as these two say their vows" said Old Quill, with a cheeky smile and his eye's twinkling brightly.

Paul turned to me, looking down at me and began to speak.

"Bella Swan, I had this whole speech wrote out, the words I wrote can't ever do you justice, you know me, I'm no good at this emotional shit, I'm just me, and you accepted me as I was, you taught me that I don't have to be hard all the time, that it's ok to be soft, that emotion isn't a weakness, you taught me what true love is all about, you showed me what true love is, you healed the pain in my heart, you made me a better man Bella and for that, I will always be grateful. I never had much in my life, till you came along, you filled the gap, all I want and need is you, your the beat of my heart, the air I breath, you are you, and I love you, I promise to love, honour you and protect you and our children with everything I have in me, thankyou for loving me" said Paul slowly, again, choked with emotion.

Tears escaped from my eye's.

"Paul, no words on the planet could even come close to conveying the way to describe the love I have for you, all I can say is that I thank you for loving me and thankyou for protecting me, thankyou for being the most amazing guy ever, thankyou for being mine, I promise to be the best wife I can, the best mother to our children and to cherish and love you till my dying breath, even then I'm going to haunt your ads, I love you Paul, always have and always will" I choked out through tears.

"With their vows spoken, their love exchanged, I have the great pleasure of saying Paul Lahote and Isabella Swan are joined in the eyes of the tribe, May they be forever blessed with love and happiness, luck and fortune, May they be forever blessed as one, ladies, gentleman and tribesfolk, I give you, Mr and Mrs Lahote" shouted old Quil happily.

There were shouts of happiness from all around us, our families cheering our union.

The night wore on, I'd had my dance with Paul, you know the husband and wife dance, to a song we'd both picked. We'd picked a song by Celine Dion called Love Doesn't Ask Why. I suggest that you listen to it. It was exactly how Paul and I were, we just were. The lyrics meant alot to Paul and I as it described us as we were, how our love started, how our love was. With us, love didn't ask why, it spoke from the heart, it never explained. It never thought twice, it just was. It was us.

I danced the father daughter dance to the song I dedicated to Charlie, my dad. It was a song by Bob Carlisle called Butterfly Kisses. I cried as he danced with me. Through all the shit we'd been through, he'd been there every step of the way. Loving me, guiding me, protecting me as much as humanly possible. He was the best dad, I couldn't have had a better one. My make-up was now officially ruined after that dance due to my tears, Leah had to get Hannah to help reapply it to my face, I looked like a panda. But all in all my wedding day was as of this moment, the best day of my life. I was Mrs Lahote and I couldn't be happier. Jake danced with me to Queens Friends will be Friends, I'd picked that for us, he'd loved it. That's what Jake and I would would always be, friends till the end, my walking bottle of sunshine.

Paul and I decided not to have a honeymoon, I would be happy at home with him by my side. I was happy with this decision as Paul had become quite a homebody. As had I.

Married life was complete bliss, Paul spoiled me rotten every day, showing his love to me in different ways, by making love to me every day, by talking to me, giving me flowers every weekend. I loved him more and more with each passing day, and believe me, the passing days were going by quickly, by the middle of July, I was the size of a house, well it felt like it anyways. Members of the pack were assigned to sit with me different days, so should I go into Labour, I wouldn't be on my own. Paul had gotten a new beeper and cell phone so that he was reachable wherever he was. My back was in chronic pain, due to the weight my body was carrying. Junior was definitely letting himself be known these days, I felt bad for him as he had so little space to move around in. Paul and I had discussed a birthplan with Sue and Jariah, all agreeing to only go to the hospital should there be complications. Jariah had delivered countless babies in her time as had sue, she was a certified midwife so that was even better. Unfortunately junior seemed to be getting even more restless as the days drew by.

It Friday 8th August as I was putting the shopping away in the kitchen, Paul was away on patrol with Jake at the time. Junior decided he was coming. He was two weeks early. As I put the cans away in the cupboard, I suddenly felt twinges in my belly, uncomfortable enough to make me double over and it was poor Seth that was with me as it happened. He'd come out of the bathroom at hearing my shout of pain, then stood with open mouthed shock as I stood back up and a flood of water soaked the kitchen floor.

"Bella, what's happening, are you ok?" He asked me quickly.

"Its time, phone sue and jariah, and get someone to find Paul" I shouted as my body was hit with a contraction.

He ran as fast as he could to the phone, did as he'd been asked then phased and ran to find Paul and Jake. I'd shouted after him to let my dad know as well. I breathed through the next contraction, then slowly waddled to the bathroom and started to run a nice warm bath, sue had said it would relieve the pain, and sooth my body. My biggest fear was that junior was going to be a long labour. I sank into the bath just as sue and jariah arrived at the house. I shouted that I was in the bath, they came in and helped me get out and they helped me dry, the unfortunate side effect of the bath though was that soothing at the time, it also had the knack of speeding things up. Sue helped me put on my sports bra as I needed support for my boobs badly, they were aching and huge, I swore they'd trippled in size since. I was bent over the bed with Jariah rubbing my back, sue busy getting our bedroom prepped for our little bundle of joy, since embry and Angela had moved out, the spare room was now the nursery, Paul had done all the hard work, even making juniors crib. It was beautiful. The room was all creams and little brown teddy bears. Paul still didn't know what sex the baby was, I'd never gotten around to telling him. Just then the front door was banged open and in came a stunned looking Paul.

"Little phoenix, you ok babygirl" he asked rushing to my side, just as another contraction raged through my body.

"This is all your fucking fault, I swear to God I'm going to cut your dick and ball's off if you try to come near me again" I shouted at him through anger and pain.

He had the decency to look sorry for me.

"Bella honey, your gonna have to lie up on the bed now, I need to check how much your dilated sweetheart" Said sue smiling gently as Paul rubbed my back.

"I'll help you little phoenix, I'm right here" he said gently.

Both Paul and sue helped me manoeuvre myself into the bed.

Sue lifted up my nightie she'd helped me onto earlier. Seth and the rest of the pack were gathered outside, waiting for any news.

"Paul, you should really go tell the others including Alistair and Garret to leave, this is going to take ages" I sighed as I'd just had another contraction.

"I don't think he should bother Bella, this baby will be born in the next hour at least, your a lucky girl, usually first births are the longest" stated sue smirking.

"Are you kidding me, am I dilated enough? This only started an hour ago" I asked in shock. Paul's eyes looked at mine in concern.

Sure enough, I was pushing less than twenty minutes later. Contraction after contraction ripped through my body as I lay against Paul's chest on the bed, he whispered words of encouragement to me, trying to ease my pain and it wasn't working at all. I had gave one almighty push.

"That's a girl Bella, babies heads out, you can rest for a few seconds" said sue soothingly.

Paul could see the head, he gasped. "Junior has alot of hair babygirl, it's jet black".

I breathed in and out then started to push again as the last contractions started and with one final push, baby junior Lahote came into the world with a scream that would rival his daddies howl.

"Its a boy, Paul, Bella, you have a son" shrieked sue in utter delight.

I lay back on Paul as sue took junior away and cleaned him up and weighed him. Jariah looked at me smiling happily.

"We have a son Bella, we have a fucking son" cried out Paul, he was beyond overwhelmed.

He kissed the top of my head, I was exhausted.

Sue came over and handed our son over to my awaiting arm's. He was the most beautiful sight I'd ever beheld. His skin was the perfect mix of mine and Paul's, huge black eye's, perfect little lips and a complete head full of jet black curls. He was beautiful. Paul looked at our son in wonder, I passed junior to Paul, he was tiny in his arm's even though he'd weighed in at 8lb 13oz. Yeah he was a big bouncing boy alright. The pain you feel whilst giving birth is damn sore, but I'd forgotten it as I looked at Paul holding our only thing on my mind was sleep. I was knackered.

"Thankyou for our son Bella, I love you so much" whispered Paul softly, still staring at our baby boy.

"Have you picked any names yet or did you have one in mind?" Asked sue.

Paul looked at me and smiled gently.

"Nathaniel Christopher Lahote" I whispered softly, as sleep overcame my whole being.

Our son was born.


	71. Chapter 70

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Chapter 70: All Good Things Must Come To An End.**

Five years had passed since the birth of Nathan. I'm sitting on the porch to the house Paul and I share. I was a wife, a mother and a wolf mama. Everyone's here to celebrate Nathan's fifth birthday. He is a gorgeous little boy, polite, happy, well mannered and totally chilled. He'd been an amazing baby, hardly ever crying, only when he'd needed changed or fed. He was also extremely independent, from an early age might I add. Talking and walking at just under 11 months of age. He was a sturdy little boy, his only downfall was he had his father's temper. It was a case if, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, I'll rip you to shreds. Nathan had kept his jet black curls, his eyes had lightened to a warm caramel colour, framed with thick black lashes, Paul used to joke to the pack that I'd been putting mascara on him. I laughed at the joke. My dad was the doting grandfather I knew he would be. Taking Nathan and Jake and Chloes son Will with him. Will had been born seven months after Nathan, and the two of them were thick as thieves. Jake and chloes marriage had been a rushed affair, with them finding out about being pregnant one week and married the next.

Sam and Hannah were married in Vegas, much to everyone's delight, Paul treated the trip like our honeymoon and I have to say we had some of the best sex ever in cesars palace. Place had beds sent straight from heaven above. Jared and Megan had decided that if Sam and Hannah were doing it, that they might as well join them, we left with a few surprises from Vegas too. What with Hannah, Megan and myself finding out we were all in fact pregnant, must have been something in the water. Both Hannah and Megan had given birth to daughter's, Hannah and Sam named theirs leyla, Jared and Megan named theirs dyara. Both babies were gorgeous. Paul and I were blessed with a second son, who was born exactly two years after Nathan. We named him Paul junior or pj for short. Seth and Shaina were engaged. Leah and Quil had been married and were expecting their first and Angela and Embry had also been married and blessed with twins, Angela had almost hit Embry with a baseball bat when she found out she was in fact having two babies. I laughed at this.

So here we all are, gathered around for Nathan's fifth birthday, I'm on the porch watching as Paul is chasing Nathan and Pj with a hose, my hand rests on my expanding tummy, I was having a girl this time, who we would name Mariella Grace Lahote. She was due in another seven weeks. I couldn't wait.

Looking around, time had been good to all of us. Nathan and Pj had whole squad of uncle's and aunt's that loved them as well as two pale funlovin godfathers that worshipped the ground my son's walked on, oh I forgot to tell you that one, Paul and I made ally and gar the boy's godfathers. They dropped in from time to time, their relationship was a very close one and ally and gar loved the boy's as if they'd been their own son's.

As I sit here, I realise what I'm witnessing is the vision I had years ago, a warmth flows through my body, this was true happiness at its best.

Paul came over to me, gently pulling me up and into a hug, being careful as always of my protruding baby bump. I loved this man more than life itself.

"I knew it was always you Paul, it was you who held it all along" I whispered softly to him.

"What's that little phoenix" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

"The Key To My Heart" I said smiling.

This was my story...

My name is Bella Lahote

I'm a Wolf Addict.

And I'm always in fucking charge.


	72. Chapter 71

Hi to all in fanfiction land,

Well that's it for now, I will be writing an outtake which will be based on the Cullens point of view before they met their demise. I will write it in the next few day's. Hopefully that is lol. Huge thanks goes to mist for making the banner.

Second thanks goes to the wonderful Shaina who has through time become not just a supporter of this story but also a true friend. Love ya hunni. Thanks for taking this journey with me.

Huge thanks go to the reviewers...

asesir21, your reviews were great, thankyou and hugs.

kougas older woman, hugs and thanks for a couple of ideas, love n hugs.

01katie, girl you've been awesome. Thanks.

Anglictash, what can I say except boooooooooom and thanks, huge hugs

YunaNeko, you revewied every character, love n hugs

Ladyelmo, massive hugs and love to you.

Gothicsaku-Chan you rock, end of.

Laurzz, you made me .

To Yankeegirl, grannywolf, you guys have been amazing. Thanks so much for reading my story. Loveage for you.

If I've missed anyone, I apologize, but thanks for the support and for your reviews.

More stories to come.


	73. Chapter 72

**THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Final Chapter: Death Comes A Callin**

This chapter will be written from the Cullens view as to what happened before they were killed off by Alistair and Garret, with Marcus of course. The Cullens in my story are just plain nasty, they came across too soft, so I'm actually going to vamp them up a bit. They actually thought they'd gotten away with treating Bella, the way they did. Shit is about to hit the fan.

On with the story...

Carlisle Cullen stood watching his little coven, or family as he called them, move around the new house he'd purchased with distaste and disgust, you'd think they'd litterally just moved in, but they'd been here for two months now and still they weren't happy. His wife esme had done the best she could to bring some cosiness to the place, but it was seriously lacking the warmth the other house had had. Edward, the youngest of the children was mumping and moaning about getting a new piano and where to put it as the house was half the size of the other one.

"Edward, quit being a little bitch, it's all your fault we are in this God awful place anyways" shouted Rosalie at Edwards moaning.

"Why am I getting the blame?" Asked Edward.

"Well if you hadn't decided to throw a bitch fit over that stupid little human, then we'd still be in Forks" screeched Rosalie in her nasaly voice.

"Fuck right off, it was Alice who wanted a lifesize Barbie to play with, she was the one that asked me to dazzle her, ok I mighta had some fun too, she was such a sap wasn't she?" Smirked Edward.

Hearing this, the rest of the cullens started to laugh alongside him. It was one big joke to them. Esme smiled as she thought back to when Edward had first met Isabella Swan. He'd come home, ranting and raving about how much he'd wanted to suck her dry in the middle of science class. Carlisle had explained to him that she was in fact his singer, her blood called to him. Edward was ordered by Carlisle to go to Denali and visit his cousin's until he got his thirst under control as he wasn't having a repeat performance of what happened twenty years ago, when Edward, yet again had grown a fixation with a girl he'd attended school with. It always seemed to be the brown haired ones that got him, Isabella even more so because she had been his singer. Twenty years ago, Edward had stalked and harrased young Jennifer to the point that we had had to uproot yet again. Carlisle still harboured a grudge against Edward for this. When Edward had come back, he'd decided that he wanted Isabella fir himself, his new plaything so to speak, Alice had conspired with him as to how to get her on side. It was a little game we liked to play, fool the human so to speak. The problem was that little miss swan had figured out what we were so both Alice and Edward had been dosing her heavily with our dazzling technique and the silly little bitch had gone and fallen in love with Edward. He'd used way to much, she was intoxicated by our presence. He'd brought her to the house, we'd actually pretended to be preparing a meal for her, how ridiculous does that sound eh? She was nothing, except a lamb to the slaughter had we actually drank from humans, she'd have been dead in seconds. Silly stupid little girl that she was. But she kept us all entertained. Alice was happy that she had a lifesize doll, Edward had someone doting on him, worshiping the ground he walked on and he loved it. The whole reason we were actually here though was that jasper hadn't fed one day, the day of Bella's birthday and decided to try and take a chunk out of her, the silly swan girl had been pushed by Edward into the mirror and she thought he was protecting her. He was protecting his food, that is all. No two ways about it. We were getting tired of Isabella anyways so it was the perfect excuse to get rid of her. But moving here, well it's a shit pit to say the least. It's all that fucking little idiot Bella Swans fault.

"Well we were entertained for a good while though, weren't we?" Asked Emmet smirking.

"Your right there, she was so pathetic" said Alice.

Jasper wrapped his arm's around her, Rosalie was still doubled over.

Just then, there was a chap at the door.

The Cullens all looked at each other.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Carlisle asked everyone in the room.

Everyone shook their heads, saying no! Who was it? Nobody knew we were here.

"I'll get it" Said Carlisle.

Carlisle walked to the door and taking a breath, opened the door. He was startled to see Alistair and Garret standing there.

"Howdy Carlisle, May we come in?" Asked Garret, he had a glint in his eye and Carlisle didn't like it.

"Garret, Alistair, how nice to see you" said Carlisle.

It was then that both Alistair and Garret moved inside, pushing past Carlisle and also revealing Marcus.

For the first time ever, Carlisle Cullen was on edge. What in the fuck was one of the Volturi doing here? He stood back and watched as Marcus swept by him with ease, his cape swishing behind him, it was only once he was inside, he took down his hood to reveal himself to the other cullens who all shrank back in fear. Out of all the volturi, Marcus was the one that every vampire feared the most. He was the oldest, fiercest fighter and took no prisoners whilst upholding the law. If Marcus was here then something was deadly wrong, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, esme and Edward looked to Carlisle fir guidance on what to do. Carlisle was quiet, but decided to play it cool.

"So, Alistair, Garret and you as well of course Marcus, how may we be of service to you" asked Carlisle.

Both Alistair and Garret looked at him, Marcus had an almost peaceful look on his face. It was unnerving.

"Can my coven be of any help to you at all or is this just a social visit?" Asked Carlisle again.

"Oh Carlisle, this is far from a social visit, we are here on business" smirked Garret.

"What kind of business exactly?" Asked jasper, his whole body placed in front of Alice, to protect her.

"Isabella Swan" spoke Alistair gently. His eyes had turned black, as had Garrets. Marcus had fire in his eye's.

The Cullen Coven shrank back at hearing her name.

"You've been very very naughty Eddie" said Garret smirking widely, he was going to enjoy this.

The Cullens, one by one tried to scatter, to run and escape, Marcus who had been sitting down, now stood and looked at them all.

"Freeze" his voice whispered softly.

All the cullens were stuck where they were. None of them could move.

"Tell me about Isabella Swan, now" ordered Marcus as he walked around the frozen statues that were the cullens.

"What are you talking about, we don't know anyone by that name" said Carlisle in a strangled voice as he was completely frozen solid.

"You deny knowing her?" Asked Alistair incredulously.

"I would advise, you speak the truth Carlisle" suggested Garret with his smirk again.

The Cullens had no chance, they needed away out, maybe speaking the truth would help them.

"Ease up" whispered Marcus again. The Cullens found they could speak again.

"Ok, we know her, why, what's it to you?" Asked Jasper.

"Wrong answer" said Alistair, who then nodded at garret. He walked over to Alice and started to pull off the fingers on her right hand.

Alice screamed, jasper shouted for his mate. She was in so much pain. He couldn't help her, he could only stand there and watch.

"Let me tell you something for nothing Carlisle, you and this whole pack of shitbags you call a coven or family, whatever, left a human girl, the most beautiful, most warm hearted and most caring, human girl we have ever had the pleasure of meeting, alone and unprotected with a psychotic cunt called Victoria after her, she could have been killed because of you, you selfish motherfucker, we met her and we helped her, and she told us all about what you did to her, we are here to punish you for what you did" said Garret.

Alice had flashes of flames in her vision, oh fuck, she was going to die today. All because if a human girl. Oh why did she treat her the way she did. She screamed louder as garret snapped off more fingers, she looked down at the stumps. They were all going to be ripped apart. Alice was afraid for the first time ever, she looked to jasper, like she was accepting the inevitable. It was useless to try and fight against the power Marcus had, he was a walking talking killing machine. Alice saw Edward struggling against Marcus and his frozen stare, eyes So devoid of emotion, flames raging in them, glowing with gold. Alice screamed in more pain, garret had ripped of her arms now, she was legless and armless.

"Why are you doing this, she was just a stupid fucking human, a nothing" shouted Rosalie haughtily.

"Shut the fuck up you skank bitch, she isn't just a human, she is the epitome if what every human should be, she has more love inside her than you ever could have had, even as a human" shouted Alistair, shocking the cullens because he was usually such a gentleman.

"Enough" shouted Marcus.

It was then Emmet saw Alistair slowly move to Rosalie, smiling and tilting his head. He took a hold of her and ripped her head from her body, Emmet roared in rage. Rosalie had one last thought before her head was thrown in the fire, her and Emmet should have gone to Alaska after all, again, thinking about herself. She was selfish right to the end. Alice watched as Rosalie was no more. Purple smoke streamed through the room, garret had dismembered jasper, his head was held in Garrets grip, Alice was sure she'd heard garret say that was for trying to eat little bit. Bella had actually sent a death squad after them, this was the end.

Esme was now regretting what they'd done to Bella, they had underestimated her. This was the outcome, she looked to Carlisle, wishing him a silent goodbye, as Marcus came over, picked her up and shredded her body to pieces, thrown in the growing fire, feeding the flames, she saw an image dance before her eyes as the flames began to lick over her, she could see Bella standing before her, smiling as she watched everyone burn. The last thing esme Cullen saw, was the innocent brown eyes of Bella Swan, because that's what she'd been, an innocent. Carlisle shouted with emotion as his mate burned, they were mostly all in bits except Edward. Carlisle saw Emmet being burned, but didn't know that Emmet had been playing a video game in his head, he couldn't cope with the loss if Rosalie and actually gone insane in seconds of losing her. He was ranting and raving about getting grand theft auto five, Carlisle burned inside with rage. Alice had been thrown in the fire, as had Rosalie, Emmet and Nadler with esme. Their bodies in tiny pieces, Marcus had taken great pleasure burning the buts of bodies. Carlisle knew he was next, this was his fate.

"I warned you that this veggie freaks way of life would end you" said Garret leaning down to Carlisle Cullen, as he picked up his arm and started ripping him apart, he too taking great pleasure in inflicting the pain to Carlisle.

Carlisle Cullen regretted the day he ever turned Edward, he always knew he was a selfish little prick.

Carlisle Cullen was no more.

Only Edward remained.

"So here we are Eddie boy, what do you suppose we do with you mow?" Asked Alistair gently.

"Let me go, I beg you, please let me go" said Edward begging.

Both Alistair and Garret picked up Edwards body, laying it flat on the floor, Alistair hovered over him.

"You took Isabella swans heart, you broke her, now I will take your heart and destroy it like you did yo her!" Stated Alistair gently, his whole face stony.

Garret and Alistair ripped out Edwards heart, his eyes popped out in shock, there was pain.

"I can pay you double, triple even to what she's paying you" begged Edward again.

"You think she's paying us, you insolent child! We are doing this for free, Bella Swan is our family, you hurt her you hurt us, and we are relishing the fact that soon you will be no more" said Alistair heatedly.

"I shoulda killed her when I had the chance!" Shouted Edward.

Just then, Marcus came over.

He just looked down at Edward, staring.

"Your eyes are mine, my trophy" was all Marcus said, then Edward lost sight as his eyes were ripped from their sockets.

All Edward Cullen could hear we're the voices of Alistair and Garret saying to each other who git to burn what.

Isabella Swan was a devil in human disguise. A human had actually killed him in a way.

His body then ripped apart and burned.

He was no more. He had no regrets, because even though he had the innocent face of a child, Edward Cullen was in life as well as death.

An evil bastard. Why change the habit of a lifetime.

He should have killed Bella Swan, but in the end...

Isabella Swan herself was his death and...

Death came a callin.

The End.


End file.
